From unspoken feelings, to mended hearts
by ryokofan21
Summary: Finally, completed in its entirety. The trials, troubles, and joys of high school. Something we all have to go through at one point or another. Yes I know its long, and yes I know its a little awkward to read. But isn't high school in its own nature awkward? Again I would like to thank Azure129 for the inspiration she gave me. Hope you like it. Happy Reading.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

From unspoken feelings, to mended hearts: A Hey Arnold High School Love Story.

By ryokofan21

Disclaimer: All characters you are about to read about were created by Craig Bartlett, this story is purely fan made. I do not own Hey Arnold.

Author's Notes:

The story of which I am about to tell is one of personal growth, self realization, teenage angst, and a most unlikely love from an unlikely person. This is a Hey Arnold Fan Fiction. The events take place after the events of San Lorenzo, and throughout all four years of High School (this is only the first year), with the main focus being on Arnold and Helga's relationship. Arnold has found his parents, kissed Helga and has since returned home to the old neighborhood with his Mom, Dad, and the rest of his class. Home once again; Arnold can resume his calm and peaceful life.

-Prologue-

Life has continued much as it always has for the past few years. Most of the kids of the neighborhood have gotten older and a lot of them have found part time jobs. But they still manage to get together whenever they can for a good game of baseball at Gerald Field. Harold is still working part time as an apprentice for Mr. Green at Green's Meats. Rhonda has found a job at a clothing store close to downtown. Eugene has become an understudy for Mr. Leichliter at the local theatre company. Gerald got a job at a local record store just down the street from Arnold's house. Sid and Stinky both have paper routes, its easy work and it keeps them out of trouble. Phoebe is still a Straight A student, competing in every scholastic competition that comes her way. Yeah, life in the city is pretty good. Especially since Arnold's family is once again complete.

Being away for so long, Arnold's mother and father feel like they need to make up for lost time. As a result, Arnold spends a lot of his free time with them when he's not with his friends. An unintended result of this is that Miles and Stella take Arnold with them whenever they leave for an expedition over his summer break, Traveling all over Central and South America. Places like San Lorenzo, Machu Picchu, Brazil, Chile, Argentina, and so many other places. However, this doesn't come without it consequences.

While his friends are happy for him, not everyone is taking it as a good thing. Whenever Arnold is away, Helga starts to feel this strange sensation. The sensation of an encroaching darkness, the pain of solitude, and a sense of longing that aches her to her core. No matter how hard she tries she just can't shake it. The only thing that seems to alleviate it is the return of the one she loves most in the world. The return of her football headed companion. Even though they may have kissed in San Lorenzo, the two of them haven't really talked about or resolved any unsettled emotions they may have for each other. And yet, Helga is not the only one who is silently suffering. One of his routine summer trips with his parents unintentionally lasts for the whole summer. And the whole time Arnold keeps looking over his shoulder. Almost like he has forgotten something, he feels that same unshakable darkness that plagues Helga whenever Arnold leaves.

Arnold (now a few inches taller than his mother) and his family return home with only a few days left before his first day of High School. While he was away some major changes had been going on, not necessarily changes in the neighborhood, but to the people who occupy it. Before school starts Arnold mostly spends his last few days of summer vacation at home. Talking to Gerald on only a few occasions, he spends most of his time either in his room or on the roof of the old Boarding house. He spends his time contemplating these strange emotions that won't leave him alone.

With some advice from his parents and grandparents, Arnold hopes to understand why he feels like this. He hopes to figure what it is he is missing in his life. After all, he had found his parents and had traveled the world with them. What more could a high school kid ask for, except maybe…someone to share it with. And this is where our story begins.

Chapter 1

Back Home Again

The Plane ride back from San Lorenzo was a bumpy one. The turbulence was enough to prevent anyone from getting any much needed rest. All the while Arnold kept thinking about this feeling that had bothered him the whole summer. He thought that maybe the coming school year would provide him with the answers he needed. Or maybe his parents or grandparents could endow him with their knowledge and wisdom. Either way he felt that he needed to figure it out. After a long and grueling flight the plane touched down at the airport about 7 o'clock in the evening local time. Finally, after a long trip Arnold and his Mother and Father were home at last. The cab ride back to the old brick house was a short one. Pulling to a complete stop at the front steps, Arnold and his family exited the cab and began unloading their luggage where they were greeted by some very familiar and friendly faces.

As Arnold unloaded the last of his luggage, the big green door to the old boarding house opened up as his Grandparents and his longtime friend Gerald came out to welcome them home.

"Welcome home short man." His Grandpa said with his usual jolly and loud voice.

"It's good to have you back home Arnold." His grandma said.

"It's good to be back home Grandma." Arnold said as he hugged his grandparents.

Arnold's parents also being ecstatic to be home uttered at the same time, "Hi Mom, Hi Dad." Realizing what they had just said, they both just looked at each other and laughed.

"Welcome back Arnold." Gerald said as he greeted Arnold with their customary handshake.

"Thanks Gerald, it's good to be back, especially before school starts." Arnold replied.

"Yeah I can imagine, got home with only a week left, but you know what, we got a lot of the same classes this year man." Gerald said to him.

"That's great Gerald." Arnold replied back happy to hear this news.

"Well what's everyone standing out here for, come on in and tell us all about your trip" Grandpa blurted out as he helped his Grandson and parents into the house with their luggage.

Once everything and everyone was inside and things started to settle down, stories of the trip were begging to be told.

"Gerald and I will be upstairs if you need us." Arnold said to his family as they both started up the stairs.

"Alright honey let us know if you need anything." his mother told him as the rest of them headed for the kitchen.

"Thanks Mom we will." Arnold said at the top of the stairs. Then they both started in the way of Arnold's room.

The path to Arnold's room was well worn, a visible trench started to develop in the hallway of the old house over the years and now it was starting to be even more noticeable. Arnold pulled on the string that lowered the steps to his room.

"Well how was your trip?" Gerald asked his best friend.

All that Arnold could manage to say as he ascended the stairs to his room was, "It was okay."

Arnold's room, the same room where he played host to many of his friends over the years hadn't changed one bit. The carpet was still that same combination of orange and yellow with designs that looked like a combination of stars and wavy lines. The wallpaper still had little green aliens and spaceships on top of a light blue background. The remote controlled couch was still there even though age and use had started to affect the wiring which controlled it. The ceiling to his room was still one giant window built like that of a greenhouse. As they entered his room Arnold shut the door, turned on the lights and traded his dirty and dusty jacket for a clean t-shirt.

"Okay, what do you mean just okay?" Gerald asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"It…it was just okay." Arnold said, except now the tone of his voice had lessened. As if he was lost or confused.

"Alright man what's eating ya?" Gerald asked him getting straight to the point.

Realizing there was no fooling Gerald Arnold simply said, "I can't quite explain it Gerald…its like the whole time I was there, I felt like I was…missing something." Arnold explained as he sat down on his bed. Gerald pulled up a chair so that he could easily talk with his troubled friend.

"Missing what?" Gerald asked feeling concerned for his best friend. "I…I just don't know…maybe I'll figure it out in school this year." He said to Gerald trying to feel a little more optimistic than a minute ago.

Gerald sensing his friend might be more troubled than he was letting on said to him, "Man I've never seen you like this, must serious…you wanna talk about it?"

Arnold who normally helped out his friends with their problems now saw that it was he who needed to be helped. He sat there for a few minutes trying to think of a proper response so as not to worry Gerald. However, something inside him told him that there was nothing he could have said that wouldn't worry him.

"Not right now, thanks for offering anyway Gerald. I think this is something I need figure out for myself." he said to Gerald with a tone of gratitude in his voice.

"Alright man, listen I gotta run home. My dad wants me to help him out with some work around the house." he said as he got up to leave.

"Alright Gerald, thanks for coming over." Arnold said as he got up from the bed.

"Hey what are friends for. You want to go down the field tomorrow and play some baseball?" He asked just before he left.

"Yeah, that might be fun…at least it'll take my mind off of whatever this is." he said as he saw Gerald out. Just as they reached the front door Arnold stopped Gerald to say one last thing to him,

"Hey Gerald," Gerald turned and looked at his friend, "Yeah,"

Arnold paused for a second, "Thanks for listening." Arnold said as Gerald started for the door.

"Don't worry about it man, and hey, don't worry about whatever this is. You'll figure it out…you always do." Gerald said to him trying to cheer him up.

"You're a pal Gerald." Arnold said to his longtime friend as they gave their ritual handshake just as Gerald walked out the door.

With Gerald gone, he walked into the kitchen and bid goodnight to his family.

"Goodnight honey, sleep well." His mother said to him as she kissed him goodnight.

"Thanks Mom, I will." he said as he made his way back up to his room.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Arnold climbed into bed and stared out of the window above his bed until he just couldn't stay awake any longer. Just as the sun went down he thought maybe that tomorrow would be better. And with that one singular thought, he fell to sleep dreaming of nothing in particular, except that feeling he had so uncomfortably come to know over his trip. That night would prove to be a restless one.

Arnold awoke the next morning to the familiar sound of his alarm clock. That same potato powered alarm clock which has remained on the same shelf since the fourth grade, chanting the same tune every day. The same wakeup call of "HEY ARNOLD" over and over was starting to get annoying. But he just calmly unplugged it, looked at the time, and left to take a shower.

As he walked the halls of the old boarding house, he noticed that all of the other boarders were already up and quite active. He thought this was a little unusual but didn't think much of it beyond that. He was greeted by all the familiar faces. Ernie Potts, Mr. Huynh, Oskar and Suzie Kokoschka all greeted him and welcomed him home.

Arnold thanked them for welcoming him home with a yawning, "Thank you." and "It's good to be home."

While in the shower Arnold had discovered that feeling was still there. Not even a long night's sleep could shake it from him. He started to wonder if it would ever leave him. After a hot shower he headed back up to his room to get dressed. Arnold's look had evolved as he has gotten older. Now his look mainly consists of a t-shirt, a plaid dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up, a pair of jeans, and a pair of old sneakers. One thing about his look that has never changed was his little blue hat that his father bought for him when he was a baby. As he walked down stairs to the kitchen he could hear a lot of commotion going on in the kitchen. He walked inside to see his Dad and Grandpa sitting at the table both reading the morning paper. His Mother and Grandma were busy making breakfast.

As he pulled up a chair he said good morning to his family.

His Grandpa gave his traditional, "Morning short man." His Grandma dressed in her safari gear lovingly proclaimed, "Good morning Kimba."

His father put the paper down and addressed his son, "Morning Arnold, did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah I slept fine I guess." he replied to his Dad.

His Mother taking a break from preparing breakfast walked over and kissed her son on the head, and simply said "Good morning sweetie, how did you sleep last night?"

Very sleepily he answered, "Morning Mom, I'm still a little tired."

"Well this should fix that." she said as she laid a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him. He thanked his Mother and Grandma for breakfast and started eating.

He had just started into his eggs when his dad asked him, "Whatchya got planned for today son?"

"I thought I would go down to Gerald field and play some baseball with my friends." he said before he continued eating.

His Grandpa asked, "Oh you mean that vacant lot that you and your little friends cleared out so you would have somewhere to play?"

"Yes Grandpa it's still there, and it's still our field." Arnold said with a little laughter in his voice.

"Well okay have fun short man." Grandpa said as he went back to reading his paper.

As his Mother and Grandma sat down to eat their breakfast she asked him, "Are you nervous about starting school next week honey?" his mother asked.

"No not really, Gerald and I have a lot of the same classes this year, plus all of my old friends will be there as well, so it'll be just like old times." Arnold replied as he continued his breakfast.

Just then his Grandpa asked a question that Arnold was not prepared for, "Even your little friend with the one eyebrow?"

This sudden and strange question made Arnold stop just as he was about to take another bite. Helga G. Pataki. He hadn't seen her since they were let out of school last year. The one girl, who had tormented him for so much of his childhood, the one girl who he had shared a rather beautiful moment within the jungles of San Lorenzo. Memories of a kiss so long ago start to surface after lying dormant for so many years.

"Arnold?" he heard his Grandpa say as he came back to reality.

"Huh?" was all he could think of to say, having been surprised by this question. "Yeah…Helga should be there." he said as he finished his breakfast.

As he stood up to take his dishes to the sink, he said to his family, "I'm gonna get my bat and glove and go get Gerald." and then went to his room. A few minutes went by before he came back downstairs with bat and glove in hand. He stopped at the entrance to the kitchen to say to his family, "Bye everybody, I'll be back later."

"Just be back before supper." he heard his mother say as he walked out the door. His response was a simple one, "I will don't worry." And with that he headed down the street towards Gerald's house for what would probably be the last baseball game of the summer before school started.

The route to the Johanssen home had been burned into Arnold's memory since they first met. It was one of those walks he could do either blindfolded or in his sleep. Before he knew it he was standing on the front steps knocking on the door. While he waited for Gerald to join him he thought about what his Grandpa had asked him. What surprised him the most wasn't what he had been asked; it was what it made him think of. Why had such a simple and innocent question made him think so much of Helga? Why had he thought about that kiss, which although at the time he enjoyed it, seemed so unreal?

"Arnold?" he heard someone say. Why was he focusing on so much on Helga so suddenly?

Again he heard someone call his name louder this time, "Arnold?" Did this sudden thought of Helga have something to do with this feeling he had acquired over his trip? Arnold wasn't sure at first but he felt that maybe he had somewhere to start.

"HEY ARNOLD!" this time the voice shook him back to reality. It was none other than Gerald standing in front of him. "Huh, oh hey Gerald." was all he could think of to say at the moment.

"Hey Arnold…you okay?" he asked with a kind confused tone.

Arnold came back with a simple, "Yeah I'm fine." which had a bit of a laugh to it. Gerald replied with his usual, "Whatever you say Arnold. Come on we're keeping the others waiting." Arnold seeing that they were late for the game shouted, "Right behind you Gerald." Chasing after Gerald they both headed in the direction of the baseball field where the others were waiting for them.

The baseball games at Gerald field have continued much as they have since the lot was cleaned out back in the fourth grade. But with Arnold and his friends growing older and having part time jobs, the lot has more frequently been occupied by the current generation of fourth graders.

When Arnold and Gerald arrived the whole gang was there to greet them and welcome Arnold back home, well everyone with one exception. Helga wasn't there. Arnold had expected Helga to be playing catcher like she always did. But in her place was Torvald, the biggest kid from their fourth grade class. When Arnold asked where Helga was. He learned that her family had also taken a late vacation to South Dakota and that she arrived back home a few days ago. He also learned that she hadn't been out much. Not even Phoebe, Helga's best friend since forever could shed some light on the subject. Arnold wasn't sure why, but he felt that familiar feeling wash over him after hearing this news. He thought he better just try to play the game and not think about it too much.

Other than Arnold's inner confliction, the baseball game went off without a hitch ending about an hour or two after lunch due to all his friends having to leave for their part time jobs. Gerald was the last one who left for his job, leaving Arnold to his walk home alone. When he arrived home he greeted his family, told them how the game went, and then walked upstairs to take a shower.

As he stepped out of the shower, he noticed that the sun was starting to go down. Noticing this he spent a few minutes looking at his reflection in the mirror. His little blue hat was still wet as he often cleaned it while in the shower. While looking at his reflection he began to ponder when exactly he started to feel this way. Taking into account his remembering of the kiss he and Helga shared in San Lorenzo so many years ago. He started to think that maybe, just maybe, this strange feeling he had was something in his life that he left unresolved, something unanswered. After he entered his room, he put on a simple t-shirt and a pair of shorts and collapsed on his bed. Staring out of his ceiling window, he became a slave to his thoughts. A sudden knock on his door snapped him back to reality.

"Come in." he said.

"Hey short man, just wanted to let you know dinner will be ready in a few minutes." said his Grandpa as he entered Arnold's room.

He said to his Grandpa, "No thanks Grandpa, I'm not really hungry. I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Well okay if you say so Arnold, I'll save some for you just in case you change your mind" he said as he started to leave. Arnold getting ready to go to sleep quietly told his Grandfather, "Thanks…Goodnight Grandpa."

"Goodnight Arnold." his Grandpa said as he closed the door. Arnold fell asleep that night once again facing that agonizing feeling that had been plaguing him for so long. It would turn out to be another restless night.

The remaining few days of Arnold's summer vacation turned out to be somewhat uneventful. He mostly spent his time at home in his room or on the roof of the old boarding house. On the last day of summer vacation before school started, Arnold had been on the roof for a couple of hours, alone with his thoughts. Until he heard the door to the roof entrance open. He turned to see his Mom and Dad standing there.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" his mother said in the way that mothers know when something is wrong. All he could bring himself to say was, "I'm…not sure."

"Come on Arnold, you know you tell us if something is bothering you." his Father said as they approached him. "I can't really explain it, it's like…something is…missing, or not there at all." he said with a saddened tone in his voice.

"What do mean missing honey?" his Mom said trying to comfort her only son.

"I don't know, it's like I'm…incomplete." Arnold said trying his best to explain his feelings to his parents.

His Dad, starting to get an idea of what was going on walked over next to Arnold and said to him, "Arnold…I believe what you're experiencing is just a part of growing up. A man can travel the world; experience a thousand different things, return home and still be unhappy and empty inside. This is something that only you can figure out for yourself. We can't do it for you…we can only provide love and support. Though as complicated as life is, it's not meant to miserable. It is meant to be enjoyed, whether by doing something you enjoy. Or simply by living life with someone you love (Arnold's Father turns and looks at his wife who gives him a loving smile and then returns his attention to his son). Just know that your Mother and I will always be here to support and comfort you."

"That's right honey, we will always be here if you need someone to talk to." his Mother said with her usual kindness. As Arnold thought about what his father had said he turned to them and asked, "Where do I start…where do I go from here?"

"I'll tell you what, after dinner why don't you go for a walk, don't go anywhere just walk through the city. Who knows, you may find what you're looking for." as his Father said this to him Arnold began to understand what he was getting at. That happiness is something for everyone to find for themselves, no matter what it may be.

"Okay, I guess I'll start there and just see what happens." Arnold said facing his Mom and Dad.

"Well if that doesn't work out you could always run away and join the circus." hearing this Arnold looks at the rooftop doorway to find his Grandpa standing there. He can't help but crack a smile at what his Grandfather said. "Arnold you can always count on your Grandma and me to help you out whenever you need it as well. Okay short man."

"Thanks Grandpa. Thanks Mom and Dad." Arnold said as he hugged his Mom and Dad.

"Now come on downstairs, Pookie's got supper ready". And so with Arnold having an idea about where to start, he headed downstairs with his parents and Grandpa for dinner.

After a rather talkative supper with all the boarders in the house, Arnold did as his father suggested. He left the old brick house about 8 o'clock in the evening and just started walking. All the while thinking about what his parents had told him on the roof a few hours earlier. He had no idea what he would find on this walk he was taking. He didn't even know if he would recognize it if he saw it. But he figured he had to start somewhere so he was just gonna go with the flow. While he was walking through the city, that all too familiar feeling came back. It consumed his every thought, making him completely oblivious to his surroundings. It even got to the point where he just stared at the sidewalk as he moved through the city. Just weaving through the city, not paying attention to wherever he was at any given moment. Then…nothing, his mind was a complete blank. He thought this was even worse than what he felt in San Lorenzo. At least then he felt something. He continued walking for what seemed an eternity when the clock tower Big Barney started ringing. 10 o'clock. Hearing this snapped Arnold back to the real world. He realized that he had been walking the streets for 2 hours. Suddenly aware of his surroundings he couldn't believe where he was. Arnold had traversed the city streets for 2 hours, covered a lot of ground trying to figure out what ails him. When he looked up he was in front of none other than his old elementary school. P.S. 118.

P.S. 118. Another destination he could walk to in his sleep. After all, most of his education has happened here so far. Arnold stared at the old building like he hadn't seen it in twenty years. Looking at the old school brought back a flood of memories. Memories of teacher strikes, playing hooky with Gerald, being in a play as a banana, and the fourth grade production of Romeo and Juliet in which Helga kissed him on stage.

Helga.

Many, many memories of being bullied and tormented by Helga kept coming back. How many times had he been called "football head" by her? Too many times to count, and he wouldn't even begin to try. And yet in spite of all the tormenting that Helga had brought upon him, he kept coming back to that kiss in San Lorenzo.

Helga.

His thoughts once again turn to her. He wasn't sure what this meant. In the week that has gone by since his return home, he has thought of Helga on multiple occasions. Yet he hasn't seen her at all in that time. He didn't even think to go by her house to see her. He even thought back to that dream he had where he and Helga were married. It started out like a nightmare, but toward the end of the dream she became nice and started to show her true self to him. Arnold being a smart kid knew this was no coincidence. He knew how to get rid of the feeling that started back in San Lorenzo. And Helga was the starting point. He did not know what she would say to him or how she would react. But he realized if he didn't try, this darkness would eat away at him. Never letting him rest or know any real peace. Firm in his beliefs and comfortable with his conclusion he started for home.

As he made his way up the steps he started to go through his thoughts again. He started going over the conclusion that he had come to in his head over and over again.

Helga.

As he stepped inside the big green door, he quietly closed it, and leaned against it for a few minutes. Needless to say, for Arnold this was a very surprising thought. And the first step was someone he never would have guessed who could help him.

His mother appeared from the kitchen, his Dad right behind her. "Well…did you find what you were looking for son?" his father curiously asked him. Arnold had been staring at the floor when his father asked him this. He very slowly raised his head to reveal a sly and slightly subdued smile on his face.

"Yeah…I think I did Dad." he said with a slight sense of joy in his voice.

"That good to hear dear." his mother said with sigh of relief.

"I think I know what I have to do. But for now I'm just gonna go to bed." Arnold said as he started for the stairs.

"Just know that were here for you son. Goodnight Arnold." said his father as he patted him on the shoulder. His Mother leaned in to kiss her son on the forehead and said with a very motherly tone, "Goodnight honey. Sleep well."

"Thanks Mom, I think I will tonight." Arnold said as he approached the stairs. With his mind set he bid his parents goodnight, then went to his room to get ready for bed. Arnold changed out of his street clothes and into a night shirt and a pair shorts.

Before Arnold climbed into bed he got all his stuff ready for the next day. After all it was his first day of High School tomorrow. He made sure his backpack had all the necessary items he would need for school. After making sure everything was where it needed to be, he climbed into bed, set his alarm clock, and turned out the lights. But before he fell asleep, he went over his rather surprising realization one more time. The road to recovery would start with the one girl who has tormented him all his life, the one girl who always called him names, the one girl he couldn't get out of his head. Helga G. Pataki. His final thought before falling asleep was, "It's going to be an interesting year".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Settling In

Arnold awoke the next morning once again to the sound of his old alarm clock. The repetitive electronic chant of "HEY ARNOLD" was once more telling him to get up. Another school year had begun. And so he began his morning routine which he has repeated countless times on many other school days. Take a shower, get dressed, and head downstairs for breakfast. Having picked out which shirt he was gonna wear that day, he promptly rolled up his sleeves, grabbed his backpack and his little blue hat and went downstairs to eat. As Arnold stepped into the kitchen he was greeted by his mother, who had already been up for some time.

"Good morning Arnold." she said as she laid a plate of eggs, sausage, toast, and a glass of orange juice in front of him.

"Morning Mom." he replied as he eagerly started on his breakfast. As his Mom sat down next to him at the table she asked, "Are you excited about starting school today?"

"Yes I am." he said confidently.

"That's good, I'm glad to hear it." she said as she opened up the morning paper.

Arnold finished the rest of his breakfast in silence. Once he was finished he put dishes away, quickly went upstairs to brush his teeth, and then grabbed his stuff and headed off to his first day in High School. His Mother stopped him just short of the big green door.

"Remember Arnold we're here for you if you need someone to talk to." she told him as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Mom." he said with a sense of gratitude in his voice.

"Alright honey, have a good day at school." she said as she gave her son a goodbye kiss.

"I will, tell everybody I said bye." he said as he started to open the door. "I will you just focus on your school work." she said with that motherly tone in her voice.

Arnold waved goodbye to his Mother, and shut the door behind him. Just as he stepped onto the sidewalk Gerald walked to up next him.

"Morning Arnold, you ready for this today?" he asked his friend knowing how he had acted the previous week.

"Yeah…I am." Arnold confidently replied back.

"Good to hear it man." Gerald said at they made their way to bus stop, and then to their new school.

The bus ride to their new school, P.H.S. 209, was a little longer than the all too familiar one to P.S. 118. This just gave them more time to talk. Or in the case of some people, get those last few minutes of sleep before the extensive day of school. As Arnold and Gerald stepped off the bus, they took notice that all of their old friends had congregated in front of the building. Arnold, however happy to see all of his old friends again, was desperately searching the crowd for Helga. Unfortunately, he was unable to find her.

*Its okay…the day has only just begun.* he silently thought to himself as everybody proceeded to the auditorium for the annual "Welcome Freshman." assembly that no doubt every high school has.

The interior of the school wasn't too much different from that of P.S. 118. Red clay and pale gold colored tiles checkerboard the floors, golden yellow walls, and a ceiling color that seemed to compete with the floor to see which shade of red was darker. The only other difference was the lockers. While 118 had split level, green lockers, P.H.S. 209 had the traditional tall lockers that were painted a kind of dark blue. Arnold was dumbfounded by this; even the layout of the school was the same. Once all of the new students had sat through the obligatory 'Welcome' assembly, the school day had officially begun.

Both he and Gerald had all of the same classes together with one exception being the last class of the day. Arnold's last class would be an English literature class while Gerald would have a business class. All throughout the day Arnold would catch up with all his friends to find out what he had missed over the summer. He wasn't the very least surprised to find that nothing really exciting happened. In the hallways, during the few minutes before class started, and during lunch he would talk to all of his friends and even begin to make some new ones, all the while keeping a silent lookout for Helga. He had heard that she was in fact going to the same school as he was. But as of yet he hadn't seen her. Not even a passing glimpse. He had not given up hope. He knew that if he was to resolve his personal crisis, he would need Helga's help. He didn't know how she could help him. He just knew it had to be her. Every time he entered one of his class rooms he would always keep one eye on the door just in case they had a class together. It always seems like the first day of class goes by the fastest. One class went by, then another, and then another. Lunch crept up on him faster than he knew what to think. Another class just flew by.

*One class left…maybe I'll see her yet.* Arnold thought to himself as he made his way down the hall to his last class of the day. However, unbeknownst to Arnold, he would in fact see Helga again. With a little more force than he would hope for, it turned out.

As Arnold was making his toward his English class he made the seemingly innocent mistake of looking at floor just as he was rounding a corner. Then, out of nowhere…WHAM! He had collided with another student.

His first thought as he hit floor was, *Now there's a familiar feeling*. Having thought that he immediately remembered the one person he often "crossed paths" with before.

Suddenly sensing this, every fiber of his being screamed "HELGA!" As he sat up off the floor he looked to see who it was he had collided with. It was in fact, none other than Helga G. Pataki.

"Well if it isn't the football head himself." she said in that laughing, condescending way she always had.

He took a long hard look at her. He couldn't believe what he saw. Helga looked like a completely different person. The pink bow which she had worn for so long had since been traded for a black wool cap. Her pink dress has been replaced by a brown long sleeve undershirt, a crimson t-shirt over that, a pair of jeans, and a pair of steel toed boots. She still wore her hair in pigtails, like Arnolds little blue hat, it was the one thing about her that hadn't changed.

"H…Hi Helga." was all that came to Arnold's mind as he helped her off the floor.

"What's the matter Arnoldo, cat got your tongue." she said almost laughing at him.

"No I was just on my way to my last class." he said trying to figure out exactly what it was he was trying say.

"Yeah and what class is that football head?" she said trying figure out her next insult.

"Mr. Morris's English Lit class." he said trying to start a conversation.

"Well fancy that bucko we got the same class." she said surprisingly. "That's cool…so…how have you been Helga?" Arnold asked her, gauging her reaction.

Helga, stunned by this question could only manage to say, "Fine, can't complain really, why do you ask?"

Arnold, genuinely not knowing what to say at this moment could only manage, "Just wondering…you know since…"

Then, he just looked at her like there was something profound he wanted to say. He just couldn't find the right words though.

Helga seeing his bewilderment asked him, "Since what?" knowing full well what he was referring to. "It's nothing, don't worry about it Helga." he said trying to change the subject.

"Oh…okay." she said almost melancholically.

An uncomfortable silence had fallen upon them.

"Well I better head on to class." Arnold said trying to break the tension.

"I'll be there in a minute; I was going to get a drink of water." Helga told him as he started walking to class.

"Okay, so…I'll see you in class." he said as he rounded the corner in the direction of his next class.

"Yeah…see you there." Helga said just out of ear shot.

As she continued in the path of her original destination, she ducked into a nearby janitor's closet where she could get a moment alone. As she checked to see if the coast was clear, she pulled out of her shirt, her locket. The same locket she's had since as far back as she can remember. This locket has only housed one picture, a picture of Arnold.

"Oh Arnold fate has brought us together again. Placing us side by side in the same class, and yet I can sense your uneasiness." She said at first with an unfettered joy that slowly gave way to a state of extreme sadness.

"Your hesitance to say the words that your heart clearly needs to say, has my constant berating over the years prevented you from saying what you really feel? Did San Lorenzo mean nothing to you?"

She's almost to the point of tears.

"Did my kiss mean nothing to you?" she said very softly in the darkness of the janitor's closet.

"No I refuse to believe that. It may not have meant anything then, but what about now? Surely it must mean something to you, even if you may not realize it at first." she said as she falls to her knees.

"Oh Arnold, why must I torment and be tormented by you." she said as she can't fight the pain anymore.

Alone, she cries, silently, unable to cope with the pain.

Off in the distance she hears the bell ring. The last class of the day has started. Before she enters the room she walks into a nearby bathroom to straighten herself out. Wiping her tears away, she comes to very real conclusion that she HAS to tell Arnold how she feels about him. Preferably before they graduate, because then it may be too late. Helga walks into class, feeling somewhat refreshed and composed. The sound of the door opening had grabbed Arnold's attention as he saw her enter the classroom. Arnold notices that she didn't look the same as she did when he left her. He thinks about this for a minute before returning his attention to the "Welcome." speech Mr. Morris was giving.

Class goes by just as fast as it came, the last bell of the day rings. As Arnold exits the school, he sees Helga climb into her Moms car with her Mother behind the wheel.

*That's why I didn't see her this morning, she had been dropped off instead riding the bus* Arnold thought to himself as he climbs into the city bus for his ride back home to the old brick house. Maybe Arnold would find some solace at home, somewhere silent so as to gather his thoughts on the day's events. The bus stopped just a block shy of his home.

On that final trek to his front steps his thoughts turned to his encounter with Helga. How she seemed, to be holding something back. Like she had something important she wanted to ask him. Just as Arnold had felt just before he left.

As he entered his home he loudly said to anyone within range, "I'm home."

"Were in here." he heard someone reply.

Arnold walked into his living room to find his Mother and Grandma watching T.V. "Hi honey how was your first day of school?" his mother asked him as he sat down to join them.

"It was okay, not much happened today." he told her as he was thinking about his run in with Helga.

"Is something bothering you Arnold?" his Grandma asked him, a hint of concern in her voice.

Arnold not knowing how to respond simply said, "No…more like…something surprised me today."

"You want to talk about it?" his mother asked trying to see if he was troubled like he had been the previous few days.

"No thanks Mom, it's not something I'm worried about, it was just really surprising." he said to the two then while thinking of how Helga had acted when they ran into each other.

"I'm just gonna go upstairs and look over my books for a little while." he said as he started to get up.

"Alright Arnold we'll be down here if you need anything." his mother said as he started to leave the room. "Okay Mom." he replied back.

"Oh and watch out upstairs, your Dad and Grandpa are trying to fix some of the lamps in the hallway." his mother shouted in a clearly cautionary tone. "I will." Arnold replied as he made his way up the steps.

As he came to the top of the stairs he found his Dad and Grandpa desperately trying to fix one the hanging lamps in the hallway leading to Arnold's room.

"Hey short man how was school?" asked his Grandpa as he fidgeted with the light.

"It was okay Grandpa." he said almost with a yawn.

"Hey there Arnold, how are you feeling today?" his father asked him. "I'm good Dad, I'm just gonna look over my books for a minute then take a nap." he said as he met the two of them in the hallway.

"Alright Arnold, we'll try to keep the noise down." his father said as he tightened a screw on the old lamp.

As he started to climb the stairs to his room he heard his Grandpa call out to him, "Have a good nap Arnold, dinners at 7."

"I'll be up before then Grandpa." he said as he closed the door behind him.

Arnold walked over to his computer desk, set down his bag, and for a few brief minutes looked over his school books. After about 10 minutes he closed his books, collapsed onto his bed, and thought of Helga. He thought about how she had acted when they had their all too familiar run in earlier that day. This reminded him of all the times before that the two of them had collided like that. Countless times they had bumped into each other, either on the city streets or in the halls of P.S. 118. As Arnold lay on the bed he could feel his eyelids getting heavier. Just before he fell asleep, his last thought was of how Helga looked when she walked back into class. To him she had seemed, distant, forlorn...sad even. He wondered then if he had unintentionally upset her. As he closed his eyes he wondered what Helga must be doing right now. Little did he know that Helga, though saddened after their chance meeting, was thinking of him as well.

As Helga and her Mother walked up the steps into their home, her Mother had very quietly asked her, "Helga do you want anything to eat?"

"No Mom I don't want anything to eat." she said with a rather upset and depressed tone in her voice.

"Is everything okay dear?" Miriam asked her sensing that something was wrong. "I'm fine mom, I…I just wanna be alone for a while." she told her as she started to ascend the stairs to her room.

"Okay Helga, dinner's at 6." Miriam said trying to raise Helga's mood. "Fine." she said very tersely as she climbed the steps up to her room.

Much like Arnold's room, Helga's hadn't changed much if at all. The rag doll on the back of her door with the sign that read "Helga's Room" around its neck was still there. The wallpaper that once occupied her room had since been taken down. Instead now her room had been a painted a nice shade of blue. Something light like a Robin's Egg or Sky blue. Her bed was still placed below the window on the far end of the room next to the closet. The closet, holds everything pertaining to her biggest secret. Her love, for Arnold. Behind all her clothes, there is a little secret space that holds material and pictures of Arnold that she has gathered over the years. And at the center of it all, a statue of Arnold's likeness that she has carved out of an old stump with her own two hands. She kneels down in front of her loves effigy, just as she always has. Speaking softly to herself, she begins an almost holistic ritual of proclaiming her emotions to the image of the one she loves most in this world.

She proclaims to the emptiness of the closet, "Oh Arnold my love, what luck has brought us together again after so long, that we may share the same class at the end of every day. And yet our first encounter of the year has revealed that not all is right with you. What was it you wanted to say to me today? What did you need to say to me, but could not find the right words. Was it of that moment so long ago in San Lorenzo? Was it of that kiss you and I shared? Oh how I wish I had told how I really felt then. If only I didn't have to torment and bully you. If only I could find the strength and courage to apologize for torturing you for so long."

Suddenly remembering the conclusion she came to at school, she knew what had to be done. As she stood she picked up the image of her beloved. And to the empty space of her closet, she spoke a promise that she knew she must not break, "Upon this alter of love, upon the resemblance of the one I love, I solemnly swear to be nicer and not torture you so as my feelings may be more easily revealed."

"I also promise that if ever you're the one who needs to be helped I will do my best to aid you as best as I can." As she placed the likeness of her love back in its place, she opened the door to her closet and fell onto her bed. She once again removed her locket from her shirt, stared longingly at the picture of her dearly beloved.

"Arnold, I just love you so much." she said as she started to fall asleep. Just as she closed her eyes, a single solitary tear rolled down her cheek. And with one last, "I love you Arnold." she closed her eyes and fell to sleep.

A sudden and quite loud knock awoke Arnold from his sleep.

"Come in." he said as he sat up on his bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey short man dinner's almost ready." his Grandpa said as he opened his door and entered his room.

"Okay Grandpa, I'll be down in a minute." Arnold said while looking at the clock next to his bed. The time was 6:30 in the evening.

"Okay we'll be downstairs Arnold." his Grandpa said as he started back down the stairs.

Arnold feeling refreshed after his nap started thinking about Helga again. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about her; he knew he was glad to see her. After all, he had come to realize that she was the starting point to figure out what was missing in his life. But he didn't think much of it beyond that. Trying to push it out of his mind, he slowly made his way to the downstairs dining room. Dinner that evening turned out to be a rather talkative one. With all the boarders and Arnold's Grandparents and parents how could it not be. The conversation was mostly of Arnold regaling his family with accounts from his first day at school. Except of his encounter with Helga, that story he would keep to himself for now. After dinner Arnold bid his direct and extended family goodnight, went upstairs to take a shower, prepared for school the next day, and went back to bed.

After the chaos and strangeness of a being in new school had faded away, life had once taken on that all too familiar routine to the kids of the neighborhood. School was once again an everyday part of life. Things had started to settle down. Everybody seemed to find a groove and their own little niche in the school after a few days. Much to Arnold's surprise, Helga being true to her word started being nicer and friendlier to him. Though she found it wasn't as easy it she hoped it would be. Oh sure she would always start out nice, but then something more primal would make her revert back to her old ways. And of course there was the occasional "run in" with Arnold which would be followed by her traditional cursory, "Watch where you're going football head." which at first she regretted but left it at that.

Over the next few months whenever she and Arnold collided, she would immediately regret and apologize to Arnold.

And Arnold would say to her with a sly laugh, "Its okay Helga. I mean it's not like this is the first time it's happened."

"Yeah I guess you're right Anoldo." Helga would say.

Arnold still couldn't believe it. Helga apologizing to him, it seemed so unreal. That's the last thing he would have expected her to do. At least, the last thing she would have done when they were younger. Since they had the same English class together, Helga sat a few rows ahead and a few seats over; he would try to steal a glance at Helga whenever he could. Although he wasn't sure why he did this, it was rather him unlike to be focusing so much attention on someone who bullied him most of his life. He was well aware of this fact, though he was still unsure as how to deal with it. As life went on days had turned weeks, weeks into months. Before he was even aware of it, Thanksgiving was right around the corner. And an unexpected meeting would help Arnold to begin putting the pieces together of what he was looking for.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Joyful Feast's and Sorrowful Clouds

It was the last day of school before the Thanksgiving break. The students went about their classes like it was just another day. Yeah everything was normal, except for the shared excitement of the coming break that was enjoyed by everyone at school, even the faculty. As the final bell of the day rang a collective sigh of relief from every student body could be heard, as if a heavy load had been lifted from the entire school. Morale was instantly improved as everyone started to leave the school for home. As Arnold and Gerald exited the school to board the bus, Arnold noticed that Helga was on the bus this time.

"Hey Helga, what are you doing riding the bus today?" he asked her as it was unusual for Helga to ride the bus.

"Oh the car has been acting up so my Dad took it in to the shop for a tune up." she replied with a slightly angered manner in her voice.

"What's the matter Helga?" Arnold asked her clearly hearing the anger she exuded.

"Its Thanksgiving again Arnold, that means once again I'll be pushed to the back of the scene as Olga takes charge of everything, including making dinner." she replied, her voice even angrier now.

"Who knows, maybe things will be different this year." Arnold said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah and it'll rain chocolate chips while little green aliens build an advanced civilization in my nose. I highly doubt anything will be any different this year Arnold." she said as she slumped down in the bus seat.

"You never know Helga." Arnold said with a reassuring attitude as he sat down.

Slowly but surely the buses engines began the vehicle on a slow push till it was up to speed. One by one the bus dropped off the students who were heading home for the holiday. The bus pulled to a stop just a block from Arnold's house, he exited after saying goodbye to both Gerald and Helga. Just before he started for the old Vine street home he turned one last time to get a last glance at Helga. Hoping he had cheered her up, even if it was a little bit.

As Arnold entered his home he was met in the doorway by his parents. "Hey Arnold." they both said as he came in.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad. You guys going somewhere?" he asked them as he shut the door behind him.

"Yeah we're just going out to get a few last minute items for the meal tomorrow, we should be back in about an hour or two." his Mother said as the two of them started for the door.

"Oh okay, I'll see you guys when you get back then." he said as he waved goodbye to his parents as they closed the door.

As he turned around to walk toward the kitchen he was surprised to see his Grandpa standing behind him.

"Hey short man how was school?" he said quite loudly which made Arnold jump a little bit.

"Hi Grandpa." he said trying to regain his focus.

Suddenly his Grandmother appeared seemingly from out of nowhere wearing her traditional Fourth of July costume. "Happy Fourth of July everybody." she said with a boisterous cheer.

"Hi Grandma." he said to her hoping she wasn't going to throw her traditional Fourth of July celebration that happens every Thanksgiving.

"Don't worry Arnold were going to have a normal Thanksgiving this year." His Grandpa whispered to him out of ear shot of his wife.

"Thanks Grandpa that's good to hear." he replied to his Grandfather. "I'm gonna go upstairs and finish my homework, I should be back down before dinner." he said to his Grandparents as he started up the stairs.

"Alright Arnold just yell if you need anything." his Grandpa said to him.

As Arnold entered his room took off his shoes and left his door open to hear if anyone called him. As Arnold sat down at his desk he started to recap the day's events to figure out which portion of his homework he should do first. Then he figured he should just do it and get it over with. All in all he spent an hour and thirty minutes working on his school work. As he closed his last book he leaned back in his chair and thought of how Helga had acted on the bus ride home. He thought about what she said, about how she's always being pushed to the back of the scene every Thanksgiving. Then he started thinking about that one Thanksgiving back in the fourth grade. That one day that he and Helga both had a miserable Thanksgiving. He had remembered spending the whole afternoon together with Helga. Daydreaming of that day so long ago, he was suddenly brought back to reality by someone calling to him.

"Arnold, dinner's almost ready." he heard his Grandma say.

"Okay I'll be right down." he said as his stomach let him know that he was hungrier than he seemed. Putting up his books he began the walk downstairs to the dining room.

After dinner Arnold spent some of his time talking on the phone with Gerald because he had some questions about some of the homework from their science class. After his phone call he spent some time watching T.V. Realizing there was nothing good on he went back up to his room to study his books just in case there would be a pop quiz in any of his classes when he returned to school. One by one he studied each of his subjects until he felt confident he knew the material. After his study session he decided to stretch his legs on the roof.

He climbed the ladder that was hollowed out of the angled wall at the foot of his bed. As he climbed onto the roof he took notice of the city. Sights and sounds of the city bombarded his senses as the sun began to set on the old neighborhood. Cars driving by, dogs barking, cats calling to the coming night, the air had an unusually cold November bite to it. He walked to the far end of the roof so as to get a view of the city streets from the roof of his home. As he scanned the neighborhood he noticed the activity on the streets below had started to die down. Everyone and everything had started to get settled in for the night, preparing for their Thanksgiving meals the following day. The cold November wind was starting to get to him as the sun continued to go down. He climbed back into his room when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." he said as he closed the window which led to the roof.

"Hey there Arnold, just wanted to see how you were doing." his Mother said to him as he sat down on the bed.

"I'm okay Mom, just finished studying and I'm gonna take a shower and then go to bed." he told his Mother as he got up off his bed.

"Alright sweetheart, I'll tell everyone you said goodnight." she said with a very caring quality.

"Thanks Mom, hey what time are we eating tomorrow?" he asked her as she started to leave.

"We're going to try and eat a little earlier this year, you know how much your Grandma likes to shoot off her Thanksgiving fireworks and have a cookout on the roof. So we'll probably eat around lunchtime tomorrow." she told her son.

"Okay Mom sounds great." he said with a slight laugh in his voice.

Just before Stella began her trek downstairs she turned to face Arnold once more to say, "Goodnight honey."

"Goodnight Mom." Arnold replied back as she closed the door.

Once more Arnold went through his nightly routine of a shower, brush his teeth, and a change of clothes just before he climbed into bed. As he slowly fell to sleep he thought back to the memory of that Thanksgiving afternoon he spent with Helga all those years ago. How they had spent that time together because of their less than stellar Holidays. Unbeknownst to Arnold, he would unintentionally repeat this same rendezvous. Which would lead to the re-emergence of a familiar feeling he had thought was all but gone.

Arnold awoke the next morning excited about the coming celebration in the house. He decided he wanted to sleep in this morning. When his alarm clock woke him up the first time, he turned it off and reset it for 10:30. As his alarm awoke him for the second time, he reached over to turn it off and just laid in bed for a few minutes before he would get up to start his day. As he lay there he stared out of the window above his bed. Staring at the gloomy overcast skies above the city he felt like he didn't really want to get out of bed. Not really sad just…exhausted. Worn out mentally more so than physically.

*Maybe I just need a shower.* he thought to himself as he sat up on his bed.

As he stood up slowly he made his way toward the bathroom for his morning shower. He started to feel better as he took an unusually warm shower on that bitter cold Thanksgiving morning. Stepping out of the shower he felt like a new man. Once he had his clothes picked out he got dressed, put on his trademark blue hat, and proceeded downstairs to join the rest of his family for the upcoming meal. As he approached the bottom of the stairs he took notice of all the preparation going on in the kitchen as everything was being made ready. As he entered the kitchen he was welcomed by his Mother and Grandma who were busy making all the preparations.

"Good morning Arnold, did you sleep well?" his mother asked him.

"Morning Mom, Yeah I did sleep pretty good." he said to her.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked the two of them who were now working even harder.

"Thank you Arnold, but we've got everything taken care of here." his Grandma replied.

"Okay, well if you need some help just let me know." he said as he made his way toward the living room.

"Alright sweetie we eat at 12." his mother told him as he was walking away.

"Alright mom." Arnold spoke as he left the kitchen.

As he approached the living room he could hear the sound of the T.V. and cheers of some of the boarders watching one of the many football games that would be one that day. Viewing the game was most of the men of the boarding house. Ernie, Mr. Huynh, Oskar, and Arnold's Grandpa Phil were all focused intently on the game making comments about good or bad plays as is the typical thing to do on Thanksgiving. Arnold had only been watching the game for half an hour when his father walked in the front door, "Can someone give me hand here?" his dad said as he was carrying the groceries.

"Coming dad." Arnold said as he got up to help his Dad.

He approached his Dad saying, "Hey Dad, what did you get?"

"Hey Arnold, oh this is just some stuff for dessert your Mother wanted me to get at the last minute." he said as he handed Arnold one of the paper bags full of groceries.

He accompanied his Dad back to the kitchen where he set the bag of groceries in an empty space on the counter.

"Hey there beautiful." Miles said to his wife as he leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Hey you." she said clearly happy to see him home.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked his busy wife trying to relieve her of some of the stress.

"Yes you can help me out while Arnold can go back to watching the game with Grandpa." she said as she motioned her son back to the living room.

"Are you sure you don't need my help Mom?" he asked trying to be his usual helpful self.

"I think we'll manage Arnold, you go enjoy the game." she told her son as she returned to the kitchen to direct her husband what to do.

Arnold returned to the off and on chaos that was the rest of the house enjoying the game.

Another hour went by before they all heard someone say from the kitchen, "Alright everyone come on in and let's eat."

Thanksgiving dinner or Arnold's case, lunch, was even more talkative than ever. Before they all started eating they all went around the table to say what they were thankful for. One by one all of the boarders and Arnold's family each said what they were thankful for the most.

Finally it came to Arnold for his turn, "I'm thankful that we're all here and that we're all happy and healthy, and I'm also thankful for…" at that moment just as he was about to continue what he was going to say, his mind starts flashing images of Helga.

He continued, "I'm thankful for…" again images of Helga flash in his mind like old flash bulbs.

"I'm thankful for all my friends both old and new and for my family as well." He said as he looks at his parents with a smile on his face.

After Arnold had finished speaking, Oskar had very bluntly blurted out, "Okay let's eat." And with that simple suggestion the feasting would commence.

After Arnold had eaten all he could, he cleared his plate and went upstairs to get his coat. As he came back downstairs, it appeared to Stella as if he was going out.

"Where are you going Arnold?" his mother said as she approached him from the kitchen.

He said to his Mom, "I'm just gonna go for a walk, I figured I would get some exercise after an amazing meal like that."

"Alright just be back before your Grandma shoots off her fireworks. You know she likes everyone to be here for that." She said to him as he was walking out the door.

He turned to face his Mother just before he left, "I will Mom, and thanks for lunch, it was great."

"You're welcome honey." She said to her son as she gave him a hug before he walked out the door.

As Arnold closed the door behind him he felt glad that he grabbed his jacket just before he left. It was an unusually cold day that had a harsh sting as the wind blew. Much like the walk he had taken just before school started, he just started walking with no intention of going anywhere in particular. He had been walking for what seemed like an hour or two when a passing storefront caught his eye. It was an old sporting goods store where Arnold had been a loyal customer for many years. At first it was a brand new skateboard that caught his eye; however, Arnold would find something far more meaningful in that storefront window.

As Arnold gazed at the new skateboard on display, he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He looked to find that it was Helga's reflection; she was walking on the opposite side of the street. He turned to find that she wasn't dressed as her usual self. She was wearing a light pink dress much like the one she always wore when she was younger. The jacket she was wearing looked like an old Aviator jacket that pilots would wear, along with her traditional black wool cap. He also noticed that she was wearing a pair of heels. Not high heels like some of the other girls he knew wore. More like a pair of heels that a business woman would wear.

*Wow…she looks…great.*Arnold thought to himself.

Not even aware he was doing it, he had already started to cross the street to meet Helga.

"Hey Helga." He said as he caught up with her.

"Oh hey Arnold what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at home enjoying your Thanksgiving?" she asked him.

"We had our meal a little early this year." He told her as he started to walk with her.

"Can I ask you something, what are you all dressed up for? You don't normally look like this." He asked her.

Helga, a little perturbed replied, "Oh this, Olga wanted to get a family picture to take with her back to college. I can't believe I'm still wearing this thing."

"I don't know Helga; I think you look rather…nice." Arnold said as he turned to hide the fact that his face was a little blushed.

"Really, well…thanks Arnold." She said to him now trying to hide her own embarrassment.

They both just stood there for a minute, each of them waiting for the other to say something.

"So are you going anywhere in particular?" Arnold asked her desperately trying to break the silence.

"No I just decided to go for a walk." Helga replied back.

Arnold not going anywhere in particular either innocently asked Helga, "Mind if I walk with you?"

Helga surprised by this tried once again to hide the fact that her face was blushing and simply said, "No, I don't mind at all."

So the two of them, not going to any one place or another just walked and talked the whole way. They talked for hours on end, traveling down to the docks to get some salt water taffy for an after dinner snack. After that they went about an old neighborhood tradition of throwing rocks down by the river. After talking some more they both continued on their walk around the city.

As they walked throughout the city Helga said to Arnold, "You know Arnold you were right about one thing."

"Yeah what was that?" he asked trying to continue the conversation.

"For whatever reason, Olga didn't completely take over today. She didn't push me completely out of the picture. She actually wanted my help with the all of the cooking. You know it's funny but I actually enjoyed helping her out today." She said as a smile crept across her face.

"See I told you things would be different this year." Arnold said to her, relieved to see her so happy.

"Well Arnold, it's starting to get late. I think I better start heading home." She said to him as they stopped at a corner.

"Yeah me too, I'd better get home before Grandma shoots off her fireworks." He said almost laughing.

"Mind if I walk you home?" he asked her wanting to spend some more time with her.

"What the heck, why not, I mean you've stuck with me this far, you might as well." She said with a clear sound of joy in her voice.

Arnold just simply smiled as they both began in the direction of Helga's home. It was a surprisingly short walk much to Arnold's dismay. Before he knew it the two of them were standing at the foot of Helga's front door.

Before she started up the steps she made the comment to Arnold, "Hey Arnold, did you ever notice how it always seems to be cloudy on Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah I guess you're right, it always does seem a bit gloomy doesn't it." He said as she started for the steps, but not before saying to her, "Happy Thanksgiving Helga."

"Happy Thanksgiving Arnold." She said with sense of gratitude Arnold had never heard from her before.

Just before she entered her home, she turned to look at Arnold one last time.

She had a smile on her face that seemed to say, "Thank You Arnold.". What she was thanking for he wasn't sure of yet. And as she closed the door, Arnold made his way for home.

As Arnold climbed the steps into his home he stopped for a minute just as he opened the door. He turned around and cast his gaze towards the sky.

*Helga was right* he thought to himself.

In all his years living in this city, he hasn't experienced a single sunny Thanksgiving. They've always been overcast and gloomy, just as today was no different. As he stared towards the sky he could hear thunder off in the distance. An approaching storm, to Arnold this was nothing more than another sign that winter was well on the way. However, that same roar of thunder would end up bringing much more than just rain for Arnold. It would bring about a nightmare that would not leave him alone, a nightmare, which would unintentionally lead to many more restless nights. Depending on how he responded to this nightmare would determine if he figured out what was missing or not in his life. After the thunder had rolled away, he entered his home to join the rest of his family for the remainder of their Thanksgiving celebration. As Arnold fell asleep that night he dreamed of his time with Helga over the course of the afternoon. At first it was a happy one, but then the sky darkened, Helga faded away, and the clouds rolled in.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nightmares and Angels

Since that cold, gray November day, Arnold had once again not known a peaceful night's sleep. A month had passed by since he spent the afternoon with Helga. Though Christmas was quickly approaching only a few days away, Arnold had once again grown distant. Each night his dreams would lead to that all too familiar feeling of loneliness that had weighed him down back in San Lorenzo over the summer. His sleep had also been plagued by a continuing nightmare. At first he found himself just walking the city streets as the evening drew on. Even in his dreams he couldn't escape the gloom. During his dream he continued to walk the empty streets, not a soul in sight. But as he walked the sky got darker and darker with an oncoming storm. Thunder became louder and more frequent. Lightning would strike violently and often. Rain and hail would pound city with the force of a category 5 hurricane. He tried desperately but no matter how hard he searched he couldn't find any shelter from the storm. He looked up and down the streets for anyone; there was no one in sight to provide him protection from the ever worsening gale. Then a wild lightning bolt struck a transformer on a telephone pole that Arnold was just passing under. Hearing the loud sound suddenly drew his focus to the destroyed transformer barely hanging on by a rusty screw. He saw very clearly that it would not remain there for long. Before he had a chance to react, the transformer had fallen loose of its cradle and was now hurdling for Arnolds head. Just before it made contact, he woke up in a cold sweat to the sound of his alarm clock.

It ended the same way every time. This had become a much unwanted nightly routine for Arnold. As winter wore on, and the days got colder and colder, he found himself to think much more about his invading nightmare than he liked. And yet, at the same time whenever he was with Helga he discovered that he didn't think about the reoccurring darkness that haunted him night after night. It seemed to just fade away. He was actually glad to be around her. This made him think in conjunction with his dreams. Maybe Helga was the light at the end of the tunnel for him. He slowly started to piece together his feelings for Helga and how deep they actually went. School went on just as usual except the building had been decorated accordingly with the Holiday season.

"Man last day of school before Christmas, I can't wait to get out of here." Gerald said to Arnold as they were walking to their last classes of the day.

"Yeah me too, on a count of I still have some shopping to do. Well I'll see you after class Gerald." Arnold told his friend as they went their separate ways.

Just as he turned to make the short walk to his class, he noticed that Helga was walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey Helga, where are you going?" Arnold asked her trying to start a conversation.

"Oh I just left something in my locker. I figured I'd go get it before class starts." She said as she continued toward the direction of her locker.

"Okay Helga, I'll see you in class." Replied Arnold as he started in the way of Mr. Morris's English class.

"Alright Arnold see you there." She said as she waved to Arnold as he rounded the corner.

Once again, Helga, making sure no one saw her, ducked inside a janitor's closet so as to have a moment to herself. As she begins what has often become like therapy for her, she pulls out her locket.

"Oh Arnold what a sweet turn of events this is. My actually being nicer has apparently made you think the better of me. And yet I still see that something is bothering you. Why will you not speak that which ails you? Why must you make me silently worry about you? Is there nothing that my love can do for you? What must I do to get you to feel the same way about me that I feel about you? Is there anything I can do?" She says to the silence as she places her locket back in her shirt.

She takes a moment to recompose herself before she heads back to class. A she enters the class room she notices Arnold staring out the window. She makes a note of the sort of despondent and distant look on his face. This only makes her worry about him even more. After the bell rings, Arnold, Gerald, and Helga all exit the school to head home for their long awaited Christmas break.

Arnold remembering he still had some shopping to do didn't stay at home for long. As he left the house he started to think back to his unending nightmare. Much like his dream it was a cloudy day; the forecast had called for heavy snow. The snow storm could be expected to hit the city just about sundown. As Arnold strolled through city, he tried to figure out what exactly he was gonna get for the last few gifts he needed to get on his list. He just decided to get something simple, a tie for his Grandpa, a really nice watch for his Dad, a Kashmir sweater for his Grandma, and for his Mother a golden dragonfly pin. Once he had all of his gifts he started for home just as the snow was coming down. All the way home the weather was a constant reminder of his reoccurring nightmare. Not even the city decked out in all its decorations and holiday spirit could lift his mood. As he entered his home he was welcomed home again by family just as they finished decorating the tree.

"Hey everybody." he said as he shook the snow from his clothes.

"Hey there short man, want some eggnog?" his Grandpa asked him.

"No Thanks Grandpa. I'm just gonna get these wrapped and then probably go to bed." Arnold said with a slightly sad tone.

"Well okay Arnold. If you say so." His Grandpa said to him as he started up the stairs.

Stella's natural motherly instincts told her that something was wrong with her son. So she waited a few minutes before trying to make Arnold feel better. Arnold had just finished wrapping the last of his present's when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." he responded as he sat down on his bed.

"What's wrong honey?" his mother asked him trying to get to the root of the problem.

"I don't know Mom. I keep having this nightmare. I'm walking down the street during this really bad storm. A lightning bolt strikes a transformer on a telephone pole that I'm passing under, it breaks loose, and it starts falling toward me. And then just before it hits me I wake up. But the thing is there's no one else on the streets, no one to give me any support or shelter." He said to her as she sits down on the bed beside him.

"Why do you think you keep having this dream?" she asked with a worried reflection in her voice.

"I'm not sure but it reminds me of that feeling I had back at the beginning of the year." He said desperately trying to figure it out.

"Well how did you get over it the first time?" she asked him trying to be as helpful as she could.

Arnold remembering that last day of summer vacation, how his walk took him back to P.S. 118. "I just…went for a walk." He said as he remembered how he came to the realization of Helga.

"Yeah that's what I'll do. I'll go for a walk again like I did before. Maybe I'll find out why this dream keeps coming back." He said with a revived sense of optimism in his tone.

"Thanks Mom you're the best." He said to her as he hugged his mother.

"You're welcome sweetie." she said to her son as she started for the door.

"Do you need anything from downstairs Arnold?" she asked just as she opened the door.

"No thanks, I'm just gonna get ready for bed. Merry Christmas Mom." He said as he began his nightly routine.

Just as his Mother started down the stairs, she turned to him to say, "Goodnight sweetheart and Merry Christmas."

Arnold went about his nightly ritual with an improved attitude after the talk he had with his mother. As he climbed into bed his mood lifted at the thought of finally getting his internal crisis solved. Just before he went to sleep he set his alarm for a late start the following morning. After all, he would need his strength for his families Christmas celebration the next day. Even though Arnold would suffer another night with this same nightmare, he had hope. Hope that what was really bothering him would be revealed. That way he could begin the healing process.

9:30 A.M. Christmas Day. Arnold awoke feeling a little better than he had felt the previous few days. After his usual morning routine Arnold got dressed and went downstairs to join his family for the merriment that was already under way.

"Merry Christmas everyone." He said to his family and all of the boarders as he stepped off the stairs.

"Merry Christmas Arnold." Everyone said at once in a very joyful voice.

Once all the presents had been exchanged, everyone sat down for the Christmas dinner. After everyone had eaten Arnold was getting ready to go for the walk his Mother had suggested he take. As he came to the bottom of the stairs, he was stopped by his Mother who already knew what he was going to do.

"You going out Arnold?" she asked him already knowing the answer.

"Yeah Mom, I should be back in a while." He told his mother as he prepared to leave.

"Alright, just don't stay out too long. It's supposed to get really cold tonight." She told him.

"I won't Mom." He said as he left the house. What Arnold didn't realize at first was he would soon find the answer he was looking for.

He soon started the familiar pattern of the soul searching city trek he had taken before. As he walked through the city, he ended up walking by the docks, Chez Paris, and P.S. 118. Taking notice of this Arnold had a sudden thought. Most of these places all had one thing in common. At some point or another, Arnold had shared an experience there with Helga. He thought it was a little odd that so much of his attention was focused on Helga. The same girl who had tormented him for most of his childhood, yet this was also the same girl who he had actually managed to become good friends with over the first half of the school year. He could not ignore the fact that he had actually enjoyed her company here as of late. While Arnold was lost in his thoughts, he suddenly realized where he was. As he turned a corner he stopped dead in his tracks.

*Wait a minute…I've been here before.* He silently thought to himself as he took in his surroundings.

It was the same street that had reappeared time and time again in his nightmare. He looked up and down the street over and over again. Only to confirm the fact that it was the exact same street. Suddenly aware of this, he uncomfortably looked up at the telephone pole he was standing next to. There he found the transformer, hanging there just as it normally would. Taking an extra precaution he took a step to his right, just in case. Although he was well aware the fact that it wouldn't just come crashing down without cause, he thought he should better be safe than sorry anyway.

As he started back on his walk, something off in the distance caught his attention. It was a glimmer of light, like that of reflective metal under a street light. He stared in the direction of the source as if he was hypnotized by it. He walked over to investigate the strange hypnotic light, only to arrive in front of an old book store.

"Hidden Gems, Rare and Used Book Store." Read the name of the store on the front window. He found that the glimmer of light had come from a golden angel that was hung just above the door to the store of an incredibly old building. As if it had guided him there for some unknown reason.

He entered the store to find the proprietor sleeping behind the front desk. Before Arnold actually proceeded to look through the store, he stood there for a moment to take in the sights of the old building. The building looked as old on the inside as it did on the outside. The bookshelves were old and worn, with years of wear and tear and age. The books that the shelves housed were even older than that. The air had a musty smell of dust and faded papers. Arnold began browsing the selection not knowing for sure what he would find. He looked up and down the shelves, eyeing all of the old books that had been collected over the years. As he was browsing through the store he heard the door open, signaling another customer entering the shop. He didn't think much of it at first. As he approached one of the back shelves he came across an extremely old and worn copy of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. As he went to reach for it he was surprised to see another hand reaching for the same book.

"Oh sorry." he said as his hand made contact with the other.

"Sorry." the voice replied back. It was Helga.

"Hi Helga, what are you doing here?" Arnold asked her as a sly smile crept across his face.

"Oh hey Arnold, oh I come in here every now and then; you know to see what's new." She replied to him as both of their faces began to faintly blush.

"Oh really." He said with a surprised inflection in his voice. "They seem to have some pretty cool stuff here." He said as he briefly looked up back at the copy of Romeo and Juliet.

"Yeah any time I need a new book I always come here first." She said as she too briefly drew her attention to the books on the shelves.

"So what kind of books do you like to read Helga?" Arnold asked her trying to further the conversation.

"Oh, mostly poetry, I will occasionally read Shakespeare or something else along those lines." She said to him.

"What about you Arnold?" she asked.

"I like a lot of different stuff. I'm not currently reading anything right now, but I might find a good book in here yet." He said to Helga.

"Oh yeah this place has a lot great old and hard to find books." Helga told him as they both continued to browse the store.

"So…are you enjoying your Christmas break so far Helga?" Arnold asked her with a kind quality in his voice.

"I am thanks for asking Arnold, how about you?" she asked with the same tone in her voice.

"Yeah I am…I," before he could finish his sentence he heard the clock above the front desk start to ring. 8 o'clock, Arnold knew he had to be home soon so as not to worry his family.

"Well I think better get home soon; it was good to see you Helga." He said to her as he started his way for the store entrance.

"It was good to see you too Arnold." She replied back. Just as Arnold was opening the door Helga stopped him to say, "And…Merry Christmas Arnold."

Arnold turned to see that Helga had a very loving smile on her face as she said that to him.

"Merry Christmas to you too Helga." He said to her as he returned a very kind and loving smile back to her.

And with that he closed the door to the shop and made his way back home. Helga, while still standing there pulled out her locket to adore the picture of her beloved. However, she found that unlike the many times before, she could not say anything. She could only revel in the company of the one she loved the most. It was all she needed.

All the way home, Arnold was beaming with an overwhelming feeling of happiness having run in to Helga at the book store. As Arnold entered his house, his Mother greeted him as she came out of the living room.

"Hi honey, did you enjoy your walk through the city?" she asked as Arnold discarded his heavy winter coat.

"I did Mom…I really did." He told her still emanating his powerful sense of joy.

"Well you certainly seem to be in a better mood." Stella said to him clearly seeing his much improved attitude. "Did you find what you were looking for Arnold?" she asked him.

"Only one way to find out, I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed." Arnold told his mother.

"Alright, Goodnight sweetheart, sweet dreams." His mother told him as she kissed him goodnight.

"Goodnight Mom." he said as he started up the stairs.

After his nightly shower, he got ready to go to bed. Unaware to Arnold at the time, he would once again go through the same nightmare that night, except it wouldn't turn out exactly like it had before. It would prove to be much more revealing than he would have known. And it would all be for the better.

After Arnold was soundly asleep, the nightmare began. It started the same as always. He would be walking down the street just as before. The sky was dark and foreboding. Thunder though at first was distant, became louder and much more frequent as it drew closer. Lightning, which was far-off at first, would strike with minutes separating the bolts, and then it became much more violent. And the strikes came closer together. As he rounded a right corner the rain, hail, and wind kicked up with a force Arnold had never witnessed before, making it almost impossible to even stand on his own two feet. Just as before, there was not a single person on the streets. Not a single solitary soul to give him any shelter. As he grabbed onto a nearby telephone pole for support, a wild lightning bolt struck a transformer that was housed close to the top of the pole. The transformer blew up with a frightening explosion of sparks and electricity. The violent lightning bolt jarred loosed the transformer resulting it to come loose from its cradle. Seeing the imminent danger Arnold narrowly avoided a potentially serious injury by dodging it at the last minute. After he stood up to take stock in what just happened, a nearby storefront caught his eye. It was the only building in the entire city that had the lights on.

*Maybe I can seek shelter in there.* He thought to himself as he slowly started making his way to the store.

Once he arrived he noticed that it was the same book store he had visited earlier that evening. Even the golden angel just above the front door was there. As Arnold gazed upon it, it seemed to tell him, "Its okay, everything is fine here."

Arnold proceeded to enter the store. As he closed the door he turned to find that the interior wasn't the same building on the inside. It was someone's home. He didn't know whose home it was, and yet he felt strangely comfortable. Almost as if he had been there before. He soon found that he wasn't alone. Sounds could be heard coming from the kitchen.

"Hello." he said slowly making his way to the kitchen.

The kitchen in this house had a swinging door; a bright light could be seen around the outer border of the door.

"Hello?" he said once again before slowly pushing the door open.

As the door creaked open Arnold was temporarily blinded by the light of the kitchen, which seemed to give off a golden glow. The walls were painted a kind of dark yellow that could almost be called gold. The linoleum of the kitchen floor was about the same color as the wall. The cabinets and all the wood features had been stained a shade of brown that complemented the walls and floor. When he regained his sight, he saw Helga sitting at the table. She was wearing a dress that reminded him of the one she always wore during their younger days. Her hair, instead of its usual pigtails, was hanging down over her shoulders. She had made herself a cup of warm tea, which would account for the noise Arnold heard. She looked up to notice that Arnold had walked in.

"Hey there handsome." She said as she got up from the table to meet him.

"Hey Helga." He said to her.

"Wow it's really coming down out there isn't it." Helga said as she helped him with his soaking wet coat.

"Yeah it's really bad out there." Arnold told her as she hung it on the rack in the kitchen.

"Well I'm just glad you're home safe." Helga said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Arnold can't fight his feelings anymore. "Yeah…so am I." He said very affectionately as he wrapped his arms around her.

As they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, Arnold could feel all of his emotions coming together. All of the pieces were being put in their place. He felt that soon everything would be made clear.

As they continued to look into each other's eyes Helga spoke very softly but very clearly, "I love you Arnold."

Arnold knew what he had to say, his heart and his head wouldn't allow him to ignore it any longer.

He said to Helga with a clear sound of love in his voice, "I love you too Helga."

All of his internal strife, silent suffering, and months of confusion, had faded away with the utterance of a single, simple phrase. After saying what he truly felt, he leaned in for a kiss. But just as he did a bright while light enveloped the room, and at that moment Arnold woke up from his dream. Stunned by what he just witnessed in his dream, he looked at the clock to notice it was going on 4 in the morning. Looking out his window he saw a crystal clear winter sky. He was amazed by how clear the sky was. The cold clear December sky reminded him of the clarity of his dream, of what he said to Helga. As Arnold lay in his bed, he realized that what he told Helga in his dream…wasn't a lie. He spoke more truth in that one phrase than anything else he's ever said.

"I…think I love her." Arnold said to the darkness of his room.

"I think I love her." He said to himself again in a more quiet tone.

"I…love her." he says to himself once again.

One last time he says to himself as a smile crawls across his face, "I love her."

As Arnold says this he feels this incredible burden being lifted from him. At last he has found what was missing in his life. He never would have suspected he would have this kind of feeling for Helga.

Helga G. Pataki, the same girl who had constantly bullied and pestered him for most of his childhood. Helga G. Pataki, the same girl who relentlessly called him names, names like "football head", "Arnoldo", or "Hair boy". Helga G. Pataki, the one girl who tried her best to break his spirit every chance she got. Helga G. Pataki, that name sounded so sweet to him now, now that he was in love. Not only could he no longer ignore it, he would say it over and over again, almost becoming his mantra. The only thing left he felt he had to do was put words and feelings into action. He had to tell Helga how he felt about her. Luckily he had one problem figured out; all he needed to do was discover the best way to tell her. Fortunately he had the rest of the school year to figure that out, with a little help from his family of course.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Next Course of Action

Christmas had turned into New Year's, and New Year's in turn gave way to the return of the kids of P.H.S. 209. Life had resumed its normal daily routine, almost as if the students had been gone for the weekend. Just as fast as the Holiday's came and went, the seasons seemed to change just as quickly. The cold gray winter skies soon grew brighter, the temperature began to slowly warm up, and the clouds had turned soft and fluffy which would signal the coming spring. The entire school soon swapped heavy winter coats for shorts and t-shirts. Yes spring was well on the way, and everybody was feeling it.

The weather was warm, birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, and love was in the air, especially for Arnold. With the spring came a revived sense of being for Arnold. For the first time in a long time, Arnold felt happy, his thoughts always on Helga. His newfound love for her would cause him to act differently. It went unnoticed at first, but as the semester wore on he would begin to act even stranger. Once he returned to school he tried his best to act just as he had before. As the school year began to wind down he found it harder and harder to act like his normal self, especially in front of Helga. Every time he saw her he would feel this sensation, like the feeling of a thousand butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't help but awe at her beauty. He loved everything about her, the way she walked, the way she talked, the way she wears her hair…she was an angel. As his love for Helga grew he soon found that all the times she bullied and tormented him no longer mattered. All he could focus on was his love for Helga. However, this would not go unnoticed. Once again Arnold would need the help of his friends and family.

Gerald seeing that his long time friend was acting different decided to try to help his best friend out. It was a warm and sunny Friday afternoon, the last bell had just rung and everyone was making their way for home. Gerald had some business to take care of which led him leaving the school later than normal. As he walked out the front door, he saw Arnold standing there. He looked as if he was distracted by something, but whatever it was he was happy about it. Gerald walked over to his best pal to try to figure out what Arnold was preoccupied by.

"Hey Arnold." Gerald said to him with no response.

"Arnold?" he said once again trying to get his attention.

"HEY ARNOLD!" he yelled finally getting Arnold's attention.

"Huh, oh Hey Gerald." Arnold said as he came back down to earth.

"What is up with you buddy? You've been acting weird ever since we got back from vacation." Gerald asked Arnold trying to figure him out.

"What oh it's…it's nothing Gerald." Arnold said trying desperately to get off the subject.

"Nothing huh, yeah right Arnold, I'll believe when I see it buddy." Gerald said not believing a word Arnold told him.

"Man you haven't acted like this since…since…you had a crush on Ruth McDougal!" Gerald said starting to get an idea of what was really occupying his time and attention.

Arnold saw that there was no fooling Gerald. "Okay Gerald." Arnold said not knowing how Gerald would react.

"It's just…there's this girl I like. And I'm not sure what the best way to tell her is." He said to Gerald trying to seek some advice.

"Well why didn't you say so Arnold this will be easy. Who's the girl?" Gerald asked as he started forming a plan to help his friend.

"The thing is Gerald; I'm not sure how she'll react. I'm not sure if she'll feel the same about me that I do about her." Arnold said just before he decided to drop the news on Gerald.

"Hold on their bud let's take it one step at a time. Who is she Arnold?" Gerald asked while still formulating his plan.

"Promise you won't freak out if I tell you." Arnold said fully expecting Gerald to shutter at the news.

"I promise Arnold." Gerald replied.

"You promise you won't freak out, you promise not to tell anyone?" Arnold pleaded one last time.

"I promise bud, I won't freak out or tell anyone." Gerald said.

Arnold took a moment as he drew in a deep breath before he told his friend, "Okay…it's Helga." Hearing this, Gerald took a minute to really take in what Arnold just said to him.

After he took a moment he cleaned out his ears like there was something in them.

"You okay Gerald?" Arnold asked him sensing his impending freak out.

Gerald regaining his focus drew his attention back to Arnold, "I'm fine Arnold I just thought I had something crazy in my ears. Now who did you say you liked again?"

"It's Helga…Helga Pataki." Arnold told him once more.

Naturally this was surprising to Gerald, "HELGA PATAKI! Arnold, I know you two have become pretty good friends this year, but have you forgotten about all the times she's made fun of you. All the times she called you names, how every opportunity she had she would try to break your spirit and bring you down."

Arnold very calmly explained to Gerald, "Yes I have Gerald; in fact all I can focus on is how close we've gotten over the year. I can't get her out of my head."

"Okay okay wait a minute, first off how much do you actually like her?" Gerald asked him.

"I…I…love her Gerald. I honestly love her." Arnold told his best friend.

Gerald is nearly floored hearing this, "WHOA…You love her. Oh man I need to sit down for a minute."

"So can you help me out Gerald?" Arnold pleads to his best friend looking for advice.

"I don't know Arnold; I mean this is Helga G. Pataki we're talking about. This isn't like that time you asked Ruth McDougal to dinner back in the fourth grade. This is something entirely different." Gerald said as he tries to comprehend what Arnold has told him.

"To be honest Arnold, I'm at a loss for words. I have no idea as to what to say right now." Gerald said to Arnold.

"Arnold I'm afraid you might be on your own with this one. Because right now I can only provide moral support, man…Helga G. Pataki, I never would have imagined." Gerald says to him having no idea of how to help out his friend.

"Well thanks anyway Gerald. I guess I better get home and think about it some more." Arnold said to Gerald as he started his way home.

"Alright Arnold, hey if you need to talk just give me a call." Gerald told him as he got up to up to say goodbye to his friend.

"I'll see you later Gerald." Arnold said as he waved goodbye to Gerald.

"Yeah, see ya bud. Man…Helga G. Pataki, there goes one sick boy." Gerald said to himself as Arnold started walking away.

And with that Arnold began his walk home. Just as Arnold entered the house he thought to himself, *Maybe I'll think of something after a good night's sleep.*

Nothing much happened that evening. Arnold finished what homework he had left, watched some T.V., ate dinner with his family, and spent the rest of the night in his room. He desperately wanted to tell Helga how he felt about her, he just didn't know how to go about doing it. He knew he had to tell her in person, but how would he do it, when would he do it, and would Helga feel the same about him. Or would she turn him away. This would however, become a problem he would easily figure out, with a little help from his Dad and Grandpa of course.

The all too familiar echo of Arnold's alarm clock awoke him as usual. Instead of going through his standard morning routine he immediately rose out of bed, put on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts and went downstairs for breakfast. He entered the kitchen to find his Dad and Grandpa sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Morning Arnold." They both said at the same time.

"Morning Dad, morning Grandpa." Arnold said to them as he got himself a bowl of cereal.

He sat down at the table with a yawn. A few minutes went by before any of them said anything. Arnold eating his breakfast in silence remembered what he had asked Gerald the previous day. He remembered how he wanted to tell Helga his true feelings. Without even realizing he did it, Arnold let out a sigh. It was that kind of sigh that every guy does when he thinks about the girl he loves. Both Arnold's Dad and Grandpa hearing this knew immediately what it meant.

"Okay Arnold, who is she?" his Dad asked him as he put down the paper.

"Who's who Dad?" Arnold nervously asked his Dad, fearing he already knew what he was talking about.

"Who's the girl Arnold?" his dad asked him again.

"What girl?" Arnold asked trying to delay the inevitable.

"He means the girl you've clearly fallen for short man." His Grandpa asked as he too set down the paper.

Arnold plainly seeing that there was no fooling either of them, cracked under the pressure. "Well…there is this girl that I like." Arnold said uneasily.

"Okay that's a start." His Dad said. "Can you tell us who?" he asked trying to get some more information out of Arnold.

"It's…it's…its Helga Pataki." Arnold said apprehensively to the two of them.

Arnold's Grandpa had just taken a sip from his orange juice when Arnold told them this; naturally he was surprised by what his grandson said.

"Pffffffttttt you mean you're little friend with the one eyebrow? The one who was always calling you names when you were little." said his Grandpa quite astonished as he suddenly sprayed his orange juice in Arnold's face.

"Yeah Grandpa it's her." Arnold said as he wiped the juice from his face.

"So what's the matter son?" asked his Dad trying to get back to the subject.

Arnold thinking about this for a minute decided he better tell them the truth. Since they were going to find out anyway, he told them, "Well, the thing is…I'm actually in love with her. And I want to tell her how I feel about her but…"

"But?" his dad asked.

"But…I'm not sure exactly how to tell her. Plus I'm not sure if she'll feel the same way." Arnold told them.

His Dad understanding his situation said to him, "Ah, I see your problem son. Well the thing is that you should tell her when you're ready. Let me tell you something Arnold, saying "I Love You" for the first time is not an easy thing to do. It takes a lot of courage and mental fortitude to say three simple little words. Arnold, when you feel you're ready, you should try to make it a worthwhile moment no matter what the outcome. Because when you look back at that moment, you want to be proud that you said what needed to be said, no matter how it turns out."

"That's right short man, just remember no matter how that moment turns out, just be proud that you did what had to be done, otherwise you'll never know what could have been." Said his Grandpa trying to reassure his Grandson.

Arnold thinking about what the two of them said, he realized that they were right. He had to make sure that his efforts would not go wasted. As Arnold finished his breakfast he cleared his dishes and said to his Dad and Grandpa, "Thanks Dad, thanks Grandpa."

"Don't mention it Arnold, I just hope we've been of some help." His Dad said as he went back to reading the morning paper.

"Yeah Dad, you guys have been a great help." Arnold said just as he walked upstairs to take a shower.

After his morning routine and remembering the talk with his Dad and Grandpa, he felt that soon his true feelings would be revealed to Helga. He still wasn't sure as to how he would do it. But he felt that when he was ready, the idea would reveal itself. And it would turn out to be a lot sooner than he would have expected. He got the idea on the last day of school, inspired by the very event that had originally led him to the thought of Helga in the first place. That day would turn out to be one of the greatest moments in Arnold's life.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Necessary Risk

Ask any high school guy who has ever thought about saying "I love you" to the girl that he loves. They will all tell you the same thing; it's not an easy task. Uncertainty about how she may respond plagues the mind like a hive of angry hornets that never goes away. But it is one of those things where the benefits outweigh risks…sometimes. This holds just as true for Arnold as it does for the rest of us. Fast forward to the last day of school, Arnold had awoke to the same old sound as before, as he lie in his bed he couldn't help but feel that maybe he would say the words that have been nagging at him ever since the Christmas holiday. Again he began his morning routine which had been etched in his mind. Once he was all ready he started his way for breakfast. His mother was in the kitchen making breakfast when he walked in.

"Morning Mom." he said to her.

"Good Morning honey, did you sleep well?" she asked her son.

"Yeah I slept okay." He told her as he sat down for breakfast.

"It's your last day of school, are you excited?" Stella asked him trying to further the conversation.

"Yeah I am." He said as he started to think about how to tell Helga his feelings.

"What's on your mind Arnold?" his mother asked him clearly seeing something was distracting Arnold.

"Huh, oh it's just there's this girl at school. And I'm not sure what is the best way to tell her how I feel." He said to her.

"Well the thing is to just be honest with her, it won't be easy but, you'll feel better having said what you really feel." His mother told him trying to help him out.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same about me?" Arnold said with a small sound of anxiety in his voice.

"Well, there is that possibility. But if you only focus on that, you will never be able to tell her how you really feel. And you will never know what could have been. Just remember to think positive sweetheart. Don't let the maybe's or what if's affect your decision." She said to Arnold as she sat down to join her son for breakfast.

"I'll try Mom, thanks for breakfast. I better get going." He told his mother as he kissed her goodbye.

"Alright sweetie have a good day, remember think positive." Stella said to him just as he reached the kitchen entrance.

"Thanks Mom…I will." Arnold said to her just as he walked out the door. With his Mom's advice still fresh in his head, he began his last day of school.

As he walked into school, the excitement and anticipation to begin the summer break could be felt all throughout the school. The collective joy was palpable. Everyone couldn't wait to get out of school. After the conversation with his Mother, Arnold is starting to feel like he can say what he really feels to Helga. He still needed to figure out how to do it though. He wanted to do something special, something that would mean something to him no matter how Helga felt about him. Something inside told him that he had to tell her TODAY, otherwise it might be too late. As lunch time rolled around it would give Arnold some time to think about what to do. Before he started to think on the subject, Gerald sat down at the table.

"Hey Arnold, are you ready for summer to be here already?" Gerald asked his best friend.

"Hey Gerald, yeah I am." He said with a sort of distracted look on his face.

"What's the matter with ya man? Wait let me guess, you're still trying to figure out how to tell Helga how you feel right?" Gerald asked him remembering the sudden shocking news Arnold told him a while back.

"Yeah, I am." Was all that Arnold could bring himself to say.

"How do I do it Gerald? What's the best way to tell her?" he pleaded to his best friend.

"Arnold my man, you just need to flat out tell her. Do it quick, you know like ripping off a band-aid." Gerald told Arnold.

"You think so." Arnold replied.

"I know so." Gerald said back to him.

"Maybe you're right Gerald, I would be better off just saying it. Who knows, maybe things will turn out for the better." Arnold said as he began to eat his lunch.

Lunch went by without another word on the subject; the conversation afterwards was about what each of them was going to do over the summer break, all the while thinking of how to break the news to Helga. As he and Gerald started for their last classes of the day, Gerald stopped him just before they went their separate ways, "Hey man, don't worry about it, you'll think of a way to tell her."

"Thanks Gerald, I hope you're right." He said to Gerald just as he was walking to class. Once again as he turned around, he ran into Helga. It became an all too familiar occurrence in the halls of P.H.S. 209.

"Sorry about that Helga." He said to her as he helped her up.

"It's okay Arnold, it's like you said it's not the first time this has happened." Helga said to him with a smile.

"So are you going to class?" Helga asked him.

"Yeah I was just on my way there." Arnold replied.

"So…what are you gonna do for summer vacation?" Arnold asked Helga trying to further the conversation while still working out how to tell her.

"Oh I'm not sure yet…what about you?" she asked him. Arnold thinking about this for a minute said to her, "I'm not sure either."

"Oh." Helga said fearing he might leave for Central America again.

A sudden silence fell over them, neither of them knowing what to say to the other.

"Well…I better get going to class." Arnold said after a minute of silence.

"Okay Arnold, I'll be there in a minute, I gotta go get something from my locker again." Helga said to Arnold as he slowly started walking away.

Once again, after Helga made sure no one saw her, she ducked into the same janitor's closet that she had called her personal sanctuary over the past school year, "Oh Arnold my love, how fortuitous this year has been. I have kept true to my promise to be nicer to you, and it clearly shows. You must think the better of me now. But how deep do your feelings reach? Do you still harbor hatred for my constant berating you over the years? Can nothing I do now ever completely change your opinion of me? Oh how I long to be near to you, to reveal my true feelings for you. Your weirdly shaped head, the way you're always trying to do the right thing, how you and I have actually managed to become good friends over this past year. How I long I have wanted to utter the words that my heart so very much wants to say. I love you Arnold. I love you so very much."

After Helga had said her true feelings to the empty space of the closet, she walked to a nearby restroom to gather her thoughts and recompose herself before she went back to class. As she walked into the classroom she could feel the anticipation of the approaching final bell of the day. She also took notice of her beloved Arnold deep in thought, as if he was trying to figure out life's questions. Her own excitement about the coming break couldn't keep her from worrying about the one she loves most. However, she tried her best to feign a smile so as to hide her concern. The final bell rang and the entire student body shouted for joy. Summer break had officially arrived.

Needless to say the halls became packed very quickly. Everyone was scrambling to get out of there and head home to properly kick off their summer break. Once the traffic had cleared out, Arnold found he could finally get some breathing room. Once he exited the school he met up with Gerald as they waited for the bus on the sidewalk.

"Oh man summer vacation, it's finally here." Gerald said with a great sense of relief.

While he stood there waiting for the bus, Arnold kept scanning the crowd for Helga. The bus pulled up five minutes after they had left the building, still no sign of Helga. He looked back once more as he climbed into the bus to see Helga enter her mom's car and leave for home. Once again his thoughts turned to how he was going to tell Helga his feelings for her. This thought would plague his mind the whole ride home.

As he entered his home, he was relieved to be out of school, yet his feelings still remained unspoken. Though troubling at first, he would soon figure this problem out as well, his inspiration being the very thing that started all of this back at the beginning of the year. As he started for the stairs, he was greeted by his Mother and Father as they approached from the kitchen, "Hey there Arnold." They both said to Arnold as he stopped to greet his parent's.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad." He replied to the two of them.

"How was your last day of school?" Stella asked him.

"It was okay, didn't really do much of anything." Arnold said to his mother.

Arnold's Mother asked him, "Did you give any thought to what I told you this morning?"

"Yeah Mom I did, I think I'm gonna go upstairs and take a nap." He said to them as he started his way back up the stairs.

"Alright Arnold, dinner's at 6." Miles said to his son as he walked upstairs to his room.

Arnold felt a great burden being lifted from him as he set his bag down on the floor. Feeling exhausted from the day, he kicked off his shoes and collapsed onto his bed. As Arnold lie in his bed he could feel his eyelids getting heavier, his thoughts on Helga. Soon he couldn't stay awake, he succumbed to his exhaustion. His dreams would once again prove to be a source of inspiration.

Unlike his previous dreams, this one was more of a memory. Arnold found himself walking down the city streets, off in the distance he could hear Big Barney chiming at the top of the hour. Suddenly aware of his surroundings he found that he was standing in front of his old school P.S. 118. Then a flood of memories came crashing over him like a tidal wave. Flashes of Helga began disrupting his thoughts. Constantly barraging his mind with images of the girl he's fallen in love with. Simultaneously seeing Helga and his old school at the same time. Just as the sun was setting, the last gleam of sunlight was so bright that it blinded Arnold causing him to wake up from his nap. He looked over at the clock, it was 5:45. Arnold knew what his dream meant. He knew how he could tell Helga how he felt about her. Feeling a revived sense of optimism and hope he immediately went downstairs to use the boarding house phone. Digit by digit he dialed the number for the Pataki home. Ring by ring he grew more and more nervous. Finally someone picked up the other end of the line.

"Hello?" the voice answered sounding very tired; it was clearly Helga's mother.

"Hi Mrs. Pataki, is Helga there?" he asked her.

"Just a minute, HELGAAAAAA! You have a phone call." Helga's mother called out to her.

In the background Arnold could hear Helga, "I'm coming Miriam you don't have to shout."

Finally she picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Hey Helga, its Arnold." He said to her.

"Hey Arnold, I'm surprised to hear you calling me." Helga said genuinely surprised to hear him calling her.

"Yeah, well I was just calling to ask you something." Arnold said becoming even more nervous.

"What is it Arnold?" Helga asked him.

"It's just…I was wondering if you could meet me somewhere…there's…something rather important I want to tell you." Arnold told her.

"Just a minute Arnold…" Helga said as she lowered the receiver, "Oh Arnold is this the moment I've been waiting for, the moment when you would proclaim your true feelings for me."

"Helga, you still there?" she heard Arnold say over the phone.

"Yeah I'm still here. So you want me to meet you somewhere, where exactly?" she asked him.

"I was thinking…could you meet me in front of P.S. 118, about 8 o'clock tonight?" he asked her knowing full well there was no turning back.

"O...okay Arnold, in front of P.S. 118 at 8." Helga replied rather confused about Arnold's desired rendezvous point.

Arnold was ecstatic to hear her say that, "Okay great I'll see you then, bye Helga."

"Bye Arnold." Helga said as she hung up the phone. "Is he really going to tell me how he feels, oh be still my beating heart." Helga said to herself as she felt more nervous about this meeting than anything else in her entire life.

"What am I gonna wear?" she suddenly said out loud not knowing what was going to happen.

Meanwhile Arnold was in a similar state of subdued panic.

*Well…there's no going back now. All that's left now is to see how she feels about me.* Arnold thought to himself.

Suddenly he saw his mother standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen, "I heard everything Arnold, just remember to be honest with her, and don't forget to think positive. Don't focus on what can go wrong. That will only cause you to never know what could have been." Said his mother trying to reassure her son.

"Thanks Mom, I know it'll be tough but at least I would have told her." Arnold told his Mom.

"Alright honey go wash up for dinner." His mother told him.

"Okay Mom." Arnold said as he got ready for dinner. After all, he would need all his strength for what he was to do later that evening.

Dinner came and went without much conversation. When Arnold had finished eating, he cleared his place at the table and went upstairs to get ready to meet with Helga. He thought he might feel better if he took a shower. After his shower he went back up to his room to decide what he was going to wear. It had been hot earlier in the day so he decided against his usual long sleeve shirt for a plaid short sleeve shirt, a white t-shirt, an old pair of jeans, an old pair of sneakers, and his trademark blue hat.

Once he was dressed he thought about what exactly he was going to say, *Maybe I should just come right out and say it.*

He was still unsure as to how Helga would react when he told her his feelings. He looked over at the clock by his bed, 7 o'clock; he still had an hour before he was supposed to meet Helga. He decided that he would get there a little early; maybe it would give him an idea of how to break the news to Helga. Just before he left, he grabbed a watch that was lying on his desk and put it on. With that he promptly left his house at 7:15 in the evening. Arnold arrived at P.S. 118 with fifteen minutes to spare. He sat down on the front steps and nervously waited for Helga. Trying not to think about how she could reject him, Arnold thought back to the conversation he had with his mother earlier that morning.

"Don't let the maybes or what if's affect your decision." His mother's word echoed in his mind.

"Just remember to think positive honey." Again his mother's words echoed in his thoughts.

All he could do was wait; wait to reveal his true feelings to the one he loved.

Every few minutes Arnold would look at his watch. Time ticked slowly by. At one point he looked at it, just to find that it read 8:15…Helga was late. Just as he thought this, a bus pulled up to drop someone off just down the street. It was Helga. She was wearing her black wool cap, a pink t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and her usual boots. Arnold suddenly found himself facing the point of no return. He had a rather unsettled look on his face. In his mind, he was preparing for what he was about to say. His tension and nervousness slowly started to build.

As Helga approached him he stood up off of the steps to properly greet her, "Hi Helga, thanks for coming."

"Don't mention it Arnold, I gotta admit it though I was surprised to hear you say you wanted to meet me here." Helga said as she stared at the old school.

"Well it's like I told you over the phone, there's…something important I want to tell you." He said as he started to feel his anxiety growing.

"So what did you want to tell me Arnold?" Helga asked him.

Arnold feeling the tension growing ever stronger started to pace back and forth as he explained to Helga, "Well the reason I asked you here is because, when I look back on this moment I want it to mean something special, no matter what the outcome may be."

Arnold taking a deep breath continued to pace back and forth as he further explained, "It's just that…you and I have managed to become good friends over this past school year, and even though you may have made fun of me when we younger…called me names, and just generally bullied me…I find that none of that matters now. All that matters now is our friendship. In fact I actually enjoy being around you. In fact, I've grown to like you, you could even say…"

"What are you trying to say Arnold?" Helga asks him, hoping he's gonna say what she hopes he'll say.

Arnold looks at her and then turns around.

Taking a deep breath, Arnold gathers all his mental and physical strength. He turns back to face Helga and says, "What I'm trying to say…what I'm trying to say is…" He clearly sees there's no going back now; taking one last deep breath he summons whatever remains of his mental fortitude and clearly tells Helga.

"I…I love you Helga."

There's an incredibly stunned look on Helga's face, in her mind she feels like she's been hit by a runaway train. She can't believe what she's just heard. The one she loves most in this world has just proclaimed his love for her.

At first, all she can bring herself to say is, "What did you say Arnold?" she asked with a quiet astonished tone in her voice.

"I love you Helga." Arnold replies back.

"Arnold…do you know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that to me?" Helga says to him.

There's a very surprised look on Arnold's face. He's not only surprised by what she has said, but also by the fact that Helga is on the verge of tears.

It's now Helga's turn to say what she needs to say.

"Ever since the day I first saw you Arnold I've always dreamed of this day, the day when you would finally reveal your true feelings for me. I know I've pestered you in the past but no more. Now I just want to be near you. I want to become more than just friends. I love everything about you Arnold. The way you're always trying to do the right thing, the way you're always helping people, I love you're weirdly shaped head, and the way your hair smells. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, travel the world, have a family, and grow old together. What I am trying to say Arnold is I LOVE YOU TOO!" As soon as she uttered those words she threw herself on him.

She kisses him with all the love and adoration she's held for him. The kind of kiss she has always dreamed about. Only this time she didn't have to scheme or trick Arnold to get it. Arnold is at first surprised by this, but then all his worries and fears wash away. All he can focus on is his love for Helga and their first kiss. Arnold is ecstatic to hear that she has the same feelings for him. As their kiss continues, Arnold wraps his arms around Helga as he returns the favor. He can't help but think that this is somehow natural, he can't fight it. He loves this sensation. The feeling of having his love acknowledged and have the same emotions returned to him. Once they finish their first kiss, they gaze lovingly into each other's eyes as the sun sets behind them. Helga's arms wrapped around Arnold's neck, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"You really love me Helga?" Arnold asked her still amazed at what she said.

"More than words can ever tell you Arnold." Helga tells him as she gives him another quick kiss.

"Helga I just wanna say…thank you." Arnold says to her.

"What for Arnold?" Helga asks him not sure of what he means.

"I wasn't sure how you would react when I told how I really felt, and I just want to say thank you for…well…for not shutting me down I guess." Arnold says to Helga as he pulls her in closer to him.

"Arnold…you will never have to worry about me hurting you again. I love you Arnold." Helga says to him as she tightens her embrace around Arnold's neck.

"I love you too Helga." Arnold says to her.

Time passes by as they both gaze lovingly in each other's eyes, unaware that the sun has set.

"Well it's starting to get dark I better head home." Helga said suddenly realizing what time it was.

Arnold, no longer feeling concerned after what has transpired asked Helga, "Can I walk you home?"

Helga now knowing how he really felt could only reply, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

So hand in hand they both started for Helga's house. It didn't seem to take too long for them to get there. And before he knew it they were standing in front of Helga's front steps. Just as Helga started up the steps she quickly turned around to give Arnold one final kiss before he started for home.

"I love you Arnold." She said as she wrapped her arms around him once more.

Arnold feeling overjoyed at what has happened said very softly to her, "I love you too Helga."

A smile crept across Arnold's face, the kind of smile that can only happen when someone is truly happy.

At that moment, there in Helga's arms, he couldn't have been happier.

"Well I better get home. I'll see you later Helga." Arnold said just as he was walking away.

"Bye Arnold." Helga said to him as she entered her home.

Once the door was closed she immediately ran up to her room. She entered the closet which housed the shrine to her once secret love.

"Oh Arnold my love, how long I have waited for this day. When you would finally reveal your true feelings, Arnold today you have made me the happiest girl in the world. Thank you my love. With the utterance of one simple phrase you have freed me from my own prison. Thank you Arnold, my love." And with that she changed her clothes, climbed into bed, and fell asleep to sweet dreams of Arnold and the words he spoke to her that day.

As Arnold entered his house, he was welcomed home by his parent's and grandparent's.

"Well how did it go Arnold?" asked his family.

Arnold found that at that very moment he couldn't say anything. He didn't need to. His joy could not be contained. He just gave them a big smile, silently telling them that it went better than he could have ever hoped for. His entire family, seeing his joy understood what had happened. But they decided to wait and ask him about it another time.

"Well I think Pookie and I are gonna go to bed, we'll hear all about it in the morning. Goodnight everyone." His grandpa said as they started up the stairs.

"Goodnight grandma, goodnight grandpa." Arnold said to them.

"Well Arnold I think we're gonna get ready for bed too. You can tell us all about in the morning." His dad said to him.

"Okay, goodnight mom, goodnight dad. I'll see you guys in the morning." Arnold said to his parents.

His mother clearly seeing her son was in a much better mood than this morning walked over to kiss him goodnight, "Goodnight honey, sleep well."

"I will mom, I will." Arnold said with a kind of confidence he has never exerted before.

Arnold felt like a new man, a new man who was very much in love. That night would prove to be the best night of sleep Arnold had ever had in long time. But to him, the best part about all of this, his relationship with Helga was just starting. And he couldn't wait to see what it would bring him.


	7. Chapter 7

Year 2 (10th Grade)

-Prologue-

Arnold awoke the next day feeling an intense sense of joy he had never felt before. He had spoken his true feelings to Helga, and she had returned the same sentiment to him. As he lay in his bed he kept repeating that moment over and over again, the moment when Helga said, "I love you too" and then threw herself on him. He could still taste her kiss on his lips. He could still smell her perfume. It was a nice smell that wasn't incredibly overwhelming and almost unnoticeable at first. He only noticed it when Helga came in for their first kiss. Needless to say his joy could not be contained, no matter how hard he tried. But then again, why would he want to hide the fact that he was in love. Suddenly realizing that he was still in bed he decided he better get up to start his day. The thought of his blossoming relationship with Helga made him nearly completely oblivious to his usual morning routine. Before he was even aware of it, he had taken a shower, gotten dressed, and was slowly making his way downstairs for breakfast, where he would regale his family with the story of the previous evening's meeting.

As he stepped off of the stairs and into the kitchen he found his parents and grandparents sitting at the table enjoying their breakfast.

"Morning everybody." He said as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Arnold." They all said at once.

"So how did it go Arnold?" His mother asked him as he sat down with a bowl of cereal.

"It was amazing Mom, when she first arrived I started to grow nervous. Because I still didn't know how she would react. But after I explained everything to her, I just took a deep breath, and said what needed to be said." Arnold told her as he started his breakfast.

"And how did she react?" His mother asked him.

Taking a break from his cereal he looked at his family and then very happily said, "She said that she loves me too, and then we kissed."

"I'm so happy for you Arnold." Stella said clearly seeing the joy that Arnold exuded. However, in her mind she was ecstatic that her son had his first kiss.

"Way to go short man." His grandpa said with a VERY proud tone in his voice.

"Well that's wonderful Arnold." Said his Grandma with the same tone in her voice.

"Yes we're all very happy for you Arnold. Now just think about if you hadn't told her how you really felt. It makes a world of difference doesn't it?" His dad said to him.

"Yeah dad, it really does." Arnold replied.

"So Arnold, when are you two going on your first date?" his mother asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure yet. I was thinking about either this weekend or maybe next weekend." Arnold told his mother.

"In the mean time I need to start looking for a job. Relationships cost money. I want to be able to give Helga everything she deserves." Arnold told them.

"That's very noble of you Arnold." His mother said very proudly.

"So where do you think you would like to work Arnold." His dad asked him.

"I'm not sure yet. I was thinking I could either get a paper route with Sid and Stinky or I could see if Mrs. Vitello would let me work for her again." Arnold told them.

"Well Arnold if you need any help finding a job don't be afraid to ask. And since you got a girlfriend, we need to start teaching you how to drive, Dad you don't mind if use your car do you?" His dad asked his grandfather.

"No not at all, Arnold when you get your driver's you can use my car whenever you want, long as you remember to take good care of it." His grandpa said.

"I will Grandpa you don't need to worry." He said as he finished his breakfast.

Once he cleared his place at the table, he left the kitchen to officially begin his day.

Before he left he turned to his family still sitting at the table, "Thanks for all the help everyone." Arnold said to his family.

"You're welcome Arnold; don't be afraid to ask if you need help. That's what we're here for honey." His mother said to him.

"That's right son, just ask us if you need help of any kind." His dad said to him.

"Thanks Mom, thanks Dad, I will. I'm gonna go brush my teeth and then start looking for a job." Arnold told his family.

"Alright dear, happy hunting." His mother said just as he left the kitchen.

"Thanks Mom." Arnold replied.

After he brushed his teeth he left the house to see if he could find a job.

A few hours later Arnold returned home from his job hunt. As he entered his home he was stopped by his mother as she came from the living room.

"Hey Arnold, how did the job hunt go?" she asked him as she met him in the foyer of the old home.

"Hey Mom, well first I stopped by the newspaper to see if they had any openings. No luck there, so then I tried to see if Mrs. Vitello needed any help. She didn't have any job openings either. So I figured I would try the arcade, no luck there." He told his mother.

"Don't worry Arnold you'll find a job soon." His mother said trying to reassure him.

"That's just it Mom…I did find a job." He told her.

"Really, where?" said his mother rather surprised but nevertheless happy for Arnold.

"Well…" Arnold started as he recounted his experience for his mother.

After Arnold had tried to get a job at the arcade, he decided to look for other opportunities. He decided to try one place he hadn't originally thought of, the book store where he ran into Helga last Christmas. Much to his surprise when he came to the store he saw a help wanted sign displayed in the window.

*Well, it couldn't hurt to try.* He thought to himself as he entered the store.

He found the store owner behind the front desk flipping through an old business ledger. He was an older man probably in his 50's or 60's. Arnold remembered his hair was more salt and pepper back at Christmas has since turned almost completely white. His beard was about the same color. He wasn't dressed too much differently than Arnold. Plaid shirt, sleeves rolled up, t-shirt, jeans, an unusually large belt buckle with a gold star on it. He also wore a pair of brown half fingered gloves that appeared as old as the ledger he was flipping through.

"Good afternoon, how can I help you today?" He asked Arnold.

"Hi was wondering if you had any job openings?" Arnold asked him.

"Is that right, well just so you know its four hours a day, five days a week. You're main responsibility will be to help keep things organized around here. Stuff like taking inventory, dusting and cleaning, running the register when I'm not here, and anything else that needs to be taken care of." The old man told Arnold.

"Sounds great, how much does it pay?" Arnold asked.

The old man thought about this for a minute, "Hmmm, you seem like nice kid. I'll start you out at 8 bucks an hour, how's that sound?"

"That's great." Arnold said, ecstatic about the potential job.

"Okay you got the job, since its Saturday I'll cut you a break. You start first thing Tuesday afternoon, 5 o'clock sharp." The owner said to him.

"Thank your sir, I won't let you down." Arnold said eager to start his new job.

"The names Franks, Mike Franks." He said to Arnold.

"Arnold…I'm Arnold." Arnold said as he shook his hand.

"Well Arnold welcome aboard, I expect you here at 5 sharp on Tuesday, alright." Franks told him.

"5 o'clock sharp, I'll be here. Thanks again Mr. Franks." Arnold said as he started for the door.

And with that he made his way for home.

"So I start working on Tuesday." He told his mother.

"Well that's great honey, I'm so proud of you." She said as she hugged her son.

"And 8 dollars an hour too, that's pretty good money Arnold." She said to him.

"Yeah, it is. At least now I don't have to worry about money when I ask Helga out." He said to his mother.

"And when are two going on your first date?" his mother asked him.

"I'd like to have at least one paycheck before I ask her out, so probably next weekend." Arnold told his mother.

"Alright Arnold, dinner will be ready soon." She said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Okay Mom." Arnold said as he started his way up the stairs.

Arnold was excited not only for his newfound relationship, but also for his brand new job. Finally he would have his own source of money, he wouldn't have to worry about not having the money to buy Helga the things he felt she deserved. This job was just another piece of growing up.

Arnold began his new job the following Tuesday. The work wasn't too taxing and Arnold actually enjoyed it. He would always show up eager to get to work. Needless to say his boss was impressed by this. Never before had he had an employee like Arnold, he was friendly, helpful, and always courteous to the customers. He was a model employee. Arnold only needed a week to get the rhythm of his new job. Soon it would become second nature to him. After his first week he decided it was time to ask Helga out. She said yes, and a week later they went out their first date. It was a simple one, some ice cream at Slausen's, a movie, and a walk through the park at sunset. The movie was another addition to the ever expanding "EVIL TWIN" series, it wasn't the greatest film they've ever seen, but it didn't matter to them. Being in each other's company was all they needed. This date and every one that would follow ended the same way. Standing in front of Helga's front steps, the two of them would share a deep and meaningful kiss. Afterwards they would just stare lovingly into each other's eye, neither of them wanting to leave one other's arms. Then they would go their separate ways. And yet Arnold began to notice a pattern every time they went out. On all their dates Arnold and Helga never ran into any of their friends, which during the summer is kind of hard to do. On one of their last dates before school was to start, the reason behind this pattern would become clear to Arnold.

The last Saturday before school, Arnold was preparing to go pick up Helga. Just as he was walking out the door his mother stopped him, "Are you going out Arnold?"

"Yeah I'm going to get Helga." He said to her.

"Alright honey we'll see you later." Stella said to him as he walked out.

"Bye Mom." Arnold said as he left his home. On the way to Helga's he was thinking about what they would do that night. Maybe they would go to the park, or the aquarium. He had no idea what they would do that night. As he approached Helga's front door he was still thinking about how they would spend the evening together. His concentration broke as he heard the door open and saw Helga appear.

"Hey Helga." Arnold said glad to see his girlfriend.

"Hey you." Helga said as she kissed him.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Arnold asked Helga as they started down the sidewalk hand in hand.

"It doesn't matter to me; as long as I'm with you we can do whatever." Helga said as she leaned in closer to Arnold.

"Alright then, we'll figure something out." Arnold said as they came to a red light at an intersection.

"Actually Arnold there was something I've been meaning to ask you." Helga said as they stopped at the corner.

"What's that Helga?" Arnold asked her.

"I was wondering, when we go back to school next week…if we could keep our relationship…a secret." Helga said with a rather worried tone in voice.

"WHAT, Why?" Arnold said quite surprised.

"This doesn't upset you does it?" Helga asked him.

"Its…it's just so surprising. Why would you want to keep it a secret?" Arnold asked her trying to comprehend what he's just been asked.

"It's just; I've still got a reputation to maintain. You know, I've got to keep up appearances as the tough girl." Helga said trying to explain her request.

"Helga, you know that even if we try this, someone is going to figure it out." Arnold said trying to reason with her.

"I know I know, but it would mean a lot to me if we at least try, even if it is just for a little while. Please?" Helga asked.

Arnold thinking about this saw that there was no use trying to dissuade Helga, her mind had been made up, "Okay Helga, I'll try. For you I'll try, but I'm still not sure about the whole thing."

"Thank you Arnold." Helga said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"I know it'll be hard, but it would mean a lot to me that we at least try." she said to him just as they began to cross the street.

Not another word was spoken about the matter as they went on their last date of the summer. A quick trip by the boardwalk, a milkshake at Slausen's, and another walk through the park at sunset as was their favorite thing to do. Their date ended the same way as every other date before it. The two young lovers shared a kiss, gazed longingly into each other's eyes and then went their separate ways. Having the last date of summer vacation behind them, they both had to get ready. School was due to begin again the following Monday. Arnold couldn't wait for the year to get started. It would be the first year of Arnold and Helga's relationship. Arnold knew that keeping their love a secret would be challenging, but he was too loyal and respectful of Helga to break his promise. Back home all of his stuff had been set out and prepared for school, he got ready for bed. His final thought before he fell asleep was, *It's going to be another interesting year.*

Chapter 7

Return to Familiar Ground

Monday morning, 6 a.m. Once more the all too familiar electronic chant of "HEY ARNOLD" over and over again was telling him to get up as a new school year began. More and more that began to annoy Arnold, as does every alarm clock for every student, everywhere. Sluggishly he turned off the alarm on the shelf next to his bed. Before he got up he laid in his bed remembering the promise he made to Helga. Keeping their relationship a secret would be a challenge, he was painfully aware of this. But he realized he made a promise to her, a rather unusual promise but a promise nonetheless. He would have to keep this in mind throughout the year until Helga felt she was ready to make their love known. Keeping this fact in mind he began his usual morning routine. A quick shower, got dressed, grabbed all his stuff and began a sleepy walk downstairs for breakfast.

As he made his way downstairs he could hear the TV. on in the living room. He looked to find his Grandpa sitting on the couch watching the morning news.

"Morning Grandpa." He said with a slight yawn.

"Morning short man, you ready for school today?" he asked him.

"Yeah I am it's just gonna be another year of school. It won't be much different from last year, except I'll have more homework this year." He told his grandpa before he made his way to the kitchen.

"Alright Arnold, I'll be in the garage when you leave so have a good day at school." His grandpa said as he returned his attention to the morning news.

"Okay Grandpa I'll see you this afternoon." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

When he entered the kitchen he found his parents sitting at the table enjoying their breakfast.

"Morning everybody." He said to them with another slight yawn as he set his bag down and grabbed the cereal from the cabinet.

"Morning Arnold." His dad said.

"Morning honey, did you sleep okay?" His mother asked him.

"Yeah I sleep pretty good, still a little tired though." Arnold said as he sat down with a bowl of cereal.

"Are you excited about school today Arnold?" Arnold's dad asked.

"Yeah I guess so; it's just another year of school." Arnold told his parents.

"Do you have any classes with any of your friends this year?" His mother asked him.

"I'm not sure, I got my schedule real late and I haven't had a chance to talk to anyone yet." He told them as he took a break from his breakfast.

"So you don't know if you have any classes with Helga yet." His dad pointed out.

"No not yet, I'll talk to her about it when I see her today." He said almost disappointed.

"You two have spent a lot time over the summer Arnold…is it getting serious?" his mother asked him.

Hearing this made Arnold recount the whole summer that had passed by. All of the times that he and Helga had went out. Just the joy of being in her company was all he needed, all of the times they spent together, and Helga having the same feelings for him. He thought all the way back to the last day of school, when he confessed his love for her, and she in turn confessed her love for him.

"Arnold?" he heard his mother say.

"Yeah Mom, I think it is getting serious." He said as a smile crawled across his face.

"That's good to hear Arnold; she seems like a nice girl." His mother said as she went back to her breakfast.

"Yeah…she is." Arnold said with that smile still on his face.

Arnold finished his breakfast in silence, cleared his place at the table, and went upstairs to brush his teeth. He came back downstairs to get ready for school. He came back in the kitchen to get his bag and told his parents, "I'm going to school I'll see you guys later."

"Alright Arnold have a good day at school." His dad said to him as he began to leave.

"Focus on your school work Arnold." His mother said.

"I will." He said as he left the old house.

As he stepped onto the sidewalk Gerald had just walked up beside him.

"Hey Arnold how's it going, Did you have a good summer?" He asked Arnold.

"Hey Gerald, yeah I had a great summer, how about you?" Arnold asked.

"It was okay, I was just glad to be out of school. So…why was your summer so great?" Gerald asked curious as to what happened to Arnold over the summer.

"Oh…it was just…great." Arnold said almost laughing.

"How's your job going?" Gerald asked him.

"It's going great Gerald. I really love working at the bookstore." Arnold said proud to have a job.

"That's cool, hey did ever figure out how to tell Helga how you feel about her?" Gerald asked.

Hearing this he suddenly remembered the promise he made to Helga.

"Uh…no…not yet." He said rather nervously.

"Not yet huh, well why not?" Gerald asked him.

"I don't know. I just didn't give it much thought over the summer." Arnold said, again sounding very nervous.

"Whatever you say Arnold, come on, the bus just pulled up." Gerald said as they caught up with the bus.

They boarded the bus on their way to another year at P.H.S. 209. The real challenge to keep his promise was only getting started.

The bus came to a stop in front of the school. Arnold and Gerald exited the bus to find that most of the student body had congregated out front in order to catch up on what everybody did over their summer vacation. Arnold and Gerald began discussing what classes they had that year. They didn't have as many classes together this year (as often happens in high school). They had the same English, math, and history classes. While they had been talking, they were both unaware that Helga and Phoebe had walked up to them.

"Well if isn't the two buckos themselves, Arnoldo and tall hair boy." Helga said slightly laughing.

"Hello Arnold, hello Gerald." Phoebe said to them.

"Hey Helga, hey Phoebe; did you two have a good summer?" Arnold asked even though he already knew Helga enjoyed her summer.

"I rather enjoyed myself over the summer break." Phoebe said in her usual cheerful voice.

Helga took a minute to really think of something to say so as not to offend her secret boyfriend.

"It was…better than I could have hoped for." She said as she smiled at Arnold.

Arnold seeing this returned a kind and loving smile back at her.

"So what kind of class's do you guys have this year?" Helga said trying to change the conversation.

"Well Gerald and I have a few classes together, what about you two?" Arnold asked both Helga and Phoebe.

"I believe Gerald and I also have a few classes together this year." Phoebe said as she smiles at Gerald.

Gerald is happy to hear this news as he returns a smile to Phoebe.

"What about you Helga?" Arnold asked her.

"You got your schedule handy?" Helga asked.

"Yeah, it's right here." Arnold said as he handed her his schedule. As she began to look over his schedule a thought began to form in Arnold's mind.

*What if we don't have any classes together this year.* He thought to himself.

As she continued to look over his class schedule he could feel his anxiety growing by the second. Finally Helga spoke, "Well, we have one class together again bucko." Helga said to him.

"Really, which class?" Arnold said trying his best to hide his joy.

"It's Mrs. Wilson's second period Biology class." Helga informed him.

Just as she said that the first bell rang and everyone began to slowly enter the building. The school year had officially begun.

On the way to their first class Arnold was trailing behind the others. Just as he was about to enter the classroom he paused for a moment in the hallway. He turned to face Helga as she was just about to round a corner. She saw him, he saw her. Just before he walked in he gave her a quick wink, silently telling Helga, "I love you". Helga gave him a quick wink back telling him "I love you too". After that he focused his attention on first class of the day. Class came and went without much of anything happening; it was mostly the first day of school bureaucratic nonsense. Stuff like what to expect in the coming year, what their responsibilities as students were and other boring stuff like that. Finally the first class finished up, now he would have a class with Helga. He approached the door to Mrs. Wilson's class the same time as Helga. The just stared at each other with a kind of subdued joy, silently they were ecstatic to have another class together. Arnold let Helga enter the class first. Their love may have been a secret, but Arnold was still a gentleman. They were lucky enough to find two empty seats right next to each other.

*I'm gonna like this class.* Arnold thought to himself.

Class came and went much as the first one, not a whole lot was done. Just more procedural gibberish, needless to say…it was boring. Class was over, and Arnold and Helga had to go their separate ways, for the time being. The rest of the day went by just as quickly as each of their classes. The final bell of the day rang and the usual collective sigh of relief could be heard throughout the entire school. As everyone was scrambling to get out the halls became packed. As Arnold exited the school he caught up with Gerald at the bus stop.

"Man school is finally over; I can't wait to go home." Gerald said to Arnold.

"Me too Gerald, me too." Arnold said.

While they were waiting for the bus Arnold kept a silent watchful eye for Helga. He noticed her just as the bus pulled up. Her mom once again picked her up. But just before she climbed in the car she quickly turned to Arnold to give a quick wink. Arnold returned the favor just before he climbed on the bus. The whole ride home Arnold could only focus on one thing. His love for Helga and the promise he made to her.

As Arnold entered his home he proclaimed, "I'm home."

"We're in here Arnold." He heard his mother say.

Arnold entered the kitchen to find his parents sitting at the table reading the paper and working on the crossword puzzle.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Arnold said to them as he pulled up a chair.

"Hey Arnold how was your first day at school?" His dad asked him.

"It was good; we didn't really do much because it was the first day." Arnold replied to his father.

"So do you have classes with any of your friends?" Stella asked him.

"Yeah I have 3 classes with Gerald and…I have one class with Helga." Arnold said as a smile came across his face.

"Really and what class would that be?" his mother asked.

"Its Mrs. Wilson's second period biology class." Arnold replied.

"I bet you're excited about that." His dad said.

"Yeah I am. I think I'm gonna like biology this year." Arnold said slightly embarrassed.

"Just remember to focus on your school work Arnold; we can't have you being distracted for the whole year." His mother told him.

"I will mom you don't need to worry." Arnold said to his mother with a slight laugh.

"Well I'm gonna go upstairs and look over my books for a bit before I go to work." Arnold said to them as he stood up from the table.

"Alright just let us know if you need anything." His mother said to him.

"I will mom." He said to her as he began his way up to his room.

Slowly but surely he climbed the stairs to his room. He set his bag down at his computer desk and pulled out his books. Subject by subject he looked over his books, about twenty minutes later his phone rang.

"Hello." He said as he picked up the receiver.

"Hey you." Helga said to him.

"Hey Helga." Arnold said clearly happy to hear Helga on the phone.

"What are you doing right now?" Helga asked him.

"Oh I'm just going over my books before I go to work. What are you doing right now?" Arnold asked her.

"I'm pretty much doing the same." Helga said.

"There's also something I wanted to say to you." she said in a dismayed tone.

"What's that Helga?" Arnold asked.

"I just wanted to say…thank you." Helga said.

"For what Helga?" Arnold asked.

"Thank you for going along with my unusual request. I know it's going to be hard, but it means a lot to me that you agreed to it. It means more to me than you could ever know. So I just want to say, thank you." Helga said to him.

"You're welcome Helga; I'd do anything for you. You know that right?" Arnold said to his girlfriend.

"I do Arnold, I do." Helga said very sweetly.

"Well I better get ready to go to work." Arnold said to Helga realizing what time it was.

"Alright have a good shift…I love you Arnold." Helga said with a very loving tone in her voice.

"I love you too Helga." Arnold said with the same tone in his voice.

"I'll talk to you later Helga." Arnold said as he got ready to leave.

"Okay I'll call you later…bye Arnold." Helga said to him over the phone.

"Bye Helga." Arnold said as he laid the receiver back on its cradle.

After his talk with Helga he proceeded to go to his nightly job. Another nightly shift at the bookstore came and went without much work; the store wasn't very busy that night. Before he knew it his shift was over and he was on his way home. When he came home that night his mother had saved him some supper that was made earlier in the evening. After he ate, he took a shower, changed into his night clothes and got all of his stuff ready for bed. As he lay in his bed he heard his phone ring.

"Hello." He said into the receiver.

"Hey Arnold, how was your shift?" Helga asked him.

"Hey Helga, It was okay it wasn't very busy tonight." Arnold told her.

"Well that's good to hear. Listen I can't talk long I just called to say I love you and thanks again Arnold." Helga said over the phone.

"Don't worry about it. Like you said Helga it won't be easy, but I'm willing to try if it means that much to you." Arnold said to her.

"Thank you Arnold. Goodnight and I love you." Helga said very kindly.

"Goodnight Helga, I love you too." He told her as he hung up the phone.

That night Arnold would have sweet dreams of Helga. The kind of dreams you can only have when you're truly in love. After that night life would once again take on that all too familiar pattern.

School would once again become a mundane, predictable, everyday occurrence. However, Arnold found that keeping his promise to Helga wasn't as hard as he originally thought. Of course the two young lovers' would have their occasional collision in the halls of P.H.S. It was something the two of them have become intimately familiar with. Whenever this would happen Helga's reaction would always vary depending on how many people was around them. Most of the time the halls would be packed which would leave Helga simply to apologize and the two of them would go about their separate ways, of course not before each of them giving the other a wink. This became their own silent way of saying "I love you" while still maintaining their secret relationship. However, on the rare occasion when there was no one around during these little run ins, Arnold and Helga would use that opportunity to share a quick but nevertheless a meaningful kiss. These rare times when they could kiss in school would evolve into something Arnold never would have expected, but nonetheless he enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8

Year 2 (10th Grade)

Chapter 8

Secret Meetings

A few months had gone by since school started. Everyone had gotten settled in and things were once again a normal, predictable, rhythmic pace. The students went about their classes without much distraction or anything else of any real excitement. Well almost every student. Helga still went around school bossing everyone around. Arnold could hear her between classes, "Watch where you're walking bucko." Or "Move it geek bate." Her commanding voice would carry down even the longest hallways of the old school. Every time Arnold would hear her carry on like this he couldn't help but laugh. Listening to Helga would always make him think of the times that Helga would bully and pester him like that. And then there was their occasional little run in throughout the halls. At first she would revert back to her old usual response, "Watch where you're going football head."

Arnold would always reply the same way, "Sorry Helga."

Which always have a slight laugh behind it, and then they would go about their separate ways. Later Helga's response would simply turn into, "Sorry Arnold."

And Arnold would say, "Its okay Helga."

This again had a slight laugh to it. Every morning was like watching an old zombie movie, all of the students and even some of the faculty shuffling into the building, looking barely alive. The afternoon was a different story, as soon as the bell would ring the halls became packed, traffic out of the building was unbearable. No one could get any elbow room. The only other time during the day when the halls would be that crowded was lunch. Everyone was in a huge hurry to get out of class, practically sprinting the whole way there. Lunch was the only other time of the day that Arnold and Helga would have at the same time, other than their early morning science class. During lunch every day they would always sit at opposite ends of the cafeteria, so as to keep up appearances that they weren't in a relationship. However, they would always sit in places where they could clearly see each other. It was always the same thing, Arnold would eat his lunch with Gerald, and Helga would always eat with Phoebe, just as they had back at P.S. 118. And just like every other student in school, when they were done eating they used what precious little time they had left to go over whatever homework they had not done the previous night. Either that or study for an upcoming test they might have had, or to just generally waste time and talk. Every day Arnold and Helga would look at each other whenever they could, giving one another their silent "I love you" wink that they had become accustomed to. The last lunch bell would always bring about a sense of great longing for the two of them. Once that bell rang, they knew they would not see each other until after school. The final bell of the day was only two classes away, but to them it would feel like an eternity. And yet, Arnold began to notice something about Helga. It started one cloudy Monday. He noticed that sometime after she had eaten, she got up and left the cafeteria. She did this every day for a week. However, Arnold would soon find out where she went.

Arnold and Gerald after eating lunch one day were going over some of their homework, "Hey Arnold, can I see your math work? I wanna make sure I did this right." Gerald said to Arnold.

"Sure Gerald, I got it right here." Arnold said as he started looking through his bag.

"Huh? Well I thought it was in here." Arnold said as he continued to look through his backpack.

"Is it not in there?" Gerald said.

"I guess not." Arnold said not knowing where his work was.

"Let me go check my locker. I'll be right back." Arnold said as he got up to leave.

"Alright man." Gerald said as he went back to his books.

As Arnold exited the cafeteria he noticed that there was not a single student in the halls of P.H.S. 209. Not one individual.

*It sure is quiet in here.* Arnold thought to himself as he walked the halls.

As he turned a corner a sudden sound caught his attention. It was the sound of a door opening. The door in question was the door to the janitor's closet that he was passing. Before he knew what to think he suddenly felt someone grab him by his shirt and pull him in. It was Helga; she was wearing her traditional black wool cap, a light pink t-shirt, jeans, and her usual boots.

"H…Helga what are you…" Arnold said quite surprised as Helga kissed him.

Even though he had been surprised by this, he couldn't help but enjoy it. As they continued to kiss, Arnold slowly wrapped his arms around her. He succumbed to Helga's love, and reveled in her company. Arnold loved it when he and Helga kissed. Though, this time was somehow different. He noticed so many more things about her that he hadn't before. He could feel her heart beat through his shirt. He loved how warm and soft her skin was. Her smell was almost unnoticeable, but it would always linger with him, much like the taste of her kiss. But what he loved most was the way she held him. Whenever they kissed like this Arnold could feel Helga's love for him. He could feel it through her touch, the warmth of her body, and the passion with which she kissed him.

As she finished up her kiss she pulled away from Arnold and said, "I'm sorry Arnold."

"Don't be." Arnold said with a clear sound of pleasure from her kiss.

"I didn't mean to jerk you in here so suddenly, it's just…I couldn't wait any longer. I had to be with you, even if it is in this janitor's closet." Helga says as she tightened her embrace around Arnold's neck.

"I can see that." Arnold said with a slight laugh.

"Arnold, are you laughing at me?" Helga said with a surprised inflection.

"No I'm not. It's just this situation is a little funny. You know, being in the janitor's closet." Arnold said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I just couldn't wait until after school to be with you." Helga told him.

"Well, you wouldn't have to wait at all if our relationship wasn't a secret." Arnold reminded her.

"I know, I know but I'm just not ready yet." Helga said sounding rather worried.

"What's the matter Helga?" Arnold asked.

"It's just, what would people think if they saw us together." She said to him.

"It almost sounds like you're embarrassed to be seen with me." Arnold said disappointedly.

"No Arnold I'm not. I'm really not." Helga said trying to comfort him.

"Than what is it?" Arnold asked trying to understand why she was thinking like this.

"I…I…I'm not sure." Helga admitted.

As she says this, Arnold notices a tear on her cheek. Arnold reaches to wipe it away.

"Hey." Arnold says to her.

Helga looks at him, unable to say anything.

"It's okay Helga; we can wait until you feel like you're ready. Don't worry about it, okay." Arnold said as he wipes the tear from her cheek trying to make her feel better.

Helga, hearing this saw it on Arnold's face that he meant what he said. "Thank you Arnold. I love you so much." She said as she leaned in for another kiss.

"I love you too Helga." Arnold said just as they kiss for a second time.

After they kiss they both fall to the floor of the closet. In each other's arms they just enjoy one another's company. With Arnold leaning against the wall, Helga buries her face in her boyfriend's chest. She loves his warmth, the steady beating of his heart, the feeling of comfort she got from his embrace. She didn't want this feeling to end.

*Oh how I wish time would stop right now.* Helga thought to herself as she listened to Arnold's heartbeat.

A few minutes pass by before Arnold looks at his watch. Its ten minutes before the last lunch bell rings.

"Helga." Arnold said.

"Hmm." Helga said still leaning against him.

"Lunch is about to be over soon." He said to her.

"Oh…okay." She said sadly as she gets up.

"Listen I've got to stay after school today to do some work for a class. So if you don't see me I'll call you when you get home from work okay." She says to Arnold as he gets up from the floor of the closet.

"Okay Helga and…listen I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." Arnold said.

"It's okay Arnold; I know that you're right. We can't keep it a secret forever and we shouldn't try to keep it a secret." Helga said sounding more optimistic than before.

"Are you feeling better Helga?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah, I am...I love you Arnold." Helga said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you too Helga." Arnold said as he returned the favor.

Just before Arnold leaves Helga gives him a hug and whispers, "Thank you Arnold."

Arnold hears this and hugs her back drawing her in even closer.

"I got to go Helga." Arnold said as he started for the door.

"Okay Arnold, I'll call you later." Helga said.

"Alright Helga, I'll talk to you later."Arnold said as he gave her a quick kiss just before he left.

And so, left alone in the closet Helga reflects on what she and Arnold just discussed. She remembered how good it felt to be in his arms, the gentle pulse of his heart, and the warmth of his body. Almost on instinct, she removes the locket from her shirt. Staring at Arnold's picture she can't help but smile. She places her locket over her heart, and the emptiness of the closet whispers, "I love you Arnold."

Arnold made his way back to the cafeteria with a few minutes to spare. He got Gerald's attention as he sat back down at the table.

"Where have you been Arnold?" Gerald said rather confused as to what happened to him.

"Sorry Gerald, I uh got caught up in something." Arnold said trying to keep his promise to Helga.

"Something…what do you mean by 'something'?" Gerald asked him.

"Oh it was…nothing. Don't worry about it Gerald." Arnold said trying to get off the subject.

"Whatever you say Arnold." Gerald said as he gave up on trying to figure it out.

Before they could continue the subject the last lunch bell rang. They both got up from the table and proceeded to their last few classes of the day. The last two classes went by quickly without any real excitement. Finally the last bell of the day rang; once again the halls became packed. It was a few minutes before anyone could get any breathing room. As Arnold descended the front steps of the school he could see Gerald waiting at the bus stop off in the distance. At the bottom of the stairs he took a moment to scan the crowd for Helga. No sign of her. He suddenly remembered what she told him in the closet.

*If you don't see, I'll call you when you get home from work.* her words echoed in his mind.

With Helga's words fresh in his mind he boarded the bus for the trip home.

Arnold entered his home in his usual manner, "I'm home."He said loudly to anyone within ear shot.

"We're in here Arnold." He heard his dad say.

Arnold entered the living room to find his parent's and grandparent's watching TV.

"Hi honey how was school?" His mother said as he sat down to join them.

"Hi Mom, it was okay." Arnold told her sounding rather puzzled.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" his mother asked him sounding worried.

"It's just…its something Helga asked me to do." Arnold said.

"What did she ask you to do Arnold?" Miles asked his son.

"She asked me…to keep our relationship a secret." Arnold said reluctantly.

"Keep it a secret…from your friends you mean. Why do you think she would want to keep it a secret?" Stella asked him.

"I don't know, I tried to ask her today, but it's like…even she doesn't know herself." Arnold explained as best as he could.

"I guess all I can do is try my best to keep my promise." Arnold said to his family.

"Well that's very admirable of you Arnold." His grandpa said.

"Thanks grandpa." Arnold said rather quietly.

"Well I'm gonna go upstairs and look over my books a bit before I go to work." Arnold said as he got up to leave.

"Do you want anything to eat before you leave Arnold?" his mother asked him.

"No thanks Mom, I'm not really hungry." Arnold said just as he came to the doorway of the living room.

"Alright sweetie just let us know if you need anything." His mother said to him.

"Okay Mom I will." He said to her just before he started up the stairs.

As he slowly made his way up the he remembered how Helga looked like she had started to cry. Thinking about this made Arnold's stomach turn. He didn't like to see anyone in pain. But seeing Helga like that was something he had never experienced before. Never before had he been so angry at himself for making her cry. He felt genuinely disgusted at himself. As he entered his room, he set his books down on his desk and made a solemn promise to himself.

*Never again, will I make her cry. I don't want to see her like that again.* Arnold silently vowed.

He knew he must not break this promise, because he did not want to see his girlfriend like that again. After he made his oath he began to go over his books for what little time he had left before he had to leave for work. Book by book subject by subject each one was finished with a few minutes to spare before he had to leave for work. As he began his trek downstairs he was stopped by his dad before he left the old house.

"Hang on Arnold. I wanna talk to you a minute." Miles said to him.

"What is it dad?" Arnold said as he came to the bottom of the stairs.

"Listen Arnold; don't worry about what Helga has asked you to do. You'll find this out later, but when you truly love someone you find that you will do things for them that you will probably never understand, but you do it anyway. Because, you love them. Have you ever heard the old saying 'love conquers all." His dad said to him.

"Yeah dad I have." Arnold replied.

"Well sometimes love even conquers our own minds, making us completely oblivious to the world around us. Not able to understand anything. So don't worry about it too much Arnold, just focus on your relationship with Helga. Don't focus on the things that could potentially ruin or harm it. These are some of the greatest years of your life Arnold, enjoy them. You and Helga both." His dad said to him.

"Thanks dad. You're right; I won't try to make sense of why she asked me to keep it a secret. I'll just try my best to keep it a secret…for her." Arnold said as he takes in what his father has told him.

"I'm glad to hear to say that Arnold, just remember your grandma and grandpa, and your mother and I will always be here if you need someone to talk to." Arnold's dad told him.

"Thanks dad, I'm heading off to work. I'll see you guys when I get home." Arnold said as he started for the front door.

"Okay Arnold well save you some supper." His dad told.

"Okay, bye dad." Arnold said as he opened the door.

"Bye Arnold." Miles said as he left.

After his conversation with his dad Arnold started down the sidewalk toward another nightly shift at the bookstore.

That night at the store was rather busy; it was unusual for a weeknight. However, Arnold had noticed that business had picked up, even on a nightly basis. There had been an increase in the amount of customers the store had seen. Usually they would only have no more than ten customers. But over the past few weeks that number had grown significantly. But no matter how busy it got, Arnold was always his usual helpful, courteous, and friendly self. Even with this increase in business his shift seemed to fly by just as fast any other night. Before he knew what to think he was clocking out and preparing for his walk home. But before he left he had one request to make of his boss.

"Mr. Franks, would you mind if I stayed after for a little bit tonight?" He asked his boss.

"Sure Arnold go ahead. Are you looking for something in particular?" Mike asked him.

"I'm not sure; I just wanna get my girlfriend something special." Arnold said.

"Oh I see, is it a special occasion or what?" he asked Arnold.

"No, I just thought I would get her something special because I could." Arnold admitted to him.

"Well she must mean lot to you, and what kind of literature does the young lady prefer?" Franks asked him.

"Well she likes poetry, although she has said that she will read Shakespeare or something along those lines." Arnold told him as he started looking through the store.

Arnold looked up and down the shelves trying to find the right book for Helga. He was doing this as a way to apologize for unintentionally upsetting her earlier in the day. All in all he spent about fifteen minutes looking through the store before he finally found what he was looking for. On one of the back shelves he found an old book. It was a collection of the greatest American and Elizabethan love poems. He couldn't help but smile knowing he had found exactly what he was looking for. He grabbed it off the shelf and proceeded to head for the front desk.

"I see you found what you were looking for." Franks said.

"Yeah I did. I know she'll just love it." Arnold said as he handed the old book to his boss.

"Oh this old thing, I've been waiting for someone to buy it since as long as I've been here. And yet you're the one who will leave here with it." Franks said rather surprised at Arnold's selection.

"You can go ahead and take it Arnold; I'll just take it out your paycheck this week if you don't mind." Franks said to him.

"That fine with me. Thanks again Mr. Franks, I'll see you tomorrow." Arnold said as he began his walk home.

"See you tomorrow Arnold." Mike said as Arnold left the old store. Once he had Helga's gift, he left the old store and made his way for home.

As he entered his home he yelled, "I'm home."

"Hey Arnold were all in the kitchen." He heard his mother say.

He entered the kitchen to find his family at the kitchen table just finishing up a late dinner.

"Hey honey how was work?" Stella asked him.

"Hey Mom, it was pretty busy tonight." Arnold told his mother.

"What's that you got there Arnold?" Miles asked him seeing the book in his hand.

"It's for Helga." Arnold said to his dad.

"Really, what's the occasion?" his mother asked.

"No reason…I just felt like it." Arnold said.

"Well that's very sweet of you Arnold." Said his grandma.

"Here Arnold, we save some dinner." Stella said as she handed him a plate of meat loaf, mashed potatoes, and a mix of vegetables.

"Thanks Mom, you don't mind if I eat in my room do you?" Arnold asked his family.

"Not at all Arnold, you got right ahead." His mother said to him.

"Thanks, I'll bring down my dishes when I'm done." Arnold said as he made his way to the stairs.

"Alright Arnold let us know if you need anything." Miles told him.

"I will dad." He said just as he left the kitchen.

Arnold climbed the steps of the old house to his room, pulled down the steps to his room, and ate his dinner in silence. After he ate, he took his dishes back down to the kitchen, went to take a shower and got ready for bed. Once he had taken a shower and changed his clothes, he once more went over the book that he had picked out for Helga.

A collection of the greatest love poems in the world, *Yeah…she's gonna love it.* Arnold thought to himself.

Just as he thought this his phone rang.

"Hello." Arnold said into the receiver.

"Hey Arnold how was work tonight?" Helga asked him over the phone.

"Hey Helga, it was kinda busy tonight. But then again the store seems to be getting more and more popular." Arnold said to her.

"But I really enjoy the work so it's not bad at all." Arnold told her.

"That's good to hear…listen Arnold I want to say…I'm sorry. I know it can't be easy for you to keep our relationship a secret." Helga said with a soft tone in her voice.

"Don't worry about it Helga, I promised you I would keep it a secret until you're ready and that's what I intend to do. Because, I love you Helga." Arnold said to her over the phone.

"I love you too Arnold, and thank you for saying that, it means a lot to me to hear you say that." Helga told him.

"I know, hey do you want meet up at lunch again tomorrow? Same time, same place." Arnold asked her.

"Sure Arnold that sounds great. I gotta go, so I'll see you tomorrow?" Helga asked him.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. I love you Helga." Arnold said to his girlfriend.

"I love you too…goodnight Arnold." Helga said.

"Goodnight Helga." Arnold said just before he placed the phone back in its cradle.

After his conversation with Helga, he placed her gift in his bag, and climbed into bed. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he gave her the book.

The next day began as usual breakfast, trip to school, early morning science class, and then the rest of their classes before lunch. Finally, the first lunch bell rang. As usual the two of them got their lunches and sat at their regular tables at opposite ends of the cafeteria, within clear view of each other of course. Once their lunches were finished they just had to wait for the right moment. With twenty minutes left of their lunch break, Arnold notices Helga leave the cafeteria. He waits for a minute before following her.

"I'll be right back Gerald." He tells him.

"Okay Arnold." Gerald said in that kind of 'not listening' way.

As Arnold got up from the table he grabbed Helga's gift from his bag and started in the way of the janitor's closet. Again Arnold noticed that there was no one wandering the halls. As he approached the closet tried his best to hide the book, after all it was still a surprise. He walked up to the door to be pulled in the same way as he had yesterday. Once again, Helga kissed him with that same strong passion she always exuded whenever they were together. Once again Arnold wrapped his arms around her, taking in every aspect of his girlfriend, the smell of her perfume, her soft warm skin, the gentle brush of her hair, and the taste of her kiss. He loved being with her like this, even if it was in secret. Their kiss finished, Helga broke the silence.

"Hey." She simply said with love in her eyes.

"Hey." Arnold said with love in his voice.

"How are you doing today?" Arnold asked.

"I'm doing much better now that you're here." Helga said as she tightened her embrace around Arnold's neck.

"Well that's good to hear. Listen…I uh…got you something last night." Arnold said to her.

"Oh you didn't have to do that Arnold." Helga said.

"No I didn't HAVE to…I wanted to, I hope you like it." Arnold said as he handed her the book.

Helga takes a minute to look over the gift that's just been handed to her.

"Oh Arnold, I love it. Thank you so much." Helga said as she kisses him again.

"I'm glad you like. It's just my way of saying sorry. Sorry for upsetting you yesterday." Arnold said with a hint of regret in his voice.

"Arnold you don't need to apologize, I know you would never intentionally upset me. Thank you anyway, this is a very nice book." Helga said.

"Well I remember you saying how much you like poetry so…I figured you would like it." Arnold said with a resounding sound of happiness in his voice.

"I do Arnold, I love it. Thank you so much." Helga told him.

"You're welcome Helga." Arnold said as they gazed in each other eyes.

A few minutes went by before either of them said anything.

"So, what kinds of poems are in there?" Arnold asked her.

"Well let's take a look, shall we." Helga said as they both fell to the floor of the closet just as they had the previous day.

They both spent the last few minutes looking through the book in the silence of the closet. Another few minutes went by before Arnold took a look at his watch. Again the last lunch bell was only a few minutes away.

"Lunch will be over soon Helga." Arnold stated.

"I know." Helga said as she got up off the floor.

"Listen, I don't think we should make this an everyday thing Helga." Arnold told her as he stood up.

"What, why not?" Helga said rather surprised.

"It's just if we both keep this up every day, people might start to get suspicious." Arnold explained to Helga.

"You may be right Arnold. Okay this sounds like a good idea." Helga said.

"How about we meet like this on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday?" Arnold suggested.

"That sounds great Arnold." Helga said as she gives him a quick kiss.

"I gotta go Helga." Arnold said as he began to open the door.

"Okay Arnold, I love you." Helga said.

"I love you too Helga." Arnold said as he stole another quick kiss.

"Bye Arnold." Helga said.

"Bye Helga." Arnold said just as he left.

Once again alone in the closet, Helga revels in the feeling of Arnold's company. She looks at the book given to her by her boyfriend. Much like her locket the previous day, she holds it close to her heart.

"Arnold…you're the best. I love you so much." She whispers to the empty space of the closet.

Arnold went back to the cafeteria, and then on to class. And the two of them resumed their normal lives with a secret relationship. Each day would end with their silent "I love you" wink, and then their separate ride home. Each night would end with the two of them talking on the phone just before bed. True to their word, the two young lovers would meet in the same janitor's closet every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. And the weekend is when they would go on a date, careful to avoid any of their friends so as to maintain their secret relationship. This became a rather comfortable pattern for them. But before they were even aware of it, months had gone by and Christmas was once again quickly approaching. This year would be special one for Arnold and Helga. It was after all, their first Christmas together as a couple. This Christmas would also reveal one of the biggest secrets to the kids of the neighborhood, the secret that everyone couldn't stop talking about, no matter how surprising it was.


	9. Chapter 9

Year 2 (10th Grade)

Chapter 9

Snowfall and Revealed Secrets

Time marches on as it always does. Day after day and time after time the two young lovers would maintain their secret relationship. Though he made a promise to Helga, as time went on Arnold began to slowly grow impatient with Helga's reluctance to show their love in public. But he would never tell this to her. After all, he had made a promise to her. And yet, Helga could very clearly feel Arnold's subdued annoyance. She began to notice it when the two of them started their secret rendezvous' in the janitor's closet in the hallway just outside of the cafeteria. Wrapped in Arnold's arms she could feel this, unsettling sensation in Arnold almost like he couldn't get comfortable. That same feeling would grow stronger over the course of a few months. It started small at first, and then it slowly began to grow until Helga started to feel that maybe Arnold was right. As Christmas was approaching Helga knew that the time had come. It was time to let their secret love be known to their friends.

December 23rd, the final Friday before Christmas break. The day had started just like any other day. Most of their classes had gone by just like before. Then lunch came. After both Arnold and Helga ate, they proceeded to their usual Friday secret rendezvous in the janitor closet. Arnold waited for a minute or two before he left the cafeteria, so as not to arouse any suspicion.

"I'll be right back Gerald; I left something in my locker." Arnold said as he got up to leave.

"Again Arnold, man every time you say you'll be right back, but you always show up right before the bell rings. What do you do that takes so long?" Gerald asked him.

"Nothing I just, lose track of time is all." Arnold said just as he was leaving.

"Whatever you say Arnold." Gerald said clearly not believing him.

After that Arnold promptly left the cafeteria heading to meet with Helga in their usual secret spot. Arnold walked the halls once again to find no one else around. It was one of the rare times during the day where he could actually hear himself think. As he approached the closet he was excited to be with Helga, and yet he felt the recurring disappointment of still having to keep their love a secret. The pressure was beginning to weigh on Arnold. He looked to see if the coast was clear before entering the closet. As he shut the door behind him he was temporarily surprised by Helga suddenly throwing herself on him. They met the same way every time; it began with a profound and powerful kiss between the two of them. Arnold loved these moments with Helga. He loved the way she kissed him. He could feel all of her love through that kiss. As she kissed him he wrapped his arms around her waist as he returned the favor. As Helga finished her kiss she pulled away from his slightly, his arms still around her. After that they both stared lovingly into each other's eyes. Almost as if they hadn't seen one another in quite some time. "Hey you." Helga said very affectionately.

"Hey." Arnold said with the same sound of love in his voice.

"How's your day been so far?" she asked him.

"It's been good, but I'm feeling better now that I'm with you." Arnold said to her.

"I feel the same way Arnold. I can't wait to get out of here; thankfully we only have two classes left." Helga said with a resounding joy in her voice.

"Yeah me too. So Helga, what do you want for Christmas?" Arnold asked her.

"Arnold…all I want for Christmas…is to be with you." Helga said very softly.

"Well other than that is there anything in particular that you wanted?" Arnold asked her again.

"No there isn't. Just being with you is all I need." Helga said again very affectionately.

"Okay Helga." Arnold said as the two of them once again fall to the floor of the closet.

In Arnold's arms she leans against him, intently listening to the steady beat of his heart. Arnold takes Helga's hand in his and for a few minutes the two of them say nothing. Just enjoying each other's company is all they need.

"Arnold." Helga said.

"Yeah Helga." Arnold replied.

"I want to apologize to you." Helga told him.

"Apologize for what?" Arnold asked.

"I just want to apologize for making you keep our relationship a secret. I know it must have been hard for you." Helga said as she leaned up to look Arnold in the eyes.

"It's okay Helga." Arnold said as he smiled at her.

"No Arnold it's not. I know that you must have grown tired of it, but I do thank you for being so patient with me." Helga said to him.

"Don't mention it Helga. I'd do anything for you, even if it means keeping our love a secret for all time." Arnold said to her.

"Well you won't have to worry about that any more bucko." Helga said with a smile.

Arnold hearing this starts to realize that maybe she's ready to reveal their love.

"Helga…are you saying…" Arnold started to say.

"That's right Arnold, I can't hold it in any longer…I'm ready." Helga said.

"Really Helga, that's great. How do you wanna do it?" Arnold asked ecstatic to hear Helga say this.

"I was thinking perhaps, after school." Helga said.

"Sounds great Helga, but what about the others?" Arnold asked.

"I don't care what the others think. I love you and that's all I need to know. You're the only one I need to prove that to. The other's can just get over it." Helga said as she steals a quick kiss from Arnold.

"After school, sounds good." Arnold said very happily.

"After school it is then." Helga said as she falls back against him.

A few minutes pass by before Arnold looks at his watch.

"Hey Helga, the last lunch bell is gonna ring soon." Arnold said to Helga.

"Okay Arnold, I'll be waiting on the steps just outside the front door." Helga said as they got up off of the floor.

"Okay I'll meet you there as soon school lets out." Arnold said just as he was about to leave.

"And Arnold." Helga said.

"Yeah." Arnold replied.

"Thank you for being so patient." Helga said softly.

"You're welcome. I love you Helga." Arnold said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you too Arnold." Helga said as she kissed him.

And with that Arnold headed back to the cafeteria, and then on to his last few classes of the day.

Needless to say he couldn't wait for school to be let out.

Arnold's final classes of the day felt like time had stopped. He was so anxious to reveal his love for Helga that he very seldom took his eyes off of the clock. Second by second he grew more and more impatient. Until finally, the last bell of the day rang. The Christmas break had officially begun. The halls of P.H.S 209 instantly became packed as they often have. No one could get any breathing or elbow room of any kind. After a few minutes the traffic had thinned out, allowing Arnold to make his way to the front entrance where Helga was waiting for him. As he exited the school he found her standing at the top of the steps waiting just as she said she would.

Arnold walked up next to her and asked, "Are you ready Helga?"

"I am Arnold…I am." Helga said with a smile on her face.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your car." Arnold said.

And arm in arm they started off in the direction of Helga's mom's car. The bus hadn't arrived yet so all of their friends had gathered there waiting anxiously for the bus. Everybody was there, Rhonda, Harold, Sid, Stinky, Nadine, Eugene, Sheena, Curly, Brainy, Park, Lila, Phoebe, and Gerald. No amount of preparation could have prepared them for what they were about to see. Just as Arnold and Helga reached the car Sid turned and saw the two of them. As Arnold opened the door Helga leaned in for a kiss. She kissed him with the same passion that he had become so accustomed to in the janitor's closet. As the two of them kissed a break in the clouds came over them beaming down light from the afternoon sun hiding behind the overcast skies. Sid seeing this couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hey Stinky…come over here and tell me what I'm looking at?" Sid asked Stinky.

"Why I do believe it looks like Arnold and Helga kissing. But that can't be right…can it?" Stinky said in his typical southern drawl.

"My eyes must be deceiving me." Sid replied as he rubs his eyes.

The word kissing immediately grabbed everybody's attention. However, when they saw who it was they couldn't believe it either. Some jaws even hit the ground.

As Helga finished kissing Arnold she told him. "I love you Arnold."

"I love you too Helga." Arnold said with love in voice.

"I'll call you before you go to work." Helga said as she entered the car.

"Alright Helga, I'll talk to you later." Arnold said as he shut the door.

After that Helga and her mom drove away, on their way home to prepare for the coming holiday. Arnold turned to find all of his friends gawking at him. They still can't believe what they've just seen.

"What?" Arnold asked them.

"Arnold…what just happened?" Sid asked.

"What…can't a guy kiss his girlfriend in public anymore?" Arnold said to the group as he walked over to wait for the bus.

"GIRLFRIEND!" Everyone said at once.

"Wha…what do you mean girlfriend?" Harold asked him.

"She's my girlfriend Harold." Arnold replied.

"It's just so strange…to see you two actually getting along, but going out. I never would have guessed it." Rhonda said.

"Yeah well we've been dating since the beginning of the summer." Arnold informed them.

"WHAT!" the group said quite astonished.

"How did you guys keep it a secret for so long?" Lila asked.

"Well we uh…" Arnold started to say.

"Oh I see. So that's where you kept running off to at lunch. You were meeting up with Helga somewhere weren't you?" Gerald asked him.

"Yeah Gerald, we were getting together at lunch in a rather secluded spot." Arnold admitted.

"Well I'm actually quite happy for them." Phoebe added.

"YOU ARE!" The group said again quite astonished.

"Yes they appear to be very happy together." Phoebe said.

"You knew…Phoebe." Arnold said to her.

"Actually Arnold I've known about Helga's true feelings for you for a long time now. I have to ask though, was it you or Helga that first admitted how you really felt?" Phoebe asked Arnold.

"It was…me." Arnold said apprehensively.

"Well that explains the job." Gerald said suddenly.

"Yeah, I have a girlfriend so naturally I had to get a job." Arnold said with a slight laugh.

"It just seems so weird, I mean after all the bullying she put you through…and now you two are dating. How did that happen?" Rhonda asked.

"It just kind of…happened." Arnold told her.

"I'll tell you how it happened; it started back in San Lorenzo didn't it. When we were there looking for your parent's?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah…you're right Gerald. That is where it started. I guess that kiss we shared back then meant more to me than I originally thought. As I got older, I found myself thinking about her more and more. I went from liking her to…being in love with her." Arnold confessed.

"Whoa." Everyone said hearing what he just said.

A sudden silence falls over them as the bus finally pulls up.

"Well, Arnold and Helga dating…I guess we'll just have to get used to it. Strangely enough Arnold…you two do seem to make a cute couple, despite your stark differences." Rhonda told him.

"Thanks Rhonda. Its good hear you say that. However, don't think that Helga will be any different, she's still gonna be her regular normal bossy self." Arnold told them.

"Bossy to everyone except you you mean." Gerald pointed out.

"Right." Arnold replied.

"I can't believe it, my man's got bitten by the love bug. And it's none other than Helga G. Pataki. You're a bold kid Arnold…a bold kid." Gerald said to him as they boarded the bus.

"I know Gerald…I know."Arnold told him as they sat down.

A few minutes later the engines of the old bus began the vehicle on a slow push taking all of the kid's home for the holidays. Even though Helga had told Arnold that she didn't want anything for Christmas, he was going to get her something anyway. He knew it would have to be something really special, something that would make Helga really happy. He would start looking when he went to work that night.

As he entered his home he was met by his family who were busy talking and drinking eggnog around the Christmas tree.

"Hey Arnold." They all said at once.

"Hi everybody." Arnold said as he walked up to them.

"How was school Arnold?" his dad asked.

"It was okay dad; we didn't do a whole lot today. I'm just glad to be out of school." Arnold said with a smile on his face.

"So Arnold, what did you get Helga for Christmas?" Stella asked him.

"I haven't gotten her anything yet. Hopefully I'll find something for her at work tonight. It needs to be something really nice. I mean something really amazing." Arnold said to his mother.

"Well I hope you find exactly what you're looking for Arnold." His Grandma said.

"Yeah, me too Grandma." Arnold replied.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready for work." Arnold told his family as he started for the steps.

"Okay Arnold, just let us know if you need anything before you leave." His mother told him.

"Okay Mom, I will." Arnold said as he ascended the stairs.

As Arnold slowly trotted his way to his room he started to think about what exactly he was going to get Helga for Christmas.

*Let's see…she likes poetry. But she also said she read's Shakespeare. Whatever I get her, it needs to be meaningful, maybe a love story or something.* Arnold thought to himself.

Entering his room he set his bag down and kicked off his shoes. He had a little time to waste before he had to leave for work. Once his shoes were off he collapsed on his bed, weary from the last day of school. Staring out of his roof window he began to think of Helga. He thought about his friend's reaction to their kiss that afternoon.

*I guess it would seem pretty strange from their point of view.* Arnold thought to himself as he began to laugh.

Looking over at the clock on his shelf, he decided he would try to catch a quick nap. He reached over and set the alarm for 4:15. His alarm set, Arnold slowly closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of Helga. The sudden sound of his phone ringing shook him from his nap. He looked at the clock on his shelf, 4:10 in the afternoon. Sluggishly he reached for the receiver.

"Hello." He said with a yawn.

"Hey there handsome." Helga said to him.

"Hey Helga." Arnold said sounding more awake than before.

"I didn't wake you up did I?" Helga asked him.

"No you didn't Helga." Arnold told her.

"Well I didn't mean to if I did. So it's your last night at work for the week isn't it?" Helga asked.

"Yeah, I don't go back till after Christmas." Arnold replied.

"That's good; at least we'll be able to spend Christmas together." Helga said very sweetly.

"I know I can't wait. I might stay after work a little bit tonight; see if my boss needs any help before we close for the holiday." Arnold said over the phone.

"Okay, I have a feeling that Olga may have me do some last minute shopping tonight. So if you don't hear from me tonight, I just want to say I love you." Helga said very softly.

"I love you too Helga." Arnold told her.

"Well Olga just walked in, so I gotta go Arnold." Helga said.

"Okay Helga I'll talk to you later." Arnold said.

"Okay Arnold, have a good shift. Hopefully I'll call you again when you get home." Helga said lovingly.

"Alright, I love you Helga." Arnold said very tenderly.

"I love you too Arnold." She said to him with the same sound of love in her voice.

"Bye Helga." Arnold said.

"Bye Arnold." Helga replied.

As he hung up the receiver, he remembered he still had to get something for Helga. As he got ready for work he thought about that copy of Romeo and Juliet that he saw in the store last Christmas. Hoping it would still be there when he arrived that night, Arnold left his house confident he knew what to get her.

That night the store wasn't very busy, there were still more customers than usual, but not in the numbers that they had seen in the past few months. Arnold's shift didn't seem to fly by as it always had, but it wasn't painstakingly slow either. 9 o'clock rolled around and Arnold was ready to go home. Except he still had one last thing he needed to do. As Arnold went to clock out his boss grabbed his attention.

"Hey Arnold can I talk to you for a minute?" Franks asked him.

"Sure Mr. Franks, about what." Arnold said.

"Arnold I just wanna say that, of all the employees I've had come through here. You are by far the best one I've ever hired." Franks told him.

"Thanks Mr. Franks." Arnold replied.

"No thank you Arnold, I mean it, you have been the best employee this store has ever seen." Mike said.

"Well I really love working here." Arnold said to his boss.

"Well Arnold it shows, here I want you to have this. Your Christmas bonus, you've earned it Arnold." Mike said as he handed him a check.

"Wow thanks Mr. Franks." Arnold said as he gratefully took his bonus.

"I was also going to ask you, would you mind if I looked around a little bit before I leave. I wanna get Helga something really special for Christmas." Arnold asked the old man.

"Sure thing Arnold, go right ahead." Mike said to him.

Arnold began browsing the shelves looking for that old copy of Romeo and Juliet. He must have looked up and down every shelf at least twice, but no sign of the old book. Arnold began to feel worried that someone had bought the one book he was looking for. He walked back up to the front to ask his boss about it.

"Hey Mr. Franks, do we still have that really old and worn copy of Romeo and Juliet?" Arnold asked him.

"Romeo and Juliet hmmm let me think…I did move a copy to the back room a few days ago. No one was buying it so I put back in storage. Check there first." Franks told him.

"Okay, thanks Mr. Franks." Arnold said as he made his way to the back storage room.

He turned on the light to find shelf upon shelf of old books that hadn't yet been sold. Arnold began browsing the back room desperately searching for a needle in a stack of needles. It seemed like an eternity looking for one single solitary book, when suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he found it. The one book he was looking for and he finally had it in his grasp. He walked back to the storefront to find his boss sitting behind the front desk.

"I found it; it was buried in the back with all the others." Arnold said to his boss.

"Can you take it out of my paycheck for this week?" Arnold asked him.

"No Arnold I won't, you go ahead and take. Call it an addition to your bonus. You've earned it." Franks said to him.

"Really." Arnold said quite surprised.

"Yeah Arnold, go ahead and take it. And I don't want to see you here till after New Year's understand." Mike said.

"Seriously, won't you need my help taking care of the store?" Arnold asked.

"No Arnold, I'm going on vacation next week, and I'm giving you the week off as well. You need to spend some time with your girlfriend and family. All work and no play you know." Mike said laughing.

"Okay, well thanks again Mr. Franks. I guess I'll see you after New Year's, Merry Christmas Mr. Franks." Arnold said as he started for home.

"Merry Christmas Arnold, enjoy your vacation." Franks said.

"I will thanks again Mr. Franks." Arnold said as he left the old store.

"You're welcome Arnold." Mike said to him as the door closed.

Just before Arnold started his way for home, he took a minute to take in the sights of the city. The sun had set and darkness had fallen upon the neighborhood, the city was decked out in all of its Christmas joy, the December air had a cold bite to it, there were less cars on the street than when he first arrived, the moon shined so bright that it seemed to illuminate the entire city in a pale blue light. Standing in front of the old store, Helga's gift in hand, the snow started to fall. The beauty of the snow falling in the city reminded him of Helga's beauty. Arnold couldn't help but smile.

*She's gonna love it.* Arnold thought to himself.

He had found the perfect gift for Helga, and now he was on his way home.

As Arnold entered his home he was greeted by his parent's who were leaving the living room.

"Hey honey how was work?" his mother asked him.

"It was okay mom; it wasn't incredibly busy; Mr. Franks gave me next week off." Arnold told her.

"That's great Arnold." She replied.

"I see you found a gift for Helga." His dad pointed out.

"Yeah I did, I just know she's gonna love it." Arnold said.

"What did you get her Arnold?" Stella asked him.

"I got her a copy of Romeo and Juliet." Arnold replied.

"Good choice Arnold." Miles said to his son.

"I know dad, she loves books like this." Arnold told him.

"That's very sweet of you Arnold. Do you want anything to eat, we saved to some dinner." His mother said.

"Thanks mom I'll take it upstairs." Arnold told her.

"Alright sweetie, your dinner's in the fridge. We're both tired, we're gonna go to bed. Goodnight Arnold, and Merry Christmas." Stella said to him.

"Okay goodnight mom, goodnight dad. Merry Christmas to the both of you as well." Arnold said to the two of them.

"Goodnight son." Miles said to him as they started up the stairs.

Arnold grabbed his food from the fridge and made his way for his room. As he walked in he set Helga's gift on his bed so he could eat at his desk. He ate his dinner in silence, took his dishes back downstairs, took a shower, and changed into some clean clothes. While sitting on his bed he looked at Helga's gift when a sudden thought popped into his head.

*Maybe I should write her a message on the inside…but what.* Arnold thought to himself.

He thought about this for a minute.

"I GOT IT!" he said.

Suddenly struck with inspiration he quickly wrote down his message to Helga on the inside cover while it was still fresh in his head. Once he finished writing he looked at what he wrote down. Satisfied with his gift promptly wrapped it and set it on his shelf, he couldn't wait to see Helga's reaction when she opened it. As soon as he set it down, his phone rang.

"Hello." He said into the receiver.

"Hey Arnold, how was work?" Helga said to him over phone.

"Hey Helga, it was…better than I ever could have imagined." Arnold told her.

"Really, why's that?" Helga asked.

"Mr. Franks gave me next week off. I don't have to go back until after New Year's." Arnold said.

"That's wonderful Arnold. Is that the reason why you sound so happy?" Helga asked hearing his joy.

"Well it's one of the reasons." Arnold said with a sly laugh thinking about the gift he picked out for her.

"What's the other reason?" Helga asked him.

"Oh it's just…that I get to spend more time with you." Arnold told her.

"Oh Arnold." Helga said with a loving laugh.

"So how did your shopping for Olga go?" Arnold asked her.

"Oh it was okay, I didn't have to get a lot. It was mostly stuff for Christmas dinner." Helga told him.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Arnold said.

"Yeah well, it was still a favor for Olga." Helga said rather angrily.

"Well I know you must be exhausted so I won't keep you any longer. Goodnight Arnold." Helga said very sweetly.

"Goodnight Helga, I love you." Arnold said very lovingly.

"I love you too Arnold." Helga said to him.

After their nightly conversation Arnold hung up the phone, and went to bed. Christmas Eve came and went without much excitement. Everyone in the boarding house was getting everything ready for the next day's celebration. Decorations were being hung, sidewalks were being shoveled, songs were being sung, and everyone was in their usual Holiday spirit. Nightfall once again saw the city covered in fresh snow. As Arnold climbed into bed that night he couldn't wait to give Helga her gift.

9:30 a.m. Christmas day. Once again his alarm clock was telling him to get up. As he got up from his bed he looked at the present for Helga lying on his shelf. Arnold had a smile on his face that stretched from ear to ear. He quickly changed his clothes and went downstairs to join the rest of his family for the celebration. As he descended the stairs he found everyone in the boarding house in the living room.

"Merry Christmas everyone." He said to them as he entered the room.

"Merry Christmas Arnold." They all said at once.

Once Arnold arrived the festivities began. First the entire house exchanged their gifts, and then everyone sat down for Christmas dinner. After dinner, everyone sat around the table drinking eggnog and talking about past Christmas memories. It was 1 o'clock in the afternoon when Arnold decided it was time to give Helga her gift. He proceeded upstairs to take a shower and got ready to leave. A quick change of clothes, Helga's gift in hand he started to leave the old house. But not before he was stopped by his parent's.

"Are you going out Arnold?" his dad asked.

"Yeah dad, I'm just gonna go give Helga her gift." Arnold told him.

"Okay honey, put on a coat. We're supposed to get some heavy snow today." Stella told him.

"Okay mom, wish me luck." Arnold said to her.

"You won't need it sweetie." She said as she kissed him on the forehead.

"I know she'll love what you picked out for her." She said to her son.

"Thanks mom. I'll be back later." He said just as he left.

"We'll see you later Arnold." His dad said to him.

And with that Arnold left the old brick house in the direction of Helga's home. He couldn't wait to see her.

As Arnold climbed the steps he hid the gift behind his back so as to keep it a surprise. He knocked on the door, anxious to see his girlfriend. The door opened to reveal Helga standing before him.

"Arnold." Helga said with a surprised joy in her voice.

"Merry Christmas Helga." Arnold said as he leaned in to kiss her.

She was wearing her usual look; long sleeve t-shirt, jeans, boots, and her trademark black wool cap and her hair in pigtails.

"Merry Christmas to you too, thank you for stopping by Arnold." Helga said after they kissed.

"Well I just figured I'd stop by to see you…and to give you this." Arnold said as he handed her his gift.

"Oh Arnold you didn't have to get me anything." Helga said taking the book.

"I know but I did anyway, I hope you like it." Arnold said to her.

Arnold's gift had been wrapped in gold wrapping paper with a metallic red and green bow. Helga eagerly opened it to reveal what Arnold had picked out for her. When she saw the title, she couldn't help but feel enthralled at what she has just been given.

"Oh Arnold I love it, I really really…oh what's this?" Helga said as she noticed the message written on the inside cover.

"Through all my days, I knew nothing but sadness

In an endless sky of gray, a void left in my heart

Nothing could fill it, until I heard your name

Your presence I longed for, your voice haunted me in my dreams

And when I woke left me wanting more

Then the day came

When you entered my life

And forever changed it for the better

Your love has freed me

From my own internal anguish

So to you my Angel I say

Thank You

I know these feeble words will never fully convey how I feel

All I can do is love you with all my strength

Even after I'm gone

My love for you is eternal

And so my Angel, I say once more

Thank you

And

I love you."

Underneath this message were the words, "I love you Helga, always. Arnold"

As Helga read this message her eyes began to water.

"Helga…are you okay?" Arnold asked her.

After Helga read his message she simply lifted her head to look her love in the eyes.

"Oh Arnold…I love you so much." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks, then she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Feeling ecstatic about how Helga reacted to his gift, Arnold embraced Helga with the same the same force of love as she exerted onto him. After they shared a kiss Helga looked him in the eyes and said, "Arnold I really love it, thank you so much."

"You're welcome Helga." Arnold said with a smile on his face.

Again Helga embraced Arnold with a hug.

"I love you so much Arnold." Helga said as she buried her face in his shoulder, still crying tears of joy from his gift.

"I love you too Helga." He whispered in her ear.

After that they spent the rest of the day together. First they would stay at Helga's for a bit, and then walk through the city running into Gerald and Phoebe who were also spending the day together as it turned out. Time flew by before either of them knew what to think. The sun had already started to set as they approached Helga's front steps. Standing there in each other's arms, they just enjoy one another's company until they must part ways. Just before Arnold has to leave Helga whispers to him, "Thank you Arnold."

"You're welcome. Well, I should really be getting home. Goodnight Helga…I love you." Arnold said to her.

"Goodnight my darling…I love you too." Helga said as she gives him one final kiss.

As Arnold began to walk away the snow started to fall again. Helga still standing there held the book close to her heart. Her joy was immeasurable; she couldn't help but cry, laugh, and smile all at once. Arnold had picked out the perfect gift. One single gift that clearly showed her just how much he loved her. They had their first Christmas, and it was one that neither of them would soon forget. But another upcoming holiday would bring back on old memory for Arnold, a memory of a one night encounter so long ago which left him utterly speechless. It would be the most surprising thing he had ever seen.


	10. Chapter 10

Year 2 (10th Grade)

Chapter 10

Love's Holiday

With Arnold and Helga's relationship no longer a secret, they could now show their love in public. Their friends were still getting used to the idea of the two of them going out. But slowly but surely they began to warm up to their relationship. Since then Arnold, Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe would all be seen together during their lunch. No longer did Arnold and Helga have to sit across the cafeteria from each other. No longer did they have to make excuses to see each other. The two young lovers had been set free. After they revealed their relationship Helga became more and more comfortable with her open love for Arnold. She even began to make subtle changes to her style, though only to her hair at first, she started wearing it in a ponytail instead of her usual pig tails. Somehow the two of them together just seemed…natural to their friends. It soon ceased to be weird, and they soon became the cutest couple in school. Their first Christmas behind them, Arnold and Helga could soon look forward to another holiday that was right around the corner. It was the perfect holiday for the two of them. An entire day devoted entirely…to love.

6 a.m. Tuesday morning. But this is a very special Tuesday morning.

*Its Valentine's day.* Arnold thought to himself as he shut off his alarm.

*I can't wait for tonight.* he thought as he sat up on his bed.

He had something special planned for he and Helga that night, but first…his usual morning routine. He took a quick shower, got dressed, and put on his little blue hat. But before he went downstairs he stopped at his computer to get something.

He opened the top left hand drawer to reveal a rectangular black box. He removed it from the drawer and opened it.

*Yeah…she's gonna love it.* he thought as a smile came across his face.

Gazing at the contents of the box his concentration broke.

"Arnold breakfast is ready." He heard his mother say.

"Coming mom." Arnold shouted as he closed the box and placed it in his pocket.

He walked downstairs to find his parents and grandpa sitting at the kitchen table.

"Morning everyone, where's grandma?" Arnold asked as he sat down.

"Morning sweetie, your Grandma went out for a little bit. You know how she is." Stella said to him.

"Okay Mom." Arnold said to her.

"Morning short man, how'd ya sleep?" His grandpa asked him.

"I slept fine thanks for asking grandpa." Arnold replied.

"Well that's good to hear Arnold. Did you pick up my watch from the jewelers yesterday?" Phil asked him.

"I did Grandpa, here you go." Arnold said as he gave him the watch from his bag.

"Thanks Arnold I appreciate it." He said.

"Don't mention it Grandpa." Arnold told him.

"Morning Arnold, how are you feeling today?" Miles asked him.

"I'm feeling great dad. It's Valentine's Day and I can't wait to get to school." Arnold told him.

"That's good to hear Arnold. So you got anything planned for you and Helga today?" He asked him.

"Yeah I do dad. Mr. Franks gave the night off so Helga and I could go out. I made us a reservation for 7 o'clock tonight at Chez Paris. And…I got her this." Arnold said as he revealed the black box.

He handed it to his dad who then in turn showed it to his mother.

"Wow Arnold, I bet that cost a lot." Miles said as he handed it to Stella.

"Oh Arnold it's beautiful, you must really love her a lot." Stella said as she handed the box back to Arnold.

"I do mom, I really do. I had to save up since before Christmas to get it." Arnold said as he once again looked at his Valentine's gift for Helga.

It was a solid gold necklace, with a golden heart charm inlaid with rubies, and white and pink diamonds to coincide with the Valentine's Day theme. On the back there is an inscription that reads, "Yours Eternally".

"And after school I'm gonna head over to Mrs. Vitello's to pick up some roses before we go. I haven't told her any of this; I wanna surprise her after school." Arnold explained to his family.

"You got anything else planned Arnold?" his mother asked.

"I figured we would either go for a walk or maybe even see a movie after dinner." Arnold told her.

"Sounds like you got everything worked out, so how are you gonna keep all this a secret Arnold?" His dad asked.

"I have no Idea dad." Arnold admitted.

"Well the first thing is I gotta leave this here." Arnold said as he pointed to the necklace.

"I might get her something at school; they usually sell candy and flowers on Valentine's Day." Arnold told his family.

"Well I hope you two have a wonderful night Arnold." His grandpa told him.

"Thanks Grandpa." Arnold said.

"First things first Arnold, get through school first then focus on spending the evening together." His mother said trying to make him focus.

"I will mom." Arnold said as he finished his breakfast.

He cleared his place at the table and proceeded to get ready for school. He walked upstairs to brush his teeth, placed the box with her necklace back in his desk, grabbed his bag and left the old house.

"I'll see you guys after school." Arnold said just as he reached the front door.

"Okay Arnold have a good day at school." He heard his father say.

"I will dad." Arnold said just as he left.

As he stepped onto the sidewalk he made his way to the bus stop where Gerald was waiting for him. When they boarded the bus Arnold didn't realize that an old memory would surface that morning. A memory of another Valentine's Day so long ago, the girl which had so impressed him would once again resurface. But from someone he did not expect.

The bus slowly came to a stop in front the old school. They stepped off the bus and onto the sidewalk in front of P.H.S. 209. It felt like spring had come early, because love was in the air. It was definitely Valentine's Day. The entire student body congregated in front of the building to waste time as it became a tradition; the conversation was mostly about everyone's plans for Valentine's Day. Some were going to the movies, others had dinner plans, mostly everybody decided to go bowling, some couples even decided to stay in and enjoy other's company.

"So Gerald, got any plans for tonight?" Arnold asked.

"Maybe Arnold, maybe." Gerald said as he looked over at Phoebe who was talking with Rhonda and the other girls.

"What about you Romeo. You got something special planned for Helga?" Gerald asked.

"Yes I do Gerald, yes I do." Arnold said very happily as he began to scan the crowd for Helga.

"So, don't keep me in suspense, whatchya got planned?" Gerald asked him.

"Oh no Gerald, that I'm keeping a secret. Have you seen Helga?" Arnold asked.

"I don't think she's here yet. Relax man she'll be here. I still can't believe it, you and Helga of all people. Well as weird as it is, you two do make a good couple." Gerald told him.

"Thanks Gerald." Arnold said to him.

Just as he said that the noticed the big blue car pull up just behind the bus. He started to walk over to it to get the door for Helga. But before he could get to it, she was already getting out. What Arnold saw right then stopped him dead in his tracks. Instead of her hair in its usual pig tails or ponytail, she let her hair hang naturally over her shoulders covering part of her face.

*Wow she looks beautiful…wait a minute…I've seen that look before.* Arnold thought.

*Yeah…that Valentine's Day…in the fourth grade. It was…Cecile, no…not that Cecile, the first Cecile.* Arnold thought as he remembered that night at Chez Paris.

"Arnold." He hears someone call him.

*Au revoir Arnold.* Cecile's last words echo in his mind.

Again someone tries to get his attention, "Arnold."

Again her words resonate with him, *Au revoir Arnold.*

Staring at Helga he knew, it must have been her that night. At the time, he didn't know any other blonde girls his age other than Helga and Nadine.

*Au revoir Arnold.* One last time her words echo in his mind.

"We'll always have Chez Paris." He muttered under his breath.

"ARNOLD." Hearing his name the final time brought him back to reality.

"Huh." Was all he could manage to say.

"What did you say Arnold." Helga asked him.

"Oh uh…nothing Helga I was just…thinking." Arnold nervously told her trying to hide the truth.

"What were you thinking about?" Helga asked him.

"I was just thinking how great your hair looks." Arnold said with a smile.

"Thanks Arnold, I admit I kinda like wearing it like this, oh and Happy Valentine's Day Arnold." Helga said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too Helga." Arnold said as he kissed her.

"Thank you Arnold." Helga said lovingly.

Just as they finished kissing they heard the first bell of the day ring. Unlike every other day, nobody was just mindlessly shuffling into the building. It was Valentine's Day, love was in the air and everybody was feeling it. Classes went by just as usual. Arnold and Helga found it a little hard to concentrate during their morning science class. After biology the two them and kissed and then went their separate ways, not to see each again until lunch. A few more classes went by and then much to Arnold's relief, the first lunch bell rang. He quickly and eagerly made his way to the cafeteria and their usual table where Gerald and Phoebe had already sat down.

"Good she's not here yet, I'll be right back I'm gonna go get her some flower's." Arnold said to them.

He saw a table set up on the other side of the cafeteria where Rhonda and Harold were selling roses and candy.

"Alright Arnold." Gerald said.

Arnold had to get a rose and some candy fast; he knew Helga would walk in the cafeteria any minute. He got in line with two people in front of him, luckily the line moved pretty quickly.

"Hey Rhonda, hey Harold." Arnold said to them.

"Hey Arnold, are you getting something for Helga?" Rhonda asked.

"Yeah let me get a rose and a chocolate heart." Arnold said.

"Alright Arnold that'll be seven bucks total." Rhonda said as Harold gave him what he asked for.

Arnold being in a hurry laid a ten dollar bill on the table.

"Thanks guys, keep the change." Arnold said as he quickly made his way back to the table.

He sat down with only a few minutes to spare. Five minutes later Helga sat down with her lunch.

"Hey Phoebe, hey Geraldo, hey you." She said as she gave Arnold a quick kiss.

"Hey Helga." Arnold said happy to see her.

"Oh man I just realized I left something in my locker, I'll be right back." Helga said as she got up from the table.

"Okay Helga." Arnold replied.

Helga sat back down at the table a few minutes later with a book. As she bent over to put the book in her backpack Arnold laid the rose and the chocolate heart on the table just in front of her. She sat back up looked at both the rose and heart and immediately looked over at Arnold.

"Happy Valentine's Day Helga." Arnold said very tenderly.

"Thank you Arnold, Happy Valentine's Day to you too." Helga said as she gave him a kiss and a hug.

After that lunch went on just as it always had. The conversation was mostly about what problems they with all their homework from the previous night. Before they knew it the final lunch bell rang and it was time for them to part ways once again. Fortunately they only had two classes left so it wouldn't be long before they saw each other again.

The final bell of the day brought a great sigh of relief to everyone. The end of school meant everyone could begin preparations for their Valentine's Day plans. Everyone exited the school to find that none of the buses were sitting out front. This just gave everyone more time to talk to all of their friends. The usual gang had gathered at the bus stop with one exception. Arnold and Helga weren't there. Arnold was waiting for Helga at the front steps. He suddenly felt someone's arms wrap around him. Of course, it was Helga.

"Hey there good-looking." Helga said to him.

"Hey beautiful." Arnold said as he turned to face her.

"Thank you again for the rose and chocolate heart." Helga said very sweetly.

"You're welcome Helga." Arnold said as they started walking toward the street.

They both stopped a few feet away from the edge of the sidewalk where they normally waited for Helga's mom. As they stood there waiting for Miriam to show up, they wrapped their arms around each other.

"I'll try to call you before you go in for work tonight." Helga said to him.

Arnold can help but crack a smile at what he's about to say.

"What is it Arnold?" Helga asked.

"No Helga…you're not gonna call me tonight." Arnold said almost laughing.

"What…why not?" Helga asked sounding disappointed and upset.

"Because…Mr. Franks gave me the night off tonight so I could be with you." Arnold said happily to her.

"Really, well that was nice of him." Helga said feeling relieved.

"And that's not all." Arnold told her.

"Its not?" Helga said sounding confused.

"No there's more…I want you to wear something nice tonight, because you and I have a dinner reservation at Chez Paris at 7 o'clock tonight." Arnold told her.

Needless to say Helga is pleasantly surprised by this.

"Arnold…are you serious?" Helga said emanating a powerful sense of joy and genuine surprise.

"I am Helga. I'll come by to pick you up about 6:30 tonight." Arnold told her.

"Arnold that's wonderful." Helga said as she gave him a rather surprising and powerful hug.

"You really are the best Arnold." Helga said to him as her mom pulled up.

"Here let me get the door for you." Arnold said as he opened the passenger side door.

"Thank you Arnold." She said as she kissed him.

"I'll come by about 6:30 or so." Arnold told her as she climbed into the car.

"Okay, 6:30. I'll be ready. See you then Arnold." Helga said to him as the car pulled away.

"Bye Helga." Arnold said as the car disappeared from his sight.

"Did I hear you correctly just now Arnold?" Gerald asked him suddenly.

"Huh, oh hey Gerald. Yeah I made a dinner reservation for Helga and me tonight." Arnold told him feeling relieved to have told Helga his surprise.

"I've been holding that in all day, it's great to finally tell her what I had planned. Well almost all of it." He told Gerald.

"What about you Gerald, you got any plans tonight?" Arnold asked him.

"I do, Phoebe and I are going out as well." Gerald told him as a smile came across his face.

"Really…you and Phoebe huh, well have fun Gerald." Arnold said.

"Yeah you too man." Gerald replied.

As soon as Gerald said that the bus pulled and everyone climbed in heading for home.

Arnold entered the old Vine street home in his usual manner.

"I'm home." He shouted.

"Hi honey how was school?" His mother asked him as she came from the living room.

"It was okay mom." Arnold told her.

"Did you tell Helga what you had planned?" Stella asked him.

"I did and she was ecstatic about it. I told her I would pick her up about 6:30 or so." Arnold told her.

"Well have a good time sweetie, don't stay out all night." She told him.

"I won't mom, I'm gonna go upstairs and take a nap before I leave." Arnold said as he started for the stairs.

"Alright Arnold, let me know if you need anything." Stella said.

"Alright mom I will." Arnold said as he ascended the stairs.

Arnold entered his room, set his bag down, and once again pulled out the necklace he bought for Helga. He couldn't help but smile at it.

*I know she's gonna love it.* he thought to himself.

Before he took his nap he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said.

"Hey Arnold, are you nervous about tonight?" Miles asked him as he entered his room.

"I'm really excited about it dad." Arnold said as he laid the box on his desk.

"That's good to hear Arnold. Listen I know you have your own job, but I want to give you this as a safety cushion…just in case." His dad said as he handed him some money.

Arnold counted the money his dad had just handed him.

"Dad…this is a hundred dollars." Arnold said in amazement.

"I know I know, but take it just in case something happens. You know, just in case of an emergency." Miles said.

"Thanks dad...thanks a lot." Arnold said gratefully.

"You're welcome Arnold. Have fun tonight and don't stay out too late." His dad told him.

"I know Dad, Mom's already told me that." Arnold said with a slight laugh.

"Well now I'm telling you so it'll sink in." Miles said as he left Arnold's room.

"Okay dad." Arnold said as he drew his attention back to the necklace.

Another minute went by before he set the box down and collapsed on his bed. He set the alarm for 5:15, closed his eyes, and once again went to sleep dreaming of Helga.

His alarm woke him up right on time. He couldn't help but feel excited about meeting Helga for dinner on their first official Valentine's Day. He took a shower and got dressed. He picked out a nice clean and pressed dress shirt, a clean pair of black dress pants, and a black dinner jacket. His hair was neatly combed and his hat was kept in the back pocket of his pants. Arnold was dressed to kill. Before he left his room he made sure he had everything he would need for that night. Wallet, watch, hat, and of course Helga's gift. He came downstairs to find his family standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Looking sharp there short man." His grandpa said.

"Thanks grandpa." Arnold said as he approached them.

"You do look very handsome honey." His mother said.

"Thanks mom." Arnold replied.

"Have fun tonight Kimba." his grandma said to him.

"I will grandma." Arnold told her.

"Well get going Arnold, you don't want to keep her waiting." Miles told him.

"I know Dad I'm just gonna go get her some flowers first." Arnold said as he started for the door.

"I'll be back later." He said as he left the old home.

Before he started for Helga's home he made his way over to Mrs. Vitello's flower shop. There she was behind the counter watering her plants as always.

"Hello Arnold, how are you. Well don't you look nice, what's the occasion?" She asked as he entered the store.

"I'm fine Mrs. Vitello thanks for asking. I'm going out tonight for Valentine's Day." He answered.

"That wonderful. What can I do for you Arnold?" she asked.

"Can I get 6 pink and red roses each please?" He asked her.

"Of course Arnold, are they for someone special?" she asked as she prepared his order.

"Yeah they're for my girlfriend. I'm taking her out to dinner tonight." He told her.

"That's very sweet of you Arnold, and here you are. That'll be thirty dollars Arnold." She said as she handed him the flowers.

"Thank Mrs. Vitello, you can keep the change." Arnold said as he set down two twenty dollar bills on the counter.

"Thank you Arnold, he's such a nice boy." Mrs. Vitello said to herself as he left the store.

Next stop, the Pataki home.

As he climbed the front steps he took a deep breath to regain his composure. He knocked on the door anxious to see his girlfriend.

"I'm coming I'm coming." He heard someone say.

The door opened to reveal Helga's dad in the doorway, Big Bob Pataki.

"Yeah." He said very bluntly.

"Hi Mr. Pataki, I'm here to pick up Helga." Arnold said to him.

"Oh right you must be Alfred." He said.

*It's Arnold.* he thought to himself.

"Come on in Helga's just about ready." He said to Arnold.

They both came into the house and stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"So you're taking my daughter out tonight. What are your intentions?" He asked as he stared down Arnold trying to intimidate him.

"We're just going to dinner and maybe a walk in the park." Arnold said desperately trying not to appear nervous.

"Is that right, well I expect her home no later than 10 o'clock…understand." Big Bob said trying to wear Arnold down.

"Yes sir, I understand completely." Arnold said to him as his anxiety grew.

"And don't try anything funny you got that." Bob told him.

"No sir I won't." Arnold said as he began to feel nervous.

An uncomfortable silence had befallen the two of them until Bob blatantly blurted out, "HELGA YOUR DATE'S HERE!"

"I'm coming." Helga said still in her room.

A few minutes pass by before Helga was ready to go. Arnold was looking at all of the family pictures on the wall opposite the stairs. He was still looking at the pictures on the wall when he heard, "I'm ready."

He turned to see Helga at the top of the stairs. He took one look at her and was immediately left speechless. Arnold took a good look at her as she descended the stairs. She was a wearing a form flattering metallic red dress, a matching pair of high heels, matching lipstick, and her hair was draped over her shoulders just like it had been earlier that morning. The bottom of her dress was cut at an angle, revealing a black and silver bracelet around her left ankle.

*Wow…she looks…gorgeous.* Arnold thought to himself.

"Hi Arnold." Helga said as she approached him.

"Hi Helga…you look…absolutely amazing." Arnold said to her.

"Here I got these for you." Arnold said as he handed her the roses.

"Their beautiful, thank you so much Arnold." Helga said as she kissed him. "I'll go get a vase for them." Helga said as he went into the kitchen. She reappeared a minute later with a vase and placed the roses in it. She set the vase on a side table placed against the wall opposite the stairs.

"Bye Dad I'll be back later." Helga told her dad as they started for the door.

"Be home by ten, understand missy." Bob blurted out.

"I got it Dad." Helga said rather annoyed.

And with that they started for their evening dinner reservation.

As they approached the restaurant, Arnold stopped just outside of the entrance.

"Hang on Helga." He said to her as they stood between Chez Paris and Chez Pierre.

"What is it Arnold?" Helga asked him.

"Before we go in there, I have one more gift to give you." Arnold said as he slowly drew the black box from his pocket.

"Arnold you didn't have to do that." Helga told him.

"I know but I wanted to. Happy Valentine's Day Helga." He said as he handed her the box.

"Arnold you really are the…" She stops mid sentence when she opens the box to find the necklace inside.

Helga is stunned by what she's just been given; she looked at the necklace, looked at Arnold, and back at the necklace.

"Arnold…it's…it's beautiful." She says almost on the verge of tears.

She removes the necklace to fully appreciate it. She turned it over to reveal the inscription on the back, *Yours Eternally* She reads the inscription and can't contain herself anymore.

"Arnold…I love you so much." She said as she went to kiss him with a kind of passion she has never exerted before.

She holds him tighter than she's ever held him before. They kiss for what seems like an eternity. When they finish not a word is spoken for a few minutes.

Finally Helga breaks the silence, "Why are you so good to me?" She said with her arms still around him.

"Because I want to be." Arnold said as he draws her in closer to him.

"Here let me put it on you." Arnold said as he puts the necklace around Helga's neck.

"Well…how does it look on me?" Helga said as she takes a step back.

"It looks great on you Helga." Arnold said as he admires his girlfriend, "You really look great tonight Helga."

"You don't look too bad yourself." Helga said as she takes his arm.

"Well, let's eat. I'm starving." Helga said as they both entered the restaurant.

They were quickly greeted by the host.

"Good evening, do you have a reservation?" He asked them.

"Yes, the name's Arnold." Arnold told him.

The host scanned the list and quickly answered.

"Ah yes here you are monsieur, right this way." The host said as he guided them to their table.

It was the same table that they have eaten at every time Arnold had been there. It was just to the right of the entrance, facing two of the front windows.

They sat down and were immediately greeted by their waiter.

"Good evening I am your waiter Jacques. What can I start monsieur and mademoiselle to drink?" he asked them.

"I'll just have a glass of water please." Arnold told him.

"I'll have the same." Helga.

"Oui, and have we decided on what we would like for dinner?" Jacques asked them.

"I'll just have the steak tartare please." Arnold said to him.

"Oui monsieur, and for you mademoiselle?" He asked Helga.

"I think I'll have that as well." Helga said.

"Very well, I shall return momentarily." Jacques said as he went to go put in their order.

"Merci Jacques." Arnold said to him.

"Arnold this necklace is really beautiful, thank you so much." Helga said to him.

"You're welcome Helga." Arnold said as he takes Helga's hand in his.

Arnold looks at Helga admiring her beauty.

"What are you thinking about Arnold?" Helga asked him.

"I was just thinking how amazing you look tonight." Arnold told her.

"Oh Arnold." Helga said as her face slightly blushes.

"I mean it…you look absolutely beautiful Helga." Arnold said to her.

"Thank you Arnold, you look very handsome as well." Helga told him.

"Thanks Helga." Arnold replied.

A silence fell on them for a few minutes. Jacques returns with their drinks and some bread. The two young lovers just talk until their entrees arrive. Even when their food arrives they spend their time talking. Talking about past Valentine's Days and other memories. Arnold even talks about that Valentine's Day in the fourth grade.

"Remember our pen pals we had back in the fourth grade?" Arnold asked.

"I do." Helga said.

"I remember eating here on Valentine's Day with my pen pal Cecile from France." Arnold said silently gauging her reaction.

Hearing this Helga suddenly remembered how she had tricked Arnold into having dinner with her back then.

"Is that so?" Helga said as she stopped eating.

"Yeah…but then it turned out she wasn't the real Cecile…but…" Arnold said.

"But what Arnold?" She asked.

"I had a really great time with her…even though she wasn't who she said she was." Arnold admitted to Helga.

"Did you ever find out who she was?" She asked trying to see if he knew it was really her.

"No…I didn't. And I haven't seen her since." Arnold said.

"Who knows Arnold…you may see her again. In fact…you may have already met her." Helga told him with a kind of clever smile.

"What makes you so sure Helga?" he asked.

"Oh…call it a hunch." She said as he leaned back in her chair.

"You know what…you may be right Helga." Arnold said as he smiled at her.

Arnold and Helga resumed their meal and their conversation continued until after they finished eating. Arnold paid for the bill in cash, and arm in arm the two of them left Chez Paris, the rest of the evening ahead of them. As they walked out the front door, Arnold noticed and group of musicians set up in front of the fountain between the two restaurants. Arnold stopped exactly between Chez Paris and Chez Pierre. One of the musicians noticed the young couple and they immediately started playing the perfect slow dance song. Arnold heard this and stopped between the two restaurants.

"Why did you stop Arnold?" Helga asked him.

Arnold looked at the musicians, and then at Helga.

"Helga…would you like to dance?" Arnold asked her.

Helga looked over at the group of musicians and then back at Arnold.

"I'd love to Arnold." Helga said with a loving smile on her face.

In the light of the two restaurants and the city lights, Arnold and Helga dance to the music on their first Valentine's Day. They couldn't help but feel totally at home dancing there in the street. The music ended and the two of them just stood there in one another's arms, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Shall we go for a walk through the park now?" Arnold asked her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Arnold." Helga said as she took his hand.

Just before they head to the park Arnold walks over the musicians.

"Thank you for the music gentlemen." Arnold said as he laid forty bucks in the open violin case.

"No sir, thank you." One of the musicians said to Arnold.

After they danced they went for a walk in the park, as was their customary way of finishing a date. On their way out of the park they stopped over at Slausen's for a quick milkshake. After which they started for Helga's house. Just before she climbed the front steps Arnold stopped her one last time.

"I had a great time tonight Helga." Arnold said to her.

"So I did I Arnold, thank you for everything you've done today. This has been the best Valentine's day I've ever had." Helga said as she takes his hand.

"Mine too Helga." Arnold told her.

"Can I ask you something Helga?" he asked.

"Of course Arnold, you can ask me anything." She told him.

"This may sound a little strange but…it was you I had dinner with that Valentine's Day in the fourth grade…wasn't it?" Arnold asked her.

Hearing Arnold ask this made her think of that night so long ago.

"Yes Arnold…that was me at Chez Paris that night. How did you figure it out?" Helga asked him.

"I realized it when I saw you this morning; it was your hair that was the giveaway. You were just as beautiful then as you are now." Arnold said as he pulls her in close to him.

"You really mean that Arnold?" Helga asked him.

"Of course Helga, I love more than you could ever know." He said to her.

"Oh Arnold…you really are the greatest guy in the world." Helga told him.

There in each other's arms they share one final kiss before they must part ways. They finished their kiss and gazed lovingly into one another's eyes.

"I love you baby." Arnold said very gently.

"I love you too Arnold." Helga said very affectionately.

"Well I have to go…au revoir Arnold." Helga said as she began to climb the steps.

"Goodnight Helga, I'll see you tomorrow." Arnold said as he started for home.

"Goodnight Arnold." Helga said just as she reached the door.

Arnold began his walk home after he said goodnight. Helga entered the house and stood at the entrance for a moment.

*What a guy.* She thought to herself as she smiled.

After which she climbed the stairs to her room and got ready for bed. Arnold entered his home and was soon greeted by his Mom and Dad.

"Hi honey how was your evening with Helga?" Stella asked him.

"It was amazing Mom, she was beautiful, dinner was great, and we even danced. It was by far the best Valentine's Day I've ever had." Arnold said as he cannot contain his joy.

"That's good to hear sweetie." His mother said.

"Here you go Dad; I didn't need to use it tonight but thanks anyway." Arnold said as he handed his Dad the money he received earlier.

"You go ahead and keep it Arnold, just in case you do need it." Miles said to him.

"Are you sure Dad?" Arnold asked him.

"I'm sure Arnold…you keep it." He said.

Off in the distance he could hear one the old clocks in the house chime at the top of the hour. 10 o'clock, he had kept his promise to have Helga home before then.

"Well it's getting late Arnold, we're gonna go to bed. Goodnight son." Miles said as he started for the stairs.

"Goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad." Arnold said to them.

"Goodnight honey, sleep tight." His mother said as she kissed him goodnight.

Arnold climbed upstairs shed his clothes, took a shower, changed into his sleeping clothes, and drifted off to sleep dreaming of his evening with Helga. It had proven to be a successful first Valentine's Day for Arnold and Helga. The school year would fly by after that night. But Arnold would have a great idea that needed the clearance from both his family and Helga's family. All the while keeping in mind the possibility that he wouldn't get the desired response, but he had to try anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

Year 2 (10th Grade)

Chapter 11

A Simple Request

Seasons pass, the cold gray skies of winter give way to the warm and revitalized life of spring. The snow melts, salt becomes less frequent on the streets, and the chance of a snow day disappears entirely. The days are starting to begin earlier and finish later in the evening. Valentine's Day has passed and summer is rapidly approaching. The arrival of warm weather would have Arnold thinking about what he wanted to do for summer vacation. Remembering how joyful he felt on Valentine's Day, he had a brilliant idea, but first he had to clear it with his family. "HEY ARNOLD, HEY ARNOLD, HEY ARNOLD." 6 a.m. Friday morning, mid May. Once again his alarm clock was annoyingly telling him to get up. As he reached to turn off his clock he looked at his calendar that was posted just above it. There was only two more weeks left before school got out for summer vacation. He went about his usual morning routine almost on auto pilot. He took a quick shower and got himself dressed. The weather earlier in the week had been unusually hot for that time of year. Instead of his regular jean he traded them for a pair of shorts. His traditional long sleeve shirt had been swapped for just a plain white t-shirt, and of course as always, his little blue hat. As he finished getting dressed he walked over to his desk where his books were still laying there from the previous night and loaded them back into his backpack. Fully prepped for the coming day he slowly marched downstairs for breakfast. Sluggishly he descended the stairs and entered the kitchen to find his mother drinking a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper.

"Morning Mom." Arnold said as he went to the cabinet and grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl.

"Morning honey, how'd you sleep?" She asked him.

"I slept fine." Arnold said as he sat down for breakfast.

"Schools almost over isn't it?" She asked him.

"Yeah it is, only two more weeks." Arnold said to her as he started eating.

"You know we're going back to San Lorenzo this year." She told him.

"Yeah I know Mom, how long are we staying?" Arnold asked taking a break from his cereal.

"Oh about a week or two, are you excited about going?" Stella asked.

"Yeah I am. In fact I wanted to ask you something about that." Arnold said to her.

"Ask about what sweetie?" She said as she set down the paper.

"I was just wondering…when we go back…can Helga come with us?" He apprehensively asked his mother fearing an immediate answer of NO.

"You want to bring Helga along this year. Well I don't immediately have a problem with it. I'll have to talk to your father about it." She said to him.

"It's just…San Lorenzo has special meaning to Helga and I." Arnold mentioned.

"How so honey?" She asked.

"It was the first place where we kissed…while we were looking for you and Dad." Arnold informed her.

"I didn't know that Arnold." Stella said with a rather surprised look on her face.

"Yeah…we had our first unofficial kiss there. I was hoping to take her back there." Arnold told his mother.

"I can certainly see why you would want to bring her along." Said his dad as he appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Morning dad, so can she come with us?" Arnold asked him.

"Arnold…I admire your devotion to Helga to want to do this for her, but as of right now…I'm not sure." Miles told him.

"Oh…okay Dad." Arnold said sounding disappointed as he went back to eating.

Miles feeling awful for having said this to Arnold looks at his wife. Stella has a look on her face that seems to be telling him, "Fix this." Miles realizing that she's right turns back to Arnold. "I'll tell you what Arnold."

"Yeah Dad." Arnold said as he looks at Miles.

"Let me and your mother talk about it today. Talk to Helga about it today at school, and get her to ask her parents about it. We'll try our best to have an answer for you when you get home. Okay son." Miles explained to him.

"Okay dad, I'll talk to her." Arnold said feeling more optimistic.

"We'd love to have her come with us Arnold, but it depends on how her parents feel about it. So we'll just have to see, okay." Stella said to him.

"I know Mom; I just thought it might be nice for Helga." Arnold said before he started eating again.

"We'll that's very sweet of you Arnold. Just be prepared for the fact that her parents might not let her go." Stella said to him.

"I know Mom; hope for the best expect the worst." Arnold said as he finished eating.

"That's right Arnold, just be ready for it." Miles said to him.

Arnold cleared his place at the table and went upstairs to brush his teeth. Downstairs his parents were still talking.

"You think we could bring her along?" Stella asked her husband.

"I'd love to be able to bring her, but I'll have to look at the money first. Besides we still don't know how her parents will react to this." Miles said to her.

"Let's hope they don't immediately say no to the idea...for Arnold's sake." Stella said hoping her son wouldn't be disappointed.

A few minutes pass by before Arnold is back in the kitchen.

"Alright I'm heading off to school. I'll talk to Helga today. Wish me luck." Arnold said as he grabbed his bag and started for the door.

"Alright honey, have a good day at school." Stella shouted to him.

"I will bye Mom, bye Dad." Arnold said as he reached the door.

"We'll see you when you get home Arnold." Miles said.

"Alright Dad, I'll see you guys later." Arnold said just as he left his home.

After his conversation with his parents he made his way for the bus stop. As he waited for the bus his mind was constantly keeping hope that Helga could return to San Lorenzo with him, all the while keeping in mind the fact that her parent's might say no. The bus pulled up right on time and slowly made its way to school. All he had to do now was talk to Helga.

The bus pulled to a stop in front of the building a little later than usual, due to traffic being worse than normal. Arnold and Gerald exited the bus to find Helga and Phoebe already waiting for them.

"Good morning Gerald." Phoebe said ecstatic to see him.

"Morning Phoebe." Gerald said happy to see her.

"Sorry we're late, traffic was a nightmare." Arnold said to the two of them.

"That's okay Arnold, I'm just glad you're here, and I'm glad to see you." Helga said as she leans in for a kiss.

"I'm glad to see you too Helga." Arnold said to her as he returns the favor.

Just as they finish their first kiss of the day the bell rings.

"Oh I hate that bell." Helga said.

"Yeah me too." Arnold said laughing.

As they began to enter the building Arnold grabs Helga's attention.

"Hey Helga." Arnold said.

"Yes Arnold." She replied.

"There's something I wanna talk to you about." He told her.

"What is it?" Helga asked.

"Well it's more like I wanted to ask you something, but we better talk about it at lunch. That way we'll have more time." Arnold told her.

"It's not something serious is it Arnold?" Helga asked fearing something was wrong.

"No nothing's wrong Helga. It's just really important." Arnold said to her.

"Okay Arnold, at lunch then." Helga said as she steals a quick kiss from him.

And with that they all enter the building to start their last day of school before the weekend. Their classes go by without much excitement, as high school often does. One by one they finish all of their subjects getting ever closer to the long awaited final bell of the day. Much to Arnold's relief the first lunch bell approached faster than normal. Arnold and Gerald make their way to the cafeteria where Helga and Phoebe were just sitting down as well.

"Hey Arnold, hey Gerald." Helga and Phoebe said to the two of them.

"Hey Helga, hey Phoebe." They both replied.

"So Arnold, what was it you wanted to ask me?" Helga asked as he sat down.

"I just wanted to know, you still have your passport…right?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah I do…why do you ask?" Helga asked wondering why he asked her that.

"I was just wondering because…I was hoping you would come with me and my parents back to San Lorenzo over the summer." Arnold asked her.

Helga is stunned by what he's just asked her, "Really Arnold."

"Really Helga, of course you would have to ask your parents if it's okay. My parents said they would talk it over with your parents. My Mom said we'd stay for about a week or two." Arnold explained.

"I'd love to Arnold, but I don't know if my parents would let me go." Helga said joyful at first, which then gave way to uncertainty.

"Well my parents said they would talk it over today. Hopefully they can convince your Mom and Dad to let you go." Arnold told her.

"Maybe…I'll talk to them when I get home today." Helga said trying to reassure him.

"Please do Helga; I hope they'll let you come with me." Arnold said very pleasantly.

"Me too Arnold, me too." Helga said to him very sweetly.

"I'll call you after I talk to my parent's when I get home. I don't have to work tonight so you and your parents can come over if you need to." Arnold told her.

"Sounds good Arnold." Helga said as she began her lunch.

The rest of the time was spent talking about what their plans for the weekend were. Gerald and Phoebe had made plans to go out the following Saturday. Ever since Valentine's Day the two of them had become quite close, and things were starting to look serious between them. Arnold was required to work on Saturday as Franks decided to have his annual half off sale on everything in the store. Needless to say he would need all the help he could get. Helga had no real plans for the weekend, but she would spend some time at the store with Arnold. The last lunch bell crept on them faster than they knew what to think. As they got up to leave all four of them stopped in the hallway before they went their separate ways.

"I'll see you later Phoebe." Gerald said to her.

"Bye Gerald, I'll see you after school." Phoebe said with a smile as she left for her class.

"I'll see you after school as well Arnold." Helga told him as she gave him a quick hug.

"Okay Helga, I'll see you then." Arnold said as he hugged her back.

And with that Helga and Phoebe went their separate ways. Arnold and Gerald were walking the same the direction to their final classes of the day.

"It seems like you and Phoebe are getting pretty close." Arnold mentioned to him.

"Yeah man she's amazing. I love being around her." Gerald told him.

"That's good to hear Gerald, you two seem to be real good together." Arnold said.

"Thanks man it's good to hear you say that." Gerald said with a tone of gratitude.

"What about you man, an entire week in San Lorenzo, alone...with Helga. What's that about?" Gerald asked him.

"I just want to do something nice for her. Besides…San Lorenzo is where we had our first kiss." Arnold told him.

"You don't need to tell me that Arnold." Gerald said.

"Yeah I guess you're right Gerald, since you kinda interrupted us." Arnold said with a slight laugh.

"I know I can still remember that moment. It seemed so weird back then." Gerald said to him.

"Well I've said it before and I'll say it again, you two strangely seem to fit each other." Gerald said as they stopped in the hallway as it split.

"Thanks Gerald, I'll see you after school." Arnold said as he reached for their customary handshake.

"Alright man, see ya then." Gerald said as he gave their handshake back.

After that they both went their separate ways for the last two classes of the day. Both classes went by, again without much excitement. Before they knew it the final bell of the day rang, signaling the weekend finally arriving. As Arnold and Gerald exited the school they found Helga and Phoebe talking to some of the other girls waiting for the bus.

"Hey Arnold." Helga said as she gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Hey Helga." Arnold said happy to see her.

"Hello Gerald." Phoebe said happy to see him.

"Hey Phoebe." Gerald said happy to see her as well.

"So let me get this straight, I'm gonna ask my parent's if I can go with you and your parents to San Lorenzo for a week or two this summer, and you're gonna call me when you get home and get an answer from your parent's and then our parent's are gonna talk about it together…right?" Helga asked him.

"Right, I should call you about 3:30 or 4 o'clock." Arnold told her.

"Okay Arnold, I'll talk to my Mom when we get home. My dad usually clocks out early on Fridays so it shouldn't be too long before I talk to him about it." Helga said.

"Sounds good Helga." Arnold said to her.

A few minutes pass by before both the bus and Helga's Mom pull up to the curb. Seeing Miriam arrive they both start for the big blue sedan.

"I'll get that for you Helga." Arnold said as he opened the car door.

"Thank you Arnold." She said to him.

But before she climbs into the car she turns back to Arnold to give him one more kiss and tells him, "I'll call you as soon as I can, okay."

"Okay. I love you Helga." Arnold said.

"I love you too Arnold." Helga said as she enters the old car.

Arnold closes the door, and waves goodbye to her as the sedan pulls away from the curb.

"Come on Arnold you're gonna miss the bus." Gerald shouted.

"I'm coming." Arnold yelled as he started to board the bus for the ride home.

As Helga and her mother entered the house she began to ask her.

"Hey Mom can I talk to you about something?" Helga said to her.

"Sure honey what do you want to talk about?" Miriam asked.

"It's about summer vacation." Helga said as she suddenly became very tense.

"What about it Helga?" Miriam asked her.

"Here's the thing…Arnold asked me if I wanted to go with him and his family to San Lorenzo for a week or two." Helga said fearing an immediate no.

"San Lorenzo…where is that dear?" Miriam said trying to get all of the facts.

"It's in Central America." Helga said as her tension grew.

"Is your passport up to date?" She asked Helga.

"It is." Helga told her.

"Helga you do realize that you're asking for a lot right now." Miriam told her.

"I know but is there any way that I can go?" Helga said as she suddenly became very nervous.

"I don't know Helga why don't we wait until your father gets home. You know he's gonna want to hear this as well." Her mother told her.

"I know." Helga said sounding very upset.

"Well I won't know for sure until I hear from Arnold. He said he would call once he got an answer from his parents." Helga told her mother.

"Just be patient honey. And remember we haven't immediately said no." Miriam said to her.

*You might as well have.* Helga irately thought to herself.

"Okay Mom, I'm gonna go upstairs and take a nap." Helga said as she started up the stairs.

"Okay Helga sleep tight." Miriam said to her.

She entered her room, set down her bag and fell onto her bed. Before she fell asleep she thought to herself, *I wonder if Arnold is having any better luck than I am.*

Feeling tired from the day's event she soon fell asleep, dreaming of that time so long ago in San Lorenzo. Meanwhile Arnold was just arriving home, where he would find out if she could come along or not.

Arnold entered his home eager to find out what his parent's had decided.

"I'm home." He shouted to anyone close by.

"We're in here Arnold." He heard his mother say. He walked down the hallway to find his parent's in the living room watching TV.

"Hi honey how was your day at school?" His mother asked him.

"It was fine Mom." Arnold told her as he sat down to join his parent's.

"Did you talk to Helga today Arnold?" Miles asked him.

"I did Dad, she said she would call after she talked to her dad, and I told her I would call her when I found out what you guys decided." Arnold told his dad.

"So…can she come with us?" Arnold cautiously asked his family.

Miles and Stella both had a look on their face that seemed to say, "Sorry Arnold, not this year."

"Oh…okay…well thanks anyway." Arnold said as he got up to phone Helga.

As he got to the doorway of the living room his Dad stopped him.

"Arnold." Miles said to him.

"Yeah Dad." Arnold said with saddened tone in his voice.

"Tell her we need to leave first thing Monday morning after school gets out." His Dad said to him.

"You mean…" Arnold said suddenly feeling much better than before.

"Yeah…she can come with us this year." Miles said as he started to laugh a little.

"You better go call her honey, tell her she can come and find out what her parent's said." Stella said as a smile crept across her face.

"Thanks Mom thanks Dad. I'm gonna go call her right now." Arnold said feeling much more optimistic than before.

Arnold very eagerly dialed the number for the Pataki home. Ring by ring he could feel his excitement and anxiety growing. Finally someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello." The voice said sounding very tired.

"Helga." Arnold said through the phone.

"Hey Arnold, did you talk to your parent's yet?" Helga asked him.

"I did." Arnold told her.

"So what did they say?" Again Helga asked him.

"They said you could come with us this year." Arnold said clearly happy to tell her the news.

"That's great Arnold, now if only we could get my parent's to agree." Helga said to him.

"Oh I should also tell you, if your parent's decide to let you go, we leave first thing Monday morning after school gets out for the summer." Arnold explained.

"Okay Arnold, I'll call you as soon as I talk to my Dad when he gets home." Helga told him.

"Okay Helga, I didn't mean to wake you up I just couldn't wait to tell you the news." He said as he apologized to her.

"It's okay Arnold, I'm glad you called. My dad should be home pretty soon so I should call back soon after that." Helga said with a yawn.

"Okay Helga, you go back to sleep. I'll be here when you call." Arnold told her over the phone very tenderly.

"Okay Arnold, I'll call you later. I love you Arnold." Helga said sounding very tired.

"I love you too Helga." Arnold said as he finishes up their conversation.

"Bye Arnold." She said.

"Bye Helga." Arnold said as he hung up the phone.

She hung up the phone and went back to sleep, waiting for her dad to come home. She was hopeful, but much like Arnold she was prepared to hear the worst. The sudden sound of a door closing woke her up.

"I'm home." She heard her Dad call out.

*Alright…here we go.* She thought to herself as he started downstairs.

She came to the bottom of the stairs to find her parents in the kitchen.

"Hi dad." She said to him.

"Hey Helga." Her Dad said to her.

"Dad…can I talk to you about something?" She nervously asked him.

"What is it Helga?" Bob said rather tersely.

"Um…it's just…Arnold asked me if I wanted to go with him and his family to San Lorenzo for a week or two this summer." Helga said fearing he would immediately say no.

"Now wait a minute little lady, do you know what you're asking for." Bob said sounding slightly angered.

"I know it's a lot Dad but…" Helga started to say.

"You bet it's a lot, you're talking about going to another country for two weeks, TWO WEEKS HELGA!" Her Dad said almost shouting.

"How much do you even know about this trip of theirs?" he asked her.

"I know that his parents already said I could go with them, and they want to talk with you and Mom about it. Can you at least talk to them about it? Please Dad…this trip means a lot to Arnold and I." Helga pleaded.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" He asked her confusedly.

"It's…it's where we first kissed." Helga admitted to him.

Bob can clearly see that Helga is being sincere when she tells him this.

"Come on B, the least we can do is talk to them." Miriam said as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

Bob thinks this over for a minute.

"Uhhhh…alright Helga. I guess we could at least talk to them. No harm in just talking right." Bob said reluctantly.

"Thanks Dad." Helga said feeling happy about what he just said to her.

"BUT, we'll talk to them after dinner." Her Dad said to her.

"Okay Dad I'll go call Arnold." Helga said as she started for the phone.

"Tell him we'll be by about 7:30." Bob shouted to her.

"Alright Dad." Helga said as she picked up the phone.

She very eagerly dialed Arnold's number. The phone in the old brick house rang grabbing Arnold's attention.

"That must be Helga." He said as he got up from the living room to answer it.

"Helga?" Arnold said into the phone.

"Hey Arnold, I just talked to my Dad and he wants to talk to your parents about the trip." Helga told him.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees his Dad standing in the living room doorway.

"That's great Helga." Arnold told her.

"Were going out to eat tonight and he said that we'd be over about 7:30 tonight if that's okay." Arnold turns to look at his dad. "7:30 tonight?" He repeated.

Miles gives him a nod.

"That sounds great Helga." Arnold said to her.

"Okay Arnold we'll see you then." Helga said very happily.

"Alright Helga see you when you get here." He said as they both hung up at the same time.

"We'll lets go eat I'm starving. Where do you want to eat tonight?" Bob asked his family as they started for the door.

"I feel like Chinese tonight, how about you Helga?" Miriam asked her.

"Chinese sounds great Mom." Helga said to them.

"Chinese it is then, let's go." Bob said as he closed the door behind them.

The big blue sedan pulled up in front of Arnold's house at 7:30 on the dot. Everyone got out of the car and walked up the steps and knocked on the big green door.

"Guys please try not to embarrass me tonight." Helga asked her parent's.

"We'll try Helga." Miriam said to her.

"Yeah well let's just see how it goes okay." Bob said to them.

The door opened to reveal Arnold and his parent's standing there.

"Hi, you must be the Pataki's." Miles said as he reached to shake Bob's hand.

"Big Bob Pataki, this is my wife Miriam and my daughter Helga." Bob told him.

"I'm Miles, my wife Stella and my son Arnold." Miles said to them.

"Well come in, come in." Stella said as they all entered the house.

"Hi Helga." Arnold said to her.

"Hey Arnold." Helga said as she gave him a kiss.

They all sat down in the living room, Arnold's parents on one couch, Helga's parents on another, and Arnold and Helga sitting on the loveseat hand in hand.

"So…why don't we get right down to business?" Bob said to Arnold's parents.

"I agree." Miles replied.

"Here's the deal, Arnold would like Helga to come with us to San Lorenzo this year. And we would love to have her along." Miles stated.

"And we would love to have her go, but I'm concerned with the amount of time. Two weeks in another country if a lot to ask." Miriam said to them.

"Actually I've been notified that I have to leave for an expedition in South America pretty soon, so we would only have time to spend about a week in San Lorenzo." Miles told them.

"Really Dad." Arnold said sounding very disappointed.

"Yeah sorry Arnold, I know you were looking forward to spend more time there, but due to my job we won't be able to spend as much time there this year." Miles told his son.

"And what exactly do you do Miles?" Bob asked him.

"I'm an Archaeologist." Miles replied.

"And what do you do for a living Stella?" Miriam asked Arnold's mother.

"I'm a doctor and a Botanist." Stella told her.

"She's a doctor B, that's good to hear." Miriam told her husband.

"Yeah that is good to know. Tell me something Miles, what are some of the dangers of San Lorenzo. I don't want my daughter walking into a war zone." Bob asked him.

"The biggest danger in San Lorenzo was actually a river pirate by the name of La Sambra. But the last time we were there, my old college buddy Eduardo had informed us that the local authorities had captured him and he's spending the rest of his life in a jail cell." He explained.

"The last time you were there?" Bob asked him sounding confused.

"Yes we try to go back a few times a year; we still have many friends and some…extended family there." Stella told him.

"How did he get caught?" Bob asked.

"It seemed he made the mistake of trying to sell stolen artifacts to an undercover cop with the San Lorenzo Bureau of Investigation." Miles explained.

"Uh huh…and what about the local wildlife there? Are any of them poisonous?" Miriam asked Stella.

"There are some poisonous flowers, but there are none near our home there in country." Stella told her.

"That's good to hear." Bob said sounding genuinely concerned for the safety of his daughter.

"You said you had extended family in San Lorenzo…what did you mean by that?" Bob asked Arnold's parents.

Miles and Stella both look at each other, unsure whether or not they should answer. Miles reluctantly explains, "There is…a…tribe, in San Lorenzo. A Civilization believed to be lost like the Mayan's or the Aztecs. They call themselves the Green Eyed People. During the time when Stella and I first met, we had to help them with stolen artifacts taken by La Sambra, and Stella helped them when their people came under a plague of a strong sleeping sickness. Which we have since found the root of the problem and no one has fallen ill since then. They even led us to safety during a volcanic eruption just before Arnold was born. They consider us family because of all that we've done for them." Miles told them as Stella takes his hand.

"I never knew that about you Arnold." Helga said as she looks at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, remind me to show you my dad's journal sometime." Arnold said to her.

"If you're worried about the money, don't be. Since we'll only be there a week we can easily afford to pay for Helga." Miles told them.

"Is your passport up to date Helga?" Miriam asked her.

"Yes Mom it is." Helga replied.

Bob appears to be deep in thought as he leans forward placing his elbows on his knees.

"No." he suddenly blurted out.

"No what Bob?" Miles asked him.

"No…you will not pay for Helga." Bob said to Arnold's parents.

Arnold and Helga both fearing the worst are suddenly saddened by what her Dad has just said. Big Bob takes a moment to look at Arnold and his parents.

"Helga…I want you to promise me something." He said to her.

"What's that Dad?" she asked suddenly confused.

"Promise me that when you're down there…promise me that you will listen to Arnold's parent's and be on your best behavior." Bob told her.

"Dad…does this mean…" Helga began to say.

"Yes Helga…you can go with them over the summer, so long as you listen to what they say. Do you understand me little lady?" Bob said as he looks her in the eyes.

"I understand, thanks Dad." Helga said practically jumping for joy.

Arnold is just as excited to hear that she will going with them. Miriam takes Bob hand and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. Silently thanking him for letting her go.

"You don't worry about Helga's airfare. As her father I will take care of that." Bob said to Arnold parents.

"Alright then Bob, I can respect that." Miles said to him.

"Helga, we leave bright and early Monday after school gets let out okay." Stella told her.

"I'll be ready Mrs. Stella." Helga said as she wrapped her arms around Arnold.

"Well it's getting late. I think we better head for home." Bob said as he got up to leave.

"Bob, Miriam it was nice to meet you both." Stella said as everyone was getting up.

"Yes it was very nice to meet you both as well." Miriam said to them both.

Arnold and his family saw Helga and her family out. They all stopped just at the front door.

"Thanks for stopping by Bob, you have my word we will take care of Helga." Miles told him.

"I believe it Miles. I just worry about her is all; you know how it is being a parent." Bob said sounding unusually caring.

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean." Miles said as he looks at his son.

Arnold and Helga are still hand in hand as their parents look at them.

"Well we better get outta here." Bob said as he goes to open the door.

"Thanks for stopping by." Stella said to them as they started to leave.

"You're welcome; thanks for letting Helga come along." Miriam said to her.

"We'd love to bring her with us." Miles said to them as they walked down the steps.

"I gotta go Arnold; I'll try to stop by the store tomorrow." Helga said to him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Okay Helga, I'll see you tomorrow." Arnold said as he tightens his embrace around her.

"I love you Arnold." Helga lovingly told him.

"I love you too Helga." Arnold said very sweetly as they share a kiss on the stoop.

"Come on Helga we don't want to keep them any longer than we have to." She heard her mother say.

"Coming Mom, Bye Arnold." Helga said as she leaves to enter the car.

"Bye Helga." Arnold said as he waved goodbye to her.

The big blue sedan pulled off the curb and slowly headed off in the direction of Helga's house. When it finally disappeared from his sight he and his parents enter the house.

"So Arnold, are you excited about vacation now?" Miles asked him.

"You bet I am dad." Arnold said to him.

"I know she'll have a great time with us in San Lorenzo Arnold." Stella told him.

"I know Mom, I just can't wait." Arnold said evoking his powerful sense of excitement.

"Well Arnold I think we're gonna head on to bed." Miles told him.

"Yeah I am too. Goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad." Arnold said as they all started for the stairs.

"Goodnight honey." Stella told him as she kissed him goodnight.

Meanwhile things were starting to die down at the Pataki house as well. Helga and her family entered the house later that evening.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." Helga told her parents.

"Okay, sleep tight sweetie." Miriam told her.

"Goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad." Helga said to them both.

"Just remember what I said Helga. Listen to his parents and you better be on your best behavior." Bob told his daughter.

"I will Dad don't worry." Helga said to him. Just before she went upstairs she turned back to her Dad.

"Thank you daddy." Helga said as she gave him a hug and a kiss.

"You're welcome, goodnight Helga." Bob told her.

After that she climbed upstairs and got ready for bed. That night she fell asleep remembering her first time in San Lorenzo. She only grew more anxious as the school year finished up; she couldn't wait for their first vacation together. But first there was one more occasion the two of them would have to celebrate together, and it was a rather important one too.


	12. Chapter 12

Year 2 (10th Grade)

Chapter 12

A Celebration and the approaching Trip

Arnold's excitement about the coming trip had grown exponentially since Big Bob told Helga she could go with him and his family. One by one he marked the days off of his calendar till that day was well within his grasp. But before then, Arnold and Helga would have to celebrate one more time before they left for San Lorenzo. It was a rather important date, especially for Arnold. "HEY ARNOLD HEY ARNOLD HEY…" said his alarm clock as he quickly reached to shut it off. He glanced over at his calendar; it was the last day of school. Only two more days left before they would all leave for vacation. A sudden thought popped into his head.

*It was a year ago today I told Helga my true feelings. I can't believe it's been a year.* Arnold thought as a smile crawled across his face.

*I gotta do something special…but what.* Arnold thought as he lay in his bed.

Thinking back on all of his dates with Helga he suddenly realized something.

"I know what I'll do." Arnold said as he figured out the one thing he hasn't done for her yet.

"I'll make her dinner. Yeah, well have a candlelight dinner on the roof, music, and everything. That's what I'll do." He said as he sat up on his bed.

"Then we'll just take it from there, we'll do whatever she wants to do after that." Arnold said as he made his way through his usual morning routine.

Out of the shower and fully dressed he grabbed his stuff and slowly started downstairs for breakfast. As he entered the kitchen he found his Mom and Grandma sitting at the table talking.

"Morning Mom, morning Grandma." Arnold said as he set his bag down and grabbed some cereal from the cabinet.

"Morning Arnold." They both said at the same time.

"So Arnold, are you excited about leaving for San Lorenzo on Monday?" His mother asked him.

"I am Mom. I can't wait for Helga to come with us." Arnold said sounding excited.

"I can't wait either Arnold." Stella said to him.

"So Arnold what are you and Helga going to do when you're there?" His grandmother asked.

"I thought I'd take her to see as much as we can while we're there. Hiking through the jungle, maybe see some of the ancient ruins there. And probably do some swimming." Arnold told her.

Stella hearing Arnold say the word swimming; she quickly gives him a look. Arnold sees the look on his mother's face and doesn't know what to make of it.

"What is it Mom?" He asked her.

"It's nothing Arnold." She told him.

"Hey Mom, can I ask you something?" Arnold said to her.

"Sure honey what is it?" Stella asked him.

"I wanna make dinner for Helga tonight, I was wondering if you and Grandma could help me out with it?" Arnold asked the two of them.

"Sure sweetie, what's the special occasion?" Stella asked him.

"It's kind of our one year anniversary today." Arnold told her as he smiled.

"That's wonderful Arnold…what do you mean by "kind of"?" She asked sounding confused.

"Well it was a year ago today that I confessed my feelings to Helga, out first date was week later." Arnold admitted.

"I remember now, you were very happy when you came home that night." Stella said to him.

"Yeah, I was." Arnold said remembering that night in front of P.S. 118 a year ago.

"So what do you think you two would like for dinner?" His mother asked him.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll think it over today and let you know when I get home." Arnold told her.

"Okay honey you decide what you want to make and we'll help you out." Stella told him.

"You can count on my help as well Arnold." His grandma said to him.

"Thanks Mom, Thanks Grandma." Arnold said as he finished his breakfast.

He cleared his place at the table and went upstairs to brush his teeth. His mother and Grandma were still talking in the kitchen.

"That's very sweet of Arnold to want to make dinner for her." His grandmother said.

"Yes it is." Stella said remembering what Arnold said about him and Helga going swimming.

*I hope he's not rushing into anything.* Stella thought to herself.

"Are you okay dear?" Gertie asked her.

"Yes I'm fine Mom." Stella told her.

"Don't worry Stella, Arnold may be a teenager, but he isn't the type to force anything on anyone. And you know that." Gertie said to her.

Stella had a surprised look on her face. But she clearly understood that her mother in law was thinking the same thing she was.

"I know, I know. I just worry about him is all." Stella told her.

"And you always will dear, but you need to let him get out on his own every now and then. Let him enjoy his trip with Helga." Gertie said to her.

"I guess you're right Mom." Stella said to her.

Just as she said that Arnold reappeared in the kitchen.

"Alright, I'm off to school. Is 6 o'clock okay for Helga to come over Mom?" He asked her as he picked up his bag.

"That sounds fine sweetie. Have a good day at school." Stella said to him.

"I will Mom, bye Grandma I'll be back later." Arnold said as he left the house.

"Bye Arnold." She said to him.

Hearing the door shut Gertie gets up from the table and walks over to Stella.

"Have faith in Arnold Stella, he knows what he's doing." She said to her.

"I will Mom. He has grown into quite the young man hasn't he." Stella said thinking of her son.

"Yes he has Stella, and he also knows how to be a gentleman. Don't worry about him." Gertie said as she laid her hand on Stella's shoulder.

"Because the next thing you know, he'll be leaving for college." Gertie said to her.

"I sincerely hope not, I don't want him to grow up too fast." Stella said to her mother in law with a kind of worried laughter.

"Well I'm going to the grocery store to get some things for Arnold." Gertie said as she started to leave the kitchen.

"You need me to go with you?" Stella asked.

"No thank you dear I'm only going to get a few things. I'll be back later." Gertie said as she walked out the back door headed toward the garage.

"Okay Mom, see you when you get back." She said to her.

Alone in the kitchen Stella looked at a family picture on the wall. It was a picture of Arnold's first birthday. In it was Phil, Gertie, Miles, herself, and of course Arnold. Seeing a picture of her one year old son brings a tear to her eye.

*My baby boy is growing up.* She thought to herself.

Her concentration was suddenly broken by the sound of screeching tires and her mother in law's usual laughter which sounded a little insane as she sped off down the street. Hearing this she can't help but laugh as she wipes away the tears. Still looking at Arnold's picture she gets up from the table to start her day. Arnold's day was just truly beginning as well as he arrived at school. Somehow he had to find out what Helga would like for dinner that night.

Arnold and Gerald stepped off the bus to find Helga and Phoebe waiting for them.

"Morning Helga, morning Phoebe." They both said.

"Good morning Arnold, morning Gerald." Phoebe said as she kissed Gerald.

"Hey Gerald…hey you." Helga said as she kissed Arnold.

"Hey Helga, do you know what today is?" He asked her.

"I do Arnold. It was a year ago today you told me your true feelings for me… Happy anniversary Arnold." Helga said very tenderly.

"Happy anniversary to you too Helga." Arnold said sweetly.

"Has it really been a year for you two?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes it has Phoebe, and it's been an amazing year." Helga told her.

"Congratulations man." Gerald said to him.

"Thanks Gerald." Arnold replied.

"So Arnold…what do you want to do tonight?" Helga asked wondering if he had something planned.

"Actually Helga…I have a surprise for you." Arnold told her.

"Really Arnold, what is it?" she asked.

"Come by my house at 6 o'clock tonight and I'll show you." Arnold said to her.

"Do I need to be dressed up for it?" she asked remembering their night out on Valentine's Day.

Arnold thought about this for a minute.

"Umm…yeah something nice but nothing too fancy." Arnold said to her.

"Okay Arnold, I'll be over at 6 then." Helga said feeling excited about that night.

"Alright then Helga, my family will be expecting you so just come on over." Arnold told her.

After that the conversation turned to mostly what everyone was going to do over the coming break. Gerald and Phoebe both talked about their coming vacations. Arnold and Helga were both excited about leaving for San Lorenzo the following Monday. Both Gerald and Phoebe were excited as well as surprised to hear that Helga's Dad had agreed to let her go. Their mutual excitement was interrupted by the ringing of the first bell of the last day of school. Since it was the last day of school, everyone was anxious to enter the building to get the day over with. The first few classes of the day went by slowly to the students of P.H.S. 209. The combined anticipation of the ever approaching summer break soon became unbearable. Luckily lunch arrived much to the relief of the entire student body. Arnold and Gerald sat at their usual table in the cafeteria to find Helga and Phoebe hadn't arrived yet.

"So whatchya got planned for Helga tonight Arnold?" Gerald asked.

"I'm making her dinner tonight Gerald." Arnold told him.

"Man Arnold, you must really be into her huh." Gerald stated.

"You have no idea Gerald." Arnold said to him thinking of Helga.

"Oh and Gerald." Arnold said.

"Yeah man." Gerald asked.

"This conversation…never happened." Arnold said.

"What conversation?" Gerald replied.

"Thanks Gerald." Arnold told him.

A minute later, Arnold heard something behind him.

"Hey boys." Arnold looked up to see Helga and Phoebe sitting down with their lunches.

"Hey Helga, hey Phoebe." Arnold said as they sat down.

"Hello Arnold, hello Gerald." Phoebe said to them as she kissed Gerald on the cheek.

"Hey Phoebe." Gerald said to her as his face blushes.

"So Arnold what's this surprise you've got planned?" Helga asked him.

"I can't tell you that Helga…but I'm pretty sure you're gonna love it." Arnold said.

"I'm sure I will too Arnold, I just can't wait." Helga said as she takes his hand.

"I know, I can't wait either." Arnold told her.

As they gaze into each other's eye's Arnold's concentration is broken by someone calling him.

"Hey Arnold, can you come here a minute." Stinky shouted to him.

"Yeah Stinky what do you need?" Arnold asked him as he got up from the table.

"I just need some help with our math homework; I don't understand a word of it." Stinky told him.

"Well what you got to do is…" Arnold voice trails off as he walks over to Stinky, Sid, and Harold's table.

"What a guy." Helga said under her breath.

"So Phoebe, you and Gerald have anything planned for the weekend?" Helga asked her.

"Yes Helga, Gerald and I were planning on going to the museum on Saturday." Phoebe explained.

"Gerald…in a museum, I never would have guessed." Helga said almost laughing.

"Believe it or not Helga, I am more sophisticated than you know." Gerald said in a sort "Shows what you know" manner.

"You could have fooled me, so what does Arnold have planned for us tonight?" Helga asked Gerald.

"I don't what you're talking about Helga. He hasn't said anything about it." Gerald told her.

"Come on Geraldo, I know he would have said something to you. What's he got planned." Helga said almost interrogating him.

"He's told me nothing Helga." Gerald said very coolly.

Helga clearly saw that Gerald was going to talk even if he did know something.

"Whatever you say Geraldo." Helga said to him.

As soon as she said that Arnold sat back down.

"Sorry, they wouldn't let me leave till I helped out Sid and Harold as well." Arnold explained.

"It's okay Arnold." Helga told him.

"So did I miss anything while I was away?" He asked.

"No we were just talking about the weekend." Gerald told him.

"Alright then." Arnold said as he began to eat his lunch.

The rest of the time they just talked while they ate. Before they knew it lunch was over, only two classes left in the day. They all left the cafeteria and went their separate ways. After Arnold and Helga parted ways, he and Gerald proceeded to their final classes.

"Hey man she tried to get me to tell her what you had planned." Gerald told him when Helga rounded the corner out of sight.

"Did you tell her?" Arnold asked.

"Of course not man. But she is really excited about what you got planned for her." Gerald told him.

"That's good to hear. I hope she likes it too." Arnold said.

"So any idea about what to cook?" Gerald asked him.

"I have no idea Gerald; maybe my Mom can give me an idea." Arnold said to him.

"As long as your grandma doesn't do the cooking I don't think she'll mind." Gerald said.

"I hate to agree with you but you're right." Arnold said as he began to laugh.

"I don't mean to rag on your Grandma…but her cooking leaves a lot to be desired Arnold." Gerald said to him.

"Yeah I know. Anyway, I'll see you after school Gerald." Arnold said as they stopped in the hallway.

"Alright man I'll see ya later." Gerald said as they gave their customary handshake before they went to their respective classes.

The last two courses of the day seemed to go by slow as usual. And just as usual the last bell of the day rang and a collective sigh of relief could be heard and felt throughout the entire student body. Arnold decided to wait in the hallway for a few minutes to let the traffic thin out. A few minutes pass by before he could get some breathing room. Eagerly he began his way for the front door. Once outside he found Gerald, Phoebe, and Helga all waiting on the sidewalk for the bus and Helga's mother. He slowly crept up behind Helga.

"Hey there beautiful." Arnold said as he wraps his arms around her.

"Hey baby." Helga said as she turned to kiss him.

"So what time do you want me to come over?" She asked Arnold.

"6 o'clock." Arnold told her.

"And you said I shouldn't wear anything too fancy…right?" Again she asked.

"Right something nice but not too fancy. Something you're comfortable in." Arnold said to her.

"Okay Arnold I'll be over at 6." Helga said.

A few more minutes went by before both the bus and Miriam pulled up at the same time.

"I'll get the door Helga." Arnold said as he reached for the passenger side door.

"Thank you Arnold, you're so sweet." Helga said as she kissed before she entered the car.

"I'll see you at 6 Arnold." Helga said just as her mother pulled off of the curb.

"See you then Helga." Arnold said as he waved goodbye to her.

Once the big blue sedan was well out of sight Arnold boarded the bus and made his way for home where his real work was just beginning.

Arnold entered his home about 3:30 that afternoon.

"I'm home." He shouted to anyone listening.

"We're in here honey." He heard his mother say.

He walked into the kitchen to find his mother and Grandma putting groceries away, and his dad cleaning the dishes while helping them with the grocery bags.

"Hey everybody." Arnold said as he set his bag down in the hallway.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" Stella asked him.

"It was fine Mom, I'm glad that school's over, and I can't wait for vacation on Monday." He told her.

"Hey Arnold, Mom told me what you want to do for Helga tonight. I think it's great you want to make her dinner." Miles said to him.

"Yeah Dad, but I still don't know what to make." Arnold admitted.

"Well, what have you thought about?" He asked him.

"I know I would like it to be on the roof if it's alright?" Arnold asked.

"I don't see any problem with that, what about you Miles?" His mother asked Miles.

"I think that sounds great Arnold. Have you given any thought to any kind of setting or anything like that?" his dad asked.

Arnold thought about this for a minute.

"Do we still have those string lights in the attic?" Arnold asked his family.

"I think we do Arnold and I think I know where you're going with this." Miles said to him.

"I'm also gonna need some candles as well." Arnold stated.

"I'll find them as soon we're done here Arnold." Stella said to him.

"Okay Mom, and Grandma could you provide us some music on the piano tonight?" he asked her.

"I'd be happy to Arnold." His Grandma said to him.

"What time is she coming Arnold?" Miles asked him.

"She'll be over at 6 Dad." Arnold told him.

"Well its 3:30 now so you still have some time before she gets here. You, Grandpa, and I will get everything set up on the roof and then you can come down and make dinner ready. Sound good?" His dad told him.

"Sounds great Dad." Arnold said with increased excitement.

"So Arnold, any ideas about what you two might want for dinner?" Stella asked him.

"I'm not sure Mom." Arnold told her.

"Well what does she like?" she asked him.

"She pretty much likes anything, she is however allergic to strawberries." Arnold said.

"Okay then, you guys go get everything set up and we'll think of something. Okay sweetie." Stella said to him.

"Okay Mom, Dad let me go put my stuff up and then I'll be ready." Arnold told his dad as he picked up his backpack and started for the stairs.

"Okay Arnold we'll be on the roof." Miles said to him.

Arnold walked up the stairs, entered his room, and set his stuff down as if a great burden had been lifted from him. Quickly regaining his focus he proceeded to the roof where his Dad and Grandpa were waiting for him.

"Hey there short man how was school?" Phil asked him.

"Hey Grandpa, school was okay. I'm just glad the year's over." Arnold told him.

"I found the lights you wanted Arnold. So how do you want this set up?" Miles asked him.

Arnold took a minute to fully examine the space of the roof. The piano was placed under the water tower. There was a big open space which bordered the piano, the roof entrance, and the roof entrance that led to Arnold's room.

"The table should go over by the piano. And can we run those lights around the table. Like between the entrance here and the water tower and…I guess we could set up a pole or something." Arnold said.

"Arnold let us worry about the lights, go back to the attic and you should find a small round card table. See if that is what you want to use, otherwise I can go into town and find you something better suited to your needs." Miles told him.

"I'll go check it out Dad. I'll be right back." Arnold said as he entered the house again.

"Ah to be young and in love." His dad said as Arnold disappeared from the roof.

Arnold entered the house and eagerly made his way for the attic. He pulled down the ladder and climbed into the attic. Looking around he immediately found the table leaning up against the far wall.

"It's a little dusty…but it's perfect." Arnold said as he wiped some the dust off of it.

It was just the right size for what he needed. He knocked on it to find that it was in fact genuine hardwood and not particle board.

*It's even better than I thought.* He thought to himself.

Carefully he brought it down out of the attic and set down in the hallway before he took it to the roof. Once he had it out of the attic he ran downstairs into the kitchen to find his mother and Grandma sitting at the table looking through some cook books.

"Hey Mom, where's that can of wood shine at? I found the perfect table but it really needs to be cleaned." He asked her.

"Yeah Arnold look on the shelf in the hallway closet." He raced to the closet to find the can of wood cleaner right where she said it was.

"Thanks Mom." Arnold shouted as he went back up stairs.

"You're welcome Arnold." She shouted back to him.

Arnold grabbed the table and took it out to the backyard before he brought it up to the roof. Grabbing the hose the turned it on to properly clean it. Arnold was amazed at how much dust was on this table. Once the table had been cleaned he gave it a good once over with a towel he grabbed from the closet along with the wood shine. He promptly took it up to the roof and used the wood cleaner to give it a grade A shine.

*Yeah that'll do real nice.* Arnold thought to himself admiring the shine of the table.

"I'll be right back Dad; I'm gonna go grab some chairs from the kitchen." Arnold told him as he went back in the house.

"Okay Arnold we'll be here." Miles said to him.

Arnold quickly ran back down to the kitchen where his Mom and Grandma were still sitting at the table.

"Hey Mom can I take these two chairs if you're not using them?" Arnold asked her.

"Sure honey, go ahead." Stella told him.

"Thanks Mom." Arnold said as he took two of the three remaining kitchen chairs up to the roof.

As he walked back onto the roof his Dad grabbed his attention.

"Okay Arnold we've the lights hung…what do you think?" Miles asked him.

"It looks great, thanks Dad, thanks Grandpa." He said to the two of them.

"All I need now is a tablecloth, some candles, and to get the meal ready." Arnold said.

Just at that moment the door to the roof entrance opened up and his mother walked through.

"Hey Arnold, I found these candles for you." Stella said as she handed two candles to him.

"Thanks Mom, do we have an extra tablecloth?" He asked her.

"Right here honey." She said as she handed him a plain white tablecloth.

"Thanks Mom. Thanks for all your help everyone." Arnold said to his family.

"You're welcome dear." Stella said to him.

"Don't mention it Arnold." His grandpa said to him.

"You're welcome Arnold, what else do you need?" Miles asked him.

Arnold thought about this to see if he did need anything else.

"Well…I got the table cleaned and ready, Grandma is gonna play some music on the piano, the lights are hung. I guess all that's left is the get dinner ready." Arnold said to him.

"Well Arnold I think we may have found you a perfect recipe that be made pretty quickly." Stella told him.

"That's great Mom, what is it?" He asked.

"Well it's rather simple…but how does a couple of steaks sound?" She asked him.

Arnold thinks about this for a moment.

"Yeah that could work, it's simple, quick. What else do we have?" He asked her.

"How's about some vegetables and mashed potatoes?" She asked him.

"That sound great Mom. Dad can you teach me how to grill em up?" He asked his dad.

"Sure thing Arnold." His dad said to him.

Miles looks at his watch.

"It's going on fifteen after four; I'll get the grill going about a quarter after five Arnold." He told his son.

"Okay Dad." Arnold said.

"Arnold if you'll come on down to the kitchen we'll get the other stuff ready." Stella said to him.

"I'm coming Mom." Arnold said as he entered the walked in the house behind her.

They both walked into the kitchen to get the side dishes ready for the meal that night.

"Okay Arnold, here's the mashed potatoes. And here are some carrots and peas." Stella said as she handed him a few bags of microwavable vegetables.

Arnold can't help but laugh.

"Thanks Mom, this will give me enough time to take a shower." Arnold said to her.

"I wouldn't cook them until right before you head to the roof Arnold." She told him.

"Yeah, sounds good Mom." Arnold said to her.

"You still got some time sweetie, why don't you go take a nap." Said his mother.

"I think I will Mom." Arnold said as he started to yawn.

"I'm gonna go lie down for about half an hour." Arnold said as he replaced the bags back in the freezer and started for the stairs.

"Alright honey sleep tight." Stella said.

"I will Mom." Arnold said with a yawn.

He climbed the stairs and slowly made his way to his room. As he shut the door behind him he noticed the time on his clock, it was 4:25. He set his alarm to go off at 5 o'clock. As he collapsed on his bed he grew ever more excited to see Helga.

Time seemed to fly by as his alarm clock went off. Only one more hour before Helga would arrive. He couldn't wait to see her as he left his room to take a shower. Feeling revitalized as he stepped out of the shower he went back to his room to get dressed. Luckily he knew exactly what he was gonna wear. A nice pair of jeans, a light blue dress shirt, and his dress shoes he wore on Valentine's Day and of course his little blue hat. He just didn't feel right without it. He made his way to the roof where his dad was getting the grill warmed up for him.

"Hey Arnold, looking sharp son." Miles said to him.

"Thanks Dad, so what do I need to do?" Arnold asked.

"Well Arnold it depends on how well you want your steaks cooked." He said.

"How so Dad?" Arnold asked.

"Well the better you want your steak, the longer it takes. Fortunately even a well done steak doesn't take very long." Miles told him.

"I'll tell you what Arnold, since you've got all of this set up for you and Helga tonight…why don't you let me cook the steaks and you relax. Or you can learn by watching. It would be better if I taught you this another time when you're not so rushed." His said to him.

Arnold thought about this for a minute.

"I guess you're right Dad." Arnold admitted.

"Don't worry Arnold, she's gonna love what you've done for her here tonight." He told him.

"I hope so Dad, I hope so." Arnold said.

Looking at his watch he remembered he still had some vegetables he had to prepare, though he still had a half hour till she would arrive.

"I'm going down to the kitchen; I'll be right back Dad." Arnold said to him.

"Alright Arnold, I'll be here." Miles said to him.

Arnold entered the house through the roof entrance and started for the kitchen. He entered to find his mother sitting at the table reading a book.

"Hey Mom." Arnold said to her.

"Hi sweetie, well don't you look handsome." Stella said as she got up from the table to get a better look at her son.

"Thanks Mom. I just hope Helga likes what I've done tonight." Arnold said to her.

"I know she will Arnold. You really love her…don't you?" Stella asked him.

"I do Mom…I really do." Arnold said with a smile on his face.

"Well don't worry Arnold I know she'll have a good time." Stella told him as she patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Mom, hey when she gets here can you just tell her to come straight to the roof?" He asked his mother.

"Sure thing sweetheart." She said.

"I'm gonna go ahead and get the other stuff ready and then head back up to the roof." Arnold told her.

"Alright Arnold, just let me know if you need anything else." Stella said as she went back to reading her book.

"I will Mom." Arnold said.

One by one he cooked the carrots, peas, and mashed potatoes. Once they were all ready he put them in the proper dishes to keep them hot and took everything up to the roof. All he had to do now was wait for Helga. In the kitchen Stella was well into her book when she heard a sudden knock on the door. She got up from the table already knowing who it was. She opened the door to indeed find Helga standing on the stoop.

"Hey Helga, well you look rather nice." She said to her.

"Hi Mrs. Stella, is Arnold here?" She asked.

"Come on in Helga, Arnold's up on the roof." Stella told her as they both proceeded upstairs.

The two of them came to the door leading to the roof. Helga stepped through and couldn't believe what she saw. The roof was all lit up and Arnold's Grandma was playing on the piano. She turned and saw the table all set up, candles lit, dinner was all but ready.

"Hey Helga." Arnold said to her.

Helga saw Arnold as he was standing at the grill.

"Hey Arnold." Helga said as she gazed at her boyfriend.

Arnold took a long look at her. She looked amazing. She was wearing a great looking pair of jeans, the same open toed heels she wore back on Valentine's Day, she wore a red wavy shirt with sleeves that ran down to her elbows, around her neck was the necklace Arnold got for her, and her hair was hanging down over her shoulders.

"You look great Helga." Arnold said feeling ecstatic to see her.

"You don't look so bad yourself handsome." Helga said to him.

"So…you hungry?" Arnold asked her.

"You bet Arnold." Helga said as she walked over to the table.

"Allow me." Arnold said as he pulled out her chair for her.

"Thanks Arnold." Helga said to him as she sat down.

"Have fun you two, we'll be downstairs if you need anything." Stella said as she entered the house again.

"Thanks Mom." Arnold said to her.

"Arnold did you do all this yourself?" Helga asked him.

"Well…I had a little help." Arnold told her as he laid the plates down on the table.

"Thank you Arnold, everything looks great." Helga said to him.

"You think so?" Arnold asked.

"I do. Thank you so much, and Happy anniversary Arnold." Helga said as she took his hand.

"Happy Anniversary Helga. Well let's eat." Arnold said as they both started eating.

All throughout dinner they talked and laughed. The conversation was mostly on their upcoming trip to San Lorenzo. All the while Gertie played some fitting music on the piano. Even when they finished eating they still sat at the table, just talking as the sun began to set.

"I don't know about you Helga but I could go for some ice cream." Arnold said to her.

"That sounds great Arnold." Helga said as they both got up to leave.

"Thanks for the music Grandma." Arnold said.

"You're welcome Kimba." Gertie said to her grandson.

After that they both entered the house and made their way downstairs. As they came to the bottom of the stairs Arnold saw his parent's sitting at the table.

"We're going out for ice cream, and then I'm gonna take Helga home." He said to them.

"Alright honey we'll see you when you get back." Arnold's mother said to him.

"Okay Mom." He replied.

And with that the two of them started in the direction of Slausen's for a milkshake. They walked down the street arm in arm. As they got closer to Slausen's they passed P.S. 118.

"Hang on Arnold." Helga said as she stopped.

"What is it Helga?" He asked.

"Come here." Helga said as she pulled him over in the direction of the old school.

They stopped just at the bottom of the front steps.

"I can still remember how it felt to hear you say that you loved me a year ago." Helga told him.

"Yeah, I can too. That was one of the happiest days of my life." Arnold said to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I felt and still feel the same way Arnold." Helga told him as she wrapped her arms around him.

Not saying a word they just gaze into each other's eyes.

"I love you Helga." Arnold said very softly.

"I love you too Arnold." Helga said as she leans in for a kiss.

Standing in front of the old school they both share a deep and meaningful kiss, just as they did the year before when their relationship was just blossoming.

"You still want to get a milkshake?" Arnold asked her when they finished.

"You bet bucko." She said to him as she smiled.

They both take one last look at the old building before they begin again for Slausen's. They continue the remainder of their short walk to the ice cream store where they shared a large chocolate milkshake. All the while talking and laughing the whole time. All in all they spent about half an hour at Slausen's before they made their way for Helga's house. Just before she entered the house she stopped at the bottom of the stoop.

"So Arnold, do I need anything in particular for the trip on Monday?" She asked him.

"Well, just be sure to have clothes that are comfortable, a really good pair of shoes. Your boots would probably be the best choice. And you might want to bring a swimsuit…just in case." Arnold told her.

"A swimsuit…really?" She asked in a kind surprised quizzical tone.

"Yeah you know…just in case you wanted to do some swimming. There's pool with a waterfall not far from our house." Arnold said as his face began to slightly blush.

"Okay Arnold. Thanks for dinner. I had a really great time with you tonight." Helga said.

"So did I Helga." Arnold told her.

"I love you Arnold." Helga said to him.

"I love you too Helga." Arnold said as he leaned in to kiss her.

The finish their kiss and enjoy one another's company for a few more minutes.

"Well it's getting late, I better go in. Goodnight Arnold." Helga said as she ascended the steps.

"Goodnight Helga." Arnold said as he stood there.

Once she was in the house Arnold started his walk home. Their anniversary celebration had gone off without a hitch. Now that it was behind him he could focus on what he was especially looking forward to, his first vacation with Helga in San Lorenzo, the place where he and Helga shared their first real kiss of any extent. His impatience grew with each passing minute and each passing day. It would prove to be one of the greatest trips of his life.


	13. Chapter 13

Year 3 (11th Grade)

Chapter 13

Return to Hallowed Ground

"HEY ARNOLD…HEY ARNOLD…HEY…" 4:15 the following Monday morning. His alarm clock was telling him that the day had finally arrived. The day when he and his parents along with Helga would return to their home in San Lorenzo. Arnold sat up on his bed feeling an overwhelming sense of excitement about the coming trip. All of his bags were already packed and waiting at his door. His clothes for the day had been picked out and were set on his desk. All he had to do was get himself ready. He rose up off his bed and quickly made his way to take a shower. It was the shortest amount of time he had ever spent in the shower. After all, he did have a flight to catch this morning. Feeling awake and revived after stepping out of the shower he walked back up to his room. The clothes he had picked out were appropriate for the terrain he would soon encounter. A pair of old cargo shorts which he always wore in the jungle, an olive drab t-shirt, a short sleeve khaki shirt, and a solid pair of hiking boots. His little blue hat always went on last. Fully dressed he was just about to take all of his luggage downstairs when he heard a sudden knock on his door.

"Come in." He said.

"Morning Arnold, are you getting ready to go?" His mother asked him as she entered his room. She was dressed much the same way as Arnold was.

"Yeah Mom, I was just about to take my stuff down to the car." Arnold told her.

"Alright Arnold, hey while you were in the shower I got a call from Helga's parents. They said that they would meet us at the airport." Stella informed him.

"Okay thanks Mom." Arnold replied.

"You're welcome honey. Don't forget to eat something before we leave." She said to him as she descended the steps.

"I will mom." Arnold said as he started to carry his bags downstairs.

He hefted a stuffed duffel bag over his shoulder and a pretty hefty suitcase downstairs as he made his way to the car. He stepped on the sidewalk to find his Dad and Grandpa loading bags into the trunk of the old Packard.

"Morning Dad, morning Grandpa." Arnold said to them.

"Morning Arnold, is this everything you need?" Miles asked him.

"Yes sir it is." Arnold told him.

"Morning short man, you excited about leaving today?" Phil asked.

"You bet Grandpa, I'm really excited that Helga's coming along." Arnold said as he smiled.

"Arnold you might want to check once more in case you forgot to pack anything." Miles said to him.

"Okay Dad, I'm gonna grab something to eat and then go check to see if I missed anything." Arnold said to him as he entered the house again.

He entered the kitchen to look for something quick to eat. He scanned the counter to find a bowl of fruit. He grabbed a couple of pears and a knife and walked back up to his room. While eating his quick breakfast, he entered his room to make sure he in fact had everything he would need.

*Let's see…wallet…passport…watch…boarding pass…hat…I think that's about it.* Arnold thought to himself as he checked his pockets.

"Oh wait I am forgetting something." Arnold said as he walked over to his desk.

Out of the top right hand drawer he withdrew some papers. These papers contained information that he desperately wanted to talk to his Dad about. Placing the papers in his back pocket he proceeded back downstairs. He came to the bottom of the stairs to find his mother and Grandma talking.

"Morning Grandma." Arnold said as he hugged her.

"Good morning Arnold." She said to him.

"You got everything you need Arnold?" Stella asked him.

"I do Mom." He replied.

"Well be careful and have fun Arnold." She said to her grandson.

"I will Grandma." Arnold said.

He finished the last of his fruit and went to brush his teeth in the downstairs bathroom. Making his way back to the front door he was stopped by his Dad.

"Alright Arnold the cars all loaded, you got everything you need?" Miles asked him.

"Yeah I do Dad. And you were right I was forgetting something." Arnold told him.

"Does it need to be loaded in the car?" he asked.

"No I got it right here Dad." Arnold said as he showed him the papers.

"What's that for son?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later Dad." Arnold said as he put the papers back in his pocket.

"Okay Arnold, say goodbye to your Grandma, we need to get ready to leave." Miles said as he walked out the front door.

"Okay Dad." he said to him. Arnold walked out the front door to find his Grandma standing next to the car.

"Bye Grandma, I'll see you when we get back." Arnold said to her as he went to hug her.

"Alright Arnold have fun and enjoy yourself." Gertie said to him as she kissed him goodbye.

"I will Grandma." Arnold said as he climbed in the car.

"Bye Mom, we'll see you when we get back." Miles and Stella said to Gertie as they too climbed in the car.

"Have fun everyone." Gertie said to them.

"I'll be back right back Pookie." Phil said to his wife as he got behind the wheel.

"Let's get you all to the airport, that plane isn't gonna wait." Phil said as he started the car.

"Bye Grandma." Arnold said as he waved goodbye to her.

Gertie waved goodbye to her family as the car drove out of sight on the way to the airport. Arnold's anticipation began to grow as they got nearer to the airport. There waiting for him was the love of his life.

The old green Packard pulled up to the airport at ten after five. Their flight was due to take off at 5:50. Everyone exited the car and began to unload their luggage. Once it was all unloaded Arnold and his parents turned to face Phil.

"Well is that everything?" He asked his family.

"Yeah I think it is." Miles told him.

"Thanks for dropping us off Dad." Miles said to his Dad.

"Don't mention it sonny." Phil said.

"I think we better head on in, thanks again Dad." Miles said to Phil as he gave him a hug.

"You're welcome son. You guys have fun, and we'll see you when you get back." Phil said to them.

"Alright Dad, see you when we get back." Miles said.

"We'll see you soon Dad." Stella said as she hugged him.

"Bye Stella, say hi to Eduardo for me." Phil said slightly laughing.

"I will Dad." Stella said laughing as well.

"Bye Grandpa, I'll see you in a week." Arnold said as he hugged his grandpa.

"Have fun short man, you and Helga both." His grandpa said to him.

"We will Grandpa, don't forget to feed Abner." Arnold said just as his parents started to grab all their gear.

"I will Arnold don't worry." Phil said to him.

"Bye Grandpa." Arnold said as he picked up his bags.

"Bye everyone, have fun." Phil said to them.

"Bye Dad, we'll see you when you get back." Miles said as they walked inside.

Phil made sure they all went inside before he climbed back in the car and drove for home. Once Arnold and his parent's were inside they proceeded to go through the regular motions of preflight preparations. They checked in, got their luggage loaded on the plane, went through security, and still had ten minutes to waste before their plane was ready to begin boarding. They arrived to the waiting area to find Helga and her parents all ready and waiting for them.

"Morning Helga." Arnold said happy to see her.

"Morning Arnold." Helga said as she kissed him clearly happy to see him as well.

"Morning Bob, morning Miriam." Miles and Stella said to her parents.

"Good morning Miles, good morning Stella." Miriam said to them.

"Morning." Bob said with a slight yawn.

"Sorry for making you get up so early Bob." Miles said to him.

"Don't worry about Miles. I have to go in to work early this morning anyway." Bob told him.

"You excited Helga?" Arnold asked his girlfriend.

"I am Arnold." Helga told him as she smiled.

Helga was wearing her traditional pink t-shirt, a khaki jacket over that, a pair of old worn jeans, her usual boots, her black wool cap, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"You got everything you need?" Arnold asked her.

"I do, all of my luggage is being loaded except for this." Helga said as she pointed to the bag on her back.

"Oh Bob I should mention one thing." Miles said to him.

"What's that?" Bob asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"When the trip is over, it's just going to be Arnold and Helga on the plane. Stella and I have to leave immediately for Bolivia when our trip is over." Miles told him.

"Well that's good to hear. I'd say I would be worried, but Helga's tough. I know she can take care of herself. That's fine with me." Bob told him.

"Okay I just wanted to let you know beforehand." He told him.

"Well thanks for letting me know Miles." Bob said.

"Say Miles…do you mind if I talk to Arnold alone for a minute?" Bob asked him.

"Sure Bob, go ahead." Miles said sounding a little confused. Bob pulled Arnold aside just out of ear shot of everyone else.

"What did you want to talk about Mr. Pataki?" Arnold hesitantly asked.

"Arnold…I just wanted to say…you're a good kid. I like you. I'm glad Helga's found someone who makes her so happy." Bob told him.

"Thanks Mr. Pataki." Arnold said still not sure of what he was really getting at.

"But you better understand this and understand it well. If you try anything funny with Helga on this trip of yours…I will personally guarantee you will not be allowed to see her again…EVER. Do you understand me?" Bob said with an extremely protective, fiercely fatherly tone in his voice.

Arnold knew that he wasn't joking.

"Yes sir, I understand completely." Arnold said very nervously.

"Like I said Arnold, you're a good kid and I like you. But most guys would use this trip as opportunity to potentially mess things up." Bob told him.

"I give you my word Mr. Pataki…I won't try anything funny with Helga on this trip." Arnold told him with all sincerity.

Bob looks him in the eyes and can see that he means what he says. "Alright Arnold, I believe you. Just remember what will happen if you go back on your word." Bob said to him.

"I'll keep it mind the whole time." Arnold said.

"Good man." Bob said to him as they went to rejoin the others.

"Everything okay B?" Miriam asked her husband.

"Yeah Miriam, everything's fine." He said as he looked at Arnold.

"What did my Dad say to you Arnold?" Helga said as she took his arm.

"It was…nothing Helga, everything's fine." Arnold said reassuring her.

"Flight 204 bound for San Lorenzo is now boarding at gate 6." Announced a voice over the PA system.

"Well that's us." Miles said as they all started heading toward the gate.

Just before they all boarded the plane Helga and her family stopped just outside the terminal.

"Have fun sweetie. We'll see you when you get back." Miriam said as she hugged and kissed her goodbye.

"I will Mom; I'll see you guys in a week." Helga said to her mother.

"You remember what I said, you hear little lady." Bob told Helga.

"I will Dad don't worry." Helga said as he hugged and kissed her Dad goodbye.

"Thanks again Dad." Helga whispered to him.

"You're welcome Helga, have fun. We'll see you in a week." Bob said to her.

"I will bye Mom, bye Dad." Helga said as she boarded the plane with Arnold and his parents.

Once inside they found their seats, Helga put her backpack into the overhead storage and sat down next to Arnold. Miles and Stella were in the row behind them. As they all got comfortable a voice came over the intercom.

"Good morning ladies and gentleman this is your captain speaking. We are bound for San Lorenzo this morning and we're looking at an approximate flight time of about 5 hours. We have crystal clear visibility and no wind on this beautiful morning. The temperature in San Lorenzo is currently 85 degrees and sunny. That being said, your flight attendants will go over basic safety guidelines and emergency procedures and we will be under way shortly. Thank you again for flying PanAm airlines." The captain told them.

The flight attendants went through the usual emergency procedures and general safety guidelines, and before they were aware of it the plane was taxiing down the runway and was soon airborne. Bob and Miriam stayed and watched their plane takeoff until it was no longer in sight.

"Well…there she goes." Bob said to his wife.

"Yes, her first vacation with her boyfriend…our little girls growing up B." Miriam said as he looked at Bob.

"I really hope she enjoys herself." She said to her husband as she takes his hand.

"So do I." Bob said remembering the talk he had with Arnold.

And with that Bob took Miriam back home and then proceeded to the beeper emporium for another days work. Fifteen minutes after takeoff feeling exhausted from getting up so early, Arnold and Helga both fell asleep, Helga resting her head on Arnold's shoulder. When they awoke they were landing at the San Lorenzo International airport. While exiting the plane, Arnold and his family would soon be greeted by a very old friend.

Entering the airport they headed straight to baggage claim. Slowly they all grabbed their bags, in the process of this Arnold heard a voice behind them, "Hola amigos, welcome back." Arnold turned to see that it was their old family friend Eduardo.

Eduardo's appearance hadn't changed much over the years. The only noticeable change was his hair. It had started to slowly gray around his temples. He had shown up to pick them up and take them to their home.

"Hello Eduardo." Stella said as she gave him a hug.

"Hello Stella, how have you been?" He asked.

"I've been fine thanks for asking." She replied.

"How are you my friend?" Miles said as he shook Eduardo's hand.

"I've been good Miles. It's so good to see you all again." He said to Miles.

"Arnold you've grown up so much. It's good to see you." Eduardo said to him.

"Hey Eduardo it's good to see you too. How's everything been?" Arnold asked him.

"Oh you, know life goes on, not much has changed." Eduardo said to him.

Eduardo saw that Arnold had brought a guest with him this year. "And who is this young lady you've brought with you Arnold?" He asked.

"Eduardo, this is Helga. She's my girlfriend." Arnold said to him.

Eduardo looks stunned by this.

"Girlfriend?" Eduardo said as he turned to look at Miles and Stella.

Arnold's parents just smile and nod.

"Well Helga it's nice to meet you, and Welcome to San Lorenzo." Eduardo said as he reached to shake her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too sir." Helga said while shaking his hand.

"You can just call me Eduardo Helga." Eduardo said laughing.

"Okay Eduardo." Helga replied laughing as well.

"Well let's this stuff loaded and get you all home." Eduardo said as he grabbed some bags and started for the main entrance.

Eduardo's old horse drawn buggy had since been traded up for an old quad cab pickup truck. They all loaded their bags and climbed into the truck and began their trek for the home in San Lorenzo. Eduardo, Stella, and Miles in the front seat, Arnold and Helga in the back. Their house was an hour's drive away from the airport; this gave Miles and Stella time to catch up on all that has happened since they were last there. About twenty minutes go by before Eduardo turns his attention to Arnold and Helga.

"So Helga, how long have you and Arnold been dating?" He asked her.

"Well we actually just celebrated our one year anniversary last Friday." Helga told him as she looked over at Arnold.

"Yeah it's been an amazing year so far." Arnold told his longtime friend.

Eduardo once again looks at Arnold's parents in astonishment.

"You heard her right pal; they've been going steady for a year now." Miles said to Eduardo.

"Wow, well congratulations to the both of you. You two seem very happy together." Eduardo said to them in the rear view mirror.

"Thanks Eduardo." Arnold said to him.

"So Arnold what have you been up to since you were last here?" Eduardo asked him furthering the conversation.

"Oh just school, my job also keeps me pretty busy as well." Arnold told him.

"Where do you work?" He asked.

"I found a job at an old book store not far from the house. I really like working there and it's not too challenging." Arnold said.

"An old book store huh…it sounds like that job just suits you somehow." Eduardo said.

"You got a car yet Arnold?" He asked him.

"No not yet, but I am getting close to getting my driver's license." Arnold said.

"Really." He said.

"Yeah Eduardo, Arnold's a natural behind the wheel, I'm really proud of him. He's not a nervous driver like I was." Miles said as he looked at his son.

Arnold suddenly remembered the papers he grabbed from his desk that morning. He went to reach for them but then a sudden thought popped in his head.

*No not yet. Maybe later.* Arnold thought to himself as he placed the papers back in his pocket.

"Everything okay Arnold?" His dad asked.

"Yeah dad, I just thought I forgot something." Arnold replied.

Eduardo and his parent's resumed their conversation and Arnold and Helga silently talked all the way to the house. Every now and then Helga would look out the window. The scenery had slowly changed from a big city, to the outskirts of town, and then eventually just jungle as far as the eye could see. The conversation continued until the truck turned off the main road down an old trail. Another ten minutes go by before the truck came into a large circular clearing. A house was visible off in the distance. A small field of crops was about thirty yards away from the house.

Eduardo informed them, "Well, we're here."

The truck came to a stop in front of the house. The small hut that Miles and Stella once called home had been converted into a tool shed. Instead, a complete house had been built just a few yards away. It was built as a way of saying thank you to them for ridding the region of the sleeping sickness that had plagued the citizens so many years ago. It was a traditional three bed, two baths home that had been placed on four foot tall stilts to accommodate for flooding during the rainy season. Fully furnished with electricity and plumbing, the government had undertaken a recent campaign of bringing necessary utilities to the less developed areas of the region. The exterior was painted light beige, almost like that of sand. The front of the house had a rather large porch which spanned the length of the house and was about eight feet wide.

"Wow Arnold…this is where you live." Helga said with amazement.

"Yep, Eduardo takes care of the house when we're not here." Arnold quickly answered.

"This house has been here now for the past five years Helga. That shed over there...that was where Stella and I first lived when we got married." Miles told her as they all got out of the truck.

"Well before we unload everything, how about a quick lunch." Stella said to them.

"That sounds great Mom." Arnold said.

"What's in the fridge Eduardo?" Miles asked him.

"Well just yesterday I bought some fresh Mangoes; let's see there's also some fish leftover from last night. Bologna and plenty of stuff to make sandwiches." Eduardo told them.

"Does that sound okay to everyone?" Stella asked.

"Sounds great Mom." Arnold said to her.

"Yeah that sounds great Mrs. Stella." Helga said to her.

"Alright then." Stella said.

They all entered the house eager and hungry. Lunch went by pretty quickly, afterwards Arnold, Miles, and Eduardo all left the house to unload the truck and get everything settled in for the coming week. One by one all of the bags began to pile up the main foyer of the house. Finally everything was unloaded. Everyone gathered at the front of the house to get their bags. The inside of the house was painted the same as the outside. It had a wooden floor which was stained a kind of dark cherry color, a deep red which complemented the black leather furniture of the living room. The hardwood floor covered every square foot of the house with the exception of the kitchen which had a linoleum floor. The nearby kitchen cabinets were stained the same color as the wood floor.

"Come on Helga, I'll help you get settled in." Stella said to her.

"Actually Mom I was thinking, Helga can take my room and I'll take the guest room if that's okay." Arnold said to her.

"Are you sure Arnold?" Helga asked him.

"Yeah Helga I don't mind." Arnold said to her.

"Are you sure Arnold?" Stella asked.

"Yeah Mom its fine, I don't mind sleeping in the guest room." Arnold told her.

"Okay Arnold if you're sure, come on Helga his room is just down the hall." Stella said as she leads Helga to Arnold's room.

Stella and Helga enter Arnold's room and Helga is amazed by it. Arnold's room had posters on the walls, his desk had a ship in a bottle on top, his bed had been placed on the far wall just under the window, and the ceiling fan was on the lowest setting spinning slowly casting shadows on the ceiling. His room was painted a kind of dull white so as not to completely blind anyone who entered it. Helga set her suitcase on the floor and her backpack on his desk chair.

"Okay Helga, this is Arnold's room. The bathroom is just two doors down. Arnold never puts anything in his closet so that where you can keep your clothes. Well, make yourself at home Helga…dinner's at six." Stella told her.

"I will, thanks again. Mrs. Stella." Helga said to her.

"You can just call me Stella sweetie." She told her.

"I wouldn't feel right about it…thank you anyway Mrs. Stella." Helga told her.

"That's very respectful of you dear. Well like I said…make yourself at home." Stella said as she left Arnold's room.

"Thank you ma'am, I will." Helga said to her.

Alone in her boyfriends room she unpacks. She placed her clothes on the empty shelves of the closet and an extra pair of shoes on the closet floor. Everything unpacked and unloaded she takes off her boots and collapses on Arnold's bed. Taking a deep breath she takes in the scent of his pillow.

*It smells like his hair.* She thought to herself as she smiled.

"Getting settled in okay?" she heard someone say.

She looked up to see Arnold leaning against the door frame of his room.

"I am, thanks for asking." Helga said to him.

Arnold pulled the chair from his desk next to his bed. "So…what do you think about all this?" Arnold asked her.

"It's amazing Arnold…I can't believe you and your parents live here. It's like something we can only see in our books at school." Helga said.

"Yeah it is pretty cool." Arnold replied.

Arnold turns to face his girlfriend. "Thanks for coming Helga." Arnold said to her.

"Thanks for bringing me along Arnold." Helga said as she kissed him.

A sudden silence falls upon as the stare into each other's eyes. Arnold breaks the silence.

"Well I'm gonna go see if my Dad needs any help with the crops. They should be ready to harvest soon." Arnold said as he got up.

"Okay Arnold, I'm feeling a little tired so I'm gonna take a nap." Helga said to him.

"Okay Helga, I'll see you later." Arnold said as he kissed her before he left.

"Okay Arnold, see you later." Helga said to him as he left his room.

Alone once again she lays back down on his bed, the warm sunlight washes over her and within minutes she falls into a deep sleep.

A few hours later Helga is awoken by a knock on the door.

"Helga, dinner will be ready soon." Stella told her.

"Okay, I'll be right there." She said to her.

Sitting up on the bed she stretches as wakes up from her nap. Leaving the room she notices Arnold and his Dad enter the house. Arnold and his Dad are covered in dirt and grease. They not only worked on the crops, but also had been working on Eduardo's truck.

"You two go wash up dinners almost ready." Stella told her son and husband.

"Alright." They both tell her.

"Is there anything I can do to help Mrs. Stella?" Helga asked her.

"Thank you Helga, can you take these plates to the picnic table outside please." Stella said as she handed her some plates.

"Yes ma'am." Helga replied.

She exited the house to find Eduardo at the grill cooking up some steaks. Walking to the table she sets the plates down. No sooner had she set them down than Arnold and his parents appeared and were sitting down at the table. Arnold set down a big salad bowl down, along with some bread. Miles set some condiments on the table, mostly consisting of assorted steak sauces and spices. Finally, Eduardo sat down the platter of steaks on the table.

"Alright let's eat." Miles said as dinner began.

Dinner goes by with joyful conversation and laughter by all. Dinner wraps up and the table gets cleared as things start to die down in the San Lorenzo jungle. After dinner Stella had made a fresh pitcher of lemonade which everyone enjoyed on the porch. They sat out there for what seemed like hours as the sun began to set. Miles and Stella were on the porch swing on the left side, Eduardo in a rocking chair just to the side of the front door, and Arnold and Helga sitting on the top step. Not a word was spoken as they all listened to the sounds of the jungle. Birds chirping, the occasional croak of a frog from the nearby river, butterflies could be seen flying all over the place, and the chirp of the crickets sounding the approaching night.

"So Arnold, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Miles asked him suddenly.

"I don't know Dad, what do you want to do tomorrow Helga?" Arnold asked her.

"It doesn't matter to me Arnold, whatever you guys want to do will be fine with me." Helga said to him.

"I guess we'll just play it by ear then. Does that sound good to you Stella?" Miles asked her.

"That sounds fine Miles." She replied.

"Oh and Helga one quick rule." Miles said to her.

"Yes sir." Helga said as he turned to face him.

"It would be ill advised to leave the house after ten o'clock at night; some of the more wild creatures out there are nocturnal. You and Arnold are free to explore as much as you like until then…okay." Miles told her.

"Yes sir I understand." Helga replied.

"Alright then, Arnold can explain the rest to you tomorrow. Well Arnold it's getting late, I think we're gonna head on to bed." Miles said as he and Stella got up to leave.

"Okay, goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad." Arnold said to them.

"Goodnight Arnold, goodnight Helga." Stella said to them both.

"Goodnight Mr. Miles, goodnight Mrs. Stella." Helga said to them both.

"Are you heading in too Eduardo?" Miles asked his friend.

"No I'm going to sit out here a little longer, than I have some business to take care of in town." He told his friends.

"Will you be back before sunrise?" Stella asked him.

"Probably not, but I should be back before noon tomorrow." He told her.

"Alright then, I guess we'll see you tomorrow Eduardo." Miles said to him before he entered the house.

"Yes, I'll see you all tomorrow." Eduardo said to them.

"I think we're gonna turn in as well Eduardo." Arnold said as he got up from the steps.

"Very well then, goodnight Arnold, goodnight Helga." He said to them.

"Goodnight Eduardo." They both said as they entered the house.

As they both walk down the hall Helga turns to Arnold. "I'm gonna take quick shower before I got to bed Arnold." Helga said.

"Okay Helga, there's clean towels in the closet." He told her.

"Okay, goodnight Arnold." She said to him as she leans in for a kiss.

"Goodnight Helga." Arnold said as he kissed her back.

After their nightly kiss they parts way, Helga on the way to her shower, and Arnold on his way to the guest bedroom. Helga finished her shower, put on a clean t-shirt and a pair of shorts and walked back to Arnold's room. Feeling better after a shower she once again collapsed on Arnold's bed, taking in her boyfriends scent on his pillow. She soon fell asleep dreaming of Arnold and their first kiss all those years ago in the jungle. Arnold changed into his night clothes and climbed into bed. Off in the distance he heard the sound of Eduardo's truck as it drove off in the distance. Staring out the window he saw that the full moon hanging over the jungle.

*It's great to be back. I know Helga's gonna have a great time here.* Arnold thought to himself as he fell asleep. He couldn't wait to show her the rest of San Lorenzo over the next few days.

The next morning started off rather slow. Breakfast at first, then they all sat on the porch deciding what to do for the day. Arnold had asked his parents if he and Helga could explore the jungle sometime after lunch, after which they just talked all morning. Before they knew it lunch crept up them faster than they realized it. Lunch went by just as fast as breakfast had. An hour after they had eaten Arnold turned to Helga and said, "Feel like a walk through the jungle Helga?"

"Sure Arnold, let me go grab my bag." Helga said as she got up and started for Arnold's room.

Arnold got up as well to get some supplies from the guest room. They both reappeared in the kitchen a few minutes later. They both set their bags on the table to make sure they had everything they needed in case something went wrong. Still in the living room, Stella got up and turned to her son.

"You got your go to bag Arnold?" She asked him.

"I was just about to get it Mom." Arnold said as he walked toward the hallway closet.

"Go to bag?" Helga asked sounding confused.

Arnold returned a minute later with a camouflaged shoulder bag that had a red cross on it. He set it down on the table as his mother walked up beside him.

"Make sure everything's in there and that it works Arnold." Stella said to him.

"I know Mom." Arnold said as he withdrew the contents of the bag.

"Okay…first aid kit…a few protein bars…two two way radios, here you go Mom (Arnold said as he handed his Mother one of the radios)…compass…map…flare gun with three extra flares…plenty of water, and my camelback as well (Arnold mentioned as he pointed to his backpack)…epi pens…and…" Arnold said as he reached under the table to reveal a machete that was hidden away.

"Wow Arnold, that's pretty impressive." Helga said to him.

"And last but not least…" Arnold said as he pulled out a little black box.

He opened it up to reveal a five shot Smith and Wesson Snub nosed .38 Special with two speed loaders. Helga's amazement turns to concern.

"Arnold…is that…" Helga started to say.

"Don't worry Helga; I've been lucky so far in that I haven't had to use it yet." Arnold told her.

"Okay Arnold." Helga said to him feeling confident in his abilities.

"You don't need to worry Helga…we only have that as a last ditch resort. And we've been fortunate in not having to need it, but better safe than sorry right." Stella said trying to comfort her.

"I understand...it's just…a little surprising is all." Helga told her.

"I know, but Arnold is a really good shot. You don't need to worry." Stella said as she laid her hand on Helga's shoulder.

Arnold opened the cylinder to confirm that it was in fact loaded. Helga sees that Arnold is intently focused the gun.

*I hate carrying this thing.* He thought to himself.

Closing the cylinder he laid it back in the case, closed it up and placed it back in the bag along with everything else.

"You got everything you need Arnold?" His mother asked him.

"I do Mom. We should be back before dinner." Arnold told her.

"Okay sweetie, don't stay out too long. I'm on Channel 4." Stella said as she keyed the walkie talkie.

"Channel 4, got it. We'll see you later Mom." Arnold said as he turned the radio to the same channel. Then they both started for the door.

"Okay have fun you two. Dinner's at six." Stella told them.

Descending the front steps they began their walk to explore the surrounding jungle. Helga had brought her camera and she would take plenty of pictures with it, mostly of the local flora and fauna. She was fascinated by the native flowers; the wide array of colors and aromas was astounding. She even managed to get pictures of many of the local birds. The number of species seemed to match the vast foray of plant life. Rarely did they see the same type of bird twice. Even some reptiles had been out that day. They were hard to spot at first but they soon found multiple perfectly camouflaged gecko's on the same tree. She managed to get a few pictures before they all scattered. They had been walking through the jungle when Arnold took a look at his watch. It was going on a quarter after five. Arnold grabbed the walkie talkie from his pocket.

"Mom, you there." He said over the radio.

"I'm here honey, everything okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah were fine, just wanted to let you know we're heading back to the house." Arnold said.

"Okay Arnold dinner should be about ready when you get here." Stella said to him.

"Okay Mom we're on the way." Arnold said as he placed the radio back in his pocket.

"You hungry Helga?" He asked her.

"You bet Arnold." Helga told him.

After which they made their way back to the house. They walked up the front steps and entered the house at six o'clock on the dot. Dinner that night consisted of fish that Miles and Eduardo had caught while Arnold and Helga were away. The conversation was that of what they saw in the jungle that afternoon. After dinner was spent the same way as the previous night, everyone relaxing on the front porch listening the sounds of the jungle. The noise of the day time soon died down and gave way to the all the nocturnal activity that was becoming ever more noticeable. Not soon after the sun had set everyone called it a night. Arnold and Helga dreaming of their afternoon walk through the jungle. The next day they would do the same thing, only exploring a different area of the jungle than they had the day before. The Thursday they were there is when Arnold decided he would talk to his Dad about what was on the papers he had brought with him.

The fourth day of their vacation had turned out to be a hot one. The temperature was unusually high for the region. The day had started just like the others. Breakfast, conversation until lunch, and then they all ate. Not long after lunch Arnold had walked over to his dad who was sitting on the porch swing.

"Hey Dad can I talk to you about something?" He asked him.

"Sure son what is it?" Miles said to his son.

"I was just thinking, I'm pretty close to getting my driver's license and I don't want to monopolize Grandpa's car. You know just in case there's an emergency." Arnold explained to him.

"And you want to know if we can get you a car…right?" Miles said to him.

"Right, and…I've already found one I like." Arnold told him.

"Really…what is it?" Miles asked curious about his son's choice of his first car.

Arnold reached in his back pocket to reveal the papers that he almost left home without. Cautiously he handed them to his dad. Miles opened the papers surprised to see Arnold's choice. The car Arnold had found was a dark red, ragtop convertible, 1967 Chevy Impala coupe with a 427 V8 engine, in really good condition, less than 50,000 miles logged on the odometer for nine thousand dollars.

"67 Impala…good condition, good mileage, wooo a 427 that's a lot of muscle Arnold you think you could handle it?" Miles asked him.

"I think I could, the engine in Grandpa's Packard isn't much smaller. And I have a few thousand dollars saved up from what I haven't spent on Helga. And I'm gonna see if I can get a paper route to earn more money. And maybe over the summer I'll see if Mr. Franks can increase my hours…just for the summer of course." Arnold explained to his dad.

"The only thing I would change on it is the paint job; I got a really cool one in mind that I think would look really good." Arnold said.

"Now hang on Arnold, we haven't agreed on anything yet okay. Now I'm glad to hear you say you would pay for it with your own money. But you have to understand, a car is a major responsibility. Are you gonna keep up the maintenance on it? Since you picked it out that would be your job not ours. We will pay for the insurance, but keeping it running would fall on you. Do you think you could that?" Miles asked him.

"Yeah Dad I do." Arnold said to him. Miles thinks about this for a minute.

"Let me talk it over with your mother, and when you get home have your Grandpa go with you to take it out for a test drive. Then AND ONLY THEN will we make a final decision…understand." Miles said.

"Yes sir I do. Thanks Dad." Arnold said to him feeling excited about the potentiality of his first car.

Helga walks onto the porch wearing a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Is it always this hot this time of year Arnold?" Helga asked as she sat down next to Arnold.

"No its not, It's rather unusual for the season. Hey I got an idea, you wanna go swimming Helga?" Arnold asked her.

"Is that okay Dad?" He asked as he faced his father.

"Sure Arnold. Just make sure you take your go to bag with you." Miles said to him.

"That sounds great Arnold, let me go change and I'll be right back." Helga said as she got up to enter the house.

Arnold got up to change as well when his Dad stopped him. "Hang on champ." Miles said as he grabbed his arm.

"What's up Dad?" Arnold asked.

"Mom wanted me to talk to you about something." Miles said as Arnold sat back down.

"Arnold first off I just want to say that your Mother and I are both extremely proud of the man you've grown into. You've proven to be quite a gentleman with Helga." Miles told him.

"Thanks Dad." Arnold said to him.

"That being said…don't use this opportunity to mess things up. A man should always put his loved ones before himself…understand me?" Miles told him.

"I do Dad…don't worry. I won't pressure Helga into anything she doesn't want to or isn't ready for." Arnold informed him.

"That's good to hear son. Just keep in mind what I said." His dad said to him.

"I will Dad." Arnold said as he got up to change.

A few minutes later Arnold and Helga as well as Stella appeared back on the porch. Arnold had the camo emergency bag slung over his shoulder.

"You got everything Arnold?" Stella asked him.

"I do Mom, I'm on channel 6." Arnold told her.

"Channel 6 got it, have fun you two and be careful." Stella said sounding very motherly.

"We will Mom, we'll be back later." Arnold said as they left and made their way to the nearby waterfall.

Stella waited until they were just out of ear shot before she turned to Miles to talk to him.

"Did you talk to him?" She asked her husband as she sat down on the swing next to him.

"I did, I don't think we need to worry. He's a smart kid Stella; he knows what he's doing." Miles said trying to comfort her.

"I know I just worry about him. What were you two talking about before then?" She asked him.

"It would seem that our son has found his first car." Miles said as he handed the papers to her.

Stella looks over the information for a minute or two. "He wants a 427." She said rather surprised about it.

"My thoughts exactly, but he said he would try to pay for it himself." Miles explained.

"Well, what do you think?" She asked him.

"I think we need to let Dad look at it first before we decide anything." Miles told her.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea…still it is a good looking car." Stella said as she drew her attention back to the papers.

Meanwhile Arnold and Helga were making their way through the jungle to the pool where Arnold often went swimming. While trekking through the brush Arnold noticed that Helga was being quieter than usual.

"You okay Helga?" He asked.

"Yeah Arnold I'm fine…it's just…" Helga said sounding nervous.

"It's just what?" Arnold asked as he stopped to face her.

He sees that she is focused on his emergency bag.

"Oh that, to tell you the truth Helga…I don't like carrying it either." Arnold told her.

"I just can't get used to the idea of you…and a gun. It's completely opposite of your personality Arnold." Helga said to him.

Arnold being a sort of peacekeeper back home, and having a gentle disposition couldn't disagree with her.

"I know, but here it's better to be safe than sorry." Arnold told her.

Trying to take her mind off of it he turns to her. "Come on, it's not too far away." Arnold said as they resumed their walk.

A few minutes later they come a small clearing in the jungle.

"Well here we are." Arnold said.

The scenery was absolutely beautiful. The decreased temperature due to the water made the weather a little more tolerable. The water in the pool at the base of the waterfall was crystal clear; Helga had never seen water so clear. The waterfall was about twenty high. The pool was about twenty feet deep and about fifty feet across. The ground near the water's edge was mostly covered in a thick soft moss.

"Arnold this place is beautiful." Helga said with amazement.

"Yeah I spend a lot of my time here when we come home." He told her.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Arnold said as he set his stuff down and stripped down to his swimsuit.

Without hesitation he jumped in. The water was cool even though the pool resided in broad daylight. Helga laughed as Arnold entered the pool splashing water on her. She too began to shed her clothes revealing the bikini she had on underneath, first her shirt, and then her shorts. As Arnold surfaced he took notice of her. She had taken out her pony tail holder so as to let her hair hang naturally over her shoulders. Arnold was dumbfounded by her beauty. Helga had on a pink and purple striped bikini, and she looked amazing in it. She was tall and incredibly fit; she had the perfect curves in all the right the places. Her skin was flawless and seemed to shine in the sunlight like that of the finest Italian marble. Historically Helga had always been a bit of a tomboy, but at this moment Arnold saw a very feminine side of her that he had seen a few times over the course of their relationship. She seemed to exert a sense of grace along with her strength.

"Well…what do you think Arnold?" Helga asked very shyly.

Arnold continued to gaze at his girlfriend for a moment before he answered her.

"Wow…it looks great on you Helga." Arnold told her.

"You think so. I bought it especially for this trip." Helga said as her face began to blush.

"Yeah, you look amazing." Arnold said to her.

"Come on in Helga, the water's fine." Arnold said.

"I'm coming." Helga said just before she gracefully dove in.

She entered the water and Arnold immediately remembered what his Dad had said to him before they left.

*A man should always put his loved ones before himself…understand.* His Dad's words echo in his mind.

*I won't pressure her, just take it slow Arnold.* He thought to himself as Helga surfaced.

"You're right Arnold swimming was a good idea, especially to escape from this heat." Helga said to him.

"Yeah it's not usually this hot, I can't explain it." Arnold told her.

"Well the water feels great, thanks for bringing me along Arnold." Helga told him.

"You're welcome Helga; I figured it would be a nice change of pace." Said Arnold.

For the next forty minutes the two of them just stayed at the pool, diving in from the water's edge, jumping from the top of the waterfall, and generally enjoying each other's company. After one of Helga's graceful dives she swam over to Arnold and wrapped her arms around him, he in turn wrapped his arms around her. He loved the touch of her soft warm skin in the cool water.

"Thank you for bringing me here with you Arnold, to San Lorenzo I mean." Helga said very sweetly.

"You're welcome Helga. I'm just glad your parents agreed to let you go." Arnold told her.

"Me too." Helga said as he kissed him.

They finish their kiss and off in the distance a deep and powerful rumble could be heard. Arnold turned around and looked toward the horizon.

"I'll be right back." Arnold said as he swam toward the water's edge.

Arnold ascended the waterfall and a nearby tree to get a better look at the afternoon sky. Off toward the southeast Arnold could very clearly see a large, dark, and foreboding storm system heading right for them, although it was still a good ways away. Quickly making his way down the tree he jumped from the waterfall into the pool below. He surfaced as fast as he could.

"Helga I think we better head back." Arnold told her.

No sooner had he said that he heard his mother over the radio. "Arnold, you there Arnold?" He heard his mother say.

"Yeah Mom go ahead." He replied to her.

"I think you two better come home, we got a big storm heading our way." Stella told him.

"Yeah Mom I saw it, we're heading back now." Arnold said to her.

"Okay Arnold just be careful." Stella said.

"We will Mom." Arnold told her as he place the radio back in the bag.

"Well Helga you ready to go." He asked her.

"I am, besides I'm starting to get a little pruny." Helga said laughing.

"Yeah so am I." Arnold said laughing as well.

They quickly dried off and got dressed and started for home. They entered the house the exact moment the rain started to pour. They were met by Miles and Stella who were sitting in the living room.

"Did you two have fun?" Stella asked them.

"Yeah Mom we did." Arnold told her.

"That's good to hear, now both of you go get cleaned up. Dinner will be ready soon." She told them.

"Do you mind if I take my shower first Arnold?" Helga asked him.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't, ladies first." Arnold said to her.

"Thanks Arnold you're sweet." Helga said as he kissed him on the cheek.

Helga left to take a shower when Arnold was stopped by his parents.

"So Arnold did you remember what he talked about?" Miles asked him.

"I did Dad, all we did was swim." Arnold said to his father.

"That's good to hear son." Miles said.

Arnold got cleaned up once Helga was out of the shower and then they all sat down for dinner. After dinner everyone sat on the porch just as they had every afternoon since they arrived. Not long after that they all turned in for the night. The next day they all found that it was still raining. Breakfast came and went and they all sat in the living room just talking.

"Sorry it's raining out there guys; did you two have anything planned for today?" Stella asked.

"No Mom not really." Arnold told her.

"Luckily I prepared for just such an occasion, I'll be right back." Helga said as he got up from the living room.

She returned a minute later with her backpack and sat back down next to Arnold. She opened her bag and pulled out one of the books that she had brought with her. It was none other than the copy of Romeo and Juliet that Arnold had got her for Christmas.

"I uh, figured we could read it together." Helga said to Arnold.

"Sounds great Helga, I haven't read it since the fourth grade." Arnold said to her with a smile.

"Okay Arnold." Helga said as she leaned against him.

She cracked open the book and the two young lovers began reading. Whether it was due the reading or the sound of rain hitting the roof, soon the two of them fell asleep there in the loveseat. Miles and Stella who were sitting on the couch involved in a book of their own noticed them.

"They go really good together, don't they?" Stella said as she turned to face her husband.

"They do. I'm glad Arnold's found someone that makes him so happy." Miles said to her.

"Me too." Stella said as she kissed her husband.

"They kind of remind me of us when we were first married." Miles said.

"I was thinking the same thing." Stella told him.

The rest of the day was just like the others. Lunch and Dinner came and went all the while the rain kept coming down. The next day they found that the rain had stopped and the weather was just as it was a few days before, sunny and hot. Breakfast came and went, Arnold and Helga were sitting in the living room discussing what they were gonna do that day. Their plans were interrupted by Miles and Stella entering the living room.

"Hey mom, hey Dad. You two going somewhere?" He asked them.

Both of Arnold's parents were dressed as if they were going on a hike or another expedition.

"We are Arnold, and you two are coming with us. Get your gear ready. We leave as soon as Eduardo gets here." Miles told him.

"Where are we going dad?" Arnold asked as they both got up to grab their stuff.

"We're going somewhere very special Arnold." Stella told him.

"Is it far?" He asked.

"No not really, it's only about an hour's walk away from here." Miles said to him.

Arnold and Helga are both confused by this, but going somewhere they hadn't explored yet was an opportunity too good to pass up. They both returned to the living room a few minutes later with everything they would need for this excursion. Just as they arrived Eduardo walked in with a huge pack as well.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked them.

"We are. Let's go." Miles said as he led them out of the house.

They started their walk to the unknown destination. But for Arnold and his family, it was a very important place.

They had been walking for what seemed forever when they came out of the jungle and before them was an old temple.

"Well, we're here." Miles said as they stopped to take in the sights.

"Let's go check it out." Arnold said with great excitement.

They all climbed the steps of the old temple which had been worn away by time and the elements. Much of the stones were covered with vines and plants. Arnold having read his Dad's journal already had an idea of what this place might be.

"Is this a temple of the Green Eyed People Dad?" Arnold asked him.

"It is Arnold." Miles told him.

As Arnold climbed the steps he noticed that there were two channels carved out of the ground. Instead of water being there he saw that they were half full of what appeared to be hardened lava. Arnold stopped to look at this and followed the path away from the temple. The black trail led all the way back to a large mountain in the distance. Seeing this Arnold had a very clear idea of why his parents had brought him here. They all entered the temple amazed at the structure. It had a high ceiling with an opening at the top; the only other entrance was a doorway opposite of the one they came in at. Miles and Stella both set down their bags and stretch their arms as they had been walking for a solid hour. Everyone else set their gear down as well so as they could rest.

"Helga…" Miles said to her.

"Yes sir." Helga said.

"Has Arnold ever told you the story of how he was born?" he asked her.

"No he hasn't." She said.

"Do you want to tell it or should I?" Miles asked Stella.

"I'll tell it." Stella said to him.

"I had just gone into labor with Arnold, Miles and Eduardo were in the process of getting me to the hospital when a nearby volcano, meaning the one that's close by to this temple began to erupt." Stella said as she regaled Helga with the story of Arnold's birth.

Helga is fascinated by this.

"So there we were, in the middle of the jungle, in the middle of a volcanic eruption, and me in labor. We tried to get away as best we could but the lava always managed to cut off our path. Just when things looked bad, Miles noticed a thin column of green smoke. Figuring it was the Green Eyed People trying to reach out to us we followed the smoke as best we could." Stella continued.

Helga is starry eyed at hearing the story.

"So we followed the smoke which led us here. Much to our surprise everything that we needed was already here and laid out when we walked in, but no one was around. Minute by minute the volcano grew more violent spewing lava and smoke into the sky. At the same time my contractions were getting stronger and closer together, just at that moment the volcano became much more violent than it had ever been before. Then all of sudden…it happened." Stella said as she broke up the story.

"What, what happened?" Helga asked eager to hear the rest.

"At that moment, Arnold was born, and all of nature became still and silent. The volcano immediately stopped erupting as Arnold came into this world." Stella told her.

"I remember that day well." Eduardo said.

"Arnold…this is where you were born." Stella told her son.

"I kinda figured that Mom, still…thanks for bringing me here." Arnold said to his parents.

"Yeah, that was almost seventeen years ago." Miles said.

Helga can't believe what she's just heard. Hearing the story of Arnold's birth had left her speechless. She took a long look around the interior of the temple. Then she remembered what had happened when he was born.

*Arnold…this is where he was born. And he brought peace to Mother Nature itself.* Helga thought as she stared at her boyfriend who was looking around the temple.

*He really is amazing.* She thought again to herself.

"That makes sense." Helga said to his family.

"What does Helga?" Stella asked her.

"It makes sense why Arnold is like he is. Why he's always trying to do the right thing. He brought peace to Mother Nature itself." Helga explained.

"Yes he did, Arnold was our miracle baby." Stella said as she smiled at her son.

"You really are amazing Arnold." Helga said as she walked over to him and takes his hand.

"Thanks Helga." Arnold said to her as he looks into her eyes.

"Well who's hungry?" Miles said as he brought out the lunch that they made earlier.

There in the temple they ate their lunch and talked the whole time, reliving past memories of their time in San Lorenzo. They spent about an hour or two exploring the ruins after lunch before they started again for home. The rest of the day went on without much activity. Everyone just laid around the house or on the porch until they went to bed. Arnold and Helga would have one more place to visit before they would return home, though they would unintentionally find it.

The final day of their first vacation had been spent just laying around the house during most of the day. However shortly after dinner Arnold had an evening walk planned on a trail that Arnold had not walked that much.

"Okay Mom we're heading out, I'm on channel 4." Arnold told her as Arnold and Helga left the house for one last walk through the jungle.

"Okay Honey, just be back before sunset." She said to them.

"We will." Arnold told her.

They started in the direction of the trail that was kind of far away from the house. Fifteen minutes had gone by since they had gotten on the trail. All the while the two of them were just talking.

"So why don't you walk this trail much Arnold?" Helga asked him.

"I'm not sure really, most of the time I don't even think about it. Or I'm over at the pool wasting time just swimming." Arnold told her.

"Is that so?" Helga said.

"Yeah I just don't even think about, whoa." Arnold said as he tripped over a root and was tumbling down the hill on the left side of the trail.

"ARNOLD!" Helga shouted fearing Arnold was in danger.

She soon jumped after him sliding down the hill. Arnold came crashing down and landed face down in a patch of that same thick moss that they saw at the pool the other day. Seeing Arnold face down on the ground Helga began to panic.

"Arnold, Arnold are you okay. Please say something." Helga begged hoping he wasn't hurt.

She heard a slight sound coming from Arnold.

"What?" She asked.

Arnold still face down in the dirt gave her a muffled, "I'm okay." And gave her a thumb up.

Helga clearly sees that he's okay.

"Don't scare me like that." She said rather angrily as she rolled him over.

Arnold can't help but laugh as he turned over on his back.

"I'm sorry Helga, I couldn't resist. I'm fine don't worry about me." Arnold told her still laughing.

"Don't do that again, I was really worried about you." Helga said as she kissed him.

"I'm fine, my shirts a little dirty but I'm fine." Arnold told her as he sat up.

Arnold took a look at his surroundings when he suddenly realized something.

"Hey Helga, doesn't this place seem familiar somehow?" He asked her.

Helga takes a look at where they were and she realizes the same thing.

"Yeah it kinda does." She said to him.

They both really take in their current location. It was a small clearing in the jungle about fifteen feet wide. There were multiple downed trees which seemed to serve as a circular border for this area of the jungle. The opening in the canopy allowed the sunlight to penetrate through to the forest floor. All the downed trees had moss and plants growing on them. It was apparent to them that no one really comes into this area of the jungle. Arnold notices something unnatural on one of the trees. It doesn't seem to belong somehow.

"Huh?" Arnold said as he walked over to the tree to wipe away the moss and plants.

"What is it Arnold?" Helga asked.

"I'm not sure." Arnold told her.

Once the foliage was clear, it revealed that something had been carved in the tree.

"Oh my gosh…I can't believe its still here." Helga said as she walked over and knelt down beside Arnold.

Arnold turned to look at Helga and then to what was carved into the tree. He turned to find a heart carved into it, and inside the heart there is another carving that reads, "A + H 4 Ever" he can't believe where they are.

"Arnold…I carved that the day we were trying to get away from La Sambra." Helga told him.

"Really?" Arnold asked her.

"Yes…Arnold…this is where we first kissed." Helga said as she looked around the clearing.

Arnold draws his attention back to the carving and then to Helga. As he stands up he looks at Helga with love in his eyes. Helga looks at him with the same love in her eyes. Saying nothing at all they share a deep and beautiful kiss. This kiss seemed different somehow; maybe it was because they were once again in the place where their love truly began. They finish their kiss and they sit down leaning against a log. They spend at least twenty minutes just contemplating on how they arrived at this spot. All of the jungle before them and they wind up at THIS spot. They couldn't figure it out and soon they didn't even try to fight it. It was just fate. After a little while Arnold started looking around to try to find where the trail was, he soon found that it came down close to where they were at. They could easily get back on it and follow it back to the house.

"Its gonna get dark soon Helga, we should head back." Arnold told her.

"Alright Arnold." Helga said as they got up.

"Its amazing we found this place isn't it?" Arnold said.

"It is, and now we know where it's at." Helga said as she takes his hand.

Arnold just simply smiled and they soon got back on the trail headed for home. They had to get plenty of sleep; they had to catch a plane the next morning for the journey home.

The next morning the old pickup pulled up in front of the airport an hour before their plane was due to take off. Eduardo had helped them unload all of their luggage and it was time to say goodbye.

"It was good to see you again Eduardo." Miles said as he shook his friends' hand.

"You too amigo." Eduardo said.

"Take care while we're gone." Stella said as she hugged him.

"I will, don't worry about a thing." Eduardo told her.

"It was nice to meet you Eduardo." Helga said to him.

"It was nice to meet you too Helga. I must say Helga, you and Arnold make a cute couple." He told her.

"Thank you." Helga told him.

"Arnold, you take care of her." Eduardo said to him.

"I will, it was good to see you again Eduardo." Arnold said as he hugged him goodbye.

"Take care Arnold." Eduardo said to him.

"I'll see you all when you come back." Eduardo said as he climbed back in the truck.

"Bye Eduardo." Everyone said as the truck rolled out of sight.

They all entered the airport and went through the steps to prepare for their respective flights. While waiting for the plane Arnold's parents grabbed his attention.

"Well Arnold, this is where we part ways." Miles said to him.

"How long do you think you guys will be gone?" Arnold asked him.

"We should be gone no longer than a month." He said to him.

"Don't worry honey we'll be back before you know it." Stella said to him.

"I know Mom, just be careful." Arnold told them.

"I don't want to have to come and get you guys again." Arnold said slightly laughing.

Arnold's parents laugh as well but they know he's being completely serious. After all they had been out of Arnold's life for most of his childhood. They didn't want a repeat incident.

"Do you know what to ask your grandpa when you get home?" Miles asked him.

"I do Dad; I'll talk to him about it later today." Arnold told him.

"Flight 64 bound for Bolivia is now boarding at gate 9." The voice said over the PA system.

"Well that's us. Helga, look after Arnold while we're gone okay." Stella said to them.

"I will don't worry." Helga said as she takes Arnold's arm.

"We'll see you when we get back son." Miles said as he hugged his son.

"Okay Dad." Arnold said.

"Take care honey, before you know it we'll be back home." Stella told Arnold as she hugged and kissed him goodbye.

"I know Mom. I'll see you guys when you get home." Arnold said as he saw his parents enter the terminal.

A few more minutes pass by before Arnold watches his parent's plane take off and disappear out of sight.

"Talk to your grandpa about what Arnold?" Helga asked.

"Just something I've been looking into." Arnold told her.

"Flight 47 bound for America is now boarding at gate 5." The PA system said.

"Come on Helga, let's go home." Arnold said as they started for their plane.

They had a wonderful time together in San Lorenzo, but now it was time to go home and resume their normal lives. Five hours later the plane touched down on the runway at 3:30 in the afternoon. Arnold and Helga exited the plane to find her parents and Arnolds Grandpa waiting for them.

"Hi Helga, how was your trip?" Miriam asked her daughter.

"Hi Mom, it was great." Helga said as she hugged her mother.

"Hi Dad." Helga said to him.

"Hey Helga, did you have a good time?" Bob asked her.

"I did Dad, thanks again for letting me go." Helga said as she hugged him.

"Hey short man welcome back." Phil said to his grandson.

"Thanks Grandpa, it's good to be back." Arnold told his Grandpa.

"Let's go get all of your stuff." Phil said as they all walked toward baggage claim.

Once all of their luggage had been collected they proceeded for the parking lot. Arnold helped Helga get her stuff loaded in the car before they parted ways.

"Thanks Arnold and thank you for such a wonderful trip." Helga said as she kissed him.

"You're welcome Helga." Arnold replied.

"Thanks again Mr. and Mrs. Pataki for letting her come along." Arnold said to her parent's.

"You're welcome Arnold. I'm glad to hear you two had a good time." Miriam said to them.

"Yeah I'm glad to hear you had a great time too Helga." Bob said to her.

"Thanks Dad." Helga said.

"Well Arnold we don't want to keep them any longer than we have to." Phil said to him.

"I know Grandpa, I'll see you later Helga." Arnold said as he kissed her goodbye.

"Bye Arnold I'll see you later." Helga said to him.

"Hey Grandpa I need to talk to you about something…" Arnold's voice trails off as he enters the car.

The old green Packard pulled out of the parking and out of sight a minute later.

"Helga…" Bob said to her.

"Yeah Dad?" Helga asked.

"Did he try anything funny on this trip of yours?" Bob asked her sounding very fatherly.

"What, no Dad he didn't. Arnold was a perfect gentleman as always." Helga said to him rather surprised at his question.

Bob looked at his daughter and can clearly see she's telling the truth.

"Alright then, let's go home." Bob said as they all climbed in the car.

Pretty soon the big blue sedan pulled out of the parking lot and was slowly heading toward the Pataki home. All the way home Arnold would explain the situation with the car he had picked out. They had decided to check out the car in a few days after Arnold saw if he could get a paper route. That would consume a lot of his attention for the rest of the summer, along with Helga of course. The desire for his first car was strong within Arnold. He wanted to prove that he could indeed be responsible with a machine like that. Much like his first job, it was just another piece of growing up.


	14. Chapter 14

Year 3 (11th Grade)

Chapter 14

Quest for a Car

The day after they came home from San Lorenzo Arnold had talked to his Grandpa about the car he had picked out. It was still early in the morning when Phil decided to give the owner a call. Arnold was waiting in the kitchen doorway listening to the conversation. Digit by digit his Grandpa dialed the phone number of the owner selling the old Impala.

"Hello…good morning to you too I'm calling about the Impala…actually my grandson was interested in buying it…uh huh…if I may ask why are you asking for such a low price?...Retiring…where to?...They have beautiful beaches there…so what all has been done to it?...uh huh…uh huh…I see…new brakes and everything?...still nine thousand seems like an awfully low number for such a nice car…are you sure…so when would be a good time for us to take for a test drive?...Saturday sounds fine…Saturday at 5 it is…thank you so much…goodbye."

"What did he say Grandpa?" Arnold asked with great anticipation.

"He said we could come by on Saturday at 5." Phil told him.

"I heard that, what did he say about the car?" Arnold asked.

"He said the price is the same. He's retiring to Anguilla and he no longer needs it so he just wants to get rid of it." His Grandpa said.

"What kind of condition did he say it was in?" Arnold asked him.

"He said he put a lot of work into it, new brakes, new suspension, new wheels, new interior, and he still wants nine grand for it. Strange he would put all that work in it and ask for such a low number." He said.

"Yeah that does seem a little strange, so we're going to look at it on Saturday?" Arnold asked.

"That's right short man." He said to him.

"Okay Grandpa, I'm gonna go see if I can get a paper route to earn a little extra money." Arnold said as he started for the front door.

"Alright Arnold just be back for lunch." Phil said to him.

"Okay Grandpa." Arnold shouted as he closed the door behind him.

Arnold returned home an hour later and entered the house in his usual manner. "I'm home." He shouted.

"That you short man?" He heard his grandpa say.

"Yeah Grandpa it's me." Arnold said as he entered the living room where his grandpa was watching TV.

"So how'd it go?" He asked.

"I officially have two paper routes." Arnold said confidently.

"Really, why two?" He asked him sounding confused.

"They said that they've had a lot of papers boy's leave because they found higher paying jobs, luckily Sid and Stinky were still there so they put in a good word for me." Arnold explained.

"Are you sure you can handle it Arnold?" Phil asked him.

"Yeah Grandpa, and tonight I'm gonna ask Mr. Franks if he can increase my hours over the summer." Arnold said.

"How do you think Helga is gonna react to this Arnold." Phil mentioned.

"I was just about to call her." Arnold said as he started for his room.

"Okay Arnold lunch will be ready soon." Phil told him.

Arnold climbed the stairs to his room, collapsed on his bed, and picked up the phone. Slowly he dialed Helga's number both eager to talk to her, and to tell her the news.

"Hello." Helga said over the phone.

"Hey beautiful." Arnold said.

"Hey baby, how are you doing today?" She asked him.

"I'm fine how about you?" Arnold asked.

"I'm fine, just lying around the house doing nothing of any real importance." Helga told him.

"Alright, hey listen I called because I wanted to tell you that I got two paper routes as of this morning and tonight I'm gonna talk to Mr. Franks to see if he can increase my hours over the summer." He told her.

"Okay, any particular reason?" Helga asked sounding concerned.

"I wanted to tell you I'm not doing this to avoid spending time with you, I'm doing this to save some money for a rather big purchase." Arnold explained.

"Oh okay, what are you looking into buying?" She asked.

"It's a dark red, ragtop convertible, 1967 Chevy Impala." Arnold told her with excitement in his voice.

"That's awesome Arnold. What size is the engine?" She asked.

"It's a 427 V8." Arnold told her.

Helga just whistles over the phone in amazement.

"That a massive engine, a lot of horsepower behind that." She said to him.

"I didn't know you liked cars Helga?" Arnold said.

"Oh yeah I love cars, especially old muscle cars. Just like the one you're looking at. And you said it's a 67'" Helga said.

"Yeah, and it's a coupe convertible." Said Arnold as he sat up on his bed.

Helga likes what she hears, "Oooh that's perfect for cruising the city. What color did you say it was?"

"Right now its dark red, but I've got a better paint job in mind that I think would be perfect for it." Arnold said over the phone.

"What is it?" Helga asked with anticipation.

"Oh no, I am keeping that a secret for now. But it's gonna look totally awesome." He said.

"Alright then, so what do you think your hours will be when to talk to your boss?" She asked.

"I'm not sure yet, probably only an extra hour or two a night." Arnold said to her.

"That doesn't sound too bad; you'll still get weekends off right? I mean, we still need to spend some time together." Helga asked him.

"Yeah I'm sure, I might volunteer to work on certain weekends to make a little extra money, but yeah we should still have our weekends together." Arnold said with joy in his voice.

Over the phone he hears Helga's mother call her, "Helga can you come help me for a minute?"

"I'm coming Mom." Helga shouted.

"I gotta go baby." Helga said to him.

"Okay Helga, I'll call you when I get home from work when I get an answer okay." Arnold told her.

"Okay Arnold sounds good." She said.

"I love you Helga." Arnold said very sweetly.

"I love you too baby. I'll talk to you later." Helga said to him very kindly.

"Bye Helga." Arnold said as he hung up the phone.

Arnold fell back onto his bed and stared out of his window till lunch was ready. Lunch came and went without much excitement and Arnold went back to his room to take nap before he had to leave for work. 4:15 rolled around and it was time for Arnold to begin his walk to work, which would hopefully soon be replaced by a short drive in his new car. Arnold clocked in and immediately got to work. He was his normal helpful self, courteous with the customers, and generally liked by all. While he was away the store had seen a massive surge in business. The old store became crowded on regular basis over the week he was away. Finally his shift came to an end; he clocked out and was anxious to talk to his boss.

"Mr. Franks can I talk to you about something?" He asked.

"Sure Arnold what is it?" He asked in return.

"I was wondering if for the summer you could increase my hours." Arnold nervously asked.

"Why do you want more hours?" He asked.

"I'm trying to earn enough money to buy my first car." He told him.

"Really, what kind of car?" Franks asked.

"This." Arnold said as he handed the paper with the car's info on it. Franks looks this over for a minute.

"A 67' Impala, I haven't seen one of those in years. Why only nine thousand though?" Mike asked him.

"The owner said he's retiring and he just wants to get rid of it." Arnold explained.

"Well Arnold, according to State law minors who have part time jobs can only work a maximum of thirty hours a week. Therefore I can give only two more hours a night." Franks told him.

"That sounds great, I'll take it." Arnold said with great joy.

"Okay Arnold, now would you like to arrive at three or get off at midnight?" He asked him.

Arnold thought this over for minute. He had to work out his schedule so that he could still have some time to be with Helga.

"I think starting my shift at three o'clock would be better. That would give me more time with Helga." Arnold told him.

"Okay Arnold, starting tomorrow your shift begins at three sharp. Although I don't think I need to worry about you showing up late." Mike said laughing.

"No sir I won't, thanks again Mr. Franks. I'll see you tomorrow." Arnold said as he made his way for home.

"Goodnight Arnold." Mike said to him.

Arnold got home to find his grandpa waiting for him with his dinner.

"Hey grandpa, is that for me?" Arnold asked him.

"Sure is short man, so what about your hours?" Phil asked him.

"I got an extra two hours a day, it's not much but any amount of extra money would be awesome. And I think my paper routes will help as well. Thanks for dinner grandpa." Arnold said as he started up the stairs.

"You're welcome Arnold, I'm tired so I think I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight Arnold." Phil said to him.

"Goodnight Grandpa." Arnold said to him.

Arnold entered his room and ate his dinner in peace. After which he left to take a shower and change into his night clothes. He collapsed on his bed and reached over for the phone. He dialed Helga's number to tell her the news.

"Hello." She said.

"Hey Helga." Arnold said to her.

"Hey Arnold, did you talk to your boss?" Helga asked clearly happy to hear from him.

"I did, he gave me an extra two hours a day. From now on my shift starts at three instead of five." Arnold explained.

"Okay and you still get your weekends off right?" She asked.

"Yep, I can only work up to thirty hours a week since I'm still a minor. I may have to drop my paper routes but I'll worry about that later." He said to her.

"That's good to hear. So what do you want to do this weekend?" Helga asked him.

"I'm not sure; Grandpa and I are going to check out the car at five on Saturday so I can pick you up shortly after that. Maybe 6 or 6:30." He said.

"Okay, I guess we'll figure it out when the time comes." Helga said over the phone.

"I'm also scheduled for my driver's test next week." He told her.

"Really…we'll you're just gonna be really busy this summer aren't you?" Helga said laughing.

"Yeah I guess so." Arnold said laughing as well.

"Well I know you must be tired so I won't keep you." Helga said with a yawn herself.

"Alright then, goodnight Helga. I love you." Arnold said to her.

"Goodnight Arnold, I love you too." Helga said as they both hung up the phone.

The rest of the week went by pretty quick, and Saturday was soon upon him.

Arnold and his Grandpa climbed into the old Packard on their way to check out the potential buy. The owner lived on the outskirts of the city in one of the many suburbs. Forty minutes away from the house they pull into the drive way. The owner came out of the house to meet them.

"How do you do, Hank Jackson." The man said as he shook their hands.

He was an old man, about as old as Arnold's boss. His hair was white; he wore a plain t-shirt with grease spots on it and an old pair of jeans. His shoes were clearly those of a mechanic. His knuckles were scraped and dirty; apparently he had been doing maintenance on the car in question.

"Steely Phil glad to meet you Hank, this is my grandson Arnold." His Grandpa said.

"Nice to meet you sir." Arnold said to him as he shook his hand.

"So tell me Arnold, what was it about my car that you found so interesting?" Hank asked him.

"I just love the car." Arnold told him.

"You got a girlfriend don't you Arnold?" Hank asked him.

Arnold is surprised by what he just said, but nevertheless, he wasn't wrong.

"Yeah I do. How'd you know?" He asked.

"A car like this is perfect for young couples." Hank said to him.

"Well let's go take a look at it." Hand said as he led them to his garage.

He opened the door to reveal the old Impala sitting there with the hood open. Arnold stared at in awe. It was like looking at a monster from an old fairy tale. It was powerful, yet subtle at the same time.

"Awesome." Arnold said as he walked up to it.

"So why are you selling it Mr. Jackson?" Arnold asked him.

"Like I told your grandpa, I'm retiring to Anguilla. I got a little house set up there and a boat. I have no need for a car there. I can take the boat out to town whenever I need anything. No roads required, just my boat." Hank told him.

Phil is looking over the engine compartment while he explains this to Arnold.

"How's it run?" Phil asked him.

"Why don't you try it out, how about it Arnold?" Hank said to him as he tossed Arnold the keys.

"Really." Arnold said in amazement.

"Sure, you're the one looking to buy it. Crank it up." Jackson told him.

At that moment Arnold became nervous as he climbed behind the wheel. Before he started it he took a look around the interior. It was a bench seat with black leather and maroon trim, a pair of black and red fuzzy dice were hanging from the rear view mirror. Arnold slowly inserted the keys, and apprehensively cranked the engine. The sheer force of the engine starting up took him by surprise. The entire cabin shook at first before it settled out. The engine roared with sound of the Motor City Legacy behind it. It basically sounded like it was saying "I am not to be trifled with". Arnold revved the engine and loved the sound and power that was behind it. He tightly gripped his fingers around the steering wheel. In his head he could see him and Helga pulling in the student parking lot at school. The commanding rumble of the 427 V8 block would turn a lot of heads at school. He reached over to turn off the car. He had to recompose himself for a minute as he recovered.

"Whoa." Arnold said under his breath.

"It's a beast isn't it?" Hank said to him.

"Yeah it is." Arnold said as he slowly released his grip of the wheel.

"Can we take it for a test drive now?" He asked him.

"Sure go right ahead." Jackson said to them.

"Move over short man, I think you need to recover for a minute before you really take this thing out." Phil said as he got behind the wheel.

"Yeah…I think you're right Grandpa." Arnold said to him.

"We'll be right back Hank." Phil said as he started the car.

Again the sound the engine starting startled Arnold, it was something he would have to get used to if he did buy this car.

"I'll be here." Hank said to them as the old Impala left the garage.

A few minutes later they returned the car to the garage where Hank was waiting for them.

"Well whatchya think?" He asked them.

"It runs great Hank." Phil said to him.

"Yeah it does, and I love the sound of the engine." Arnold told him.

"It's addictive isn't it?" Jackson said.

"So, are you interested?" He asked them.

"I think we are. But the final decision rests with his father. He's currently away in South America." Phil told him.

"When is he coming back?" Hank asked.

"My parents said they would be gone about a month. That was this past Monday." Arnold explained.

"Could you possibly hold it a month?" Phil asked.

"Sure I can hold it for a month. I don't leave for Anguilla for another six weeks anyway. Just let me know what you decide." Jackson said.

"Arnold how much money you got saved up?" his Grandpa asked.

"Last time I counted it was five thousand five hundred dollars." Arnold told him.

"Thanks again for letting us look over the car Hank. We'll let you know when we make a decision." Phil said as he started for the Packard.

"I'll be waiting; it was good to meet you both." Hank said to them.

"It was good to meet you too sir. I really love the car." Arnold told him.

"It somehow suits you Arnold, tell me what are you gonna paint it when you do own it." Jackson asked him.

"How'd you know I was gonna paint it?" Arnold asked him surprised to hear him say that.

"I was a young man once too Arnold. This car was originally white when I bought it." Hank said.

"I'm keeping that a secret for now." Arnold told him.

"I see well, whatever you choose I know it'll look good. Take care." Hank said as he saw them out.

"See you soon Mr. Jackson." Arnold said as he got in the old green car.

"Well what did you think Arnold?" his Grandpa asked him as he pulled off of the curb.

"Grandpa…I need to have that car." Arnold said with determination in his voice.

"Let's just see what your Dad has to say about it." Phil said.

They soon found themselves pulling into their own garage about forty minutes later. Afterwards Arnold left the house to pick up Helga so they could spend the evening together. The two of them mostly walked through the city. Passing by the boardwalk, the park, Baseball Park, and finally arriving home just as the sun began to set. The weekend passed and Monday rolled around. It was the day that Arnold was due to take his driver's test. Naturally he passed it with flying colors. He finally had his driver's license; all he needed now was the car.

Arnold had kicked his work ethic into overdrive since he had more hours at the store. Not to mention he also had two paper routes in the morning. Although that only lasted about two weeks as the newspaper went under and everyone was let go. Luckily he still had his job at the bookstore. He furiously worked to earn as much money as he could before his parents returned. It was up to his Dad if he got the car he wanted. He knew that he would want to look over the car as well. Fortunately that opportunity would come faster than he hoped. Three weeks to the day after he returned home from San Lorenzo he got a call at home.

"Hello." Arnold said over the receiver.

"Hi honey how are you enjoying your summer?" Stella asked him.

"Hi Mom, it's pretty good so far. Are you guys coming home soon?" Arnold asked.

"We are Arnold. We just have to wrap some things up here and we should be home either tomorrow or the day after." She told him.

"That's awesome Mom." He said with great excitement.

"Hang on dear your father wants to talk to you." She said.

"Hey Arnold." Miles said to him.

"Hey Dad, how have you been?" He asked his Dad.

"We've been fine Arnold. Did you and Grandpa go check out the car?" Miles asked him getting straight to the point.

"Yeah Dad we did. It runs great; it's an awesome car Dad." Arnold said to him.

"How much money do you have saved up now son?" He asked.

"My most recent count came to a total of just over six thousand dollars." He told him.

"Okay when we get home, I wanna go with you and Grandpa to look over the car one last time before I make my decision…okay." Miles told him.

"Okay Dad, Mom said you guys are coming home soon. I thought you had to be there for a month?" Arnold asked curiously.

"We'll we were but the Bolivians managed to hire a secondary dig crew faster than we had anticipated. So we should be home either tomorrow or the day after." Miles explained.

"Okay Dad, I'll see you guys when you get home. I got to get ready to go to work. Tell Mom I love her." Arnold said.

"I will Arnold, have a good shift." Miles said. "I will, bye Dad." Arnold said as he hung up the phone.

Once more he left the house for his nightly job. Two days later after his morning shower his Grandpa stopped him in the hall.

"Morning Grandpa." Arnold said to him.

"Morning short man, get dressed we got to leave soon." Phil said.

"Where are we going Grandpa?" he asked.

"We're going to pick up your parent's Arnold. They called while you were at work last night and they said they should be back early this morning." Phil explained.

"Okay Grandpa, let me get dressed and I'll be right down." Arnold said as he made his way to his room.

"I'll have the Packard running." Phil said as he began his trip downstairs.

He quickly got dressed then they soon departed for the airport. Arnold only had to wait about fifteen minutes when their plane landed. His parents soon exited the terminal, grateful to be home.

"Hey Arnold." They both said to him.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad." Arnold said with great excitement and relief having his parent's home again.

"How was Bolivia?" He asked them.

"It was very hot Arnold, hot and muggy. But it was a lot of fun as well." Miles said to him.

"I'm just glad you're both home again." Arnold said as he hugged them both.

"We're glad to be back too sweetie." Stella said as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Welcome back." Phil said.

"Thanks Dad, we're glad to be back. So Dad, did you and Arnold go check out the car?" He asked him.

"We did, it runs great. But I know you're gonna want to check it out as well aren't you." Phil said.

"Yeah I am. Why don't we see if we can go look it over tomorrow?" Miles said.

"Really Dad." Arnold said with excitement in his voice.

"Sure Arnold, we'll call him when we get home." He said to Arnold.

"We'll come on we don't want to hang around at the airport all day. Let's go home; my stories are coming on soon." Phil said as he and Arnold grabbed their luggage.

They loaded the car and headed for home. Just as soon as they all entered the house Phil immediately picked up the phone to call Hank, "Hello Hank…it's Phil…yes that's right…do you still have the car?...we'd like to come by tomorrow to look it over one last time if that's alright…tomorrow…at two o'clock…that sounds great…see you then…goodbye."

"So, what did he say Grandpa?" Arnold asked tentatively.

"He said he still has it, and that we can come by around two o'clock tomorrow." He told him.

"Now listen Arnold, I want to thoroughly look over the car before I make a final decision understand." Miles told him.

"I understand Dad." Arnold said.

"I'll make you deal Arnold, if the car is in as good condition as you say it is, I'll split the payment with you. After all you still need to have some money in the bank to pay for the maintenance. Sound good?" Miles asked him.

"Are you sure Dad?" Arnold asked.

"I'm sure son, as long as you promise to keep it running. That means checking the oil, the filters, making sure the tires are in good shape, and everything else it needs. Is that clear?" Miles explained to him.

"I understand Dad, and I promise to keep up the maintenance on it." Arnold told him.

"Alright Arnold, your Mother and I are tired, we're gonna go lay down for a bit." His father told him.

"Okay Dad sleep tight." Arnold told his parent's.

"Goodnight sweetie." Stella said as she hugged her son before climbing the stairs.

"Goodnight Mom." He said to her.

The rest of the day went just like any other. Arnold went to and came home from work just as he had always done. Finally the day came. Arnold, Phil, and Miles had left the old house at one o'clock in the afternoon on their way to make a final decision on Arnold's potential first car. Traffic had been a little worse than normal on that day. As a result they arrived fifteen minutes late. But nevertheless Hank was still there waiting for them.

"Hey Phil, hey Arnold how have you been." Hank asked him.

"I'm good Mr. Jackson thanks for asking. This is my Dad." Arnold said.

"Miles, nice to meet you Mr.…" Miles began.

"Jackson, Hank Jackson, nice to meet you as well Miles." Jackson said to him.

"Well let's go check it out." Hank said as he led them to the garage.

Jackson opened to door to reveal the fearsome looking Impala sitting there.

"Wow, you weren't kidding Arnold. This is a good looking car." Miles said to his son.

"Yeah it is isn't it?" Arnold said sounding excited.

Miles very patiently began to go over every square inch of the vehicle, inspecting the engine, the interior, the undercarriage, and the body. After a few minutes he turned to Hank, "Mind if I start it up?" he asked.

"Not at all Miles." Hank said as he handed him the keys.

Getting behind the wheel he began to understand why Arnold had chosen this particular car. He cranked the engine to the sheer force of the 427 block. Much like Arnold he was initially surprised by the amount of power the car gave out. He revved the engine a few times to better get a feel for it. This car was like a train; you could hear and feel it coming long before you ever saw it. Miles turned it off and exited the car. Taking a long hard look at it he asked Hank, "I'm sure you've already told them this Hank, but I have to know. Why ask for such a low price for it?" Miles asked him.

"Well Miles, I've worked my entire life and it's about time I got to relax. I've found a nice little place in Anguilla. I got a boat there that I can take into town whenever I need to. A tropical paradise where I no longer need a car, just my boat." Hank explained.

Miles thinks about this for a minute.

"Plus I just recently came into some more money so I can leave for Anguilla sooner than expected." He said.

Miles looks over at Arnold who is looking at the car like he hasn't seen it in years.

"Arnold." Miles said.

"Yeah Dad." He replied.

"You remember our deal?" His father asked him.

"I do." Arnold told him.

"Alright then…Hank…we'll take it." Miles said as he reached for his checkbook.

"Okay, I'll go get the paperwork." Hank said as he entered his house.

"Thanks Dad." Arnold said to his father.

"Just remember our deal Arnold; you can pay me your half when we get home okay." He said.

"Sounds good Dad." Arnold said smiling.

A few minutes later Jackson reappeared with the pink slip. Miles wrote him a check for the asked price, Arnold signed his name on the pink slip, and Hank handed him the keys.

"Here you go Arnold. It's yours now." Hank said to him.

Arnold took the keys with a great sense of pride in himself.

"Thanks Mr. Jackson thanks Dad." He said to them.

"Don't mention it Arnold. Well it was nice to meet you all, now if you'll excuse me I've got packing to do." Hank said as he started to leave the garage.

"It was nice to meet you as well Hank, enjoy your retirement." Miles said to him.

"Believe me Miles…I plan to." He shouted just as he entered his house.

Miles turns back to his son. "Arnold…we'll see you at home."

His Dad said as he and Phil started for the Packard.

"Okay Dad I'll see you there." Arnold said to them.

Arnold climbs behind the wheel and properly takes in his new car. He inserts the key and starts the engine. This time around Arnold is more accustomed the power of his new ride. His Dad and Grandpa ahead of him they all start for home. The old green Packard pulled into the garage leaving Arnold to park his car on the street in front of the boarding house. His mother hearing the sound of the engine comes out to investigate.

"Wow Arnold, the car looks great." She said to him.

"Thanks Mom, but I'm gonna have it painted next week." He said to her.

"What are you gonna paint it?" Stella asked.

"I'm keeping that a secret for now." Arnold told her.

"If you say so Arnold." Stella said as she entered the house.

Arnold entered the house not long after that so he could pay his dad for his half of the car payment. The rest of the week went by rather quickly. The Thursday of the following week Arnold took his car to a local body shop to get his car painted with the design he had in mind. Friday went by rather slowly due to the anticipation of seeing his car with his chosen colors. Saturday about lunch time Arnold got a call at home. It was the body shop telling him that his Impala was finally ready. Immediately after lunch Miles took Arnold in the Packard to pick up his car. Forty minutes later the old Packard pulled up in front of the house. Stella came out of the house to greet her husband.

"Where's Arnold?" She asked him.

"He's on his way." He told her.

"How does the car look?" Stella asked.

"It looks great, Arnold really picked out a great design." Miles said to her.

Miles can hear the engine of his son's car coming from a long way down the street.

"Here he comes now." He said.

The old Impala came to stop in front the big green door. The Impala which had once been dark red was now a metallic black cherry with silver racing stripes running down the top of the car. The car looked as fierce as it sounded. Arnold exited the car ecstatic about how the paint job turned out, "What do you think?"

"It looks great honey. What made you decide on these specific colors?" Stella asked him.

"It's our school colors." Arnold told her.

"Well it looks great Arnold, and you look great driving it. It seems to suit you somehow." Stella said to him.

"Thanks Mom, I'm gonna call Helga to see if she wants to hang out." Arnold said as he entered the house.

Arnold entered the house and immediately picked up the boarding house phone to dial Helga's number.

"Hello." Helga said.

"Hey Helga." Arnold said to her trying to hide his joy about his car.

"Hey Arnold how are you today?" She asked.

"I'm great; I was just calling to see if you want to hang out today…maybe cruise the city." Arnold said to her.

"Did you get your car?" She asked him.

"Yes I did, and I just picked it up from the body shop." Arnold said.

"Really what does it look like now?" Helga asked.

"You'll see when I pick you up." He said to her.

"Okay Arnold I'll be waiting for you." Helga told him.

"Okay Helga I'll be right over." Arnold said with great anticipation.

"Okay bye Arnold." Helga said as she hung up the phone.

No sooner than he set the receiver down he walked out of the house and made a bee line for his car. His parents were still outside admiring the paint.

"I'm going to pick up Helga; I'll see you guys later." Arnold told them as he stepped on the sidewalk.

"Have fun honey, don't stay out all night." Stella said to him.

"I won't. I'll be back later." Arnold said as he got behind the wheel.

He cranked the engine and it roared with all its might as he turned around heading for Helga house. Helga had been waiting anxiously at her front door waiting for Arnold. However, she heard him coming before he could get a chance to knock on the door. She opened the door to see Arnold pull up in his freshly painted Impala. He exited the car and came around to the passenger side.

"Well what do you think?" He asked her.

"Arnold it looks amazing. This car is totally boss." Helga said to him.

"Thanks Helga, what do you think about the color?" Arnold asked.

"It looks great, you always know exactly what to pick." Helga told him.

"Yeah it came out much better than I ever thought it would. So where do you want to go?" Arnold asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't care; as long as I'm with you we can go anywhere." Helga said as he kissed him.

"Well let's go then." Arnold said as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you Arnold." She said as she climbed in.

Arnold got behind the wheel and turned to Helga, "I love doing this." Arnold said as he started the car.

The Impala roared with the sound of a thousand cars. The power behind it was clearly noticeable. The car pulled off of the curb and the two of them spent the afternoon together, mostly driving around the city, grabbing everyone's attention along the way. Arnold's car was something you couldn't look away from. Arnold pulled up in front of Helga's house just as the sun was going down. Arnold opened the door for his girlfriend; they kissed each other goodnight and soon parted ways. Since Arnold had gotten his first car, his hours at work returned to their normal state. The rest of the summer was spent much in the same way, and it was soon over just as quick as it came. School was due to begin again and this year was big year for Arnold and his friends. They were no longer underclassmen.


	15. Chapter 15

Year 3 (11th Grade)

Chapter 15

The Changing of the Guard

Arnold was pretty upset that his rather eventful summer had come to a close so fast. But this year was a big year. Today Arnold and his friends were no longer underclassmen. Their advancement to the eleventh grade had given them an extended lunch hour and the option to even go off campus for lunch. His alarm clock woke him up just as it always had. He went through his morning routine without any real sense that he was doing it. Clean and fully dressed he came downstairs to find his parents and grandparents sitting at the kitchen table enjoying their breakfast.

"Morning everybody." Arnold said as he set his bag down.

"Morning Arnold." They all said at once.

"How did you sleep honey?" Stella asked him.

"I slept fine, thanks for asking Mom." Arnold said as he prepared his breakfast.

"This is a big year for you isn't it Arnold, how does it feel to no longer be an underclassmen?" Miles asked him.

"It's kind of cool Dad, we're still not seniors yet, but it's like we have more power you know." Arnold said slightly laughing.

"I know exactly what you mean son. But also remember you're going to have a lot of colleges look at you this year. So don't let your school work slack." His father said to him.

"I won't Dad." Arnold said taking a break from his breakfast.

Arnold finished his breakfast in silence and cleared his place at the table. He went back upstairs to brush his teeth and grab his keys. A few minutes later he reappeared in the kitchen and picked up his bag.

"Okay I'm going to pick up Helga. I'll see you guys later." Arnold said as he walked toward the kitchen door leading to the garage.

"Bye Arnold have a good day at school." His mother said to him.

"I will bye Mom. Bye everybody." Arnold said to the rest of his family.

"Bye Arnold." His father and Grandparents said to him.

Arnold opened the garage door to reveal his Impala sitting just in front of the garage. He started the engine and drove off in the direction of Helga's house. Arnold came to a stop in front of Helga's house a few minutes later and stepped up to the door. He knocked on the door and impatiently waited for her. A minute later she opened the door ready to go to school.

"Good morning Helga." Arnold said happy to see her.

"Good morning handsome." She said as she kissed him.

"So you ready for class this morning?" Arnold asked as he opened the door for her.

"I am, what classes do you have this year?" She asked.

"Hang on…here's my schedule." Arnold said as he handed her his schedule.

He went around to the driver side and climbed behind the wheel. He waited for a minute before he started the car. Helga looked over his schedule for a minute.

"This is great Arnold; we have four classes together this year." She said with great joy in her voice.

"That's great to hear Helga, what are they?" Arnold asked.

"We have…Math, Science, English, and History together. We have two before and after lunch." Helga told him.

"That's great to hear, it was a bit rough having only one class together wasn't it." Arnold said as he thought back to the previous few years.

"Yeah it was." Helga said laughing.

"Yeah it was a bit torturous not being together for so long, luckily we won't have that problem this year. I'm ready to go whenever you are Arnold." She said.

"You got it Helga." Arnold said as he cranked the engine.

The car roared down the street off in the direction of P.H.S. 209. There he would finally have access to the student parking lot behind the building. They approached the parking lot to find that all of their friends were either driving themselves or had carpooled together and just like the past year, they were all wasting time in the lot waiting for the bell to ring. Arnold couldn't help but feel a great sense of pride as he pulled into the lot. It was impossible to not notice his car. Everyone was looking at it; it was a real head turner. It rumbled between the rows as Arnold tried to find a relatively good spot. He found one about three rows away from the entrance. As he pulled into the slot he saw that Gerald was parked in a slot in the row opposite from him, Phoebe in the passenger seat. Needless to say Gerald can't believe what Arnold is driving. Both he and Phoebe exit his Mom's car and walk over join Arnold and Helga.

"Arnold…where did you get this car man?" Gerald asked him.

"Hey Gerald, hey Phoebe, I got it over the summer. What do you think?" Arnold asked him.

Gerald looked over the car still stunned by it.

"This car is awesome Arnold, how much did you pay for it?" He asked.

"I evenly split the payment with my Dad, it was nine thousand total." Arnold told him.

"Well this car is sick man." Gerald said as he wrapped his arms around Phoebe.

"Good morning Helga." Phoebe said to her.

"Morning Phoebe, did you enjoy your summer?" Helga asked her as she wrapped her arms around Arnold who was leaning against the grill.

"I did Helga, how about you?" She asked her.

Helga turned to look at Arnold with a loving smile on her face.

"It was better than I ever could have imagined Phoebe." She said.

"Oh yeah how was your trip to San Lorenzo Arnold?" Gerald asked.

Arnold turned to look at Helga. "It was amazing Gerald. We had a lot of fun that week." Arnold told him.

"Yeah we had A LOT of fun." Helga reiterated.

"What about you guys, did you do anything special?" Arnold asked them.

"We mostly spent the summer together after our vacations." Gerald said.

"Can you believe it though, we're no longer underclassmen. We're the ones in charge now, well kinda." Gerald said laughing.

"Yeah I know, plus the extended lunch hour is awesome too." Arnold said.

"Even off campus lunch that's pretty cool as well." Phoebe said.

"Yeah but you know how traffic is in this city, it's almost like their mocking us by telling us to go off campus for lunch. We wouldn't be able to make it back early enough to get to class." Helga said laughing.

They all know this to be true and soon they all start laughing. Their laughter is soon interrupted by the first bell of the first day of school. Slowly but surely everyone enters the school from the parking lot, and once again began another year of school. They didn't share the first two classes of the day, which they were initially sad about, but they flew by and they soon found themselves reunited for the two classes immediately before lunch. They were relieved as usual when lunch rolled around; their lunch period had been extended from half an hour to a full hour. This gave them all plenty of time to talk about their summer vacations when they finished eating. It was weird at first not having to leave the cafeteria when they heard the first bell ring, but it was a really good kind of weird. Lunch ended and the rest of their classes went by pretty quick due to being the first day of school. The last class of the day was shared by Arnold, Helga, Gerald, and Phoebe. It was the only class that all of them had together that year. The rest of the day went by just as fast as it began. Soon they all made their way to the parking lot making their way for home. Arnold and Helga both waved goodbye to Gerald and Phoebe as they both got in their respective cars. The drive home was spent talking. Talking about remembering the trip to San Lorenzo, the coming school year, what everyone else did over the summer, and making plans for their weekend date. Arnold dropped Helga off at her home about ten minutes later. He shut off the car, opened the door for her, and walked her to the front door. There in one another's arms they share a kiss.

"Thanks for the ride Arnold." Helga said to him.

"Don't mention it Helga. Just ask me any time you need to go somewhere, and I'll take you." Arnold told her.

"You're sweet Arnold." Helga said very softly.

"I am truly the luckiest girl in the world." Helga said.

"I'm the one who's lucky." Arnold said to her very kindly.

"Oh Arnold." Helga said with a loving laugh.

"Thanks again Arnold, I'll call you when you get home from work tonight." Helga said as she opened the door.

"I'll be waiting." Arnold said as she closed the door.

He climbed back in his car and drove off for home. He pulled into the driveway through the back street behind his house a few minutes later. He climbed out of the car find his Dad and Grandpa working on the Packard in the garage.

"Hi Dad, hi Grandpa." He said to them as he entered the garage.

"Hey Arnold how was school?" Miles asked him.

"It was okay Dad." He told him.

"Hey short man." Phil said to him.

"Hey Grandpa, what are you guys doing?" Arnold asked him.

"We're just doing some routine maintenance. You know changing the oil and all that." His grandpa said.

"Anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"No thank you, Arnold we're just about finished up here." Miles told him.

"Okay Dad, I'm going inside." Arnold said as he entered the kitchen.

He grabbed a drink from the fridge and started upstairs for his room. He came to the top of the stairs to see his Grandma dusting in the hallway.

"Hey Grandma." Arnold told her.

"Hello Kimba…how was your day?" Gertie asked him.

"It was okay, we didn't do much." Arnold said to her.

"At least you can relax for a bit before you leave for work." She said.

"Yeah thank goodness for that." Arnold said.

"I'm gonna go over my books for a bit before I leave." Arnold said as he continued towards his room.

"Okay Kimba, we'll save you some dinner." She told him.

"Thanks Grandma." Arnold said to her.

Arnold entered his room and sat down at his desk to look over his books. One by one he finished his subjects and placed them back in his bag. Because he had a car, he didn't have to leave the house as early to go to work anymore. Where he normally left at fifteen or twenty minutes after four, he now left at fifteen till five. He would still get to work early and immediately get to it. He still enjoyed his work and his shift went by as fast as usual and soon he was on his way back home. He pulled up in front of the garage just shortly after nine o'clock. He entered the kitchen and retrieved his dinner from the fridge. Just as he sat down at the table his mother walked into the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie how was work?" She asked as she sat down.

"Hey Mom, it was okay. It wasn't very busy tonight." Arnold told her.

"Do you still like working there?" She asked.

"Yeah I do Mom. It's a really cool place." He said to her.

"That's good to hear Arnold." Stella said as she got up from the table to get a drink from the fridge.

"How was school today?" She asked her son as she sat back down.

"It was okay, we didn't do a whole lot today." Arnold told her.

"What did everyone think of your car when you drove up?" She asked.

"It turned a lot of heads today, even Gerald was surprised by it." Arnold said laughing. Stella laughed as well hearing him talk about his car.

"Have you given any thought about what you want to do for college Arnold?" She asked.

Arnold thought about this for a minute before he answered.

"Well I've always thought about wanting to be an archeologist, anthropologist, or maybe even a geologist. I'd really like to have a job that allows me to travel the world." He told his mother.

"Sounds like you want to follow in your father's footsteps." She said to him.

"Yeah, I'd rather have a job like than be stuck behind a desk. I get enough of that at school." Arnold chuckled.

"Just know that all of us will support you in whatever you decide to do, okay Arnold." Stella told him.

"I know Mom." Arnold replied.

"Also don't forget to not let your school work slack; you'll have a lot of colleges looking at you this year." She said to him.

"I know Mom." He said to her.

"Well just remember to ask us if you need help with your home work okay." Stella told him.

"I will Mom." Arnold said taking a break from his dinner.

Stella finished her drink and got up from the table.

"It's getting late so I'm going to bed. Goodnight honey." She said as she kissed her son goodnight.

"Goodnight Mom." Arnold said to her.

Arnold finished his dinner in silence and went upstairs for his nightly shower. A quick change of clothes and he felt like a new man. No sooner than he fell on his bed the phone rang.

"Hello." He said into the receiver.

"Hey Arnold." Helga said to him.

"Hey Helga, how are you doing?" Arnold asked her.

"I'm good thanks for asking. How was your shift?" Helga asked.

"It was okay, it wasn't real busy tonight." He told her.

"That's good." Helga said.

"Did you have any homework today?" Arnold asked.

"No not really, but I still spent about an hour or two going over my books to get a jump on the material." Helga told him.

"Yeah I try to do the same thing a little bit before I leave for work. I might even look through them again before I go to bed." Arnold said to her.

"Yeah especially math, did you see what we're supposed to learn this year. I thought math last year was complicated." Helga told him.

"Yeah I did, I'm definitely gonna have to focus on math this year." He said to her.

"I know you must be tired so I won't keep you any longer. I'll see you tomorrow Arnold." She said to him.

"Okay, I'll come pick you up the same time tomorrow." He told her.

"Okay. Goodnight Arnold…I love you." She said very sweetly.

"Goodnight Helga, I love you too." Arnold said as he hung up the phone.

He placed the phone back on its cradle and pulled his math book out of his backpack. He knew math would be difficult this year, as would most of his classes. Colleges would soon starting sending him information packets, trying to persuade him to go their school. Luckily until that started happening, school would go by just as it always had, without any real excitement or interest. Even though they were no longer underclassmen, their time at P.H.S 209 was boring and incredibly routine. The added perks of being juniors didn't make classes any more interesting. Though they may have not been seniors yet, everyone was walking around the school with an improved sense of place in the old school. They couldn't wait for the following year, the year when they would be the tops dogs in school. The year when would be the ones calling the shots. But first they would have to get through the most arduous year of schoolwork laid before them. It's the year when colleges would turn their focus to the high school junior's all across the country. Time and school passed as usual for the student's at P.H.S. 209. They soon realized that the junior prom was only a week away. But before that the school would hold its annual job/college fair in the gym. This seemingly innocent and traditional event would sow the seed of doubt and worry for Helga. Nagging at the back of her mind, never fully thinking about it, yet it was always there. Only finding solace from the one she loves most in the world.


	16. Chapter 16

Year 3 (11th Grade)

Chapter 16

Preparations for the Future

Time and life goes on much the same. Arnold and all of his friends went through school feeling empowered since becoming juniors, yet the school work was piled on much more than the previous year. Seasons change; winter turned into spring, snow soon gave way to the warm revitalizing feeling of spring. A few months have passed since the turn of the year, it's now mid April. The juniors of P.H.S 209 had starting receiving in the mail packets of information about many potential colleges. Some would mostly receive info about technical schools while the intellectual elite were waiting for responses from some of the most prestigious schools around the country. One such student was of course Phoebe. She even had aspirations to put in an application to Harvard Medical School and quickly became anxious about the thought. Everyone already knew she would get in, she was worrying about nothing. Even Arnold and Helga had gotten such information. Even though the daily mail would mostly consist of the info packets, neither of them had really given any serious thought about what they were to do after high school. The thought of what they wanted to do for the rest of their life was a big decision, they didn't want to rush it. And yet, at the school's annual job/college fair, the two of them would realize an even bigger problem that they hadn't thought of yet.

6 a.m., the second to the last Friday in April. Arnold's biological clock is starting to synchronize with his alarm.

"Hey…" is usually all it has time to utter before he shuts it off.

Finishing his morning routine he walked downstairs to the kitchen to find his Dad sitting at the table, and his mother making breakfast.

"Morning." Arnold said with a yawn.

"Morning Arnold." Miles said to him.

"Morning sweetie, how'd you sleep?" Stella asked.

"I slept fine, what smells so good Mom?" Arnold asked as the smell of breakfast woke him up.

"I've got some sausages and bacon cooking up and there's toast on the table." She told him.

Arnold made himself a plate and sat down to join his father.

"How's school going Arnold?" He asked.

"Its fine Dad, I'm really looking forward to today though." Arnold said before he started eating.

"Why's that?" His father asked.

"We're supposed to have a job/college fair during our last class of the day." Arnold told him.

"Really." Miles said to him.

"Yeah, there's supposed to be representatives from colleges all across the country going to be there today." He told his family.

"Have you given any thought as to which college you want to go to?" Stella asked as she sat down with her breakfast.

"Well, like I said before, I'd maybe like to be an archeologist or an anthropologist. Maybe even a geologist would be pretty cool too." He said to her.

"So I guess which ever school has the best program, and if it's not too expensive." Arnold said as he continued eating.

"You let us worry about the money Arnold; you just focus on getting a good education." Miles told him.

"That's right Arnold; all you need to think about is your education. Has Helga said anything about what she might be doing after high school?" Stella asked him.

"No, she hasn't given it a lot of thought either. I bet her parents are going to want her to go to Wellington like Olga did." He told his parent's.

"But nothing's been decided yet. So I won't worry about it." He said.

Just at that moment a thought entered his mind.

*What if she does go to Wellington, we'd be apart for so long.* He thought to himself.

"Arnold are you okay?" His mother asked him.

"I was just thinking." He said.

"Thinking about what dear?" She asked.

"I was just thinking…if I did want to be an archeologist or an anthropologist…I would want to go to the same school you went to Dad." He started.

"Yeah." Miles said.

"That means I would have to go to San Lorenzo." Arnold continued.

"Yeah." His Dad said again.

"That means I would be away from Helga…a long way away." Arnold said sounding incredibly upset.

"I see what you mean son." Miles said to him.

"What do I do Dad?" Arnold asked him.

"Well, just remember son, it wouldn't be consecutive years. You could come home on your breaks and maybe even a weekend or two. You would have to time it with Helga's break as well though." Miles started to say to him.

"And also remember Arnold, college isn't forever. Yes you would be away from her for a while, but you're not moving down there. You're not picking up your life and relocating. It would only be for a few years. I know that sounds like a lot but if you only focus on that you're setting yourself up for failure." He said to his son.

"I guess you're right Dad." Arnold said to him.

"Don't worry about it Arnold, you've still got some time before you have to make a final decision. Enjoy the rest of your time in high school. Don't let the thought of college eat away at you." Stella said to him.

"Thanks Mom, I'll try not to." Arnold said as he finished his breakfast.

He cleared his place at the table and went upstairs to brush his teeth. Meanwhile his parents were still sitting at the table talking.

"I hope he doesn't worry himself to death." Stella said to her husband.

"So do I but this is something they need to work out." Miles said.

"I know, I just hate to see him like this." She said.

"He must really care about her." Miles said.

"He does, they go really good together don't they." Stella said.

"They do, they make a really good couple. I'm really proud of the man he's grown into." Miles said.

"So am I." Stella said as he takes her husband's hand.

Arnold reappears in the kitchen a few minutes later keys in hand.

"Okay I'm going to school." Arnold said as he picked up his bag.

"Thanks for breakfast Mom." He said as he kissed her goodbye.

"You're welcome honey, have a good day at school." She said to him.

"I will." Arnold said as he started for the garage door.

"Arnold." His Dad said.

"Yeah Dad." He said as he turned to face his father.

"Don't worry about college. Just enjoy yourself today, you've still got time. Okay." He said to him trying to improve his attitude.

"I will, thanks Mom, thanks Dad." Arnold said with a smile.

"You're welcome Arnold; we'll see you when you get home." Stella said to him.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." Arnold said as he entered the garage.

From inside the kitchen they could hear his car roar down the street on his way to pick up Helga.

"You didn't tell him." Stella said to him.

"I figured I'd let it be a surprise today, plus he just might help Arnold figure this problem out." Miles said.

Arnold picked up Helga at the usual time and they soon departed for school. They couldn't wait to miss out on History today, a free class period who wouldn't want to pass that up.

Leaving the parking lot and entering the school Arnold and Helga are met by Gerald and Phoebe.

"Morning Arnold, morning Helga." They both said.

"Morning." Arnold and Helga replied.

"Are you excited about the college fair this afternoon?" Phoebe asked sounding way more excited than she should have been.

"Yeah Phoebe, I can tell you're excited." Helga said laughing.

"I'm just glad we get to skip History, how about you Arnold?" Gerald asked him.

"Huh, oh yeah me too." Arnold replied.

"Are you okay Arnold?" Helga asked.

"I'm fine Helga." Arnold said to her.

He tried his best to feign a smile so as not to make her worry.

"Are you sure?" She asked sounding concerned.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Arnold told her still smiling.

They entered the building just as the first bell of the day was ringing. Over the PA system they heard their principal make an announcement, "Student's just a reminder we will be having a job/college fair instead of your usually scheduled seventh period. You should take this opportunity to thoroughly consider which college you plan to attend after high school, that being said enjoy your free class period and have a good weekend." After hearing that unusually scheduled announcement they all went their separate ways for the first classes of the day. The day went by much as it always does. Except every time class was released the growing anticipation for a free class period grew. Soon it felt like it was the last day of school, but in reality it was just the weekend. Lunch came and went just as usual. And as usual the four close friends spent most of their lunch hour just talking and laughing. The final lunch bell rang which in their minds meant one thing. Only one class left of the day. They couldn't wait to get it over with.

Finally, the sixth period second bell rang and everyone jumped for joy. Just like the last day of school the halls became extremely packed as everyone made their way to the gym for the college fair. Since Arnold and Helga had the same sixth period class they didn't have to search for each other in the crowded hall ways. Just as they left the class room Arnold turned to Helga.

"Hey Helga, you want me to take your stuff to the car?" He asked her.

"You sure Arnold?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm taking my stuff out there, you want me to take yours?" He asked again.

"Sure Arnold, thanks a lot." Helga said to him as he took her bag.

"Okay, you go on ahead. I'll catch up with you in a minute." Arnold said as he kissed her.

"Okay Arnold." Helga said as she kissed him back.

Arnold left for the student lot after that, and Helga followed the crowd to the gym. She entered the gym to find that tables had been set up all around the outer edge of the floor. Each college had its place and a bowl of candy on the table in a lame attempt to try to get people to take interest in that particular school. She was unaware that Gerald and Phoebe had walked up behind her.

"Hey Helga, where's Arnold?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh hey guys, Arnold's just taking our stuff out to his car. I see you two had the same idea." Helga said seeing that neither of them had their bags with them.

"Yeah it just seemed like a good idea. Are you gonna have a look around?" Gerald asked her.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna wait here for Arnold." She told them.

"Okay Helga." Phoebe said as she and Gerald started to mingle with the crowd.

A minute later she felt someone grab her hand. It was Arnold back from the lot.

"Sorry I took so long." He said to her.

"That's okay Arnold, shall we?" She asked him.

"After you." Arnold said to her.

Hand in hand they began a slow walk around the gym going from table to table. A few minutes pass by; they look at a couple of schools when all of a sudden Helga hears an all too familiar voice behind her.

"Helga." The voice shouted.

*Oh great.* Helga thought to herself.

She turned to see none other than her sister Olga.

"Hey Olga." She said sounding slightly angry.

"Hey Olga." Arnold said to her.

"Hello Arnold how are you doing?" She asked him.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Arnold replied.

"What are you doing here Olga?" Helga asked still sounding angry.

"I'm here representing Wellington College silly. Have you thought about putting in an application there? I know you would do well there." Olga said to her.

"I haven't really thought about it a whole lot." She told her.

"Well you've still got plenty of time." Olga said to her sister.

"Yeah I know." She said.

"Well I need to get back to the table; it was good to see you Arnold." Olga said to him.

"It was good to see you too Olga." Arnold said.

"I'll see you at home Helga." Olga said as she hugged her sister.

"Okay Olga, I'll see you at home." She said to her.

They continued to look around the gym at the other schools that were there. All of a sudden, out of the corner of his eye, Arnold thought he saw something familiar. He turned to see a college table that was almost hidden. He took a closer look at the table to see that it was representing the University of San Lorenzo; this school had a presence not only because one of their past students was an alumnus of the university, but they were also advertising their study abroad program. The university was represented by Arnold's long time friend Eduardo and one other from the college. He immediately rushed over to see his friend. As he approached the table he found Eduardo sleeping behind the table. Apparently not a lot of people had taken an interest in the school.

"Eduardo." Arnold said to him.

Arnold's voice had shaken him awake. Needless to say Eduardo was surprised to see Arnold standing in front of him.

"Arnold, how are you my friend." Eduardo said as he went to hug his friend.

"What are you doing here?" Arnold asked pleased to see him.

"I'm here representing the university your father and I went to. Are you interested in putting in an application?" He asked him.

"Maybe, I haven't made up my mind yet." Arnold told him.

"Arnold where'd you run off to. Hi Eduardo, it's good to see you again." Helga said as she caught with him.

"Hello Helga, it's good to see you again as well." He said to her.

"Did you enjoy your first trip to San Lorenzo Helga?" Eduardo asked her.

"I did thanks for asking. It was amazing, the scenery was absolutely beautiful." She told him.

"That's good to hear, have you decided on what you're going to do for college yet?" He asked her trying to further the conversation.

"No not yet, I have a feeling my parents are going to want me to go to Wellington College like my sister did." She said to him.

"Well if you're interested the university does have a study abroad program. Maybe this will change their minds." Eduardo said as he handed her a packet of information on the school.

"Thank you Eduardo." Helga said.

"Hey Helga…" She heard someone call to her.

She turned to see Gerald and Phoebe sitting on the bleachers behind them on the far wall.

"Hang on." She shouted.

"I'm gonna go see what Phoebe wants. I'll be over on the bleachers Arnold, it was good to see you again Eduardo." Helga said just before she left.

"It was good to see you too Helga." Eduardo said to her.

"Hey Eduardo, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure Arnold." Eduardo said to him.

"The University of San Lorenzo has an anthropology program, right?" He started to say.

"Right." Eduardo replied.

"How many years does it take to get that degree?" Arnold asked.

"It takes approximately two to four years. It depends on whether you want the degree or the certificate." Eduardo told him.

"What's the difference?" Arnold asked sounding confused.

"The certificate takes two years as opposed to four." Eduardo told him.

"I see." Arnold said.

He looks like he is giving this some very serious thought.

"Why do you ask…?" Eduardo started to say.

Having an idea of why he asked that he turned his gaze to Helga over on the bleachers.

"Oh…I see." Eduardo said to him.

"Yeah…I'm just worried about being away for a long time." Arnold told him.

"I can certainly understand why, she must really mean a lot to you." Eduardo said to him.

"Yeah, she does." Arnold said as he turns to look at Helga.

Helga was talking to Gerald and Phoebe when she notices Arnold looking at her. She lovingly waves at him from across the gym, Arnold waves back.

"You know Arnold." Eduardo said to get his attention.

"You can get all of your basic courses done at a community college and have your credits transferred to the University. That way you can be close to home and still work toward your certificate." Eduardo explained.

"Really." Arnold said with a revived sense of optimism.

"Yeah, classes like your basic math, science, and history. All of those can be done at a community college and can later be transferred to the University." He said to him.

"That sounds great, but I'm still worried about being away for so long." Arnold told him.

"College puts a strain on all young love Arnold. You just have to remember how you feel about Helga. Sometimes such an extended time away from each other actually strengthens the relationship." He told him.

"You think so." Arnold said.

"I do, besides love always finds a way. Remember that Arnold. Love always finds a way." He told him.

"Thanks Eduardo, I'll remember that." Arnold told him.

"Besides, I don't think Helga will allow you to be away for too long." Eduardo said slightly laughing.

"You think so?" Arnold said.

"Yeah, she loves you too much." He said as he started laughing.

"Yeah, you're right." Arnold said as he too started to laugh.

"I think I will put in an application." Arnold said as he grabbed some information off of the table.

"I know you would do well there Arnold." He said to him.

Off in the distance the vague sound of the final bell of the day ringing. At that moment all of the students in the gym shouted for joy as they all exited the gym heading for home.

"Thanks again Eduardo, it was good to see you again." Arnold said as he hugged his friend.

"It was good to see you too amigo." Eduardo said to him.

Helga had said goodbye to Gerald and Phoebe and once again joined Arnold and Eduardo.

"Hey Helga, what were you guys talking about?" Arnold asked her.

"Oh we were just talking about the colleges we had looked at; Phoebe is still thinking about putting in an application for Harvard Medical." She said.

"Did you tell her she doesn't need to worry?" Arnold asked her.

"I did but it didn't seem to help." Helga told him.

"Well we all know she's getting in, she doesn't need to worry about it." Arnold said.

"Try telling her that." Helga said as she chuckled.

"You ready to go Helga?" He asked her.

"Yeah I am, I know you got to get ready for work." She said to him.

"It was good to see you Eduardo." She said.

"It was good to see you as well Helga." Eduardo said to her.

"I'll see you later Eduardo." Arnold said as he extended his hand.

"I'll see you around as my friend." Eduardo said as he shook his hand.

"Just remember what I said Arnold, and you'll be fine." He told him.

Arnold once again went to hug his long time friend.

"Thanks again Eduardo." He told him.

"Don't worry Arnold, things will work out for you." he told him.

"Thanks, I'll see you when I see you." Arnold said as they started to leave.

"See you Arnold, by Helga." Eduardo said to them.

"Bye Eduardo." They both said as they headed for home.

The ride to Helga's house was a quick one as usual. Arnold pulled up to the front door and got her bag out of the trunk and opened the door for her. They kissed each other goodbye, and Arnold drove home.

Arnold closed the garage and entered the kitchen to see his parents sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Hey Arnold how was school?" Miles asked him.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad. School was okay, but you won't believe who I saw at school today." Arnold said.

"Eduardo." They both said.

"Yeah, how did you guys know?" Arnold asked.

"The university originally asked me to represent them today, but I had other plans already in place and I recommended Eduardo instead." His Dad said to him.

"Oh okay." He said to his parents.

"How's he doing Arnold?" Stella asked him.

"He's fine Mom, he looks like he's lost weight. But other than that he's fine." He said to her.

"That's good to hear. Did you talk to him about college?" His mother asked him.

"Yeah I did, I think it's gonna be okay." Arnold told her as he smiled.

"Well it's good to hear you say that Arnold." Stella said to him.

"I did get some information from him before we left." Arnold said as he handed his Dad the information packet on the school from his bag.

"So you're not worried about it anymore right?" Miles asked him.

"No I'm not Dad, I think I'm gonna do what Eduardo said. Get my basic courses done at a community college before I head to San Lorenzo." He said to his parents.

"Well don't worry about it, or the money. We can afford to send you to San Lorenzo if that's what you really want to do." His father said to him.

"Okay Dad, I might change my mind yet before it's all said and done." He told him.

"Just remember that your mother and I will support you no matter what you decide to do with your life." His father said to him.

"Thanks Dad. I think I'm gonna get ready for work." Arnold said to him as he began to leave.

"Okay dear, we'll save you some dinner." Stella said to him.

"Thanks Mom." Arnold said as he started to climb the steps.

Since they had a free class period that day he didn't have as much homework as he normally did. He figured he would go into work a little earlier than usual to help out his boss with the store. He arrived about half an hour before his shift was due to begin. It never ceased to amaze Franks whenever Arnold showed up early. No other employee he had had been as diligent as Arnold. He quickly got to work and went through his shift almost on autopilot, moving through the store only stopping to help out a customer whenever they needed it. He finished up his work, clocked out at nine o'clock, and made his way for home. He pulled into the garage a few minutes later and entered the kitchen.

"I'm home." He shouted.

No response.

"Huh, I guess everyone's gone to bed." Arnold said as he walked toward the fridge.

He grabbed his supper that his parent's had saved for him and went up to his room. He ate his dinner in silence, took his plate back to the kitchen, and went for his nightly shower. A fresh change of clothes and he soon collapsed on his bed waiting for Helga's call. A few minutes pass by before he heard his phone ring.

"Hey Helga." He said into the receiver.

"Hey Arnold, how was work tonight?" She asked.

"It was fine thanks for asking." He said to her.

"It was really cool to see Eduardo again." Helga said to him.

"Yeah it was." Arnold replied.

"What were you guys talking about while I was away?" Helga asked.

"We were just talking." He told her.

"About what?" she asked again.

"We were just talking, about college." He said.

"What about college specifically?" Helga asked.

"I just asked him about the anthropology program they have at the university. And also about some concerns I had about school." Arnold explained.

"What are you concerned about?" Helga asked him.

"I was just worried if I had to be in San Lorenzo for multiple consecutive years." He started to say.

"You mean away from home." Helga said.

"Specifically…multiple years…away from you." Arnold said to her.

"Oh, I see. I hadn't thought of that." Helga said sounding upset.

"Yeah…I know. Did your parents say anything to you about school?" Arnold asked her.

"Of course they want me to go to Wellington like Olga did. Dad wants me to go for the tuition discount; Olga wants me to go because she thinks I would do well there." She said to him.

"Well you would Helga." Arnold told her.

"I know Arnold." She replied.

"But I hadn't thought about the distance. Wellington is a long way away." She said over the phone.

"It's not nearly as far away as San Lorenzo." Arnold said sounding rather sad.

"Yeah it is isn't it." Helga said with the same tone in her voice.

A sudden somber silence fell upon as they realized college would probably be the first real trial for their relationship. Finally Helga broke the silence.

"Have you decided on San Lorenzo as your school Arnold?" Helga asked him.

"No not yet. I've still got plenty of time to decide." Arnold told her.

"What about you?" He asked.

"I haven't decided yet either." She told him.

"Even if I do go to San Lorenzo, I would have gone to a community college for all of my basic courses before I would have to leave. So at least I would be close to home." He explained.

"Well that's good to hear." Helga said sounding relieved.

"Just remember Helga, no matter how great the distance, just know that I love you." Arnold told her.

"Oh Arnold, you're so sweet. I love you too." Helga said to him.

"So are we still planning on going to the prom next weekend?" Arnold asked trying to change the subject.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Helga said sounding happier than a minute before.

"I can't wait for it either." Arnold said over the phone.

"I know you must be tired Arnold, I won't keep you any longer." Helga started to say.

"Goodnight Arnold." She said.

"Goodnight Helga, I love you." He told her.

"I love you too baby." She replied as she hung up the phone.

Helga placed the phone back on its cradle and thought back on their conversation about college.

*If he goes to San Lorenzo, he'll be away for a long time.* She thought to herself.

*What if he…no. I don't want to think about that. I know he wouldn't.* Again she thought trying to reassure herself.

*I know he wouldn't.* She thought as she slowly fell asleep, her dreams of college and the upcoming dance.

Though the prom was only a week away, a single thought would be her main focus for the entire week. It was the one thing she hadn't thought of to talk about with Arnold. It would slowly eat away at her, ultimately bringing her to tears. Only finding solace from the one she loves most in the world on the night of the prom. His words would ease all of her pain and distress. Being reminded of Arnold's love, her fear would seem petty and senseless when it was all said and done. All she needed…was his love for her.


	17. Chapter 17

Year 3 (11th Grade)

Chapter 17

Unsettling Thoughts the night of the Dance

The week had passed by rather quickly since the college fair at school. It's now the final Saturday in April, and it's the biggest dance of the year, the Junior Prom. Of course it was one that Arnold and Helga would not miss. All throughout the week Arnold had noticed Helga had started to act differently than usual. She wasn't acting completely different; Arnold only noticed it whenever their conversation turned to the subject of college. Talk of college made Helga…not so much distant, just somehow…bothered. What made it worse is that she wouldn't tell him what was wrong. Even though he tried multiple times during the week, she wouldn't budge. Other than that she was her normal self. With Saturday approaching she tried her best to focus on the dance and being with Arnold that night. It was after all, their first school dance as a couple. They wanted to make it a memorable one. They had the perfect ride to get there; all they needed now was the right clothes. But before they would leave, the two of them would spend a few hours together that afternoon at Arnold's house.

Arnold was busy looking through his books when he heard his mother call up to him.

"Arnold could you get the door?" Stella shouted at him.

He looked over at the clock on his computer; it was two o'clock in the afternoon.

"Sure Mom." He said as he got up from his desk.

He walked downstairs to see who was at the door. As if he didn't already know.

"Hey Helga." Arnold said happy to see her.

He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of metallic blue basketball shorts.

"Hey Arnold." She said as she kissed him.

Helga was dressed much in the same way. White t-shirt, and a pair of pink shorts, her hair was hanging down over her shoulders as had become her new look.

"Come on in. You want something to drink?" He asked her.

"No thanks Arnold I'm fine." She told him.

"Okay. We'll be upstairs Mom." He said to his mother in the kitchen.

"Okay Arnold…keep your door open." She said in an authoritative motherly tone.

"I will." He reluctantly agreed.

They both walked upstairs to his room so as to study for an upcoming test they had the following week. She entered his room and sat down on his bed while Arnold pulled up his desk chair.

"So where should we start?" He asked.

"Let's just start where you started." Helga said to him.

"Very well then." Arnold said as they began to look over their history and science books.

Much to their amazement when they looked back at the clock it was almost four thirty. They had been studying for almost three full hours. During their study session they had both switched over to Arnold's bed so as to get more comfortable, Arnold leaning against the wall, Helga leaning against him as they flipped through the science book. Her attention had been focused on the school book when something on Arnold's shelf had temporarily drew her attention. It was the packet of information on the University of San Lorenzo. Her mood had suddenly lessened, and Arnold could feel it.

"Everything okay Helga?" Arnold asked her.

"Hmmm…yeah I'm fine." She said at first.

Arnold looked over at what she was looking at. Suddenly remembering how she had been acting all week.

"Oh that, you know I still haven't decided anything." He told her.

"I know but can we please not talk about college." She said trying to change the subject.

"What's wrong Helga, something is clearly bothering. You know you can tell me." Arnold said to her.

"Nothing's bothering me, I'm fine." She said rather stoically.

"Helga, I know you…tell me what's bothering you." Arnold said trying to comfort her.

"It's nothing Arnold…I'm fine." Helga said as she leaned up off of him.

"Look I need to go home and get ready for the dance. Thanks for helping me study Arnold." She said as she got up to leave.

"You're welcome Helga; you want me to drive you home?" Arnold asked her.

"No thanks, I don't mind walking home." She told him.

Just as she came to his door he grabbed her hand.

"Are you sure nothings bothering you?" Arnold asked her once more.

Helga has a clear expression of worry on her face, but nevertheless she feigns a smile trying not to make him worry about her.

"I'm fine Arnold, thank you for asking though." Helga said as she kissed him.

"Okay, just let me know if you want to talk." He said to her.

"I will. What time can I expect you to show up?" She asked him.

"Well the dance starts at seven, I don't know about you but I would want to show up fashionably late." Arnold said.

"That sounds fine." Helga said to him.

"So how about seven o'clock?" He asked her.

"Sounds great." She said as they made their way downstairs.

They both came to the front door and stopped; they wrapped their arms around each other and share one last kiss before the dance later that night.

"I'll see you later Arnold." Helga said as she opened the big green door.

"See you later Helga." Arnold said as he waved goodbye to her.

Arnold's mother had been watching them from the kitchen.

"Everything okay Arnold?" She asked him.

Stella could plainly see that something was bothering Helga, even if she didn't want to talk about it.

"I guess so Mom." He told her very dismally.

"What's bothering her?" Stella asked.

"She won't tell me, I hope it's nothing serious." Arnold said sounding very worried to his mother.

"What do you think she could be worried about?" She asked.

"The only thing I could possibly think of is college." He abruptly told her.

"Well just remember that she'll talk about it when she's ready, okay." She said trying to make him feel better.

"Okay Mom, I'm gonna finish studying before I get ready." Arnold said as he started back up the stairs.

"Okay Arnold, do you want anything to eat?" She asked.

"No thanks Mom I'm fine." He told her.

"Alright dear, just let me know if you need anything." Stella said to him.

"Okay Mom." Arnold said to her.

He went back up to his room to finish his studying before he had to get ready for the prom. He couldn't wait to get the prom with Helga that night. It would prove to be a rather interesting night.

Time flew by after Helga left. Before he knew it the time on clock said 6:30 in the evening.

*I better get ready.* Arnold though as he made his way to the bathroom for a shower.

His excitement about the dance grew with every passing minute and every passing second. Stepping out of the shower he walked back up to his room to get dressed. He chose a rather simple outfit for this dance, a black suit with a white shirt and a red tie. He didn't want to look better for this prom than the senior prom next year, that one he really wanted to dress up for. His hair was combed back and as always his little blue hat was kept in his back pocket.

*Okay, am I forgetting anything.* Arnold thought as he made sure he had everything.

*Wallet, keys, watch, hat, I think that's about it.* He thought just before he made his way downstairs.

As he came down the steps he found his parents and grandparents waiting for him. He stopped at the last few bottom steps so his family could get a better look at him.

"Say cheese Arnold." His grandpa said as he quickly took a picture.

The flash from the camera had temporarily surprised and blinded him.

"Could you give me a little more warning than that Grandpa?" Arnold asked at he rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry short man I couldn't resist." Phil said laughing.

"You look good Arnold." Miles said to him.

"Thanks Dad." Arnold told him.

"You do look very handsome honey." His mother said to him.

"Thanks Mom, you think Helga will like it?" He asked.

"I know she will." Stella said to him.

"What time does the dance end Arnold?" Miles asked him.

"It gets over at ten Dad." He told him.

"Okay Arnold have fun tonight, but be home no later than eleven…understand." His mother told him very firmly.

"I understand Mom don't worry." Arnold said to her.

"Alright then, have fun sweetie. We'll see you when you get home." Stella said as she kissed him goodbye.

"Alright I'll see you guys later." Arnold said as he started for the garage.

He started the car and drove towards Helga's house to pick her up for their first official dance as a couple.

He pulled up in front of her door a few minutes later. As he turned off the car he took a moment to compose himself. No doubt he would have to face her father before they left. Taking a deep breath he exited his car and climbed the front steps. He quickly grew anxious as he knocked on the front door.

"I'm coming." He heard someone say.

The front door opened to reveal Miriam standing in front of him.

"Oh Hello Arnold." She said to him.

"Hi Mrs. Pataki, I'm here to pick up Helga." He said to her.

"Come on in, Helga's almost ready." Miriam told him.

"Thank you ma'am." Arnold said as he entered the house.

"Who's that at the door Miriam?" He heard her father say from the living room.

"It's just Arnold B; he's here to pick up Helga." Miriam explained.

"Oh really." Bob said as he left the living room.

Arnold could see him leaving the living room to join them. Bob's size had always intimated Arnold a little bit. He had a bit of weight to him but he was still more muscle, and his height didn't make things any better. He was definitely an imposing figure.

"I'll go tell Helga you're here Arnold." Miriam said as she started to leave. Just before she climbed the steps she stopped beside her husband.

"Be nice to him." She whispered as she kissed him.

"So Arnold, what time does this dance of yours end?" He asked him.

"It ends at ten o'clock Mr. Pataki." Arnold nervously told him.

"I see, have fun. But Helga is to be home no later than ten thirty…do you understand me." He said very brusquely.

Bob stared down Arnold trying to wear him down. Arnold's anxiety tripled as her father tried his best to break him. At that moment it was working.

"Yes sir I understand completely." Arnold said apprehensively.

"And don't try anything funny either; remember what I told you at the beginning of the summer." Bob told him.

Arnold clearly remembered what he said to him before they left for San Lorenzo. He knew he still meant what he said, and he knew he would follow through.

"Yes sir I still remember and I won't try anything." Arnold tensely told him. "You're a good kid Arnold…don't let me down." Bob said to him.

Before Arnold could answer him he heard Helga approach the top of the stairs.

"I'm ready to go." Helga said.

Arnold turned and the sight of Helga made his heart stop. She slowly descended the steps and Arnold's jaw hit the floor. She was wearing a knee length little black dress, a pair of black high heels, her hair hanging over her shoulders, and the gold Valentine's Day necklace that he bought for her.

"Wow…you look great Helga." Arnold said to her.

"Thanks Arnold, you look really nice too." She said to him.

"Okay, we'll be back later Dad." She said to her father.

"Alright Helga, have fun. Be back by ten thirty, you hear me missy." He said to her.

"I got it Dad." She said very tersely.

"I'm ready whenever you are Arnold." Helga said to him.

Then they both started for the front door. Just as they opened the front door Helga's Dad reminded them once again.

"Ten thirty understand." Bob shouted to the two of them.

"Got it Dad." She said to him.

Still standing in the foyer of his home, Miriam walked up beside him and takes him arm.

"Go easy on him B, have a little faith in him. After all, he makes Helga so happy." Miriam said to him.

"I know Miriam; I just like to keep him on his toes." Bob told her.

"Well still, just have a little faith. Let them have their fun. After all…we did." Miriam said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah…I guess you're right." Bob said to her.

Meanwhile Arnold and Helga were on their way to the school gym for the junior prom.

Arnold pulled into the student lot twenty minutes later. It was a little earlier than they would have liked but it didn't really matter them. He got out and opened the door for her, then they both into the gym. They walked inside to find the inside of the gym had been completely transformed. Streamers of different colors were hanging from the ceiling along with a rather large disco ball. Multi colored lights were flashing in rhythm with the music playing in the background. A table was set up on the far wall with traditional snacks and punch. The DJ was set up not far from the refreshment's table. Tables were set up right next to the dance floor so they all could have a place to relax when they weren't dancing. As they were standing there taking in the sights they were greeted by Gerald and Phoebe.

"Hey Arnold, hey Helga." They both said.

"Hey guys." They replied, happy to see their friends.

Gerald was wearing a dark maroon suit with a matching tie; Phoebe was wearing a full length light blue dress, her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"You're looking sharp Arnold." Gerald said to him.

"Thanks Gerald, so do you." He said.

"You look great Helga." Phoebe said to her friend.

"You're looking good too Phoebe." Helga said.

"You ladies want something to drink?" Gerald asked.

"Yeah that sounds great Gerald." Phoebe said.

"Alright we'll be right back." Arnold said as he and Gerald left to get some drinks.

Helga and Phoebe were left to talk while they were gone. A few minutes later Arnold and Gerald returned with drinks in hand. Once again they all talked amongst themselves until ten minutes later when a song came on that they could not pass up.

"Well, shall we dance?" Arnold asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Helga said as they all moved onto the dance floor.

The music was a popular song that had been playing over the radios of the neighborhood and everyone knew it. They were all enjoying themselves as the dancing continued for about an hour. After which they all left the floor to return to the tables to take a break. The conversation at the table was as varied as the dancing styles in the gym that night. Never staying on any one topic too long they quickly covered anything from recent test to hobbies to talk of potential summer plans. Another song came on and they couldn't resist getting back on the dance floor. Another half hour goes by before they need to take another break. Once again they resumed talking only to be interrupted by one of the faculty.

"Alright everyone it's time to announce this year's prom king and queen." Said Mrs. Thomson the twelfth grade biology teacher.

Hearing this everyone gathered in front of the stage.

"The envelope please." Mrs. Thomson started.

"And this year's prom king and queen are…Gerald Johanssen and Phoebe Heyerdahl. Congratulations you two." She said.

Arnold and Helga both congratulate their friends. They both ascend the stage and are crowned appropriately. Gerald and Phoebe both have a surprised but nonetheless excited look on their faces. They enjoy the limelight. They both rejoin their friends to high praise. Back at the tables they resume talking, though it's mostly about the newly crowned king and queen. Another twenty minutes pass by until a song comes on. It's a slow dance number, the first one of the night. Arnold and Gerald both invite their ladies to dance, they happily accept. The slow dance takes ten minutes after which they all return to the tables. Slowly but surely everyone begins to head for home. The crowd thins out leaving only a few couples left in the gym.

"I'm going to get another drink, does anyone want anything?" Arnold asked his friends.

"No thanks Arnold." They all said.

Arnold leaves to get a refill on his drink when Phoebe turns to Helga.

"So Helga, has Arnold said anything about college?" She innocently asked her.

Helga is immediately reminded of the one problem she hadn't talked with Arnold about.

"No Phoebe…he hasn't said anything." Helga begins to say.

"I'm gonna get some air for a few minutes." Helga said sounding upset.

"Okay Helga." Phoebe said to her.

Helga left the gym and headed for the front steps of the school. A few minutes later Arnold returned to find Helga not sitting with Gerald and Phoebe.

"Where's Helga?" He asked.

"She said she was gonna get some air." Gerald said to him.

"Where'd she go?" He asked.

"I think she was heading for the front of the building." Gerald told him.

"Okay thanks." Arnold said to them.

He quickly made his way to the front steps. He soon opened the front door to find Helga sitting on the top step.

"Hey Helga, whatchya doing?" He asked her.

"Oh…hey Arnold, I just decided to get some fresh air." She said rather sorrowfully.

Arnold sat down beside her.

"What's bothering you Helga?" He asked trying to comfort her.

Helga looks at him before she answers. She can clearly see he's trying to help.

"It's just…" She began to say.

"Just what?" Arnold asked.

She takes another look at him.

"I was just thinking…if you go to San Lorenzo…what if…" She continued.

"What Helga, you know you can tell me." Arnold said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"What if…you meet someone while you're there?" She said finally revealing what was bothering her.

"It's not you I don't trust, it's everyone else." She said as she began to cry.

"What if someone tries to take you away? I…I…I don't want to lose you." Helga admits to him.

Arnold is stunned by what he's just heard.

"THAT'S what you're worried about." Arnold said to her.

Helga doesn't know whether she should be shocked or upset at what he just said.

"Yeah." She cautiously answered.

Arnold takes her hand and placed it on his lips.

"Helga…what does your necklace say?" He asked her.

Helga thoughts turn to the necklace he bought for her. She takes the heart charm between her fingers remembering the inscription on the back.

"The reason I chose those words…is because I meant it then and I mean it now." Arnold explained.

She looks up at him as he wipes away her tears.

"I chose those words because you are the only one I could ever give my heart to. I only have eyes for you Helga." He said to her.

Feeling his love Helga can't help but smile.

"You don't need to worry about me leaving you…it could never happen. In fact I dare anyone to try. I'd just turn them away." He said.

"In fact I would even go so far as to drive to the college from home every day." Arnold explained.

"But that's an hour's drive away Arnold." Helga said to him.

"And I would happily make that trip every day if it meant you didn't have to worry." Arnold said as he kissed her hand again.

"I would even become a shut in if necessary. I wouldn't make any friends or talk to anyone if it meant you wouldn't worry." He told her.

"Don't do that, you're a nice guy Arnold. It would be impossible for anyone to not talk to you." She said to him.

"You are the only one for me Helga. I love you too much to let anyone else try or say any different." He told her.

"Oh Arnold." Helga said as she throws herself on him.

There on the front steps of the school they kiss with all the strength they can muster. They finish their kiss and Arnold pulls her in closer to him.

"Promise me that you won't worry about this." Arnold said to her.

He kisses her hand once again to drive the fact home.

"I promise. I'm sorry; I know it must have seemed stupid to worry about something like this." She said.

"Don't apologize; I'm glad you told me Helga. I wouldn't want you to worry yourself sick over something like this." Arnold said to her.

"Come on the dance is almost over." Arnold said as they stood up.

Before they enter the school again Helga kisses him once more, after which she hugs him with all her might.

"Thank you Arnold." She whispered in his ear.

Arnold returns the favor by hugging her back with all of his strength.

"You're welcome." He said to her.

Pulling away, their arms still around one another Arnold asked her a question, "What do say Helga, how about one final dance before we call it a night?"

"I'd love to Arnold." She said as they re-entered the school.

They entered the gym to find hardly anyone there. Gerald and Phoebe were the only other couple left in the room, other than the DJ. They walked over to join their friends.

"Hey, where were you guys?" Gerald asked them. Arnold and Helga just look at each other.

"Oh we were just…talking." Helga replied.

"Talking...okay. We'll I think we're gonna head home. We'll see you guys on Monday." Gerald said as they all said goodbye.

"Okay Gerald we'll see you on Monday. I think we're gonna dance one more time before we leave." Arnold told them.

"Alright, but you better hurry, the DJ is starting to pack it in." Gerald said to him as they started to leave.

"Goodnight Phoebe, goodnight Gerald." Helga said to them.

"Goodnight." Gerald and Phoebe said to the two of them.

Arnold walked over to the booth for one final request.

"Hey DJ." He said.

He looked up to see what he wanted.

"Can you play one final song for us?" Arnold asked him.

"Anything in particular?" the man asked.

Arnold thought this over for a minute.

"Surprise me." He said.

"You got it." The DJ replied.

Arnold walked back over to Helga to properly ask her, "Helga, would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to Arnold." She said as she took his hand.

They reached the center of the floor and the music started. The song the DJ had chosen for them was Van Halen's classic "Dance the Night Away". To the sound of such a classic song, they dance the final dance of the night alone in the gym of P.H.S. 209. A dance which ended all too soon. Still in each other's arms they gaze into the other's eyes.

"Well Helga, shall we call it a night?" Arnold asked her.

"I believe so Arnold, you know how my Dad gets if I come home late." She said to him.

"Yeah I do, well. Let's go." Arnold said as they slowly started for the student lot.

They both climbed into the car and drove towards Helga's house. A few minutes later they pull up to her front door. Once again Arnold opened the door for her and they spend a few minutes on the stoop. On the top step Helga again embraces Arnold kissing him with all her strength. They finish their kiss and Helga hugs him.

"Thank you Arnold." She whispers again in his ear.

"You're welcome Helga. Just remember, you don't need to worry. I would never do anything to hurt or upset you." Arnold told her.

She pulls away to look him in the eyes.

"I love you too much to ruin what we have." He said to her.

"I know, I love you Arnold." She said very lovingly to him.

"I love you too Helga." He said in return.

They were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Standing there was Helga's mother.

"Hey Helga, hey Arnold, how was the dance?" She asked.

"Hey Mom, it was a lot of fun." Helga told her.

"Yeah it was fun, but all good things must come to an end. I'm gonna head home now." Arnold said to them.

"Okay Arnold, thank you for a wonderful evening." Helga said as she kissed him one last time.

"You're welcome Helga. I'll see you later." He said.

"Okay Arnold, I'll see you later." She said to him.

Arnold descended the steps, got into his car, and drove for home.

Minutes later he pulled into his garage and entered the kitchen. As he entered the house he found his parents sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Hey Arnold, how was the dance?" His father asked him.

"It was great Dad; we had a lot of fun." He told him.

Stella's motherly instinct told her that he was somehow different when he arrived home.

"Arnold…what happened tonight…you seem…relaxed somehow?" She asked him.

"Nothing Mom it's just…Helga finally told me what was bothering her." He admitted.

"She did, what did you tell her?" She asked him.

"Let's just say…I put her mind at ease." Arnold said as he smiled.

"Don't worry Mom, we just talked is all." He told her.

"Okay Arnold. You hungry, you want me to make you something to eat?" She asked him.

"No thanks Mom, I think I'm just gonna go to bed. The dance really wore me out." Arnold said to his mother.

"Alright then. Goodnight honey." She said as she got up to kiss him goodnight.

"Goodnight son." Miles said to him.

"Goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad." Arnold said to them.

He started up the steps to take his nightly shower. Feeling refreshed and revived he changed his clothes and climbed into bed. Dreaming that night of their first official dance as a couple. Confident in the fact he had quelled her fears he quickly fell asleep. The junior prom behind them, they had another celebration to take care of. It was another important date for them; it would prove to be just as wonderful as the first one.


	18. Chapter 18

Year 3 (11th Grade)

Chapter 18

The 2 year mark

Their first dance had been a success, Helga's fears had been quelled, and now once again the student body found themselves facing the end of the school year. It was a rather important day for Arnold and his friends. It meant the closing of their junior year…and the summer vacation before their final year. Next year they would be seniors. But first Arnold and Helga had an important date to celebrate. As well as being the last day of school, it was also their two year anniversary. However, Arnold was at a loss of ideas of how to exactly to celebrate the night with Helga. Fortunately he had the night off so he had plenty of time to think of something. Even though he didn't have any ideas, he was nevertheless excited about his two year anniversary with Helga. He couldn't believe it had been two years since he first told Helga how he felt about her. He couldn't wait for the day to get started.

His alarm clock didn't have time to start chanting as Arnold shut it off. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he stared out of his roof window. The sun had risen a few minutes earlier and the morning sky had an orange glow on top of the fading purple and black of the receding night. There wasn't a cloud in the sky on that warm May morning. He sat up on his bed to find his room illuminated by the natural morning light.

*Alright…let's get to it.* Arnold thought.

Habitually he started to go through his normal morning routine. Shower, a quick change of clothes, grabbed his hat, grabbed his bag and proceeded downstairs for breakfast where someone was cooking something really good. The smell of breakfast cooking grew stronger as he walked down the hall and stairs. Setting his bag just outside of the kitchen doorway he found his family sitting at the table, his Grandma at the stove preparing breakfast.

"Morning everybody." Arnold said as he sat down.

"Morning Arnold." They all replied.

"What smells so good Grandma?" He asked her.

"Country ham, bacon, sausage links, eggs, and toast. Here you go Arnold." Gertie said handing him a full plate.

"Thanks Grandma." Arnold said as he started eating.

"So Arnold, last day of school, you excited about being a senior next year?" His father asked.

"Yeah Dad." Arnold replied.

"Do you and Helga have anything planned for today Arnold?" Stella asked her son.

"Unfortunately no." Arnold told his mother.

"Why's that Arnold?" She asked.

"Well it's our two year anniversary today…and I have no idea of what to do." He admitted.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out Arnold." She told him.

"I hope so." He said before he continued eating.

"Well what did you do last year short man?" His grandpa asked.

"Last year I made her dinner." He told him.

"Arnold I'm sure she would just be happy if you spent the day with her." His grandma said.

"I know Grandma, but I still want to do something, even if it's just something…simple." He said to her.

"You're very sweet to do that Arnold. I'm sure Helga will love it no matter what you decide." His mother told him.

"Thanks Mom." He replied.

He resumed his breakfast and finished it in silence. He cleared his place at the table and went upstairs to brush his teeth. A few minutes later he reappeared with keys in hand.

"I'm off to school; see you guys when I get home." Arnold told them.

"Alright dear have a good day at school." His mother said to him.

"Bye everybody." Arnold said as he reached the garage door.

"Bye Arnold." They all replied.

He started the car and drove towards Helga's house to pick her up. A few minutes later he pulled up to her front door to find her already waiting for him. He switched off the car and climbed out to greet her.

"Morning Helga." He said to her.

"Morning handsome." She said very lovingly to him.

Arms around each other and leaning against the car they share their first kiss of the day.

"Happy anniversary Arnold." She softly said to him.

"Happy Anniversary Helga." He said to her.

"So…any plans for this afternoon?" She asked.

"I'm a little embarrassed to admit this, but I haven't thought of anything."Arnold nervously admitted.

"That's okay Arnold, the day is still young. I'm sure we'll think of something." She said trying to reassure him.

"I hope so; I want to do something special…even if we just spend the day together." He told her.

"You're so sweet Arnold." Helga said as she hugged him.

"Don't worry; I know you'll think of something. Come on, we're gonna be late." Helga said reminding him of the time.

"Oh yeah, well lets go." Arnold said as he opened the door for her.

All set they soon drove off for their final day of school.

They arrived in the parking lot a few minutes later and entered the school. Once inside they were greeted by Gerald and Phoebe.

"Morning." They said.

"Morning." Arnold and Helga replied.

"So what are you guys gonna do after school today?" Gerald asked.

"I'm not sure Gerald." Arnold said to him.

"It's your anniversary today isn't it Helga?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah it is Pheebs, were still trying to figure out how to spend it." Helga told her.

"Really, you don't have anything pre planned Arnold?" Phoebe asked him sounding surprised.

"Yeah I know...it's a little embarrassing." He said to her.

"It's not like I haven't thought of anything, it's just…I'm stuck." He said nervously.

"Don't worry Arnold; I know you'll think of something." Helga said as she took his arm.

"And no matter what it is I'll love it because I'll be with you." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah man, don't sweat it. You always figure these things out. Don't worry about it." Gerald said to him.

"I guess you're right Gerald." Arnold said as the first bell rang.

"We'll see you guys later." Arnold said as they all parted ways to begin the day.

Their first classes of the day went by just as always, except the entire student body grew more anxious minute by minute eager to get out of school. Lunch arrived to everyone's relief and they all quickly piled into the cafeteria. Arnold sat down with his lunch in his usual spot next to Gerald; he noticed the girls hadn't arrived yet. Still pondering on what to do for their anniversary, his concentration was broken by Gerald.

"Hey Arnold." He said.

"Yeah Gerald." Arnold replied.

"Are you still stumped about what to do for your anniversary?" Gerald asked him.

"Yeah I am." He told his friend.

"Well I might have an idea for ya." Herald told him.

"Really, what is it?" Arnold asked with enthusiasm.

"Feel free to turn this down but…why not go Astro bowling with Phoebe and me tonight." Gerald said to him.

"Astro bowling?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah man, the bowling alley put in new carpet designed specifically for black lights. It's got stars and planets and all kinds universal shapes on it." He told him.

"At eight o'clock they shut off all the regular lights and all the black lights come on. The entire bowling alley glows in green, yellow, orange, and blue astronomical figures. Hence the name Astro bowling." Gerald told him.

Hearing this Arnold thinks it over for a few minutes.

"No I can't do that Gerald; we wouldn't want to impose on yours and Phoebe's date. I wouldn't feel right." Arnold told him.

"No we wouldn't mind it Arnold, I know Phoebe would love it if we went on a double date." His friend said to him.

Once again Arnold thinks it over.

"Well…I guess if Helga's okay with it." He said hesitantly.

"Well here she comes, you better ask her." He said to him.

"Hey guys." Helga and Phoebe said as they sat down.

"Hey Helga, hey Phoebe." They said in return.

Just as Helga started eating she was interrupted.

"Hey Helga." Arnold began.

"Yeah Arnold." She said.

"I might have an idea about how to spend our anniversary tonight." Arnold said tentatively.

"Really, lay it on me handsome." She said to him.

"Well, what if we went bowling, on a double date, with Gerald and Phoebe?" Arnold asked her.

"Really, what do you think about this Phoebe?" She asked her friend.

"I think it's a great idea Helga, we haven't gone a double date before. It could be a lot of fun." Phoebe said with great excitement.

"Bowling, that's your idea." She said to Arnold.

"It's stupid I know, I'll think of something Helga." He said to her.

"I think its great Arnold." Helga told him.

Arnold is surprised by her quick acceptance of such a rather unusual idea.

"You think so." He said to her.

"I do Arnold. I agree with Phoebe, it would be our first double date. I think it could be a lot of fun. What time are we going?" She asked.

"The Astro bowling starts at eight o'clock and goes until midnight." Gerald said to the table.

"So I guess I'll pick you up a quarter to eight and we'll meet you guys there." Arnold said.

"Sounds great Arnold." Gerald told him.

"So you like this idea Helga?" Arnold asked her.

"I do Arnold; it should be a lot of fun." She said as she kissed him.

"Okay, Astro bowling it is." Arnold stated.

After that statement everyone began on their lunches. The rest of their lunch period went by with talk of the upcoming double date that night. Gerald went into greater detail about the bowling alleys after dark bowling setting. The last lunch bell rang which signaled to them that the end of the school year was only two classes away. The rest of the day crept slowly by. Much to the relief of the students the final bell of the day rang out announcing the arrival of the long awaited summer vacation. With the halls packed the four of them chose to hang out in the hallway for a few minutes to allow for the traffic to thin out. Five minutes pass by in total before they can finally get some breathing room, after which they all make their way to the student parking lot. They waved goodbye to each other and drove off for home. Ten minutes go by before Arnold pulled up to Helga's front door. He got out of the car, retrieved her bag from the trunk, and opened the door for her. They both ascend the steps and stand just in front of the door.

"So, were going bowling tonight." Helga said to him.

"Yeah, it should be fun." Arnold said to her.

"So I'll see you at a quarter to eight then?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." He said.

"Okay." Helga said just before she kissed him goodbye.

"I love you Arnold." She said very lovingly to him.

"I love you too Helga." Arnold replied.

After that Helga entered the house, Arnold got back in his car, and headed home, eager for his date tonight.

A few minutes later he pulled the car into the garage and entered the kitchen. He entered the house in his normal manner.

"I'm home." He shouted.

Again, no response. Not giving this anymore thought he grabbed a soda from the fridge and went up to his room. As he set his bag down on his floor a sudden and very profound thought entered his mind.

*Wow…we'll all be seniors next year.* He thought to himself.

He couldn't believe how fast the time had flown by. Marked only by his anniversaries with Helga, it had been two years since his proclamation of his feelings for her, and three years since he first realized it was her after his realization at the very beginning of high school. So much has happened since then, and it would continue that night. He quickly turned his mind back to the oncoming date that night. Feeling exhausted from the day's events he decided to take a nap. But first he wanted to pick out what he was going to wear for the night. Looking through his clothes he decided on a bright yellow t-shirt and a light orange pair of shorts. Just as he laid everything out he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said. The door opened to reveal his mother walking in.

"Hi honey how was school?" She asked him.

"Hi Mom, it was okay." He told her.

"Did you ever figure out what to do for your anniversary tonight?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, well Gerald told me about it. Helga and I are going bowling with Gerald and Phoebe tonight. It'll be our first double date." He told his mother.

"Well that sounds like fun. What time are you leaving?" She asked him.

"I'm going to pick up Helga at 7:45 and we're gonna meet Gerald and Phoebe there. We're going Astro bowling." He explained.

"That's the late night special right." She asked.

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

"Well have fun Arnold, just be home by eleven thirty understand." She said.

"I understand Mom." He said.

"Okay dear, do you want anything to eat before you leave?" She asked.

Arnold thought about this for a second.

"No thanks Mom, we'll probably just get something there. They do have pretty good pizza there." Arnold told his mother.

"Alright sweetie just let me know if you need anything." Stella said as she left his room.

"I will Mom." He said to her.

Alone once again he set his alarm for 7:15, which would allow him time for a quick shower before he would leave. Falling onto his bed he felt completely relaxed. Within minutes he fell asleep, dreaming of nothing in particular, except of his love for Helga.

His alarm clock rudely woke him up right on time. He slammed his hand down on it to shut it off as he rose up for a shower. Minutes later he was back in his room and quickly changed his clothes. Keys in hand he ran down the stairs and made his way for the garage. He encountered his parents sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Arnold…what with the clothes son?" Miles asked him.

"Hey Dad, it's for the black lights at Astro bowling tonight." He told him.

"Okay that makes sense." Miles said with a slight laugh.

"What time did you tell him to be home?" He asked his wife.

"Eleven thirty." She told him.

"That sounds fair, have fun tonight Arnold." He told him as he neared the garage door.

"Oh Arnold…" Miles said as he stopped him.

"Yeah Dad?" He asked.

"Have you made a decision on college yet?" His father asked.

"I have…I'd like to be an anthropologist, but I want to get my basic course done here first that way I can be closer to Helga." He told them.

"You're sure?" He asked.

"Yeah Dad…I am." Arnold confidently said.

"That means you'd be away for two years." Miles told him.

"I know Dad; I've already talked it over with Helga." Arnold explained.

"And how does she feel about it?" Stella asked her.

"I just reminded her that she is the only one I love and no amount of distance could keep us apart for long." Arnold told his parents.

Miles and Stella look at Arnold, and then at each other.

"If you're sure about it, then we'll get started on the paperwork." His father told him.

"Thanks Dad." He said to him.

"Just remember to focus on your schoolwork Arnold. You may only have one year left but that's no excuse to get lazy." Stella reminded him.

"I know Mom." Arnold said to her.

Stella got up from the table to see her son off on his date.

"Just remember Arnold…eleven thirty." She said to him.

"I know Mom." Arnold said.

"Have fun tonight sweetheart." She said as she kissed him goodbye.

"Bye Mom, I'll see you guys when I get home." Arnold said as he entered the garage.

The car started and quickly drove out of sight toward Helga's. He picked her up right on time and they soon started for the bowling alley.

They drove into the lot fifteen minutes later and entered the building. Once inside they couldn't believe what they saw. The entire inside of the lanes had a dark blue glow to it due to the black lights. The blue was offset by varying shades of neon yellow, orange, green, and even a few purples. The wall above the pins was decorated much in the same way. Music was playing in the background. The sound of the arcade on the other end of the building was enticing. Arnold had been so fixated on the interior of the building that he hadn't noticed his clothes. His shirt and shorts were aglow like a lighthouse in the black of night. They seemed to glow even without the black lights. Helga's clothes glowed with the same intensity as Arnold's.

"Arnold look at you, you almost look radioactive." Helga said as she laughed.

"You don't look much different Helga." Arnold said as he started to laugh as well.

Helga was wearing her usual pink t-shirt and the same pair of pink shorts she wore the afternoon of the prom. Immediately they were greeted by Gerald and Phoebe. Gerald was wearing neon orange shirt and shorts; Phoebe was decked out in neon green.

"Hey you guys made it." Gerald said to him.

"Yeah we're here; well…let's get to it." Arnold said to them.

"Alright then." Gerald said as they all went towards the front counter.

They each got their shoes, paid for three games of bowling and found an empty lane not far from the snack bar. One by one their names were entered into the computer, they each found a bowling ball perfect for themselves and within a few minutes they started bowling. A few frames had gone by when Arnold's stomach was telling him he was hungry.

"I'm going to get something to eat, does anybody want anything?" Arnold asked as he got up.

He was caught off guard by Gerald placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Sit down bubba; we'll take care of the food. You and Helga just have some fun." Gerald said to him.

"I can't let you do that Gerald, it wouldn't be right." Arnold said to him.

"You don't have a say in the matter, this is your anniversary. We'll take care of the food…you just enjoy being with Helga." He explained.

"Gerald." Arnold said with astonishment.

"Arnold…how long have we known each other?" Gerald asked him.

"A long time." He replied.

"And how many times have you had to help me out with something…how many times have you had to help all of us out with our problems." Gerald began to say.

"You just relax; let me take care of this…okay." He told his friend.

"Alright Gerald…you win." Arnold said as he sat back down.

Helga had just finished her turn and she sat down next to him.

"I'll be right back, you just enjoy yourself." Gerald said to Arnold as he walked toward the snack bar.

"What was that about?" Helga asked him.

"We were just talking." Arnold told her.

The three of them continued to bowl, Phoebe bowling for Gerald, and twenty minutes later Gerald returned, "Pizza's ready if you guys are hungry." He said to them.

"Great I'm starving." Helga said as they all walked over to the table to eat.

The bowling alley actually had one of the best pizzas in the whole city. Gerald had ordered two pizzas, one pepperoni and one cheese. They went about eating for the next half hour before they resumed bowling. Frame by frame they finished up their first three games after which they paid for an additional three more games. All in all they spent three hours at the bowling alley. Bowling, eating, and generally enjoying each other's company. Taking notice of the time Arnold decided it was time to call it a night.

"Well…I think we better head home Helga." Arnold told her.

"Yeah I think you're right." Helga said with a slight yawn.

"Yeah I think we're gonna go home as well." Gerald said to them.

The feeling was mutual all around, they walked back up to the front to turn in their shoes and they all walked out to the parking lot together. Arnold had been parked farther back in the lot than Gerald was. Stopping in front of his car, Helga hugs Phoebe and Arnold shakes Gerald's hand.

"Thanks again Gerald." Arnold said to his best friend.

"Don't mention it buddy." He said to Arnold.

"We really had a lot of fun tonight, thanks for bringing us along Phoebe." Helga said to her.

"You're welcome Helga; we had a lot of fun as well. Hopefully we can do it again soon." She said enthusiastically.

"Me too Pheebs…me too." She replied.

"We'll see you guys later." Gerald said as he opened the door for Phoebe.

Arnold and Helga waved goodbye to their friends as they drove for home.

"Well Helga…how was that for an anniversary?" Arnold asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"It was amazing Arnold, thank you so much." She said.

"Happy Anniversary Helga." He said to her.

"Happy Anniversary to you too Arnold." She said.

There in the parking lot they share a deep and powerful kiss on their two year anniversary. A whole minute goes by before they finish. Staring deep into one another's eyes they become oblivious to the sounds of the city at night. Hearing only the other's beating heart through their clothes. The silence is broken by Arnold.

"Well Helga, let's get you home." Arnold said to her.

"Okay Arnold. I'm getting tired anyway." Helga told him.

Arnold opened the door for her and soon made their way home. Fifteen minutes later the car pulled up in front of Helga's house. Once again Arnold got out and opened her door. They climbed the steps and shared their final kiss of the night.

"Thank you Arnold." Helga said very softly to him.

"You're welcome Helga." He replied.

"I got to go, goodnight Arnold. I love you." She said to him.

"Goodnight Helga, I love you too." He said.

Staring lovingly at her boyfriend she entered the house and closed the door behind her. Arnold took a minute on the steps to relive the moment. Her kiss still lingering on his lips he got back in his car and drove for home.

Shutting the garage door he entered the kitchen to sight of his parents sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey sweetie how was bowling?" Stella asked him.

"It was great Mom; the four of us really had a lot of fun." Arnold told her.

"That's good to hear Arnold, did Helga enjoy herself?" She asked.

"Yes she did." He said.

"I'm glad to hear you had fun Arnold." Miles told him.

"Yeah Dad we really did, now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go to bed. I'm really worn out." Arnold told him.

"Alright then, goodnight Arnold." His father said to him.

"Goodnight honey, sleep tight." Stella said as she kissed him goodnight.

"Goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad. I'll see you guys in the morning." Arnold said as he started up the stairs.

Arnold felt a quick shower was in order, feeling better he changed into his night clothes and collapsed into bed. He had a rather busy night so he didn't set his alarm clock. Feeling exhausted from the night of fun and celebration he fell asleep within fifteen minutes. His two year anniversary had happened better than he ever could have imagined, and the summer break was still ahead of him. But what lay beyond that…was the final year of high school. The last year, in which he and all of his friends would be together, naturally they had to make the most of it. Even though it would be their final year, it would also be one of the best.


	19. Chapter 19

Year 4 (12th Grade)

Prologue

The end of their two year anniversary began the summer vacation before their final year of high school. The sudden realization that they were seniors was a lot to take in. It would be the last school year that they would all be together. The next summer would find everyone packing up and heading for college and the real beginning of their adult lives. A few weeks had gone by before Arnold came up with a rather novel idea. He proposed to all his friends that they play as much baseball together as they could for the summer. Seeing as how this would be their final summer together, they wanted to make it a great summer. Everyone thought this was a great idea. All of them were able to meet up at Gerald Field once or twice a week, and even three times a week in a rare occurrence over the hot summer months. Traditionally they would meet up on Saturday's. It was just like old times, the whole gang playing baseball in their positions. Harold was pitching, Helga playing catcher, and everyone else where they've always played. The games would normally last from four in the afternoon to almost seven or eight in the evening. There was even the rare game that went into extra innings which would find them playing long after sunset. But after every game they would just sit around on the field drinking Yahoo sodas and getting ice cream whenever the Jolly Olly man drove by. The conversation was anything from past memories to the coming year of school. Their conversations always made them lose track of time as Big Barney would always chime every hour reminding them that they all had to be home before it got too late. Usually at nine o'clock they would part ways and begin their walks home. Always the last few to leave were Gerald, Phoebe, Arnold, and Helga. Both couples would say their goodbyes and leave the field either arm in arm or hand in hand. Another game behind them, anticipation for the next game quickly growing. The great American pastime provided a well enjoyed summer. Two months went by for their summer vacation when Gerald would expand on Arnold's initial idea of their routine baseball games. It was the perfect and classic way to end a great baseball game.

One warm Saturday afternoon, everyone was relaxing and recovering their strength after yet another baseball game. It was going on 7:30 in the evening. Talk had been plentiful and the laughter hardy when Gerald suddenly asked them something, "Hey have you guys heard about this new theater that opened up?"

"No." Everyone said as the looked around so see if anyone knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah a brand new drive-in just opened up at the bottom of Wells Ridge. And it looks like a classical drive in from the sixties." He said to the group.

"How'd you hear about it Gerald?" Sid asked him.

"My man Fuzzy Slippers told me about it. They play two to three movies every weekend; I think their playing a monster movie marathon coming up pretty soon. Phoebe and I were thinking about going once we finished up here." He told them.

"Really, that sounds pretty cool Gerald." Arnold told him.

"That sounds like a great idea, why don't we make that our thing as well. We play ball in the afternoon, and finish the night with a couple of movies." Stinky said.

The conversation quickly turned to the all likely possibility of this idea becoming reality.

"What's it called Gerald?" Rhonda asked.

"It's just called the Wells Ridge Drive-In. According to Fuzzy they start the movies at sundown but you should really get there early to get a good spot." Gerald replied.

Once more talk turned to the idea of the Drive-in. It was looking more and more likely that this would happen.

"How about it Arnold?" Gerald asked him.

Arnold being the sort of group leader more or less thought this over for a minute.

"What do you think Helga?" He asked her.

"I think its sounds great Arnold. A movie after a baseball game sounds like an awesome idea." Helga said to him.

Again Arnold thought it over.

"Sure why not, a drive-in could be fun." Arnold said to the group.

"So do we want to go tonight or what?" Arnold asked them.

"Sure why not." They all immediately answered.

"Well we better get there soon; the sun will be down before we know it." Gerald said as they all got up.

"Okay so how are we all getting there?" Helga asked him.

"Fuzzy gave me some directions to get there, so let's all just meet back here in half an hour and you guys can follow us." Gerald said to his friends.

"Okay Gerald we'll be back." They all said as the quickly left the field heading for home.

Arnold and Helga both started off in the direction of the old Vine Street home. Entering the house the two of them were greeted by Arnold's mother.

"Hey you two, how was the game?" Stella asked them.

"Hi Mrs. Stella, it was fine." Helga told her.

"Hey Mom, can I ask you something?" Arnold said to her.

"Sure honey what is it?" She asked.

"It's a little short notice but we were all gonna go to the drive-in at Wells Ridge, is that okay?" He asked her.

Stella thought over this for a moment.

"Sure Arnold, just promise me you'll come straight home after you drop off Helga." She said to him.

"I promise I will." Arnold said.

"Promise me." Stella reiterated.

"I promise, thanks again Mom." Arnold told her.

"I'll be right back Helga." Arnold said as he climbed up to his room to get his keys.

Helga is left alone with his Mother.

"So Helga, how have you been?" She asked her.

"I've been fine thanks for asking." Helga said.

"That's good to hear, so how does it feel to finally be a senior?" Stella asked her.

"I won't know till school starts." Helga said slightly laughing.

No sooner than she said that Arnold returned to the main foyer with keys in hand.

"Ready to go Helga?" Arnold asked her.

"I am Arnold." She said to him.

"Okay, I'll be back later Mom." Arnold said as they both started for the garage.

"Alright then, have fun you two." She said to them.

"We will." Arnold shouted from the garage.

"And don't stay out all night." She reminded him.

"I won't." Arnold shouted.

No sooner than he said that, he got the car started and they once again headed for the former vacant lot. They arrived to find a line of cars already there. Apparently everyone else was faster than them but it didn't bother them. Arnold pulled up next Gerald and he led them all to the drive in.

It only took about ten to fifteen minutes to arrive. Arnold pulled up to the box office at the entrance and was amazed by the layout. Past the front box office there was a large parking lot, not paved but the natural grass of the once barren field below Wells Ridge. The lot was just slightly bigger than the student parking lot at P.H.S. 209. Between the rows the grass had been mowed down low enough to reveal the dry dirt beneath it; gravel had been laid out so that the cars could maintain some form of traction. Even though it had only been open for two months, the drive-in had clearly had enough business that the gravel had already been firmly planted in the ground by the heavy traffic. Just at the base of the ridge stood the giant movie screen, and in the middle of all of this was a two story building. The top floor held the projection booth and the snack bar and restrooms were on the ground floor. Everyone bought a ticket and tried their best of find a spot that would put all of them relatively close together. Once they were all situated they promptly turned their radios to the drive in's station so they could hear the movies, 107.5 fm. The sun was still out so what played over the radio was the best of the 50's, 60's, and 70's. Everyone except Arnold and Gerald thought this was a little annoying at first but it slowly grew on them. Another fifteen minutes pass by before Arnold started to get hungry.

"I'm gonna go get some snacks, you want anything Helga?" He asked her.

"Sure Arnold, can you get me a large soda and some popcorn?" She asked him.

"Sure, any particular kind of soda?" He asked her.

"Surprise me." She told him.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." Arnold said as he got out of the car.

The snack bar was only a few car lengths away from his car. Inside he saw almost everyone who had followed Gerald from the baseball field. The only other person missing was Phoebe. Like Helga she was waiting in the car for Gerald to return with the snacks. Despite the large line in the building it moved rather quickly. Arnold got two large sodas and the largest size popcorn they had. Snacks in hand, he walked back to his car. He set his drink down on the roof so he could open the door. He handed Helga her drink before he sat back down behind the wheel.

"Thanks Arnold." Helga said as she kissed him.

"Don't mention it." Arnold said as he returned the favor.

Once he was comfortable again they just started talking before the movie started, the music on the radio providing some background noise. At eight thirty on the dot the sound of the music was interrupted by the manager's voice over the radio, "Alright folks it's just about time to get the movie started. Just a reminder to turn off your headlights, if you have a lift gate on your vehicle please be mindful and tie it down so you don't block other people's view, and if you have to leave during the movie please be mindful that there are small children out here tonight. And as always the snack bar is open all throughout the night. Thank you for coming out tonight and we hope you enjoy the films."

As soon as he finished his little speech the projector started up showing the trailers for coming attractions to the drive in. After each trailer the manager would come over the radio announcing when that particular movie would be at the theater. In total four trailers for coming attractions before the movie started. All in all there were three movies lined up for that night. And all of them were major blockbusters that had been released for a few weeks already.

"This was a great idea." Arnold said.

"Yeah it was wasn't, we'll have to thank Gerald for suggesting it." Helga told him.

As soon as she said the first movie started. Arnold soon discovered an additional perk to having a car with a bench seat at a drive-in. Since their belts were unbuckled Helga could easily cozy up to Arnold. She got as close to Arnold as she could physically get. She laid her head on his shoulder and pulled her feet up on the seat to get comfy. Arnold laid his arm around her once she was settled against him. Between the movies Arnold would leave to get some more snacks or to get Helga a refill on her soda. Finally the last movie of the night finished up and the line to leave the lot was slow moving. They spent about ten minutes in the line before they could finally head for home. Fifteen minutes later Arnold pulled up to Helga's door. He opened her door and saw her to the top of her stoop.

"Thanks for a great night Arnold." Helga said to him.

"You're welcome Helga. Hopefully we can make this a regular thing if you're okay with that?" Arnold asked her.

"Sure Arnold, that sounds like a great idea." She said to him.

Just before she entered the house Helga embraced him with her usually strong sense of extreme love and joy she gets from Arnold. Arnold in turn returned the favor wrapping his arms around her as she kissed him. They finish their kiss and Helga's went to enter the house.

"Goodnight Arnold." Helga said to him.

"Goodnight Helga." Arnold said as she closed the door.

Arnold climbed back in the car and drove for home. He entered the garage and shut the door. He entered the kitchen as quietly as he could but his mother was still awake watching TV in the living room.

"Hey Mom." Arnold said to her.

"Hey sweetie how was the movie?" She asked him.

"It was really cool, I think we're gonna make that our regular thing after our baseball games." Arnold told her.

Arnold looked up at the clock on the living room wall. It was five minutes after midnight.

"You're not gonna come home late like this every time are you?" Stella asked him.

"Hopefully not, luckily I got the drive-ins number so I can find out about the movies beforehand." Arnold told his mother.

"That's good dear." Stella said to him.

"I'm gonna take a shower and got to bed." He told her.

"Yeah you should probably do that." Stella said slightly laughing.

"Yeah I kinda need it don't I." Arnold said.

"Yeah you do." She said still laughing.

"Alright then, goodnight Mom." He said to her.

"Goodnight honey." She said as she kissed him goodnight.

Arnold climbed the stairs and immediately headed to the shower instead of his room. Feeling cleaned and refreshed he changed into his night clothes and collapsed onto his bed. Even though they all had a chance to relax at the drive-in he was still worn out from the baseball game that afternoon. He quickly fell asleep dreaming of Helga. True to their word Arnold and all his friends finished their baseball games by going to the drive in afterward. They truly enjoyed the remainder of their summer vacation, but always in the back of their minds was the approaching school year, their final year of high school. For the neighborhood kids it meant the final year they would be together at the same school. They would have to make it the best year they ever had.

Chapter 19

The Beginning of the End

August 23rd, six o'clock in the morning. Arnold had once again beaten his alarm clock early in the morning. He sat up on his bed seeing his room washed in the light of the early morning sun. Different shades of orange, red, and some slight shade of purple from the receding night. Gazing around his room he suddenly felt a sudden and profound feeling of great excitement and incredible sadness. He knew that today was the first day of the last year of high school.

*So…were finally here. Alright, let's get to it.* Arnold thought to himself.

Rising off the bed he went about his normal morning routine. There was a line waiting to use the shower this morning which was highly unusual but he patiently waited until it was his turn. Finished in the shower he walked back to his room to get dressed for the first day of school. Cleaned, dressed, and ready for the day ahead he walked downstairs to join his family for breakfast. As he set his bag down to the side of the kitchen doorway he was greeted by his parents and grandparents at the kitchen table.

"Morning Arnold." They all said to him.

"Morning everyone." Arnold replied.

He walked over to the cabinet to grab some cereal and a bowl and sat down with his family. Arnold had just started eating when his parents started to talk to him.

"So Arnold, how does it feel finally being a senior?" Miles asked him.

"It's kind of weird dad, at the same time I'm glad to be a senior…and yet…" Arnold started to say.

"You know it will be over after this year." Stella said to him.

"Yeah." Arnold simply said.

"I had that same feeling son. Don't let your school work slack, but do enjoy yourself this year. Your senior year is meant to have fun." Miles told him.

"I won't forget my work dad. But yeah this year should be a lot of fun." Arnold said before he continued eating.

"Well just remember to keep up your school work Arnold." Stella told him.

"I know Mom." He said to her.

"But like your father said, just remember to have fun as well." She said to him.

"I will Mom." He said before he resumed eating.

He started eating and the conversation at the table was small and quick. Once he finished eating he cleared his place at the table and went upstairs to brush his teeth. He returned to the kitchen a few minutes later keys and backpack in hand.

"I'm going to school; I'll see you guys when I get home." Arnold said as he started for the garage.

"Okay sweetie have a good day." Stella said to him.

"I will, bye Mom bye everybody." Arnold said to them.

"Bye Arnold." They all replied.

He started the car and drove out of the garage toward Helga's house.

A few minutes later the car rolled to a stop to find Helga waiting for him on the curb. He got out to greet her in their usual fashion.

"Morning Helga." Arnold said to her.

"Good morning Arnold." Helga said as she kissed him.

They finish their kiss and they each wrap their arms around one another.

"Can you believe we're finally seniors Arnold? We're the big dogs in charge now." Helga said to him.

"I know its weird right?" Arnold said to her.

"You know what I can't for." She said to him.

"What's that?" He asked her.

"The prom next spring." Helga said as she smiled at him.

"I can't wait either." He told her.

"Here let me get that for you." Arnold said as he opened the door for her.

Helga got settled in and Arnold climbed in shortly afterward.

"So what are your classes this year?" Helga asked him.

"Here's my schedule." He said as he handed her the piece of paper.

Helga looked over his schedule for a minute.

"It looks like we have only two classes this year, first and seventh period." She said to him.

"Well that's good at least. I've been asking around and it looks like we all have those two classes together this year." He said to her.

"Really, that'll be interesting, all of us in the same class together again. It'll be just like fourth grade." Helga said laughing.

"Yeah I know right." Arnold told her.

"Well I'm ready whenever you are Arnold." She said.

"Alright then, let's go." Arnold said as he started the car.

About ten minutes later he pulled into the student lot. They exited the car to find not a whole lot of people in the lot. Maybe they were early or everyone was already inside. Either way they soon started for the entrance of the school. Once inside they saw the inside was filled with all of the new freshman that were just starting their high school careers. Seeing the plethora of freshman made them stop and really take in what this year meant to them. They could still clearly remember what it was like for them to be the freshman in the halls of the school.

Now Arnold and his friends were the seniors. They were the ones in the charge, the Old Guard amongst the increased ranks of the new blood. Unbeknownst to them Gerald and Phoebe had walked up beside them. Arnold noticed that they had looks on their faces which led him to believe they were thinking about the same thing. Behind Gerald and Phoebe were the rest of their friends. Rhonda, Harold, Sid, Stinky, Lila, Curly, Eugene, Sheena, Brainy, Nadine, Park, and Lorenzo, all of them contemplating on the past few years of their educational career. Finally, Helga broke the silence.

"This is our last year." Helga said softly to the group.

She felt Arnold grab her hand reminding her of the promise he made at the junior prom. She looked up to find him smiling at her. She returned a smile back at him. Never before had the two of them not spoken a single word and yet said so much. They were interrupted by Rhonda.

"Well we'll just have to make this the best year yet. I've already got some ideas about the prom in the spring. Anyone have anything in mind that I should pass along to the prom committee?" Rhonda asked them.

"The year just started Rhonda, what makes you think you'll be on the committee?" Harold abruptly asked.

Rhonda just glared at him with a look on her face that seemed to say, "You're kidding…right Harold." After which she just rolled her eyes at him. Before anyone could say anything else they were interrupted by the first bell of the day.

"Come on, let's get to class." Arnold said Helga.

Slowly but surely they all made their way to the first class of the day. Through some glitch in the system or by a mistake of someone in the administration, they all had the first and last class of the day together. It was like a small class reunion of everyone from Ms. Slovak's and later Mr. Simmons fourth grade class. The first class of the day was much louder than had been in previous years. There was much talk and even more laughter among the kids of the neighborhood. Amidst the talk their teacher walked in and began the usual first day of the year administrative nonsense. The usual stuff of what they are expected of as students even though they were seniors. Class went by as fast as the first day always does and they all soon parted ways for the rest of their classes, only to be united by lunch and the last class of the day. The rest of the day went on just like school has always done. Three more classes were over and lunch was upon them before they knew what to think. Lunch came and went and they all resumed their classes. Seventh period arrived and all of them were once again reunited for the last class of the day. Just like the beginning of the day talk and laughter were plentiful until the class had officially begun. And just like every other class throughout the day it was mostly of the administration garbage that they were forced to sit through. Much to their relief, the final bell of the day rang and they all were struggling to get out of the school and head home. Finally out of the school and in the lot Arnold and Helga bid farewell to Gerald and Phoebe and they all quickly left. About ten minutes later Arnold once again was in front of Helga's front door. Being the gentleman that he was Arnold got out and opened her door, got her bag out of the trunk, and walked her to her door.

"Thanks for the ride home Arnold." She said to him.

"You're welcome Helga." Arnold said as he kissed her.

"Do you have to work tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah I do." Arnold told her.

"Okay, I'll call you before you leave and when you get home." She said to him.

"I'll be waiting." Arnold said as he leaned in for another kiss.

"I'll talk you later, bye Arnold." Helga said as he she opened the door.

"Bye Helga." Arnold said as he started back down the steps.

He opened the driver side door but stopped to make sure she was inside before he drove off for home.

A few minutes later Arnold pulled his car in front of the garage. He knew he would have to leave for work again so he didn't bother putting it in the garage. He entered the kitchen in the same way he always had.

"I'm home." He shouted to anyone close by.

No response.

*I guess everyone must be out.* Arnold thought to himself.

Grabbing a drink from the fridge he slowly started for his room. Pulling down the steps he felt unusually tired on this school day. He set his bag down and looked at the clock on the shelf above his bed. It was 3:15 in the afternoon.

"I still got some time before work; I think I'll take a nap." He said as he set his alarm for 4:30.

His alarm set he fell down on his bed, his eyelids feeling very heavy he soon fell asleep. What felt like only a few minutes was in reality a full hour and ten minutes when he was awoken by his phone ringing. Yawning he reached for the receiver.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey Arnold, I didn't wake up did I?" Helga asked him.

"Hey Helga, no you didn't." Arnold told her.

"Well I didn't mean to if I did. Hey did you look over your books yet?" She asked.

"No not yet, why you need some help with something?" He asked.

"Well not immediately but I feel that my science class might give me some trouble this year." She said over the phone.

"I understand, just ask me whenever you need help and I'll try my best." Arnold told her.

"Thanks Arnold…so what were you dreaming about?" Helga asked him knowing full well she did wake him up.

"Nothing in particular really." He said to her.

"Well like I said I didn't mean to wake you up." She said once again.

"It's okay Helga, really." He said.

"Okay Arnold, I still can't believe that this is our last year, it doesn't seem real does it?" She asked.

"No it doesn't…so we'll just have to make this the greatest year possible." Arnold said to her.

"Well I know I said I would call you after you got home from work but it looks like I can't tonight. My parents want me to focus on my studies tonight. You know get a head start on all the work." Helga said to him.

"I understand completely Helga." He said.

"So I'll just say it now…goodnight and…I love you Arnold." Helga said very sweetly to him.

"Goodnight Helga…I love you too." Arnold said lovingly.

"Okay, bye Arnold." She said.

"Bye Helga." Arnold said as he hung up the phone.

As he place the phone back in its cradle he took notice of the time, it was almost 4:40.

*I better head on to work.* Arnold thought as he sat up on his bed.

Stretching one final time he stood up and grabbed his keys and proceeded for the garage. Right on time he arrived at the book store eager to get to work. About an hour or two into his shift he noticed a box located close to the back room that wasn't there before.

"Hey Mr. Franks, what's in this box?" Arnold asked.

"Oh yes, that. Those Arnold are our new merchandise…fountain pens." Mike said to him.

"Really, when did you get these?" Arnold asked again.

"I've been wanting to sell these babies for a while now but wasn't able to get a hold on an order. These are mainly a test sample, to see how well they sell. People like to write as well as read." Franks told him.

"Is that right?" Arnold said.

Mike can see the gears in Arnold's head turning.

"What are you thinking about Arnold?" His boss asked him.

"I was just…thinking." Arnold told.

"If you say so Arnold, Can you set them up over by the main display?" Franks asked.

"Sure thing Mr. Franks." Arnold said as he quickly set up the pen display.

Once that was finished the rest of his night went by without any real work. A few hours had gone by and the store hadn't seen a whole lot of business on that Monday. Nine o'clock rolled around and he soon found he was going home.

Once his car was locked up for the night he entered the kitchen to find his family eating at the kitchen table.

"Hi honey how was work?" His mother asked him.

"Hey Mom, it was fine." Arnold told her.

"Hey everybody." Arnold said to them.

"Hello Arnold." They all replied.

"So how was school today son?" Miles asked him.

"It was fine Dad." Arnold said as he sat down at the table.

"We saved you some supper dear." Stella said as she laid a plate down in front of him.

"Thanks Mom I'm starving." Arnold said as he started eating.

The conversation amongst his family continued while Arnold enjoyed his dinner. He finished his meal, cleared his place at the table and turned to his family.

"I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed." He told them.

Stella got up from the table to bid her son goodnight.

"Okay, goodnight honey, sleep tight." She said as she kissed him on the head.

"I will Mom, goodnight everyone." He said as he started to leave the kitchen.

"Goodnight Arnold." His family said to him.

As he climbed the steps he stopped first at the shower before he went to his room. Feeling refreshed he entered his room changed his clothes and fell into bed. Within twenty minutes he was asleep…dreaming of the coming school year, and of Helga. Over the next few months everyone became settled in. The young freshman got accustomed to their new school and the way of life of high school. Even though it was the beginning of their final year school had once again become a regular part of life. Mundane, routine, and predictable. However, on the last day of school before Thanksgiving Arnold and his friends would encounter an all too familiar face in the last class of the day. And on the day of Thanksgiving Arnold and Helga would do something that they hadn't really done since they were freshman.


	20. Chapter 20

Year 4 (12th Grade)

Chapter 20

Great Food and an Afternoon Walk

The final Wednesday in November, the day before Thanksgiving, six o'clock in the morning. Arnold had long since shut off his alarm and was now just sitting on his bed as he stared out of his windows. It started off just like any other day. The sun had risen, but it had done so to a cold and depressing overcast sky.

*Just like every other Thanksgiving.* Arnold thought to himself.

Indeed every Thanksgiving before this had been cloudy, cold, and overcast signaling the rapid approach of winter. The inside temperature of his room wasn't much better than it was outside. Wearing only a pair of blue shorts the cold air sent a chill up his spine making him shiver, the warmth of his bed just begging him to lie back down. He looked over at his clock and realized he still had some time before he actually needed to get up. He set his alarm to go off in another ten minutes and went back to sleep. Again very rudely his alarm started its ritualistic electronic chant. Quickly reaching over to shut it off he had one single thought in his mind, *Thank goodness I get to sleep late tomorrow.*

He rose out of bed with the full intention of going about his morning routine this time. He grew more awake the closer he got to the shower. As he shut the bathroom door behind him he opened the tiny window above the shower so it would feel that much better. The stark contrast of the chilly November air and the hot shower fully woke him up. Feeling refreshed he walked back up to his room to get dressed. He knew full well it would be a cold day. So instead of his usual look he opted for a long sleeve t-shirt and a short sleeve plaid shirt, his old jeans, sneakers, and his little blue hat. Ready to take on the day ahead of him he grabbed his bag and started down the steps to join his family. The strong smell of something tasty wafted in the air as he grew closer to the kitchen. At the kitchen doorway he set his bag down and found his father at the table and his mother at the stove.

"Morning." Arnold simply said.

"Good morning Arnold." They both replied.

He walked over to his mother to find out what she was cooking.

"What smells so good Mom?" Arnold asked her.

"It's just some pancakes and bacon dear." She told him.

"Well it smells great, did you do something different?" He asked her.

"No I didn't." She said.

Arnold grabbed a plate from the cabinet to prepare his breakfast.

"Well it still smells great Mom." He said eager to begin eating.

"Well thank you sweetie." Stella said to him.

Arnold made himself a full plate and sat down to join his Dad. Arnold had just started eating when Stella joined them at the table.

"So Arnold, are you excited about tomorrow?" She asked.

"You bet Mom, I'm always excited about Thanksgiving. I just wish the weather would change just once." He said.

"Well actually the weather is supposed to be sunny tomorrow." She told him.

"No way." Arnold said sounding surprised.

Truly the idea of a sunny Thanksgiving was rather strange to him. But nevertheless the idea was incredibly inviting.

"Yeah, granted it's still going to be cold but we should have a sunny Thanksgiving." His mother told him.

"So Arnold, are you and Helga gonna do anything tomorrow after we eat?" Miles asked.

"I'm gonna ask her if she would just want to walk around the city tomorrow, it's been a while since we've done that since I have a car now." Arnold told his father.

"That sounds nice honey, I'm sure she'll agree to it." His mother said.

"I think she will too." Arnold replied.

"How's school going Arnold?" His Dad asked.

"It's going good Dad; the material's not as hard as I thought it would be." He told them.

"Well that's good to hear Arnold, just ask us if you need any help." Miles told him.

"I know, I will." Arnold said before he continued eating.

He finished the rest of his breakfast in silence, cleared his place at the table, and went upstairs to brush his teeth. A few minutes later he reappeared in the kitchen with keys in hand.

"I'm off to pick up Helga; I'll see you guys later." He said as he opened the garage door.

He was stopped suddenly by his mother.

"Hang on Arnold; I just want to let you know that we will probably be out when you get home. We're gonna pick some stuff up for dinner tomorrow so we probably won't be here." She said to him.

"Okay Mom, I'll see when you get home then." Arnold replied.

"Alright honey, have a good day at school." Stella said to him.

"I will, bye Mom, bye Dad." He said as he entered the garage.

"Bye Arnold." His parents replied.

From in the kitchen they could hear the roar of his car as he pulled out of the garage toward Helga's house. Minutes later he was in front of Helga's door. Due to it being a cold morning she wasn't outside waiting for him. He didn't mind it however. He knocked on her door and patiently waited on the stoop. A few seconds later Helga emerged in her usual look plus her aviator jacket.

"Hey you." She said to him.

"Hey beautiful." Arnold replied.

On the stoop in the cold November air they shared their first kiss of the day. Her warmth was amazing against the chill of the cold. Her perfume was always that nice, almost unnoticeable scent she always wore. They finish their kiss and they gaze in each other's eyes for a minute.

"You ready to go?" Arnold asked her.

"I am." She said very softly.

He opened her door and took her bag. As she climbed in Arnold placed her bag in the trunk and climbed in himself. No sooner had he shut the door the car pulled away from the curb heading toward school to being another day at good old P.H.S. 209.

Arnold was able to find his usual spot that morning even though the parking lot seemed to be packed more than usual. He didn't give this a second thought as they exited the car. Arnold handed Helga her bag and slung his over his shoulder. Hand in hand they started for the building. Entering the school they were immediately overcome by all the decorations that had been put up for the coming holiday. Streamers of orange, red, yellow, and brown hung from the ceiling in stark contrast to the gold and red clay colored tiles of the floor. Everyone was anxious to get the day over with. They made their way through the halls to their first class of the day. Entering the room almost everybody was already there. The only ones who hadn't arrived yet were Sid, Stinky, Gerald, and Phoebe. Which was rather odd because Phoebe was usually the first one to be there. Arnold and Helga sat down and started talking with their friends. A few minutes go by before they notice Gerald and Phoebe entering the classroom.

"Sorry we're late, traffic was a nightmare." Gerald said just as the first bell rang.

They quickly found their seats and the class began. The rest of the morning went by just as it always had. Their first class over Arnold and Helga kissed as they parted ways until they were reunited at lunch. Their next three classes go by just as fast as the first one did, the anticipation growing each passing minute for the approaching holiday.

Much to the relief of the student body the first lunch bell rang which meant one thing, only two classes left in the day. Arnold and Gerald found their regular table and saw that Helga and Phoebe had already sat down.

"Hey Helga, hey Phoebe." They both said.

"Hey boys." They replied.

They sat down and everyone immediately began eating. Five minutes go by before anyone said anything.

"So Helga, is Olga coming home for Thanksgiving this year?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course she is, and of course she's gonna have me be her little errand girl while Mom and Dad just ooze over everything she does." Helga said angrily.

"I think I have an answer to that." Arnold told her.

"Really, what's that's" Helga asked him.

"How about after you and I eat with our families you and I go for a walk. It's been a while since we've done that you know." He said.

"That sounds great football head; yeah it has been a while hasn't it." Helga said as she took his hand.

"What time do you think you'll be over?" She asked.

"We'll probably eat at my house around lunchtime tomorrow, what time does your family usually eat?" Arnold asked.

"We usually try to eat around three or four in the afternoon." Helga told him.

"How about five o'clock." He told her.

"That sounds great Arnold. I can't wait." Helga said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Alright, five o'clock it is." Arnold said.

"What about you guys, are you two doing anything tomorrow?" Helga asked them.

"We'll probably just do the same as you two." Gerald said to them.

"Alright then." Arnold replied.

The four of them resumed eating and the conversation returned to their activities after tomorrow's celebration. The first lunch bell rang signaling the underclassmen that their next class had started while Arnold and his friends would remain in the cafeteria for another half hour. Finally their final lunch bell rang and the first of their last two classes started. Their sixth period went by fast and their anticipation for the end of the day grew even more. But before then they had one final class, and they would encounter an all too familiar face.

Arnold and all of his friends had congregated together on the way to their last class of the day. The first to enter the room were Arnold and Helga hand in hand. Instead of their usual teacher they had a substitute today. They couldn't believe who it was.

"Ms. Slovak!" Arnold and Helga said in amazement.

It was none other than their fourth grade teacher Ms. Slovak. Hearing that, everyone pile into the room and they couldn't believe it either.

"Hey Ms. Slovak." The group said to her.

She turned to see her entire fourth grade class standing before her. She couldn't believe how different they looked, how grown up they were.

"Hey kids, it's really good to see you all gain." She replied.

Other than the fact that her hair was almost solid white, Ms. Slovak hadn't aged a day since they last saw her.

"Look at how much you've all grown." She said to them.

"It's good to see you too Ms. Slovak." Sheena told her.

"What are you doing here Ms. Slovak?" Phoebe asked thrilled to see their old teacher.

"Well, your regular teacher is gonna be in the hospital for a few weeks and I decided to take up teaching again. I just couldn't stay away from it." She told them.

"It's not something serious is it?" Arnold asked.

"No Arnold, Mr. Davidson just decided he had had enough of his back pain and he decided to get it taken care of. So I'll be your substitute teacher for the next few weeks." She told them.

"Well take your seats everyone and we can get started, I know you're all anxious to go home for the holiday." Ms. Slovak said to them.

Shaking off the surprise of their old teacher in place of Mr. Davidson, they took their seats so they could begin. It was a little weird for them at first, it felt like they were back in the fourth grade at P.S. 118 for a while but they quickly got over that. They were excited to see their old teacher but the class went by just as fast the others. Much to their excitement and contained joy the final bell of the day rang telling them they were free for the holiday. Just as everyone got up Ms. Slovak had one more thing to say,

"Arnold, can I see you and Helga before you leave please." Not sure as to why she said that they stayed behind while the classroom cleared out.

Arnold and Helga standing between her desk and the door, Ms. Slovak leaned against the desk.

"Is something wrong Ms. Slovak?" Helga asked her.

"No no, I just have something I wanted to ask you two." She started to say.

"Call me crazy but, when you all entered I could have sworn I saw you two holding hands." She said to them.

"Yeah…we were." Helga said as she looked at Arnold.

"We've been dating for the past two years." Arnold told her.

Ms. Slovak suddenly had a look of great astonishment on her face. She took a minute or two to really take in what she's just heard.

"Wow…I never would have guessed you two would have ended up together. You both seemed so opposite of each other when you younger. I must say you do appear to make a cute couple." She said to them.

"Thanks Ms. Slovak." Helga said.

"Well I don't want to keep you, go home and enjoy your holiday." She told them.

"Thanks Ms. Slovak, happy Thanksgiving." They said as they left the room.

"Happy Thanksgiving you two." She said just as they left.

All of her students heading home Ms. Slovak is left alone in her classroom.

"Arnold and Helga…well how about that." She said to herself.

After which she packed up her stuff and headed home for her holiday as well. Arnold and Helga reached the parking lot to find Gerald and Phoebe waiting at their car.

"Hey Arnold, what did Ms. Slovak want?" Gerald asked.

"She just wanted to catch up." Arnold told him.

"Whatever you say Arnold, we'll see you guys later." Gerald said as he opened the door for Phoebe.

"Okay Gerald, see you guys later." Arnold said.

The four of them waved goodbye to each other and Gerald drove off. They reached the car and Arnold opened her door. He placed her bag in the trunk and he drove toward her home. Minutes later he once again pulled to her front door. Arnold got out her bag and walked her up the front steps. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a powerful kiss. Arnold returned the favor by pulling her in as close as he could.

"So I'll see you at five o'clock tomorrow?" Helga said.

"That's right." Arnold told her.

"Alrighty then, I'll call you before you leave for work tonight." She said.

"I'll be waiting." He said.

"I love you Helga." Arnold said very sweetly.

"I love you too bucko." Helga said.

She kissed him once more before he left for home.

"Bye Arnold." She said while she opened the door.

"Bye Helga." Arnold said as he walked down the steps to his car.

Seeing that she was inside the house he got back in and drove for home.

His car in the garage, Arnold entered the kitchen as he always had.

"I'm home." He shouted.

"That you short man?" He heard his grandpa say to him.

"Yeah Grandpa it's me." Arnold replied.

He walked in the house to his see his grandparents on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Arnold, how was school?" His grandma asked him.

"It was okay grandma, we didn't really do much today." He told her.

"I'm just glad we get tomorrow and Friday off." He said.

"Are you excited about tomorrow Arnold?" Phil asked him.

"You bet Grandpa, are you still gonna shoot of fireworks tomorrow grandma?" He fervently asked her.

"Of course Arnold, I've already got them set up on the roof." She replied.

"That's great grandma. Hey could I bring Helga over tomorrow so she could see them as well?" He impatiently asked.

"Of course Arnold, we'd love to have her come over. What time do you think it will be?" Gertie asked him.

"Well I'm going to pick her up at five, and we were going to walk through the city for a while." He told her.

Gertie thought over this for a minute.

"How about you bring her by around seven or seven thirty Arnold?" His grandma told him.

"That sounds great, thanks Grandma." Arnold said.

"I'm gonna look over my books before I leave for work." Arnold said as he started to leave the living room.

"Okay Arnold just let us know if you need anything." Phil told him.

"I will Grandpa." He told him.

He left his grandparents and started the trek up to his room. Once inside he set his bag down on his desk and took out his books. Because it was the day before Thanksgiving he didn't have any homework. But he felt he needed to go over his material anyway. Starting with his science book he went through them one by one until he felt confident he knew the topic well. No sooner as he closed his last book his phone rang.

"Hey Helga." Arnold said into the receiver.

"Hey Arnold, what are you doing?" Helga asked him.

"I was just going over my books before I leave for work." He told her.

"Yeah I am too; I figured I would get a head start on some of this stuff before I get too bogged down." Helga said with a subdued laugh.

"Yeah me too." Arnold replied.

"It was really weird to see Ms. Slovak today wasn't it?" She told him.

"Yeah it was, but it was kind of cool as well." He said.

"I know, believe it or not I really liked Ms. Slovak. I hated to see her go." Helga said to him.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure we all liked her and felt the same way, even though Mr. Simmons was just as good." He said over the phone.

"Yeah but the way he was always saying 'special' really bugged me." Helga told him.

"Yeah I remember." Arnold said laughing.

"Hey listen, after our walk tomorrow I was thinking…you wanna come over to my house to watch grandma launch her fireworks?" Arnold asked her.

"Sure Arnold that sounds like fun." Helga said with great enthusiasm.

"Sounds like a plan then. Are you having any trouble with your school work Helga?" Arnold asked.

"No Arnold I'm not, but thanks for asking." She told him.

"So what's your favorite class so far this year?" He asked her.

"I'm really loving my English lit class this year. I've always loved writing." She said.

"Is that right." Arnold replied.

"Yeah, it might sound a little stupid but I used to write poem after poem about you." She said over the phone.

"About me?" He asked sounding confused.

"Yeah it was long before we were together. I'll have to show you them sometime." Helga told him.

"I'd love to read a few." Arnold said.

"And every now and then I'll write another one about you." She said.

"What about me specifically?" He asked.

"Just about how you're the greatest guy in the world." Helga said very lovingly to him.

"So how many have you written in total?" He curiously asked.

"Oh about…I'd say a few hundred…minimum." Helga told him.

Arnold is astounded by this number.

"Really." Is all he can manage to say.

"Well, you are my muse Arnold." Helga told him.

"Apparently." He replied.

Arnold looked over at the clock on his computer. It was getting closer for him to leave for work.

"I got to get ready to go Helga." He sorrowfully told her.

"Okay Arnold, I'll call you when you get home." She said to him.

"I'll be here." Arnold replied.

"I love you Arnold." She told him.

"I love you too Helga." Arnold said as he hung up the phone.

He placed the phone back on its cradle, grabbed his keys and drove off for work. He arrived at the store to find it was rather busy. Just because it was Thanksgiving didn't mean people weren't already shopping for Christmas. The new stock of fountain pens Mike had bought had sold quicker than he knew what to think. They were among the hottest merchandise in the whole store. Needless to say Arnold was kept very busy that night all the while in the back of his mind he too was thinking about what to buy Helga for Christmas. Remembering the conversation he had with Helga before he left he knew what to get her, now all he had to do was pick out the right one. The end of his shift came sooner than he realized. He clocked out shortly after nine o'clock but before he left he looked over the display of fountain pens to see what was left. There weren't many but he knew they would get more in so he didn't look over it long. His work for the night finished he climbed back in his car and drove home. His car settled in the garage he entered the kitchen to find his mother preparing things for tomorrow's feast.

"Hey Mom." He said with a yawn.

"Hey Arnold, how was work tonight?" She asked.

"It was real busy. People were busy Christmas shopping." He told her.

"Well here, this should make you feel better." Stella said.

She laid down a plate of meatloaf and mashed potatoes in front of him.

"Thanks Mom." Arnold said as he started eating.

"You're welcome dear." She said as she joined him at the table.

His mother at the table they started talking about a myriad of different things. His school work, how things with Helga were going, tomorrow's feast, and Helga joining them for their traditional Thanksgiving fireworks. Arnold finished his meal and cleared his place at the table.

"I'm gonna go take a shower Mom." He told her.

"Okay honey, sleep tight." She said as she kissed him goodnight.

"Goodnight Mom." Arnold told her.

Sluggishly he climbed the stairs and headed straight for the shower. He took a longer shower than normal so he could feel more relaxed than he felt when he originally got home. Refreshed and awake he walked up to his room. A quick change of clothes and he buckled on his bed. Fifteen minutes later his phone rang.

"Hey Helga." Arnold said over the phone.

"Hey Arnold, wow you sound tired. Was the store busy tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah it was, it seemed like the entire city was in there tonight getting their Christmas shopping done." He told her.

"Sorry." Helga told him.

"It's not your fault." Arnold said.

"I know, I just wish I could make you feel better." She said.

"Just keep talking, that always makes me feel better." He lovingly told her.

"Oh Arnold. So are we still on for tomorrow afternoon?" Helga asked him.

"You bet, I'll be over at five." He reminded her.

"And we're going to your house to watch the fireworks right?" She asked.

"Of course, I know you're gonna love it." He said.

"Of course I will…I'll be with you." She said very sweetly to him.

"I don't want to keep you any longer than I have to. I know you must be really tired tonight. Goodnight Arnold." She told him.

"Goodnight Helga. I love you." Arnold said kindly to her.

"I love you too bucko." Helga said just before she hung up the phone.

After he replaced the phone he set his alarm for 10:30 the following morning. He used every opportunity he could to get any extra sleep; he would need it for the next day's activities. Within ten minutes of his conversation with Helga he quickly fell asleep. Dreaming of that Thanksgiving so long ago of his freshman year when he and Helga walked throughout the city much like they planned to do the following day. That was a happy day for him.

"HEY ARNOLD…HEY ARNOLD…HEY…" His alarm clock chanted its usual echo as it woke him up.

He lazily opened his eyes to the sight of…a clear blue sky. Yes it was in fact, finally a sunny Thanksgiving. The sun was out; there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Seeing this brought a smile to his face. Feeling much better he rose out of bed with a spring in his step as he walked toward the shower. Washing the sleep from his eyes and body he couldn't wait to eat. He was even more impatient to spend the afternoon with Helga. Just like the previous day he opened the tiny bathroom window to feel the stark contrast of the cold November air against the heat of the shower. As he stepped out of the shower he took a look at himself in the mirror.

"Yep, it's gonna be a great day." Arnold said to himself.

He dried off and walked back to his room. Dressed in usual look he proceeded downstairs to join his family. As he descended the steps he could hear the rest of the boarders in the living room watching TV.

"Morning everyone." He said to them.

"Good morning Arnold, Happy Thanksgiving." They all replied.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Arnold said before he walked in the kitchen.

He stepped inside to find his mother, grandma, and Suzie Kokoschka busy making the meal.

"Morning everybody, Happy Thanksgiving." He said to the ladies of the house.

"Good Morning Arnold, Happy Thanksgiving." His grandma and Suzie said.

"Morning sweetie, how'd you sleep?" She asked as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Morning Mom, I slept great. You weren't kidding Mom. It's a beautiful day outside." Arnold said as he looked out of the kitchen window.

"It is isn't." She said to him.

"Is there anything I can do to help Mom?" He asked.

"No thanks honey we're just about done in here, you go and watch the game with your Dad and Grandpa." She told him.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help?" Arnold asked once again.

"Thank you dear but we've got everything under control." His mother said as she ushered him out of the kitchen.

Arnold entered the living room and looked at the clock on the wall. It was going on 11:30 in the morning. He sat down next to his Dad and Grandpa joining them watching the football game on TV. Also in the living room were Ernie Potts, Mr. Huynh, Oskar Kokoschka, and the security camera which represented the ever elusive Mr. Smith. Fully engrossed in the game they lost complete track of time when they heard from the kitchen, "Alright everybody, let's eat."

They all simultaneously looked at the clock to see it said 12:30. That was all the motivation they needed as they made their way to the upstairs dining room. Arnold walked in and saw everything on the table. It all looked good. Of course the big turkey in the center of the table accompanied by yams, mashed potatoes and gravy, beans, corn, bread, and everything else needed for Thanksgiving. Before they started eating they all went around the table each of them saying what they were thankful for. It came to Arnold who said, "I'm thankful that we're all happy and healthy…but what I'm most thankful for…is Helga, and the fact that we've been dating nearly three years now."

As soon as he said that everyone started clapping and congratulated him. Amidst all of this was Oskar very abruptly stating, "Let's eat."

And at that sudden statement they all began eating. All in all they occupants of the boarding house spent about an hour and a half just eating and talking. Reminiscing about past Thanksgiving memories, memories about the past year, and just generally enjoying each other's company. Arnold cleared his place at the table and looked up at the clock. It was two o'clock in the afternoon, he still had a few hours before he had to go pick up Helga for their afternoon walk. He came back up to the dining room and turned to his parents and said, "I'm gonna take a nap before I go get Helga." "Okay Arnold have a good nap." Miles said to him.

"I will, thanks for the meal Mom, everything was great." He said to her.

"You're welcome honey, sleep tight." Stella said as she gave him a quick hug.

"I will." He said as he started back for his room.

He removed his shoes as he sat on his bed and set his alarm for 4:45 in the afternoon. Falling onto his pillow he was once again confronted with a beautiful clear yet cold November sky. With a full stomach he was soon asleep. Dreaming of his approaching afternoon with Helga.

The repetitive tone of his alarm told him it was time to go get Helga. Since he was already dressed all he had to do was put his shoes back on. Just before he left his room he grabbed a jacket, he knew he would need it later in the evening. Having everything he needed he started downstairs. Just as he reached the door he has stopped by his mother.

"Are you going out Arnold?" She asked.

"Yeah Mom, I'm gonna go get Helga for our walk and then bring her by for the fireworks." He told her.

"Okay Arnold, your grandma said she wants to shoot them off at seven thirty." Stella told him.

"We'll be here in time." He replied.

"Okay Arnold, have fun." She said to him.

"We will, bye Mom." Arnold said as he closed the door.

His house behind him he started down the sidewalk for the Pataki home. A few minutes later he arrived at her front door. As he knocked on the door he could hear someone not far away. The door opened as Helga stepped through.

"Hey Arnold." Helga said happy to see him.

"Hey there beautiful." Arnold said as he kissed her.

"You ready to go?" He asked as she pulled away.

"You bet, so where are we going?" Helga asked him.

"I figured we would just walk…see where we end up." Arnold told her.

"Sounds good." Helga said as she took his arm.

They started down the sidewalk with no particular destination. They walked throughout the city much as they had the first year of their relationship. Passing the theater, the baseball park, P.S. 118, Chez Paris, the bookstore, and ended up at the boardwalk. It was the only place in the entire city that had the one store that sold Helga's favorite brand of salt water taffy. Once she picked out her taffy they went about an old neighborhood tradition of throwing rocks down by the river. All in all their walk had taken two hours. Off in the distance they could Big Barney chime at the top of the hour, it was seven o'clock.

"Come Helga, we better head home. My grandma said she wants to shoot off her fireworks at seven thirty." He told her.

"Well let's go then." Helga said as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

Their afternoon had been a success so far, but it was far from over. Arnold's arm around her they started for his house. By the time they arrived the sun had almost completely set and the temperature was rapidly dropping. The street lights were just flickering on as they stepped inside. Once they were in the house they were welcomed by Arnold's mother.

"Hey you two, did you have fun?" She asked them.

"We did." They both answered.

"Well come on up, your grandma's just about ready." Stella said as she led them to the roof.

It had been over a year since Helga was last on Arnold's roof. As she stepped onto the roof she could see the fireworks set up on frames holding them off of the roof. Some of them were huge; others were smaller but still pretty big. It looked like a missile launch site, but it was just fireworks. Helga was stunned at the sight.

"Wow." She said.

The last time she was up there was their one year anniversary when Arnold made her dinner. Now it looked like they were going to war. Up on the roof was everyone in the boarding house as well as Arnold's family.

"Its seven thirty Pookie." Phil told her.

"Then let's light this candle." Gertie said as she lit them all one by one.

Once they were all lit Gertie quickly ran over to join the others. A few second went by before the first one went off, then another, and another, and so on and so on. Since traditionally Gertie always confused Thanksgiving with the Fourth of July most of the fireworks were red, white, and blue. Occasionally you would see the odd green or purple or pink. But it didn't matter what the colors were. It was a beautiful sight. Arnold felt Helga take his hand and looked at her. She had a smile on her face that could not be contained. She then looked over at Arnold with great love in her eyes as she leaned in for a kiss. Among the irregular flashes of light in the sky they share a kiss on the roof of the old vine street home. It was a total of five minutes worth of fireworks, but the two of them it seemed much longer than that. After the sky was once again dark and cold, Helga turned to Arnold to say, "I think I better get home Arnold."

"Okay Helga, I'll walk you home." Arnold said as they both started back in the house.

"We'll see you when you get home Arnold." Miles said to him.

Arnold just simply waved at his parents acknowledging what he said. The entire walk back to her house not a word was spoken. They arrived at her front door fifteen minutes after they left Arnold's house. There on the top step Helga again wrapped her arms around Arnold and embraced him with another kiss. As she pulled away they gaze longingly into one another's eyes. Helga broke the silence.

"Thank you for an amazing afternoon Arnold." She said.

"You're welcome. So Helga…what do you want for Christmas?" Arnold asked.

"I don't really want anything. I just want to be with you on Christmas Arnold." She told him.

"Are you sure?" Arnold asked again.

"I am football head. You've given me so much already." She said as she stole another quick kiss.

"Alright then." Arnold said very softly.

"I gotta go, goodnight Arnold…I love you." Helga told him.

"Goodnight Helga, I love you too." Arnold said.

He saw her inside and then started for home himself. His walk home he felt like the king of the world, he had the greatest girl in the world. And he knew what he was gonna get her for Christmas even though she told him she didn't want anything. Finally the big brick house came into view. He entered the house and closed the big green door. Upon hearing this, his parents came out of the living room.

"Hey Arnold, did you and Helga enjoy your afternoon together?" Stella asked him.

"Yeah Mom, we really did." Arnold told her.

"Well that's good to hear son." Miles said to him.

"I think I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed." He told them.

"Okay honey, sleep tight." Stella said as she kissed him goodnight.

"Goodnight son." Miles said to him.

"Goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad." Arnold said to his parents as he climbed the steps.

A quick shower and a change of clothes and soon fell asleep. Dreaming of his afternoon with Helga. They resumed school the following Monday and Ms. Slovak was still their substitute. She would stay with them all throughout the remainder of the semester. Only leaving on the last day of school before the Christmas break.


	21. Chapter 21

Year 4 (12th Grade)

Chapter 21

Gifts from the Heart and Welcoming the New Year

Thanksgiving is over, it's now December 23rd; it's the final Thursday of school before the Christmas break. It was on this day Arnold almost completely ignored his alarm clock entirely.

"HEY ARNOLD…HEY ARNOLD…HEY ARNOLD…HEY ARNOLD." It shouted over and over and over again.

"HEY ARNOLD…HEY ARNOLD…HEY ANORLD." It kept saying.

Each shout seemed to grow louder and louder until he couldn't stand it anymore. Slowly he rolled over and groaned.

"Alright I'm up, I'm up." Arnold said as he angrily shut off his alarm.

His room once again silent he turned on his back to see the morning sky. It was still dark and the sun hadn't risen yet. Even among the darkness he could easily see the sky was full of clouds. It looked like it would snow soon. The warmth of his bed was incredibly enticing, but he knew he had to get up. He had to go through one more day of school if he wanted to enjoy his break. He stood up from his bed still half asleep made his way for his morning shower. The only other consolation he had was that he couldn't wait to see Helga. Not even an incredibly hot shower could fully shake the sleep from his eyes. It almost put him back to sleep there in the bathroom. He stepped out and yawned the entire time back to his room. Fully dressed and still half asleep he got all of his stuff ready for the day. Though he knew it wouldn't a terribly busy day he still took everything just in case he needed it. The halls of the boarding were completely empty that morning as mostly everyone was still sleeping. He could very clearly hear his Grandpa snoring as he passed his room. He descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. There he saw his parents sitting at the table in their robes; apparently they were still exhausted as well.

"Morning." He said with a yawn.

"Morning Arnold." They replied with a yawn as well.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked.

"It's just serve yourself this morning honey, there's fresh coffee on the counter." Stella told him.

"Okay Mom." Arnold said to her.

Slowly going through the cabinets he pulled out a bowl, a glass, and a box of cereal. He set all of this on the table and went to the fridge to retrieve the milk. As he closed the fridge he glanced over at the coffee pot next to the breadbox.

*Sure why not.* Arnold thought.

Approaching the cabinet again he pulled out another smaller glass and poured himself a cup of coffee. He didn't usually drink coffee, but he felt like he absolutely needed it this morning. Not a word was spoken as he started eating. It quickly became apparent that no one had anything planned for the day. Miles and Stella both nearly fell asleep there at the table. While he was eating his cereal he slowly began to really wake up. His cereal and milk finished he started in on the coffee. The first cup was enough to snap him out of that lazy early morning funk. Just as he finished his first cup he noticed his mother as she got up from the table.

"I'm going back to bed." She said with another larger yawn.

"I'll be up in a minute." Miles said to her.

"Sleep tight Mom." Arnold told her.

"I will Arnold. Have a good day at school sweetie." She said as she kissed him on the head.

"I will Mom." He replied.

After which she disappeared from the kitchen. Arnold cleared the table and went upstairs to brush his teeth. He rinsed with some strong mouthwash which was the last thing he needed to finally wake up. Finished in the bathroom he walked up to his room to get his keys. He climbed down his steps to his Dad in the hallway.

"Goodnight Arnold. Have a good day at school." Miles said to him.

"Goodnight Dad, I'll see you when I get home." Arnold said as Miles entered his room to join his wife.

As his Dad shut the door to his room Arnold felt like he was the only one in the house, even though everyone else was deeply asleep. In total silence he walked back to the kitchen and out into the garage. He opened the garage door and felt a violent gust of freezing cold air rush at him. He stood still for a moment as he recovered from this sudden blast of December air. He shook it off as he climbed behind the wheel of his Impala and drove off to pick up his girlfriend. He knew full well she wouldn't be on the curb waiting for him. Even in the bitterly cold winter winds he didn't mind this at all. Whatever part of him was still asleep was taken away by that rush of cold air that hit him. While driving down the street he took notice that there was no one else out and about so early in the morning, with the exception of the brave souls who were just finishing up their paper routes. Off in the distance he could see Helga's house growing closer. As he drove up to the front door he noticed that there was only one light on in the house. He hadn't even had a chance to shut off the engine when Helga came out and got in as quickly as she could.

"Morning baby." She said as he kissed him.

"Morning Helga." Arnold replied.

"Man its cold this morning." She told him.

"Yeah it is. It looks like it might snow this afternoon." He said to her.

"I'm surprised it's not snowing now." She said laughing.

"So am I." He replied.

"Well let's go Arnold, the sooner we get there the sooner we can get out of school." Helga said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Arnold said.

He drove off towards the school with great anticipation for starting the Christmas break.

He pulled into the lot to find it packed as usual, it was clear everyone wanted to get here early to either get the day over with or to prevent an accident on the city streets. Arnold found his usual spot and shut off the engine. As quickly as they could the two of them got inside as the wind picked up again. In the safety and warmth of the school they shed their heavy coats. Along with her usual look Helga also had on her favorite long sleeve crimson t-shirt. And of course she still had on her black wool cap; it had come quite in handy on these frigid mornings. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Arnold had once again traded his regular t-shirt for a long sleeve shirt under his plaid shirt. His sleeves of course were still rolled up despite the cold weather. The halls were mostly occupied by the upperclassmen that were able to drive themselves to school. The unfortunate freshman and sophomores would have to suffer a cold bus ride to the school. They found all of their friends waiting outside the classroom door as their teacher had not yet arrived.

"Hey everybody." They both said.

"Hey." The group replied.

Almost on cue everyone in the group let out a big yawn. None of them wanted to wake up either.

"So you guys excited about the break?" Helga asked.

"Of course, I can' wait to get out of here." Harold said rather loudly.

"Yeah, two whole weeks of no school work. That sounds mighty fine to me." Stinky said.

"What about you and Helga Arnold?" Sid asked him.

"Yeah we're excited too." He told them.

"You two got anything planned?" Gerald asked.

"Not immediately but I think we may have some plans before the day ends." Helga told them.

"What about you Pheebs, do you and Geraldo have anything planned?" She asked trying to further the conversation.

"We're like you guys; we don't have anything planned yet either." Phoebe said as she wrapped her arms around Gerald.

The conversation amongst the group then turned to the coming holiday until their teacher rounded the corner and let them in. They continued the conversation in the classroom until the day had officially begun. As each class went by the anticipation became palpable throughout the school. Everyone wanted to get out of there. Even some the faculty became impatient. Lunch came and went just like any other class, plenty of talk and laughter amongst the four close friends. Lunch finished up and they couldn't wait for the bell. One class went by and then the last class of the day and the semester rolled around. However, it would also be Ms. Slovak's last day as their substitute teacher.

They all entered Mr. Davison's classroom again to the sight of their fourth grade teacher Ms. Slovak behind his desk.

"Hey kids." She said to them.

"Hi Ms. Slovak." They all replied.

The bell rang and they all took their seats as the last class of the day began. The class that day consisted of a refresher lesson Ms. Slovak had devised. It was still learning but in a way that was still interesting to them. It flew by just as fast as their other classes had. Just as they final bell of the day rang she stopped her students.

"Hey kids I just want to let you know that this will be my last week teaching you. Mr. Davidson is out of the hospital and will be back after the break." She told them.

They all let out a groan of disappointment.

"Are you still gonna be a substitute teacher Ms. Slovak?" Phoebe asked.

"I am Phoebe, but I don't when I will be able to teach you all again. I may not see you all again before you graduate." She told them.

"You know what we should do. We should take a picture, is that okay Ms. Slovak?" Rhonda asked.

"That sounds wonderful Rhonda." She replied.

At that moment everyone got up and lined up with their old teacher in front of her desk. Rhonda suddenly realized something as she pulled out her camera.

"Oh wait, who are we gonna get to take the picture?" She asked. Helga stepped forward.

"I got it Rhonda." She said.

Helga stepped towards the door and cracked her knuckles. Everyone had no idea what she was gonna do. Without even looking she reached out in the hallway and grabbed the first unfortunate soul who happened to pass by. She felt a shirt collar and immediately clasped her hand on it. She pulled in the poor sap to reveal a rather confused freshman.

"Freshman…I got a favor to ask you." She said in a subdued malevolent tone.

The young man suddenly had a look of fear on his face, he was terrified to ask.

"Uh…o…okay." He replied.

"Relax…all we need you to do is take a picture of all of us." She told him.

The freshman let out a sigh of relief fearing he was going to be hazed. Rhonda handed him her camera and Helga shoved him to the rear of the classroom. Everyone, even Arnold…couldn't help but laugh a little bit at the situation. The young man found a perfect spot and counted down, "Okay…1…2…3…"

*Click*.

"Okay, that's pretty good…now can I get out of here." The freshman pleaded to his seniors.

Rhonda received the camera and looked at the picture of them all. It was rather good.

"Thanks again…your services are no longer needed." Rhonda told him.

The young freshman disappeared just as fast as Helga pulled him in. She showed them all the picture and each of them smiled.

"Oh that's a great picture." Ms. Slovak said.

"If everyone will give me your email address I'll send you all a copy tonight." Rhonda told them.

One by one they each wrote down their address on a sheet of paper that was passed around. Just before they all left she stopped them once more.

"It was really great to see all you kids again. I still can't believe how much you've all grown." She said.

"It was great to see you too Ms. Slovak." The group answered.

"Well don't let me keep you. You all enjoy your break, and if I don't see you again…I wish you all the best of luck with your lives after you graduate." She told them.

"Thanks Ms. Slovak." They all said.

One by one they all gave their old teacher a hug before they left the school. While they were busy taking the class picture the halls had since become almost empty. As they entered the lot, each of them said goodbye to everyone else as they entered their cars. The last to leave as always were Gerald and Phoebe, and Arnold and Helga. They each gave their traditional greetings and they climbed in and drove for home. Arnold arrived at Helga's place a few minutes later.

"Thanks for the ride Arnold." She said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"You're welcome Helga. You want me to get the door for you?" He asked.

"You're sweet Arnold, but I got it. I know you gotta get ready for work soon." She said to him.

"You sure?" Arnold asked again.

"I'm sure Arnold, I'll call you later." She told him.

"Okay Helga." Arnold said as he leaned in for another kiss.

"Bye Arnold." Helga said to him.

"Bye Helga." Arnold told her.

Helga entered her house just as fast as she left it early in the morning. Once he was sure she was inside her house he drove home to prepare for his nightly shift.

His Impala settling outside the garage he walked into the kitchen. There he found his Mom and Grandma at the kitchen table, his Dad and Grandpa putting some last minute decorating on the tree just outside the kitchen.

"Hey everybody." Arnold said to his family.

"Hey Arnold." They all replied.

"So how was school honey?" His mother asked him.

"It was good Mom." He replied.

"So you excited about your break Arnold?" Gertie asked him.

"You bet grandma. I just wish I didn't have to work tomorrow, but what can you do." Arnold said.

"Well at least you're out of school for the holidays." Miles said to him from the foyer.

"Yeah I know." He replied.

"Do you and Helga have anything planned Arnold?" His mother asked him.

"We haven't made any plans so far." He told her.

"I'm gonna go take a nap before I go to work." He told his family.

"Alright honey, just lets us know if you need anything." Stella said to him.

"I will Mom." Arnold said as he started for the stairs.

He climbed the stairs and into the hallway. There he found that his family had been very busy since he left for school that morning. All kinds of Christmas decorations were hung in the hallway. Tiny Christmas trees were laid out on the shelf that housed the phone. Mistletoe could be seen on the door frame of Oskar and Suzie's apartment. Even on the pull cord for his steps there was a small ornament tied to it. Once in his room he set his bag down and set his alarm clock for 4:15, it being the Christmas holiday coming up he felt he should go into work a little earlier than usual. Feeling exhausted from his day at school he laid down and quickly fell asleep. His dreams were that of his and Helga's first Christmas as a couple. They were extremely happy dreams for Arnold. However they were cut short as not only his alarm clock but his phone started ringing as well. He shut off his alarm before he reached over for his phone.

"Hello." He said over the phone.

"Hey Arnold." Helga said to him.

"Hey Helga." Arnold said happy to hear from her.

"I didn't wake you did I?" She asked.

"No Helga you didn't." He told her.

"Well I didn't mean to if I did. So what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm just talking to you." He said very kindly to her.

"I meant to ask you, do you want to do something tomorrow?" Arnold asked her.

"Sure, but what?" She said.

A moment of silence fell over the phone as he thought about it for a minute.

"How about a movie before I have to leave for work?" He told her.

"That sounds great." Helga told him.

"Okay, a movie it is then." He said.

"So what were you dreaming about?" Helga asked him.

"I was just dreaming about our first Christmas together." Arnold said over the phone.

"Really, I remember that one. I can't thank you enough for the book. It really means a lot to me Arnold." She said.

"You're welcome Helga; I knew you would like it." He said very sweetly to her.

"I do, I love it so much." She said.

"So Arnold, what do you want for Christmas?" Helga asked.

"I don't really want anything. Mostly I just want to be with you." Arnold said.

"Oh Arnold." She said.

"Well it's true." He replied.

"You really are the best Arnold. Are you gonna leave for work soon?" Helga asked.

"Yeah I'm gonna go in a little early to help out my boss." He told her.

"Okay I won't keep any longer than I have to. So we're going to see a movie tomorrow right?" She reminded him.

"Yep, we can work out the details when I get home." He said over the phone.

"Okay Arnold. I'll call you later." Helga said.

"Alright, bye Helga." He said over the receiver.

"Bye Arnold." Helga said as she hung up the phone.

Arnold placed the phone back on its cradle, picked up his keys and walked downstairs to his car. Just as he opened the kitchen door he was stopped by his parents.

"Hey Arnold, come here a minute." Miles said to him.

"What's up Dad?" Arnold asked him.

"You're mother and I were thinking, why not invite Helga and her family over for our New Year's Celebration this year." He said.

"You sure it's okay Dad?" Arnold asked.

"Sure sweetie, why not. They've only been here only one other time." Stella said to him.

"That sounds great Mom. I'll ask her when I get home tonight." He told her.

"Tell her we start the party about seven or eight in the evening." Stella told him.

"I will Mom; I'll see you guys later." Arnold said as he started again for the garage.

That night the store was even more packed than usual. People constantly coming and going, the register repetitively opening and closing almost rhythmically. Arnold was asked for help every ten to fifteen minutes. Not even his first Christmas at the store was this busy. But fortunately for Arnold he didn't mind it and he eventually found a groove which made his work not seem as busy. The closer his shift got closer to finishing, the less people were in the store. Finally he clocked out at his normal time and the store was almost empty. He took care of a few last minute chores before he left. But not before he took one last look at the display of fountain pens. The pickings were a little slim but his boss soon ended that.

"Here you go Arnold, could you refill these before you go?" Mike asked him.

"Sure Mr. Franks." Arnold said as he opened another box of pens.

"Arnold I just want to thank you again for being such a great employee. Here's your bonus, you've earned it." Franks said as he handed him a check.

"Thanks Mr. Franks." Arnold said grateful for his bonus.

He started to re-stock the fountain pens when one in particular caught his eye.

"What's up Arnold, you find something you like?" Franks asked him.

"Yes sir I did." Arnold said as he showed his boss the pen.

"For your girlfriend I assume." Franks said to him.

"That's right." He said.

"You want a gift box to go with that?" His boss asked.

"Sure Mr. Franks, you can just take it out of my paycheck." Arnold told him.

"No Arnold…you can consider it part of your bonus as well. You go ahead and take it." Mike said to him.

"Are you sure Mr. Franks?" He asked.

"I am Arnold, like I've told you before you're the best employee I've ever had. You've earned that. Now go on home, I'll see you tomorrow." Franks said to him.

"Thanks again Mr. Franks, I'll see you tomorrow." Arnold said as he left the store.

He entered his car and drove for home.

Arnold entered the kitchen through the garage where his family was busy talking at the kitchen table.

"Hey everybody." He said to them.

"Hey short man, how was work?" Phil asked him.

"It was hectic grandpa. But something great came out of it." He told them.

"What's that dear?" Gertie asked him.

"I found the perfect gift for Helga, check it out." Arnold said.

He gave the pen first to his mother who then passed it around the table.

"It's beautiful Arnold." Stella said as she handed it to Miles.

"Wow, that's great Arnold." His father said as he gave it to Gertie.

"Great job Arnold, you really picked out a nice one." His grandma said.

Phil leaned over to see what it was.

"That's amazing Arnold." His grandpa said in his usual jovial voice.

"Thanks everyone, I just know she's gonna love it." Arnold said as he received his gift for Helga.

"It's really beautiful honey. We saved you some dinner in the fridge." Stella told him.

"Thanks Mom, I'm gonna go eat upstairs." He said as he walked over to the fridge.

"Okay Arnold just let us know if you need anything." Miles said to him.

"I will Dad." Arnold said as he started up the stairs.

He climbed the steps to the hallway, his sense still bombarded by the amount of decorations in the hallway. Making his way through the mass of Christmas trees, red, white, and green streamers, ornaments and potpourri bowls he was able to reach steps to his room. He pulled up his computer chair and put on some music while he started eating. All the while he ate he looked at the pen knowing in his heart he found her the right gift. Once he finished eating he took his dishes back down to the kitchen. After which he walked straight to the bathroom for his nightly shower. Feeling refreshed and tired from his work that night he slowly returned to his room and sat on his bed. Not a minute later his phone rang.

"Hey Helga." Arnold said over the receiver.

"Hey handsome, how was work tonight?" She asked.

"It was crazy tonight, but it wasn't too bad." He replied.

"That's good to hear. So are we still planning on going to a movie tomorrow?" She asked.

"You bet, oh that reminds me. My parents and I were wondering if you and your family would want to join us for our New Year's celebration this year?" He asked.

"That sounds great Arnold. But Miriam is asleep on the couch again, and Bob is knee deep in his favorite TV shows. I'll ask them tomorrow." Helga told him.

"Okay well there's no rush, after all its still a little over a week till New Years." Arnold told her.

"Well let me tell you, even if my parents don't want to come…I will." She said.

"Won't your parents get mad at you if you do?" He asked.

"I don't care; I'm not spending New Year's Eve without you." Helga lovingly told him.

"Okay Helga. So what time should I pick you up tomorrow?" He asked.

"You start work at 5 right?" Helga said.

"Yep." Arnold replied.

"Well, how about two o'clock then." She told him.

"Sounds great Helga." He said.

"Alright then, you must be tired so I won't keep you any longer. Goodnight Arnold. I love you." She said very softly to him.

"Goodnight Helga, I love you too." Arnold said with the same tone.

As he hung up the phone he remembered her gift was still on his desk. He walked over to pick it up and admire it one last time before he put it away for the night. He placed it in the same drawer where he placed the necklace he bought on their first Valentine's Day. The pen secure in his desk he collapsed on his bed and set the alarm for ten o'clock the following morning. He soon fell asleep dreaming of their first Christmas together.

The next morning was just like any other, except it was Christmas Eve. He had a quick lunch at home and promptly left in time to pick up Helga for their afternoon movie. It was yet another addition to the starting to get old "EVIL TWIN" Series. And just like their first date, it wasn't the greatest movie they'd ever seen. But it didn't matter. The entire time they had their arms around each other. To them it was just like being home. Arnold felt so comfortable with Helga, and she with him. In his arms was her favorite place to be in the entire world. She often fell asleep there in his arms, and the movie was no different. All in all it was a horrible two hour movie, though neither of them had noticed. He promptly dropped her off and proceeded straight for work. That night was just like the previous night, incredibly busy with all the last minute shoppers desperate to get that last minute gift. Arnold was kept very busy throughout the whole night. Nine o'clock rolled around and was time for Arnold to leave. Just as he started for home he was stopped by his boss.

"Hang on Arnold." Franks said. Arnold turned to see what he wanted.

"I don't want to see you back here until after New Year's understand. I'm going on vacation again next week, and I'm giving you the week off as well." He told him.

"Are you sure Mr. Franks?" Arnold asked.

"I am. You enjoy your time off." Mike said to him.

"Thanks Mr. Franks." Arnold said.

"You're welcome Arnold, Merry Christmas." He said to Arnold.

"Merry Christmas Mr. Franks." Arnold said as he stepped out onto the street.

With the knowledge of additional time off Arnold took a minute to take in the sights of the city. There were almost no cars on the street, parked or otherwise. The cities Christmas lights off in the distance could be seen flashing different shades of green, red, and white. The air had an unusually cold and harsh bite to it. The entire city smelled crisp and clean, just as winter should smell. The moon in the sky reflected an almost harvest shine to the city streets below. The concrete and steel gave the city a sort of pale blue, white silver shine to it. As he stared at the moon the clouds rolled in and it started to snow. It was falling slow and gracefully at first and as Arnold neared home it fell heavier and faster. It was beautiful to him to see the city like this. But he knew he had to get home. His car settled in front of the garage he entered the house from his last night of work until the new year. Once inside he found everyone in the boarding house around the Christmas tree drinking eggnog and talking.

"Hey Arnold, Merry Christmas." They all said.

"Hey everyone, Merry Christmas." He replied.

"Hey sweetie, how was work?" Stella asked him.

"Hey Mom, it was crazy tonight." He told her.

"Well I'm just glad you're home. Your dinners in the fridge." She told him.

"Thanks Mom. I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me." He said as he started up the stairs.

"Alright Arnold, let us know if you need anything." Stella said.

"I will Mom." He said.

He left his both his family and his extended family because he still had Helga's gift to wrap. Alone in his room he ate his dinner in silence and then wrapped Helga's gift. He finished his meal, took his dishes back to the kitchen, and went for his nightly shower. Eager for Christmas, he sat down on his bed and placed Helga's gift on the shelf next to his bed. No sooner than he set it down his phone rang.

"Hello Helga." He said into the receiver.

"Hey Arnold, how was work?" She asked.

"It was crazy tonight, but Mr. Franks gave me the week off. So we should be able to spend a lot of time together…especially New Year's." Arnold told her.

"That great to hear Arnold, and I asked my parents about joining your family for New Year's and they said yes." Helga said with a great sound of joy in her voice.

"That's great Helga." Arnold said.

"Yeah it is isn't it, so what time are you coming over tomorrow?" She asked.

"I'll probably show up around noon, if that's okay?" He asked.

"That sounds great Arnold." She said to him.

"I can't wait to see you Arnold." She said.

"I can't wait to see you either Helga." He told her.

"I'll let you go Arnold; I know you must be tired. Goodnight Arnold, I love you." Helga said to him.

"Goodnight Helga, I love you too." Arnold said as he hung up the phone.

After he set the phone back he set his alarm for ten o'clock the following morning. Though it would be Christmas he still wanted to get a little extra sleep. He couldn't wait for the next day.

10 o'clock a.m., Christmas morning. Arnold practically sprang out of bed, eager to give Helga her gift. After a quick shower and a change of clothes he went downstairs to join his family. He greeted them all with his usual holiday cheer. Once he arrived they all gathered around the tree and opened up their presents. There was much talk and laughter all throughout the house. Once all the gifts were opened the boarding house sat down for their traditional Christmas lunch. They all finished eating right around the time Arnold was going to leave to see Helga. Just as always he was stopped by his mother on his way out.

"Are you going out Arnold?" She asked him.

"Yeah Mom, I'm gonna go give Helga her gift." He told her.

"Alright, well bundle up honey it's supposed to be really cold today." She said to him.

"I will Mom." Arnold said as he reached for an extra coat from the rack by the front door.

Once his mother was satisfied he was protected from the cold he left the old brick house on his way to see Helga, but unknown to him at the time, Helga was on her way to see him too. On his way to her house he had to turn a corner, just at that moment he had an all too familiar run in, with of course Helga. Instead of anger and confusion Helga was ecstatic to see him.

"Hey Arnold, Merry Christmas." She said as she stood up.

"Hey Helga, Merry Christmas to you too." Arnold said as he kissed her.

"I got you something." He said.

Arnold quickly gave Helga her gift as he eagerly wanted to see her reaction. Her gift had been wrapped in metallic wrapping paper of alternating stripes of gold, red, and green. It had a silver bow on which gave the package a very nice overall look.

"I have something for you as well football head." Helga said very lovingly as she handed him a rather heavy box.

Her gift to him was wrapped in blue paper with a sky blue bow on it. It looked a little odd for Christmas but Arnold didn't care.

"You didn't have to get me anything Helga." Arnold told her.

"Yes I did, it's the very least I could do. You've given me so much and I just wanted to return the favor." She explained.

"Well go ahead, open it." Helga told him.

Arnold slowly began to unwrap the box which felt like solid wood. The wooden box had a dark shade of brown stained on it and no markings on the outside. He slowly opened it to reveal an old compass. It looked like an anchor with the compass mounted in the center. The anchor was made of 10 ct. rose gold set on a navy blue velvet lining. He couldn't believe what she had given him.

"Helga…this is amazing…where did you find this?" He asked her.

"Oh there's this little place I know on the other side of the city, so you like it?" She asked him.

Arnold is practically speechless.

"I…I love it. Thank you so much." Arnold said as he kissed her again.

"Thank you so much." He repeated.

He couldn't lift his eyes from it. He knew at that moment that she had put a lot of thought into this gift.

"Helga…I...I don't know what to say. This is the most beautiful compass I've ever seen." He told her.

"Well I know how much you like to travel so I thought what would be the perfect gift for you. Naturally I thought of a compass, but finding the right one was a major task." She explained.

"I seriously cannot thank you enough Helga, this is…this is the greatest gift anyone's ever given me." He said as he kissed her again.

"Come on, open yours up, I think you'll like it as well." Arnold said to her.

Helga began to unwrap her gift expecting another piece of jewelry considering the shape of the box. However, she had a confused look on her face when she saw not a black velvet case…but a lacquered rosewood box. She slowly opened it to reveal a maroon velvet lining holding a fountain pen. But not just any fountain pen. This one had a 24 ct. gold nib, clip, and other trimmings on top of a turquoise and gold flake casing. Much like Arnold, Helga is left speechless. She gazed at the pen, up at Arnold, and then back at the pen. Her eyes are beginning to water. To her, it shows that Arnold truly knows her. That he truly understands what she likes and loves to do. This simple gift, nothing more than a pen to anyone else…reaffirms in her the belief that they are meant for each other.

"Arnold…I…I…" She started to say.

"I know how much you love to write so naturally, I thought of a fountain pen." He told her.

"Arnold…I love it so much…thank you." She said as she throws herself on him.

"Thank you Arnold…I love you so much." She whispered in his ear as she can't contain herself anymore and starts to cry.

"I love you too Helga." Arnold told her.

She kissed him with the same strength and passion that she did on any other occasion. But this was somehow different. It was like she couldn't find the right words thank him enough for everything he's done for her. So she found it easier to express this gratitude through her kiss and embrace. As he pulled away she could still feel his arms around her. Arnold reached up to wipe her tears away, even though they were tears of joy he didn't like to see her cry. She gave him another quick kiss before she looked back at her pen.

"I really do love it Arnold, thank you so much." She said.

"You're welcome Helga." He said.

Gifts exchanged, kisses shared, the two of them spent the rest of the day together. They would spend a few hours at Arnold's and then switch over to Helga's. Arnold left that afternoon about six o'clock and went home. His parent's welcomed him home as always and he spent the rest of the afternoon marveling over the compass Helga had given him. Arnold thought the same as Helga did about her pen. A gift like that can only come from someone who truly knows and understands you.

*We were made for each other.* Arnold thought as he looked at the anchor.

The rest of the days leading up to New Year's they spent at much with each other as they could. During the week, it started out with them meeting up with Gerald and Phoebe, and ended with the entire gang getting together at the arcade on the last Thursday in December. The only other thing left in the year was Arnold's family New Year's Eve Celebration. Though he had spent the entire week with her, he couldn't wait to see her that night.

New Year's Eve, the final Friday in December, its eight o'clock in the evening and the party is well under way at the old vine street home. The boarder's each had their own way ringing in the New Year. Arnold and his family had a great setup. The kitchen had basically been converted into an all you can eat buffet with plenty to drink, Alcohol for the adults and sparkling grape juice for Arnold and Helga seeing as how they would be the youngest in the whole house. The Pataki's arrived at eight thirty and Arnold couldn't have been more excited to see her.

"Hey Helga, glad you could make it." Arnold told her.

"Hey Arnold, thanks for inviting me." She said to him.

"Thanks for inviting US." Bob emphasized to Helga.

"Whatever Bob." Helga said to him sounding annoyed.

"All the same were glad you decided to come." Miles said to him as he and Stella joined him.

"Well don't stand there out in the cold, come on in." Stella told them.

"Well thanks a bunch, something smells great." Miriam said as she entered the house.

Helga and her family entered the house and joined the party that had already been started. Bob and Miriam joined the rest of the boarders who were all in the living room watching the celebration on TV. Helga was never away from Arnold for more than a minute. She was always by his side. All throughout the night the adults were busy in the house talking, laughing, and generally having a good time. Arnold and Helga had relocated to the roof ten minutes before midnight. They sat down on the edge of the rood and Arnold takes her hand.

"Helga I just want to thank you again for the compass." He told her.

"Don't mention it Arnold, and thank you again for the pen. It's very beautiful." She said.

"You're welcome." Arnold said as he kissed her hand.

Arnold kissed her hand, and not a word was spoken between them. They didn't need to say anything. They could see in each other's eyes. The love between them was so strong that it could be felt, by anyone. It was that strong. The sound of the citizens of the city celebrating could be heard all the way from his roof. The cold air reminded them that it was in fact still winter. Helga moved in as close as she could to Arnold, and he in turn wrapped his arms around her to shield her from the cold. What seemed like an eternity in each other's arms was in fact only nine minutes. Their silence interrupted by the adults who had decided to move the party to the roof. They stood up off the edge of the roof to join everyone else in the final countdown officially ringing in the New Year. Second by second Arnold and Helga's anticipation grew because they knew the proper tradition to on New Year's Eve. Miles had brought up with him a radio so they could hear the broadcast, but it wasn't really required since they could hear it from their house. Finally the countdown reached the last ten seconds. Everyone except Arnold and Helga joined in.

"Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…Happy New Year." They all shouted.

Miles and Stella, Phil and Gertie, and Bob and Miriam all kissed the second the countdown ended. Helga felt Arnold grab her hand and she turned to look at him.

"Happy New Year Arnold." She said to him.

"Happy New Year Helga." He replied.

Arnold leaned in for their first kiss of the New Year. Helga let go of Arnold's hand so she could wrap her arms around him, and he did the same to her. There on the roof of the old vine street house, Arnold and Helga rang in the New Year with their arms around one another, and love in their hearts. They soon became completely oblivious to the fireworks that were being launched from the barges down on the river. The entire night sky wet from solid black to multiple colors. Blues, reds, greens, purples, pinks, oranges, whites, and yellows filled the sky. Sounds of the crowds cheering and singing could be heard for miles and was just reaching the ears of the boarders as they finished their kiss.

"Thank you Arnold." Helga told him.

"For What?" He asked.

Helga simply replied, "For everything."

After that the party began to die down. Helga and her family went home, Arnold went to bed. Christmas and New Year's happened better than he could ever have imagined. But with the entrance of the New Year also meant they had another holiday to celebrate. It had become Arnold's favorite holiday since he and Helga had been dating. Much like the party on the roof…he couldn't wait for it.


	22. Chapter 22

Year 4 (12th Grade)

Chapter 22

A Day for Romance and Wrestling

The Christmas Season had been a great success for Arnold and Helga. Both had given one another a true gift from the heart. From that moment on, they both knew that no matter what life threw their way…they would have each other. But their break ended all too soon and everyone returned to the school and their all too predictable pattern of life. Just like Ms. Slovak told them, Mr. Davidson returned to teaching the first day of the new semester. Throughout the first month of school Arnold and Helga were still riding the high of their Christmas break. Just as they were finally coming down from that high, another holiday was just around the corner. It had become Arnold's favorite holiday since he and Helga had been dating. Although it didn't start out that way.

Monday morning, 6 a.m. It's once again Valentine's Day. Arnold awoke to an ever brightening and clear morning sky. It was looking like a beautiful day. But Arnold didn't feel right today. Not the he was sick…he felt disappointed in himself. He sat up on his bed and laid his head in his hands.

*What am I gonna do.* He thought to himself, *Helga's gonna be so upset.*

Feeling rather mad at himself he trudged his way to take his morning shower. Standing motionless in the shower, the water washing over him he had only one thing on his mind.

"I gotta come up with something." Arnold said to himself.

He lowered the temperature of the water so he could think clearer. It didn't help. He dried off and walked back up to his room to get dressed. Fully prepped for the day ahead he walked downstairs to the kitchen. He walked in to find his mother at the table reading the morning paper.

"Hey." Arnold said bluntly.

"Morning Arnold." She replied.

Stella looked up at her son to see that he was not himself.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked him.

"It's just…it's just that it Valentine's Day." He told her.

"Well you should be happy about that." She told him.

"I know but…I wanted to get Helga tickets for Wrestlemania tonight, but they've been sold out for months. I can't even get seats in the nosebleeds." He mentioned.

"I've called every ticket office in the city and none of them have any." Arnold said.

"I'm sorry Arnold." She said trying to comfort him.

"It's not your fault Mom." He told her.

"I know sweetie I just hate to see you like this." She said.

"What am I gonna do Mom?" He asked.

Stella thought about his situation for a moment.

"Well Arnold, I've seen the way Helga acts around you. I know she loves you a lot. I don't think she'll mind it one bit. To her, just the thought of you getting her those tickets would be enough. You should take comfort knowing that you tried Arnold." Stella said to him.

She got up from the table and made his breakfast. As she laid the plate down in front of him she turned to him once more.

"Promise me you won't let this eat away at you all day." She said.

She laid her hand on his shoulder trying once more to comfort him.

"I'll try as best as I can Mom." He told her.

Arnold was always grateful whenever his parents tried to help him. But today it looked like it wouldn't help. She leaned over and kissed him on his head.

"That's my boy." She said.

"Listen I have to go into the city today and I probably won't be home until late tonight." She said as she started for the garage.

"Okay Mom. I'll see you when you get home." He said to her.

"Alright dear, have a good day." She said as she stopped at the door she turned again to face Arnold, "Don't worry Arnold, you'll figure something out." She told him.

A small smile crept onto his face.

"Thanks Mom." He said.

"You're welcome sweetie, I'll see you later." She said as she stepped into the garage.

"Bye Mom." He shouted to her.

Feeling a little better at what his mother told him he finished his breakfast in silence, brushed his teeth, and left the old house to pick up Helga. While he drove down the street he felt this sudden onset of great anger at himself. To him, it was like he had somehow let her down. That he had failed her as a man. The closer he drew to her house the more he tried to hide his self directed anger. Finally he had arrived. He turned off the car and got out and climbed up the steps. He knocked on her door and once more tried to hide his frustration as best as he could. He heard the door open and Helga stepped out.

"Hey there handsome, Happy Valentine's Day." She said.

"Hey Helga, Happy Valentine's Day." Arnold said.

No sooner than he finished speaking Helga wrapped her arms around him and planted a big kiss on him. She had become so attuned to Arnold emotions that she knew something was wrong with him. Arnold felt the same as he did when she asked him to keep their love a secret their sophomore year.

"Are you okay Arnold? You seem a little…off today." Helga said to him.

"Yeah Helga, I'm fine." Arnold said plainly.

She didn't believe it for a second.

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry." He told her.

Again Helga didn't believe it. She knew him too well to believe it. He was hiding something so as not to make her worry.

"Okay Arnold, just let me know if you wanna talk okay." She said to him.

"Alright Helga. Come on, let's get to school." He said as he took her bag.

Their backpacks loaded in the trunk Arnold started the monster that was his Impala and drove toward school.

His Impala settled in its usual spot and the two of them hand in hand entered the building. The school had been decorated on the inside just like every other holiday. Only today it was decked out for Valentine's Day. Pink, red, and white streamers could be seen hanging from the ceiling and above the doors of the individual class room. On their way to their first class they were met by Gerald and Phoebe.

"Morning you two. Happy Valentine's Day." They both said.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Arnold and Helga replied.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Helga asked them.

"Oh we were thinking about going to Chez Paris or someplace tonight." Gerald said.

"Yes it should be rather nice evening. What about you Helga, do you and Arnold have any plans?" Phoebe asked.

"Well…" She started to say.

She turned to look at Arnold to see what the plan for that evening was. But Phoebe's question had unintentionally reminded him of that great sense of anger he had felt in the car. This time he couldn't hide it.

"Is something wrong Arnold?" Helga asked him.

"Huh…oh yeah everything's fine Helga." He told her.

"Are you sure man, you don't seem like yourself today." Gerald said.

"I'm fine Gerald." He replied.

Just as he said that the first bell of the day rang and they all started for class. All through the morning classes Arnold would try his best to hide his emotions from his friends. While most of them didn't notice, it would bug Helga all day. But she would never say anything about it.

*He'll talk about it when he's ready.* She thought to herself.

The rest of the morning went by just as usual. Only Arnold would be plagued by his self degrading anger for the entire morning. Much to his relief the first lunch bell rang and he quickly made his way for the cafeteria. He sat down at their usual table with Gerald. The girls hadn't arrived yet. Arnold slowly began eating when Gerald finally confronted him.

"Okay Arnold, what's up with you? This ain't you man, what's egging at you?" He asked.

"It's just…I wanted to get Helga tickets for Wrestlemania tonight. But they've been sold out for months. I should have acted sooner." Arnold said as he slammed his fists on the table.

"That's what bugging you!" Gerald said in amazement.

"Yeah Gerald, she's been looking forward to this since school started. And I didn't get her any tickets. I couldn't even get any in the nosebleeds, THE NOSEBLEEDS ARE GONE GERALD!" Arnold explained to him.

"I hate myself so much right now." Arnold admitted.

"Hey don't feel so bad about it man. I'll uh…I'll be right back." Gerald said as he started to leave.

"Where are you going Gerald?" Arnold asked.

"I'll be right back; I just got to take care of something." Gerald said in a kind devious manner.

Just as he was leaving Helga and Phoebe were arriving.

"Where are you going Gerald?" Phoebe asked him.

"I'll be right back Phoebe; I just got to take care of something real quick." He told her.

"Okay Gerald." Phoebe said as she gave him a quick kiss.

The two girls sat down to join the solitary Arnold.

"Hey baby." Helga said to him.

"Hey Helga." Arnold said as he kissed her.

Everyone got situated and they started talking while they ate. The conversation was mostly of what homework they had trouble with. Five minutes into their discussion Gerald returned.

"Everything okay Gerald?" Phoebe asked.

"Yep." Gerald simply stated.

Once he came back Gerald in turn joined the conversation at the table. Throughout the whole lunch period Helga kept glancing over at Arnold when he wasn't looking. She deeply cared about him and wanted to help him in some way. But she also knew that he would talk when he was good and ready. Nevertheless, she hated to see him like this. Their final lunch bell rang which signaled the day was almost over. All Arnold had to do was sit through two more classes and then he could really figure out how they were gonna spend the day together. Mr. Davidson's class flew by faster than he knew what to think. The next thing he knew the four of them were walking toward the student parking lot. Gerald and Phoebe were talking at his car a few slots down from Arnold's Impala. As he leaned against the grill he wrapped his arms around Helga and drew her in close. She gave him a very powerful, very sensual kiss. Arnold enjoyed it thoroughly, but he knew he had to tell her.

"Can I tell you something Helga?" He asked her.

"Sure Arnold, you know you can tell me anything." She reminded him.

"Well it's just…I wanted to…" Arnold started to say as he was interrupted by Gerald.

"Sorry I don't mean to barge in. But would you mind if I borrowed Arnold for a minute Helga?" He asked her.

"Sure, I guess." Helga said. She was genuinely confused at his intrusion.

Gerald pulled him away from Helga and started to lead him to the entrance of the lot.

"What's up Gerald?" Arnold asked.

He was confused as well.

"Arnold my friend your troubles are over." Gerald said as they neared the gap in the fence.

He led them to the sidewalk just to the left of the lot entrance and just stood there.

"What are you talking about Gerald?" He asked.

"You'll see." He told him.

As soon as Gerald said that a car came screaming around the corner down the street. Gerald looked at his watch and simply said, "Three o'clock. Right on time as always."

"Who's on time?" Arnold asked still confused at the situation.

The car was on old Cadillac coup DeVille. It was painted metallic black and had tinted windows. It came to a screeching stop right in from of them. The smoke from the brakes and tires blew by them. The passenger window rolled down to reveal only one occupant in the car. The driver was a fit black man in his early to mid thirties wearing a black suit and tie. A pair of big black sunglasses hid his eyes away from the world. His hair was in a small afro. Arnold thought he looked like a young Harvey. The mysterious driver handed Gerald an envelope.

"Here you go brother." The man said to Gerald.

"I appreciate it buddy." Gerald replied as he looked over the contents.

"How ya been Arnold?" He asked.

Arnold was a little disconcerted that this man who he had never seen before knew his name. All he could find himself to say was, "I've been good…you?"

"Can't complain really. Listen I got to go Gerald, you know my schedule." He said to him.

"I know man; I appreciate you coming out here." Gerald said to the driver.

"I'll see you later Gerald. Enjoy those tickets Arnold, they were hard to get." The man said as he rolled up the window and sped off.

Still bewildered by the anonymity of the man Arnold could only manage a half hearted wave. He watched the car speed down the street and round a corner. He managed to get a glimpse of the license plate on the car. In big black letters it had only one word on. It read, "FUZZY". Arnold jaw hit the ground the moment he saw that. At that point he knew who the mysterious driver was. He had heard the name many times but had never seen the man behind it. It seemed so unreal.

"Gerald…was that…" He started to say.

"Arnold my man…you just met Fuzzy Slippers." Gerald said.

Arnold became speechless when he heard this. The ever enigmatic Fuzzy Slippers. Arnold had heard the name many times over the many years he and Gerald had been friends. But over the recent years he was starting to think he didn't actually exist. The man was an urban legend in his own time. Given the way he was dressed Arnold would have assumed he was a spy with C.I.A. or something along those lines.

"Well here you go Arnold." Gerald said.

Hearing that shook him out his bewilderment at officially meeting the man behind the name. Arnold turned to see that Gerald was handing him the envelope that Fuzzy gave Gerald. Not fully knowing what was inside he slowly opened it to reveal two tickets, two tickets to Wrestlemania that night. Again Arnold's jaw hits the ground seeing these.

"Gerald…THESE ARE FRONT ROW SEATS…how did you…" Arnold started to say.

"Arnold I'm gonna tell you this one time and one time only. Never…EVER…doubt my man Fuzzy Slippers." He said.

Arnold's self eroding anger turned to overwhelming joy.

"How can I ever repay you Gerald?" He asked his friend.

"You can repay me by having a great time with Helga tonight." He told him.

"Thanks Gerald, you're a pal." Arnold said as he gave him their customary greeting.

Walking back to the car Arnold puts the tickets in his back pocket to keep them a surprise. As he neared his car he could clearly see that Helga and Phoebe had seen the whole thing.

"Who was that Arnold?" Helga asked him.

"Helga…you wouldn't believe me if I told you." He replied.

"Really, why not?" She asked.

"Because I'm not entirely sure I believe it." Arnold said with a slight laugh.

"Okay, what were you gonna say before Arnold?" She reminded him.

"Oh right." Arnold said.

Once again he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What I was gonna say was…I got you a surprise. Check my back pocket." He told her.

His arms around her Helga reached around and felt something sticking out of his pocket. She pulled them out to reveal the tickets to the wrestling event of the year. Needless to say she is extremely happy about it.

"I can't believe it, Arnold you got us two front row tickets!" Helga shouted with joy as she hugged him.

"You really are the best." She told him.

"Well I wanted to surprise you." He said.

"And surprise me you did. Thank you so much." She said as she kissed him again.

"You're welcome Helga." Arnold said to her.

Considering what just happened Arnold felt much better than when he did that morning. They all said goodbye to each other and then drove for home. Due to traffic being worse than normal Arnold pulled up to Helga's door ten minutes later than normal. Being the gentleman he was he got out, got her bag out of the trunk, and opened her door. Feeling much better he wrapped his arms around her and walked her to her door. There she in embraced him and gave him another deep, sensual kiss.

"Thank you again Arnold." She whispered to him.

"So what time are you coming to pick me up?" She asked.

"I'll be over at six." He told her.

"I'll be waiting, until then Arnold." She said as she started towards the door.

"Until then Helga." He replied.

Helga inside, he climbed back in his car and drove home.

Upon entering the kitchen he clearly shouted, "I'm home."

No response.

"Mom must still be out." Arnold said as he got a drink from the fridge.

He climbed up to his room and sat down at his computer desk. He let out a big sigh of relief that things had worked out after all. He cracked open his soda and opened his bag as well to look over his homework for a bit. Half an hour went by and he could start to feel his eyes getting heavy. With a big yawn he got up from his desk and set his alarm clock for 5:45. He collapsed onto his bed and was soon asleep dreaming of spending the evening with Helga. The sound of his alarm clock was a welcome sound that afternoon. He quickly grabbed his keys and his hat and walked downstairs. Just as he came to the bottom of the stairs his mother walked in the front door.

"Hey Mom." He told her.

"Hey sweetie, are you going somewhere?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm going to pick up Helga for Wrestlemania tonight." He said.

"Well you certainly seem to be in a better mood." She said.

"Yeah I am. You were right Mom. Things worked out just fine." Arnold told her.

"I told you they would. Have fun tonight honey. Don't stay out all night." She reminded him.

"I won't Mom. I'll see you later." He said as he started toward the garage.

The Impala roared out of the garage and started for the Pataki house. As he climbed up the steps he grew even more anxious to see her. Though he spent most of the day with her anyway, he always loved these moments when he was waiting for her. Every time it was like waiting for Christmas day. The sound of the door opening caught his attention. Helga appeared before him in her favorite Wrestlemania shirt, her usual black wool cap, and the gold necklace Arnold bought her.

"Hey baby, Happy Valentine's Day." She said as she kissed him.

"Hey Helga, Happy Valentine's Day to you too." He replied.

"You ready to go?" He asked her.

"You bet. Thanks again for these tickets Arnold." She said.

"You're welcome Helga." Arnold said.

He opened her door and soon they left for the stadium. As they arrived at the stadium they found the only open slot remaining that oddly enough wasn't too far away from the entrance. They got there and saw that a lot of late comers as well were filing inside getting ready for the matches that night. Inside they could hear the crowd chanting growing more and more impatient by the second. They gave their tickets to one of the ushers who showed them to their seats. As they entered the main arena they could hear the announcer over the massive crowd that had gathered, "Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the twentieth annual Wrestlemania. We have a completely full arena tonight and the competitors are ready to go so let's get this thing started."

The usher showed them to their front row seats that were less than fifteen feet away from the ring.

"These seats are amazing." Helga shouted to him.

"I know right." Arnold replied.

As soon as they sat down the first match began. Wrestlemania was the one thing that Helga was extremely vocal about. She got into the mood of the crowd. Shouting and yelling at the wrestlers whenever something went right or wrong. Even through their relationship Arnold had become quite a fan of wrestling as well and he was rapidly becoming an aficionado in the sport. It took a while for him to get as into it as Helga was, but once he did he was just as vocal about it as she was. In between the matches Arnold would always leave to get them something to eat or drink and would return as fast as he could. Much to their dismay the event ended all too soon, but yet two hours had passed since then. They couldn't believe how much time had passed. They had thoroughly enjoyed themselves, but it was time to call it a night. As they walked out to the parking lot Arnold saw that the sun hadn't fully set yet.

"Hey Helga…" He said to her.

Helga had wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" She said.

"You feel like one more stop before we go home?" He asked her.

She lifted her head to look at him.

"Sure Arnold, what did you have in mind?" She asked.

"You'll see." Arnold said as they reached the car.

They both got in the car and Arnold slowly drove out headed for the yet unknown destination. Helga had fallen asleep when she was suddenly roused awake.

"We're here." Arnold told her.

Helga rubbed the sleep from her eyes to the sight of the river underneath the bridge, the sun setting behind the skyline of the city. Arnold got out and opened her door so they could enjoy the sunset together. He rested against the grill of his car and pulled her in as close as he could. There under the bridge they both watch the sun set as the last rays of daylight dance in between the skyscrapers. Slowly the sky turned from a beautiful shade of orange to varying shades of purple, dark red, and even some blues as the night fell upon the old city.

"Beautiful…isn't it." Arnold said.

"What is, the sunset?" Helga asked.

"That…and you." Arnold said as he looked her in the eyes.

Helga found that she couldn't say a single word. All she could do was gaze in the eyes of her boyfriend as the both lean in for a kiss. As they kissed Arnold could feel her hands running down his back. Even through the cloth of his shirt he could feel the warmth emanating from her hands. He started to run his hands down her back as well. The strength of her back was always surprising to him. He could physically feel her strength as he moved his hands farther down over her bra straps. The thing he loved most was how soft her skin was at the small of her back. Helga had always found comfort in his embrace. His hands still on her back she buried her face in his chest and takes a deep breath. Breathing in his smell, it was like a drug for her, the best kind of drug. The sun had set, the darkness descends upon the city, and the temperature had dropped.

"You ready to go home Helga?" He asked her.

"Mm hmm." She muttered, her face still in his chest.

They both climb back in the car and drove back home. Once again in front of her front door Arnold walked her up the stairs. Again Helga turned and embraced him with her touch, and a powerful yet sensual kiss. They finish their kiss and a sudden silence fell upon them. The only sound they could hear was the sound of the other's heart beat. Helga is the first to break the silence.

"Thank you for an amazing evening Arnold, I had a lot of fun tonight." She told him.

"You're welcome Helga. I'm glad you had fun." He replied.

"I always have fun when I'm with you football head." She said to him.

Since Thanksgiving Helga had once again taken up the habit of calling him that name. That name which he hated when he was younger had become music to his ears. It had changed from an insult to an almost pet name for him.

"Goodnight Helga, I love you." He said to her.

"I love you too Arnold." Helga said as she kissed him again.

Once she was inside Arnold got back in his car and drove for home.

Time passes as it always has. Another successful Valentine's Day behind them they once again went through the mundane procedure of school. All the while spending as much together as possible. After that night Helga began a rather strange experiment, which would bring back an expected but nevertheless unusual result. It was to see exactly how far Arnold thought ahead of their relationship. Toying with Arnold on a new level that was completely different from the old tricks she used to play on him. Months had passed by since the wrestling matches that night and the end of the school year draws near. But for Arnold and Helga their excitement for one day in particular grew exponentially. They just couldn't wait for the senior prom in the spring. It would be the greatest night of their senior year.


	23. Chapter 23

Year 4 (12th Grade)

Chapter 23

The Big Dance and a Solemn Promise

Arnold and Helga thoroughly enjoyed themselves at the Wrestling matches on yet another successful Valentine's Day. After which they enjoyed watching the sun set on the city under the main bridge. The only other thing she loved more than the matches and the sunset was the way Arnold held her. She always loved it when she was in his arms. She loved how his hands felt on her back. And when she got home that night she formulated a little experiment. The goal of which was to see how far ahead Arnold thought about their relationship. It would be harmless at first but would become a whole new form of teasing for Arnold, and endless fun for Helga. The basic idea was that she would start to show a little more skin than she had before. It started small with only showing a little bit while she gauged his reaction. He clearly noticed this but he tried to make it seem like he hadn't seen it like every guy does. At first Helga wasn't ecstatic about his reaction and she decided to show a little more skin. Day by day she would show more and more cleavage, and every time she would look at Arnold he would try to play it off. And every time Helga showed more of herself Arnold's face got redder and redder whenever Helga would catch him. Unbeknownst to Helga though, Arnold had always noticed her natural sexuality since she wore that red dress on their first official Valentine's Day. And the bikini she wore at San Lorenzo would result in Arnold almost being completely unable to take his eyes off of her. He loved every aspect of her. Her mile long, silky smooth legs extending from the most perfectly curved hips he had ever seen. Her midsection was so amazing and perfect it looked as if it might have been carved by Michelangelo himself. And then there were her breasts. They were neither too large nor too small; they were absolutely perfect for her 5' 10" frame. And Arnold thought they were sexy. Every chance he got was trying to get a glance at them. They just looked gorgeous and perfect. He always imagined how soft they must feel. The more and more Helga showed herself the faster his heart would beat. He just couldn't help it. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. All in all a month and a half had passed by before Helga had found the perfect shirt which showed a lot but still left plenty to the imagination. And every time she caught him looking at her his face would turn bright red, and in return Helga would just simply smile and vaguely laugh. But the one thing she did which drove Arnold crazy, the one thing she did that he absolutely loved was when she would stretch in class. There in her chair she would stretch her arms behind her head, arch her back, and put her chest on display for him. The first time he saw her do that his heart rate got so high he actually had to excuse himself from the classroom in order to calm down. While the first time she didn't do it to test him she was genuinely stretching. But she quickly put the pieces together and then REALLY went about teasing him. Every time Arnold saw Helga do this it would make his heart race faster than normal. But on the rare occasions when his heart would be pounding so hard he would always have to leave the classroom and either pace in the halls or the bathroom in order calm himself down. And of course as soon as he got back Helga would stretch again and send his heart rate right back where it was. There was no doubt in her mind; Arnold had sex on the brain. Helga's little experiment turned playing teasing would even affect his sleep. He had had sexual dreams of her before, but not in the degree or amount after that Valentine's Day. Night after night he would dream of Helga. Different scenarios played in his mind. One of his personal favorites was one of her beckoning him for a swim in that bikini in the pool back in the San Lorenzo jungle, Helga stripping as she gets deeper in the water luring him in, just like the sirens of mythology. Seeing Helga dress like this brought a rather important issue to his mind which they had never discussed before. It was an issue that every young couple goes through at one point or another. But first they had a very important date to take care of. The final Saturday in April was the annual senior prom. Helga had found the perfect dress. It would show some skin, but it would leave more to the imagination. She decided to cut Arnold a break that night. They were both anxious and couldn't wait for the dance.

Saturday, April 30th, 7:30 in the evening. Arnold was busy putting the final touches on his tux as he prepared himself for the prom. His mother had taught him the proper way to put on a tie a few days earlier. All the while the dance constantly on his mind, as well as one other thing. The previous night he had another dream about Helga. This one though it did consist of a completely sexual nature, it was more focused on the day that they got married. It had been the single happiest dream Arnold had ever had. It only reminded him of the one thing that he and Helga hadn't discussed yet as a couple. But first things first, they had to get through the dance. As he straightened out his tie he took one last look at himself in the mirror. Satisfied with the way he looked he grabbed Helga's corsage off his desk and started downstairs. As he came downstairs he found his parents and grandparents in the main foyer. He stopped just at the bottom of the stairs.

"Well…what do you think?" Arnold asked his family.

They all turn to look at him.

Stella is at a loss for words on how he's dressed. Arnold had his hair combed back and his little blue hat safely secured in his back pocket. The tux Arnold had chosen was a beautiful three piece suit. Black jacket and slacks, a clean and pressed white dress shirt, a sapphire blue vest, and a neck tie of alternating metallic black, blue, silver, and white stripes. His jacket liner was the same color as his vest.

"You look so handsome honey." Stella finally told him.

"Looking sharp son." Miles said to him.

"Thanks."Arnold replied.

"Wait right there Arnold." Stella said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

She returned immediately with a box containing his Boutonniere.

"Mrs. Vitello just dropped this off for you." She said.

His mother opened the box to reveal a sapphire blue rose which she pinned to his lapel.

"There you go. Oh Arnold you look so handsome." His mother told him again.

"Thanks Mom." He replied.

"Hang on dear, I wanna get a picture." Stella told him.

She walked over to the hallway closet to pull out one of her cameras.

"Alright Arnold, hold still." She told him.

Arnold gave a smile as his mother took the picture.

"Got it." She said.

"What time does the dance start Arnold?" Gertie asked.

"It starts at eight and ends at eleven Grandma." He told her.

"Well have fun tonight sweetie. And don't stay out all night, you hear me young man." Stella reminded him.

"I won't Mom." He told her.

Before anyone could say anything they heard a knock on the door.

"That'll be the driver." Miles said as he opened the door.

"Driver?" Arnold asked as he peaked outside.

Sitting in front the house was stretch limo.

"Dad, you got us a limo?" Arnold asked in amazement.

"Of course Arnold, you need a limo for the senior prom." His father told him.

"Thanks Dad." Arnold said to him.

"You're welcome Arnold." Miles replied.

"Good evening, I'm Manny and I'll be your driver this evening." The man at the door said.

"Hi Manny, I'm Arnold." He said as he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Arnold, and how many people are you picking up tonight?" He asked him.

"Just my girlfriend tonight Manny." He told him.

"Alright then, are you ready to go?" He asked.

"I am. I'll see you guys later." He told his family as he started towards the limo.

"Bye Arnold, have fun tonight." They all said.

Manny opened the door and Arnold climbed in the back. Never before had he ridden in a limo. He couldn't believe the room of vehicle. He could have laid down and gone to sleep if he felt like it. The sun roof above his head was open revealing a fading sky. It would be dark soon and the temperature had started to drop, though it was still warm outside. Before they actually left Manny turned around to face Arnold.

"And where does the young lady live?" He asked.

"She just lives a few blocks down the street." He told him.

"Very good sir." Manny replied as the limo started down the street.

A few minutes later the car came to a stop in front of her door. As Manny got out to open his door, Arnold became increasingly nervous. Not because of how Helga had been teasing him the past few months, but because he hadn't yet seen her dress. He knew that no matter what she chose she would look beautiful in it. Helga's corsage in hand he anxiously knocked on her door. A minute later the door opened to reveal Helga's mother before him.

"Hey Arnold, you look very nice tonight." She told him.

"Thanks Mrs. Pataki, is Helga ready?" He asked her.

"She's almost ready, come on in." Miriam said to him.

"Thank you." Arnold said as he entered the house. Miriam walked over to the living room door.

"Hey B, Arnold's here to pick up Helga." She said to her husband.

"I'll just go tell her you're here." Miriam as she started up the stairs.

Arnold saw Big Bob walk out of the living and into the foyer where he was standing.

"How you doing Arnold?" Bob asked him.

"I'm fine Mr. Pataki, thanks for asking." Arnold said nervously.

Bob had never been immediately this nice to him before, it made him a little uncomfortable.

"So what are your intentions tonight?" Bob asked him.

"We're just going to the dance sir. I'll bring Helga home as soon as it's over." Arnold answered.

"Good." Bob replied.

An uncomfortable silence had fallen upon them. Arnold began to casually look around the inside of the house when he heard someone at the top of the stairs, "I'm ready Arnold."

He turned to see Helga slowly descend the stairs. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. The dress she had chosen was a simple, a light pink silk dress which stopped just above her ankles. It showed a little bit of her chest but left even more to the imagination. The only thing about it that her parents objected to was the back. The back of her dress was cut down to the small of her back. Her hair was hanging down over her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of pink open toed high heels. Her lipstick was the same light shade of pink as her dress. And of course around her neck was the gold necklace Arnold gave her.

"Helga you look…amazing." Arnold told her.

"You're not so bad yourself handsome." Helga said as she gave him a quick kiss.

"Oh yeah, this is for you." Arnold said as he handed her the corsage.

"Oh Arnold it's lovely, thank you so much." She said as she kissed him again.

The corsage Arnold had chosen was a mix of aromatic pink and white flowers. Helga slipped it onto her wrist and admired it for a minute.

"It looks good on you." He told her.

"It does doesn't it." She joyfully replied.

Miriam returned to the main foyer with a camera in her hand.

"Hang on I wanna get a picture of you two." Miriam said as she stood next to Bob.

Arnold and Helga wrap their arms around each other as her mother took the picture of the happy couple. The sound of the shutter closing let them know that the picture had been taken.

"You two look great together." Miriam said to them.

"Don't they B?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah…they do." Bob answered.

"Would you two mind I talk to Arnold alone for a minute?" Bob asked them all.

Miriam looked confused, Helga looked like she was angry, and Arnold of course became immediately nervous.

"Come on Helga, let's let them talk, we'll be in the kitchen B." Miriam said.

Just before she entered the kitchen Helga stopped in front of her Dad.

"Be nice to him Dad." She whispered.

"Don't worry Helga." He replied.

Arnold walked up to her imposing father.

"Yes sir." Arnold said nervously.

"Come here Arnold, I wanna show you something." Bob told him.

He led Arnold to the infamous Olga Pataki trophy room. One entire wall and half of another one was covered with a giant trophy case. The other walls were covered with pictures.

"Arnold, look at those pictures on the wall over there. What do you see?" Bob asked him as he leaned against the door frame.

Unsure of what he was trying to do, Arnold slowly started looking over the pictures on the wall. Most of them were of course of Olga, but he started to notice a pattern. Every picture that had Helga in it she looked upset or angry. Arnold got through one wall and halfway through the other when he turned back to Bob.

"I see Helga…she looks miserable." He told him.

"She does doesn't she." Bob said.

Bob joined Arnold over by the wall.

"Arnold I want to thank you." He told him.

"For what?" Arnold asked.

"I want to thank for being Helga's boyfriend. I've never seen her so happy." Bob said.

"I was really worried that she wouldn't find anyone, but I've never been happier to be proven wrong. You're a good kid Arnold. I know I've been hard on you, but she's my daughter. It's my job to be protective of her." Bob said to him.

"I understand Mr. Pataki." He replied.

"I mean it Arnold, you're a good kid. I like you a lot. You seem to a lot better than most other guys out there." Bob said.

Arnold can't believe what he's hearing.

*Wow…he's being serious.* Arnold thought.

"But don't think this means to can try anything funny with her." Bob told him.

*And, there it is.* Arnold thought to himself.

"I won't Mr. Pataki. I give you my word." Arnold told him.

"Well just remember what I told you before that trip of yours." Bob said to him.

"I keep it in mind every day." Arnold told him.

"Good man. Well I don't want to keep you; I know Helga must be getting impatient." Bob said as they both started for the kitchen.

Helga and Miriam were busy talking when Bob and Arnold appeared suddenly.

"You ready to go Helga?" He asked.

"I am Arnold." She replied.

"Have fun tonight honey." Miriam said as she hugged her daughter.

"I will Mom." She told her.

Arnold and Helga were making their way toward the door.

"Everything okay Arnold?" Helga silently asked him.

"Yeah Helga everything's fine." Arnold told her.

Just as they reached the door Bob stopped her.

"Have fun tonight Helga." He lovingly told her.

Hearing her Dad say that made her stop dead in her tracks. It wasn't so much what he said but how he said it. Rarely had Helga ever heard such a loving tone come from her Dad. It also surprised her that he hadn't yet harped on her about being home before a certain time. She walked over to him and softly asked him, "Are you okay Dad?"

"Yeah I'm fine Helga; I just want you to have fun tonight." Bob told her.

Helga is still surprised and confused by his behavior. But soon she doesn't even question it. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"I will Dad." Helga said as she hugged him.

She once again joined Arnold and they soon departed.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad." Helga said to her parents.

"Bye Helga, have fun tonight." They both replied.

As the door shut behind them Helga noticed the limo sitting in front of her house.

"Arnold you got a limo!" Helga said ecstatically.

"Yep." Arnold simply replied.

"Are you all set Arnold?" Manny asked as he opened the door for them.

"We are Manny, let's head to the dance." Arnold told him.

"Alright then." Manny said as he got behind the wheel.

The excitement of the limo quickly abated as excitement for the dance grew inexorably. The whole ride over the two of them just talked and laughed. They couldn't wait to attend the biggest dance of the year.

The limo came to a stop at the same place where the school always held the senior prom, the local YMAA gym. All around them were the rest of their friends as they walked inside for the dance. Manny opened the door for them at which point he wished them a joyful evening and the two of them went inside. As they entered the main gym the entrance had suspended over it three arches of blue, pink, and purple balloons tied together. Lights of blue, pink, and purple were flashing and dancing around the inside of the gym. Streamers of the same colors were hung all around the inside of the gym. The school really went all out this year. It was one of their goals to make each senior prom better than the last. And with the help of the joint student faculty committee they were able to do that. Just like she said she would, Rhonda was the representative of the student body on the committee. As they passed under the balloon arches they really took in the setting of the gym. The inside was evenly split in half at the center of the basketball court. One half of the floor had tables set up so they would all have a place to relax and talk when they weren't dancing. The other half was the main dance floor, the DJ was setup over on the left corner, and a big stage set up for the live band that had been hired for the evening. Just like the junior prom the previous year there was a rather large disco ball hanging in the center of the room that was already in motion. There was a large banner hanging on the left wall at the centerline of the court that read, "Welcome to the Senior Prom of 2005" There was a snack table set up on the far wall on the half where the tables were set up. All around the outer walls stood the faculty who had volunteered for chaperone duty that night. There was some light music playing in the background as they all waited for the fun to officially start. The platform for the DJ was raised a few feet off of the floor to not make his booth seem smaller than the main stage. At every table there were three to four balloons tied to each table's centerpiece. The tablecloths were solid white so they could reflect the dancing lights back on the dance floor. While they took in the sights they were met by Gerald and Phoebe. Much like Arnold, Gerald was wearing a three piece suite. Also just like Arnold he had a black jacket and black slacks, his vest was scarlet red set on top of a white dress shirt, his jacket lining was the same color, his tie was alternating stripes of scarlet red and gold. Phoebe had on a beautiful sky blue gown that nearly covered her feet; around her waist was an ocean blue sash. They all greeted each other and found an empty table close by while they waited for the dance to start. As they talked they all kept looking around the crowd to see how many of their classmates were there. The crowd was so large that it only looked like only a handful of people wouldn't be there that night. Ten minutes later, at eight o'clock on the dot, the music in the background was cut off as the principal took to the stage. He looked just like any other principal. He had a commanding figure as he stood nearly six and a half feet tall. His hair was salt and pepper as well as his facial hair. He wore the suit he wears on a day to day basis. It was a brown tweed suit with a gray vest and black neck tie. He gently taps the microphone to test it before he spoke.

"Students and Faculty I would like to welcome you to our annual senior prom." He announced.

The crowd goes wild as they know the fun will start momentarily.

"We truly wanted to make this a special dance for our graduating seniors this year. And with the help of the joint student faculty committee we were able to make that dream a reality." He continued.

The crowd once again goes wild.

"I just want to remind everyone to keep it clean out there tonight, we will be watching you. But for now, I think I will hand things over to the student representative on the prom committee who will take over for the rest of the evening, Miss Rhonda Lloyd." He said as he gave her the mic.

As Rhonda walked on stage the crowd cheered for her, a few even whistled at the way she's dressed. She wore a white dress with a red wave design on it. She had on a pearl necklace that her mother had loaned her for the evening. She wore a pair of metallic red high heels and red ankle bracelet on her left leg. Her lipstick was as red as her shoes were. And of course everyone could clearly hear from the back of the crowd, "I love you Rhonda!" naturally it was Curly.

"Thank you Principal Watson. Well everybody…can you believe it…were finally here." Rhonda began.

The crowd again, goes into a frenzy.

"Were only a month away from graduation." She said.

Again the crowd gets excited.

"Even though I still can't believe that this will be out last dance, it's also going to be our best. Let's put last year's senior prom to shame." She told her friends.

Again the crowd cheers with excitement.

"Let's get this party started right. I'd like to introduce our live act for the evening. Please welcome to the stage…Strike Force." Rhonda said as the band members took the stage.

The crowd of students explode with joy as they all made their way to the dance floor. Strike Force was the best worst kept secret in the entire city. They were the hottest underground rock band the rest of the city had never heard of. They were a combination of old school punk and modern hardcore rock. Each member had more tattoos than any of them needed. They all wore black shirts that had the sleeves cut off. But it looked like they had long black sleeves their arms were so inked. While the faculty felt that their music was somewhat questionable, the only reason that they allowed them to perform was that four of the five band members had graduated from P.H.S. 209 less than ten years earlier. The lead singer practically rips the mic off of its stand.

"P.H.S. 209 are you ready to party!" He asked them.

This only makes the mob of students get even wilder. The band played a few songs off of their most recent album and then switched over to some classic hits from an earlier record. All of the students got completely lost in the music. The band had gotten started in the underground scene and slowly made their way to being played on the radio. But to their fans they were still considered an underground group. Their first set consisted of eight songs before they needed a break.

"That's it for us right now, but we'll be back later." He told the crowd.

This made everyone sad to hear.

"Don't worry everyone we'll be back later. But for right we'd like to turn things over to your DJ for the evening. He's a good friend of ours so give it up for the Zen master himself, DJ Primary Attack." He said to the crowd as the band departed the stage.

The crowd went just as wild for the DJ as they did for the band. Without saying a word he just cracked his knuckles and immediately started scratching. DJ Primary Attack was the best in the city. If you got him to spin at party it would go down in history. And he was at a senior prom. No doubt they were in for a great night. With the DJ taking control everyone once again got lost in the music. Nobody left the floor for the entire duration of his session. Arnold and Helga dancing as close together as they could without being noticed by the faculty. Rocking out to the band and enjoying the DJ left everyone feeling a little tired after the first hour of the dance. Arnold and Helga, as well as Gerald and Phoebe decided to take a break while the rest of them kept dancing. Arnold and Gerald both went to the snack table to get their ladies some drinks. When they returned to the table they just talked and laughed while they rested. Slowly but surely others amongst the large crowd decided to take a break as well. Over the course of fifteen or twenty minutes the entire mob of students had made their way to the tables as they just had to rest for a few minutes at least. Ten minutes after the dance floor cleared Rhonda once again ascended to the stage.

"Alright everybody, please welcome to the stage once again…Strike Force." She told the group.

Just like before the entire senior class rushed the stage in a mad frenzy to rock out again to the best underground band in the city. This time they only got to play a four song set as Rhonda temporarily interrupted.

"Sorry about the intrusion everyone, but it's time to announce this year's Prom king and queen." She told them.

A sudden sense of anticipation and anxiety fell upon the crowd. No one knew who it would be. There were plenty of hopefuls among them, but in the end it would only be two.

"The envelope please Sheena." Rhonda said.

Sheena ascended the stage with a golden envelope in her hand. She handed it over to Rhonda and took a step back from her.

"Thank you. And this year's prom king and queen are…" She started to say.

She opened up the envelope and let out a big smile on her face. Naturally the crowd became very nervous, not a word or sound was spoken among anyone.

"Oh please, like none of us saw this coming, its Arnold and Helga." She finally told them.

Helga was so excited she couldn't contain herself as she quickly and very surprisingly embraced her boyfriend almost knocking him over. The crowd cheered as loud as they could for them. Last year's prom king and queen, Gerald and Phoebe congratulated both of their friends as they left the floor to be crowned. The cheering continued while Helga and Arnold climbed the steps to the stage and received their crowns.

"Aren't they a cute couple, let's give them a big hand." Rhonda said as she stepped away from the mic.

Helga couldn't believe that she and Arnold had been picked. Out of everyone there, they were the two that got picked. Shortly after being crowned she turned to Arnold and kissed him there on stage. It was one of those kisses that she always ended their dates with. A deep and powerful kiss as Arnold wrapped his arms around her. All of their friends shouted and whistled in order to embarrass the two them as friends are supposed to do, but they didn't even notice. All Arnold could focus on was Helga's lips on his. They finish their kiss and Rhonda approaches the mic.

"I would now like to ask our king and queen if they will take the floor and lead us in our first slow dance of the night." Rhonda said into the mic.

"Okay, give me a second Helga." Arnold said to her as he left the stage.

"Where are you going Arnold?" She asked.

"I'll be right there; I'll meet you on the floor." He said to her.

"Whatever you say Arnold." Helga replied.

However she didn't immediately take to the floor. Instead she watched where Arnold was going. He had walked over to the DJ booth and climbed up the stairs to talk to him. From what Helga could see Arnold was whispering something to him. Just as she took her place on the floor Arnold finished talking to the DJ and was making his way toward her.

"Okay, sorry about that." Arnold said to her.

"What was that about Arnold?" She asked.

"You'll see in a few minutes Helga." He told her.

Arnold extended his hand just as the music began.

"May I have this dance Helga?" Arnold asked her.

"I'd be delighted to football head." Helga said.

She took his hand he drew her in close. There on the floor the newly crowned king and queen lead everyone to the first slow dance of the night. It was a chance for those that were in love to really enjoy each other's company. And because her dress was cut so low in the back, Helga loved the way Arnold's hand felt on her as they danced. She always loved it when they were close like this. Even through the music and whatever background noise there was, she could still hear his heart beat. It had become one of her favorite sounds in the whole world. But even a slow dance must come to an end. As they finished all the students once again gave Arnold and Helga some room in the center of the floor. As they faced each other Arnold very simply asked her, "Are you ready Helga?"

"Ready for what Arnold?" She asked in return.

The DJ quickly answered her question.

"Alright folks I got special song here for you. It's a request from the prom king himself dedicated to his lovely queen…Miss Helga Pataki." He said.

More shouts and whistles of embarrassment from their friends. Over all of this Arnold heard Gerald yell, "Get to it loverboy!"

The music started but no one except Gerald immediately recognized it.

"Oh man it's about to get funky in here." Gerald shouted playfully.

At first it was just a kick drum, and then the keyboard tuned in, by now everyone is staring to get an idea of the song is. Helga is still confused though. The big give away for her was the first verse.

"Oh what a night

Late December back in 63'

What a very special time for me

As I remember what a night."

It was Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons "December 63' (Oh What a Night), a song that everyone knows even if they don't know who sang it.

Helga immediately remembered hearing this song at the drive-in over the summer and laughs. But it's in that "I can't believe you picked this song." kind of way.

Nevertheless she thought it was awfully sweet of Arnold for him to dedicate that song to her. Just before she started to dance she mouthed the words, "I love you." to Arnold. He in turn mouthed the words, "I love you too." To her. After which they immediately started to dance. Which let the other know that it was okay for them to dance as well. The classic disco hit was a great change of pace from the hard rock and steady beats they had been dancing to earlier. Even some of the faculty who danced to this song at their own prom started to dance as well. Whether they were a dancer or not, everyone was getting into the mood with this song. Once again everyone lost themselves in the music. But this time it was different. The song talked about one single night where everything went right. To the graduating seniors, this was their night. It was their time to shine, they owned it, and none of the chaperone's there were going to get in their way. The song finished and everyone was waiting for the next dance. As they stopped dancing Helga caught Arnold's eye. She was gazing very lovingly at him, and he was gazing at her. She leaned in again for one of her passionately powerful kisses. Arnold embraced her and she placed her hands on his cheeks. She loved the way he held her. His warmth was inviting, his kiss was intoxicating, and his love…was the greatest thing in the world. This was one of those moments that reminded her that they were made for each other. She loved everything about him, and he felt the same about her. As they finished their kiss Helga hugs him as tight as she can.

"I love you Arnold." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too Helga." He whispered in hers.

After Arnold's dedication, Strike Force once again returned to the stage. Arm in arm Arnold and Helga join the others in front of the stage to hear the band as the prom continued. Every time the band took a break the DJ would take over, and vice versa. The next time that Primary Attack started his session he played the one song that everyone wanted to hear that night. Daft Punk's "One More Time.", it was the perfect song for them to dance to. It was THE dance song they needed to hear. It would be their last hoorah and they wanted to end it right. All of the pieces fell into place that night make it happen. The dancing and partying continued for another hour before some people had started to leave. Close to the end of the prom there were only a few couples left, Arnold and Helga, and Gerald and Phoebe being among them. Gerald and Phoebe had just gotten back from another slow dance when he said to them,

"Well Arnold, I think we're gonna head on out."

"Okay Gerald, I hope you guys had fun." Arnold told them.

"We did Arnold, and congratulations on you two being prom king and queen." Phoebe said to them.

"Thanks Pheebs." Helga said as she hugged her friend.

"We'll see you guys on Monday." Arnold said to them.

"Yes your highness." Gerald said jokingly.

"Very funny Gerald." Arnold replied.

"We'll see you guys later." Gerald followed up.

"Bye Arnold, bye Helga." Phoebe said as they started to leave.

"Bye Pheebs, bye Geraldo." Helga said to them.

Their friends gone, Arnold and Helga are once again the only couple left in the gym; luckily the DJ was still there.

"What do say Helga, one more dance?" Arnold asked her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way bucko." She said.

Arnold first led her out to the dance floor, and then walked back up the DJ's booth.

"Hey DJ." Arnold said to him.

Primary Attack looked up from what he was currently doing.

"Can you play us one final song?" He asked.

"Sure, anything in particular?" He asked in return.

Arnold could only think of one song, the same song that he and Helga danced to the previous year.

"Yeah, Van Halen, Dance the Night Away." He told him.

"You got it." He said as he flipped through his records.

Arnold walked back over to Helga and extended his hand. Saying nothing at all, Helga took his hand just as the song began. Though it was a classic rock song, it was the perfect way to end the night. And just like last year it ended much too soon. His arms still around he asked her one question, "You ready to go home Helga?"

"I am Arnold." She replied.

Arm in arm they left the YMAA to find Manny waiting for them out front.

"Did you enjoy yourselves tonight Arnold?" He asked.

"We did Manny, let's take Helga home." Arnold told him.

"Of course." Manny said as he opened the door for them.

Safely inside the comfort of the limo, Manny got behind the wheel and the slowly began the vehicle on a course for Helga's house. Though the dance may have ended, the night hadn't. They would have one final piece of business to attend to. And it was a rather important issue to Arnold.

The limo pulled to a stop in front of Helga's front door at fifteen after eleven. Manny once again got out and opened the door for them as Arnold saw her to the door. But Arnold noticed that Helga was behaving a little odd. When they stopped at the door she didn't immediately kiss him like she normally did. In fact, as they walked up the steps Arnold could feel her pulse quicken. She was nervous about something even if she wouldn't openly admit it. As he noticed her pulse getting faster and faster, Arnold remembered how she had gone about teasing him endlessly since Valentine's Day. Thinking of this he started to form an idea about why she might be nervous. Standing in front of her door, under the light above the door, Helga started to fiddle with his tie. Finally she broke the silence.

"So Arnold…you uh…wanna come up?" She nervously asked.

Arnold's hunch was right; she wanted to take him upstairs to continue their rather fun evening. Arnold took a minute to gather his thoughts. He needed to find the right way to phrase his thoughts on the matter. He took a deep breath before he started.

"Helga…I don't think I should." He told her.

"WHY NOT!" She said in disappointment.

"Because I just don't think I should, at least…not yet." He told her.

"Is it because of my Dad? Because if it is we can always go to your house, I don't mind." She said to him.

"No Helga it's not because of your Dad." Arnold replied.

"Than what is it? What reason could you possibly have for not coming up there with me tonight?" She asked him again.

"I have a very good reason." Arnold said to her.

"Oh I can't wait to hear this." Helga said as she stepped back from him, her arms crossed.

"I've been thinking about this a lot Helga…I think we should wait a little bit before we have sex." He told her.

"Why Arnold? You're the greatest guy in the world and I love you so much. There's nothing saying we can't have our fun as long as we're careful about it." She said trying to reason with him.

"Besides, I've seen the way you've been looking at me the past few months." She takes his hands and placed them on her hips.

"I saw the way you looked at me at San Lorenzo. You were thinking naughty things about me…weren't you Arnold?" Helga said in a playfully seductive tone as she gets in his face.

Arnold's face blushes as he recalls the many dreams he's had of her. He takes another deep breath before he speaks.

"I'll admit it Helga, I have thought about it. I've thought about it a lot." He told her.

"Then there's no harm for two people so deeply in love to have a little fun, so long as we're careful about it Arnold." She said to him.

"I love you too Helga. But I want that night to be special, and I think you would want to wait for it too." He said.

"Oh yeah, and why's that football head?" She asked in an angry tone.

"Let me put it you this way. I can either take you upstairs and give you a great night as your boyfriend…" He started to say.

Helga cuts him off.

"I'm all for it let's go." She said as she took his hand. Arnold resists her.

"Or…" He continued.

Helga turned to him to hear the rest of his explanation. Arnold takes her hand and pulls her in close to him before he finished.

"Or, we can wait a little bit and I will very willingly and very happily give you the most passionate and erotic night of your life…as your husband." Arnold said.

Helga has a look of astonishment, surprise, and overwhelming joy on her face. She temporarily finds herself speechless.

"Arnold…are you saying…" Helga started to say.

"Helga, you and I both know that we were made for each other. And I will marry you one day; I know that to the very core of me. There is no one else in this world I would rather spend the rest of my life with, than you." Arnold said to her.

Helga thinks back to a recurring dream she's had since they first met all those years ago, her dream of walking down the aisle and taking Arnold's hand in marriage. She often finds it one of the, if not THE happiest dream she's ever had. She's often dreamt of that day when she would forever be bonded with the one she loves most in the world. Helga was ecstatic to finally hear him talking about marriage. She takes her hand from his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"The most passionate night of my life huh?" She softly asked him.

"That's right Helga." He told her.

"That is a very tempting offer Arnold." She said.

No sooner than she said that Arnold got an idea which would drive his point home. But he knew this was a risky maneuver. There were only two outcomes to this. Helga would either fully understand the point he was trying to make, or she would quickly yank him up to her room and show him a great night. Nevertheless, he had to try.

"Okay, let me put it you this way." Arnold said.

He took his hand and placed it just above the cut line on the back of her dress. He can feel the softness and warmth of her back.

"Arnold, what are you doing?" She asked him.

Using only his fingertips he slowly traced the path of her spine. Starting at the small of her back and travelling upward. As he moved his hand up her bare back Helga got this incredible sense of pleasure which sent a shiver throughout her entire body. The shiver is soon replaced by an incredible feeling of pleasure, the likes of which she has never experienced before. Arnold stopped his fingers just at the top of her shoulder blades and traced his fingers back down her spine. Helga shivers again at the feel of his hands on her back. She can't take it anymore and buries her face in his chest. Arnold stopped his hand just where it began at the small of her back and placed it back on her side.

"Now just imagine an entire night of feeling like that, and so much more." He said to a speechless Helga.

Her face still in his chest she can't bring herself to say anything.

"Helga?" Arnold asked her.

Helga turned her head and very softly said, "Do that again."

Once again using only the tips of his fingers he traced the exact same path on her bare back like he did just a moment ago. Except this time, when he finished Helga lifted her head to look him in the eyes. Arnold is unsure of how she will react.

"Who's teasing who now?" She said with a slight laugh.

Arnold is both relieved and still a little sad that she didn't jerk him upstairs. But his relief outweighs his sadness.

"I think I understand what you're getting at Arnold." She told him.

"Helga, when we were sophomores you asked me to keep our relationship a secret until you felt you were ready. And no matter how frustrated I got or how much I didn't understand it, I kept my word to you. I know what I am asking you to do now is much more difficult, but it would mean a whole lot more to the both of us if we waited until we were married." Arnold said to her.

Helga thought back to the beginning of the tenth grade. Indeed it was unfair to Arnold to ask him something like that and not do the same for him. She thought back to what he said about giving her the most passionate night of her life. That was indeed an incredible offer. Finally, Helga conceded.

"Okay Arnold, if you really want to, I can wait. But I'm gonna hold you to your word." She said with revived optimism.

"That's good to hear Helga. I solemnly promise you right here, right now, that on our wedding night I will give you the most incredibly passionate night of your life." He said to her.

Again Helga starts to play with his tie. She quickly tugged on it, surprising him.

"But you better not make me wait forever football head. Otherwise you are going to pay." She said very forcefully to him.

"Don't worry Helga I won't. I know it'll be difficult, but you'll be glad we waited." He said.

"Is that right?" She asked.

"You bet." He replied.

She fixed his tie and again wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in for one of her traditional powerful and passionate kisses; it was always Arnold's favorite kind of kiss he got from her.

"Now that all that's out of the way, thank you for a wonderful night Arnold, I had great time." She said as she kissed him.

"You're welcome Helga. I had a blast too." Arnold said to her.

"I better go. Goodnight Arnold, I love you." She said as she started for the door.

"Goodnight my queen, I love you too." Arnold said as just before she went in.

Arnold stood there for a moment taking in the conversation they just had. He was pleased that Helga agreed to wait until they were married. Although he was sure she would try to seduce him again, and he definitely knew she would continue to tease him. But that was part of her charm. Happy about how the dance went, pleased with Helga's reaction and promise, he slowly started down the steps back toward the limo. But as he did he found a song stuck in his head.

"Oh, what a night

Hypnotizing mesmerizing me

She was everything I dreamed she be

Sweet surrender, what a night."

Arnold softly sang to himself. Even he couldn't avoid the catchiness of the old disco song. As he stepped on the sidewalk Manny walked over and opened the door for him. Arnold comfortable inside the limo Manny got behind the wheel and drove him home.

Less than ten minutes later the stretched limo came to a slow stop in front of the old brick house. Manny of course opened the door and Arnold stepped out.

"Thanks for driving us tonight Manny." Arnold said as he tipped him.

"You're welcome Arnold. Have a good night." He said to him.

"You too Manny." Arnold said as he climbed his steps.

The big green door noisily creaked open as Arnold entered the house. His parents were still up watching TV in the living room. Stella appears first, followed closely by Miles.

"Hey Arnold, how was the dance?" She asked him.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad. It was great Mom, Helga and I were crowned the king and queen." He told his parents.

"Congratulations sweetie." Stella said as she hugged him tight.

"Did Helga enjoy herself Arnold?" Miles asked him.

"Yeah Dad she did. We really had a great time. I'm pretty sure we made last year's prom look like a kid's birthday party." Arnold said as he laughed.

His parents return the laughter. Being naturally intuitive Stella notices that her son seems different than when he left earlier in the evening.

"What happened tonight Arnold? You seem awfully happy for some reason other than you had a good time." She said to her son.

"It's nothing Mom, it's just something Helga and I talked about after the dance." He admitted.

"What did you talk about?" She asked.

Arnold thought over this a minute to avoid a potentially embarrassing talk with his parents.

"Our future." He replied with a smile.

"What about it specifically?" She asked again.

Arnold can't help but smile remembering how excited he felt when he told Helga he was going to marry her. He still had to think of something to avoid an embarrassing talk.

"We just talked about…" Arnold started to say.

"About what?" Miles asked.

"It's nothing, I'm just really happy about it." He said to them.

"Alright Arnold, if you say so." Stella said.

She was still unsure about what he was happy about. But she figured she'd just let it be for now.

"I'm kinda tired, I'm gonna take a shower and then go to bed." He told them.

"Okay Arnold. Goodnight honey." Stella said as she kissed him goodnight.

"Goodnight son." Miles said.

"Night Mom, night Dad." Arnold said as he started up the stairs.

It felt great to him to finally get out of that suit and into the shower. A quick change of clothes and he crawls into bed. Exhausted from the dance, Arnold is quickly asleep. His dreams that night are of the day when and Helga would finally be married, and Arnold would keep his word to her about giving her the most passionate night of her life. Life for the seniors resume its normal pace the following Monday, although all they can talk about is the prom over the weekend. After the big dance the only other thing left in the year is what they had all been working toward since their first day of school as freshman among the halls of P.H.S. 209. The commencement ceremony which would close the door of high school, and open the door to the rest of their lives.

A Quick Note on this Chapter

I have to give credit to Azure129 and her story "The Wedding Night." for the inspiration behind this story. The inspiration she gave was quintessential for

the completion of this chapter. Without it I would still be stuck, and still be working on this. So Thank You Azure129. Thank you for inspiring me, and thank

you for getting me back on track.

This chapter would not have been possible without you.


	24. Chapter 24

Year 4 (12th Grade)

Chapter 24

The Culmination of all their Efforts

The senior prom is behind them. A promise has been made. Our young couple looks towards bigger and brighter things in their future. The anticipation of an eventual marriage grows day by day. The remaining few days of their high school career seemed to drag on. But looking back at it all, four years in total has passed by. So much time and yet it seemed like it just flew by. That's one thing they never tell you about high school when you're going into it. It may take four years to graduate, but those four years fly by faster than you know what to think. Reflecting on everything that has happened in that time is astounding to them. Since they were freshman, Arnold had confessed his love for Helga, and she in turn returned the sentiment to him. A young and beautiful relationship had blossomed between two people who when they were younger were polar opposites. They had celebrated two years together; the commencement ceremony would mark their third year together. They both returned to holy ground together. The one place where their love had its original roots in the jungle of San Lorenzo. Countless afternoons spent together, holidays celebrated, and a number of dances had gone on between them. They both knew in their hearts that they were meant to be together. All they needed now was the perfect opportunity to be bonded forever in the institution of marriage. It was a rather odd feeling for them. At the same time they were anxious to be married, while they kept thinking back on the evolution of their relationship. P.H.S. 209 had a tradition where the graduating seniors got out of school a week earlier than the rest of the student body. So what would be the commencement ceremony for them, would be the final day of school for the rest of the student body. On their final day of school the faculty gave them all the traditional senior breakfast in the morning, and the ice cream social in place of the final class of the day. Both of these were held in the cafeteria. One week later, the day had finally arrived. It was time to close the door on high school, and officially begin the rest of their lives. This was a lot to take in as Arnold prepared to leave the house.

May 27th 2005, 4:15 in the afternoon, it's the final Friday in May. Arnold is up in his room getting dressed for the afternoon. A simple black pair of dress pants, and short sleeved dress shirt. His little blue hat kept in his back pocket. Next he put on the maroon gown, and took a look at himself in the mirror. His cap in his hands he finds that he can't say or think anything. So clearly in his mind he can still see the look on Helga's face when he confessed his feelings for her. Vividly he can recall Helga throwing herself on him for their first official kiss. Even though high school would officially end for them that afternoon, it had also been a lot of fun. Still holding his cap he started downstairs to join his family. As he started down the steps he found everyone in the boarding house waiting in the foyer. His parents and grandparents waiting directly at the bottom of the stairs. All eyes turned to him as he came to the bottom of the stairs. His parents especially look at their son with an intense feeling of pride.

"Hey Arnold." His parents said to him.

"Hey everybody." He replied.

Phil quickly pulled out his camera and took a surprise picture of him, temporarily blinding him.

"Grandpa!" Arnold said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry short man, I couldn't resist." Phil said as he laughed.

"We're so proud of you Arnold." Gertie said to him.

"Thanks Grandma." He said.

"We are Arnold, we are very proud of you." Stella said as she kissed him on the head.

"Thanks Mom." Arnold replied.

"Okay you guys all get together and I'll take a picture." Suzie said as she pulled out her own camera.

Arnold and his immediate family all lined up at the bottom of the stairs, Arnold in the middle, his parents on his left, and his grandparents on his right. Just before she took the picture Arnold quickly put on his cap. Suzie took the picture, and Stella went about straightening the collar of his shirt.

"Mom its fine." He told her.

"I was just making sure it was straight honey." She said.

She finished messing with his collar and slowly looked over her son. Tears start to well up in her eyes.

"What's wrong Mom?" Arnold asked her.

"Look at you Arnold; you've grown up so much. It seems like only yesterday you were born." She started to say.

"You've become a very handsome young man sweetie. I still can't believe that you'll be going to college soon." She said to him.

"I'm not leaving tomorrow Mom." He said.

"I know I know, but still…I can't believe my baby boy's all grown up." She said.

"We are very proud of you son." Miles said to him.

"Thanks Dad." He replied.

Arnold went to hug his mother.

"I love you Mom." He told her.

"I love you too honey." She said as she wiped her tears away.

"Well come on, let's head on out." Ernie said.

"Are you guys coming too?" Arnold asked.

"Of course Arnold, we wouldn't miss it for the world." Suzie said to him.

"Thanks everybody." Arnold said as they all left the house.

Arnold and his immediate family left in the old green Packard and everyone else followed in Suzie's car. At the same time, Helga and her family were preparing to leave as well.

The entire afternoon Bob had been in the trophy room, deep in thought. Miriam was in the kitchen when she walked in to check on him.

"Everything okay B?" She asked her husband.

"Look at her Miriam." He said.

Miriam walked over next to him to look at the pictures on the wall.

"She looks miserable." Bob said with a sad tone in his voice.

Miriam took his arm trying to make him feel better. She sees the pictures of her daughter as well. The look of anger and disappointment is a stark reminder of how she was treated in her youth. Always being second best to Olga.

"We have been a little hard on her haven't we?" She said to him.

"Yeah we have, I feel so bad about it. I should have paid more attention to her." He said.

"I can't believe she's all grown up. She's become quite a lovely young lady, hasn't she B?" She said to him.

"Yeah, she has Miriam." He replied.

With Helga completely dressed, cap, gown, and all, she walked downstairs to join her family. She found her parents in the trophy room staring at the pictures on the wall.

"I'm ready to go." She said to her family.

"Hang on Helga." Bob said to her.

"What Dad?" Helga asked.

"Come here for a minute, we want to talk to you." He said as Helga walked into the room to join them.

Of all the rooms in the house this was the one she hated the most. It was essentially a shrine to her big sister.

"Helga…I've been in here all afternoon…" He started to say.

"Doing what? Polishing Olga's trophies." She said.

"No. I've been in here thinking." He said.

"About what Dad?" She asked him again.

"I want to apologize to you Helga." Bob told her.

Helga is genuinely confused about what he's told her. Hearing him say that she thought back to how he had acted the night of the prom.

"For what Dad?" She asked him, her voice in a lower, softer tone.

"I want to apologize for the way I've treated you over the years." He said.

"I know I've been hard on you, and I apologize for it. I'm sorry that we focused so much on Olga, and almost completely ignored you." Bob said.

Helga is speechless. For the first time, her father is being completely genuine.

"I know we haven't always gotten along, but we've watched you grow up from a sweet little girl into a lovely young lady. And well..." Bob continued.

He looks like he's about to break into tears.

"I know we don't tell you this enough but…we're just real proud of ya girl." Bob said to her.

"Just know that we love you honey, and we are very proud of you." Miriam said to her.

Helga can't believe what she's hearing. Never before have her parents been this honest with her. Tears start to well up in her eyes as well. She walked over to hug her parents.

"I love you guys too." Helga said.

"I just hope you can forgive us Helga." Bob said to her.

"Of course I can Dad." She said to her father.

She gave them both a kiss on the cheek to make them feel better.

"One more thing Helga…" He said.

"Yeah Dad." She replied.

"I'm also proud of the fact that you've found someone who makes you happy. Arnold is a good kid." He said to her.

"Can you promise something Dad?" She asked him.

"Name it little lady." He said.

"Can you promise me that you will at least try to be a little nicer to Arnold? He's a really great guy, and I don't want you to scare him away." She said.

He can see that's she being completely serious.

"Okay Helga, I guess it's the least I can do for not being a better father to you." He said.

"Thank you Daddy." She said as she kissed him again.

"And you've been a great father Dad; you can just be a little difficult sometimes." Helga said with a laugh.

"Yeah I guess so." Bob replied as he started to laugh as well.

"We are very proud of you Helga; you've turned into a beautiful young lady." Miriam said to her.

"Thanks Mom." Helga as she hugged her.

"Well we better get going; we don't want to be late." Bob said as they all started for the door.

"I'll get the keys." Miriam said as she quickly entered the kitchen.

Just as Helga reached the door her Dad stopped her once more.

"Helga." He said.

"Yeah Dad." She replied.

"I really am proud of you." He said.

Helga hugged his neck with all her strength.

"I love you Dad." She said to him.

"I love you too girl." He replied.

"Alright, let's go." Miriam said as she reappeared in the foyer.

Everyone ready, they all left the house to join the rest of the students and their families for the commencement ceremony.

It was a hot but beautiful May afternoon as everyone made their way to the city park. This was the place where P.H.S. 209 traditionally held the ceremony. Cars lined all the streets surrounding the park. Those who didn't drive but instead took the bus filled them to capacity. Along with the regular patrons of the park, countless numbers of students in caps and gowns along with their families headed deeper in the park. The ceremony would take in a large field that was relatively close to the all of the baseball fields. There had been three portions set up for today. Enough stands had been set up so the families of the students could have some where to sit, rows and rows of chairs had been laid out in front of the main stage for the students themselves, and finally there was the main stage. The ceremony was due to begin at five o'clock that afternoon. A large portion of the graduating seniors had already gathered and were talking amongst themselves next to the rows of chairs where they would be seated. As they got closer, Arnold hugged his parents and grandparents and joined his friends while they took to the stands. He quickly found Gerald and Phoebe talking with everyone else. He gave Gerald their traditional greeting as he joined the conversation. Five minutes into their talk he felt a pair of arms grab him from behind.

"Hey baby." Helga said to him.

"Hey Helga." Arnold said as he kissed her.

"Well, we're finally here Arnold." She said to him.

"I know right, I can't believe how fast it's gone by." Arnold replied.

"Yeah it has hasn't. I can still remember you nervously telling me you love me for the first time." She told him.

"That was one the happiest days of my life when you told me the same Helga." He said.

"Really?" She asked very sweetly.

"Of course Helga. You mean the world to me." Arnold said to her.

Helga wrapped her arms around her neck as she gives him one of her powerful passionate kisses.

"I feel the same about you Arnold." She replied.

"Sorry Pheebs, I didn't mean to ignore you guys." She said to her friend.

"That's okay Helga, we understand." Phoebe said with a slight laugh.

"So what are you guys gonna do after we graduate Arnold?" Gerald asked.

"Well Gerald I'm gonna go to a junior college here in the city for two years before I go to San Lorenzo." Arnold stated.

"And I'm gonna go to Wellington like Olga did." Helga said to them.

"Won't you two miss each other?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah Pheebs, we will. But we've already talked about it." Helga replied.

"Yeah Phoebe, it'll be hard, but as long as we both know that we love each other, there's no amount of distance that can keep us apart." Arnold said.

"That's right, besides…I won't let him be away for too long. After all, he has a promise to keep." Helga mentioned.

Arnold's face blushes hearing Helga say that.

"What promise?" Gerald asked.

"That's between me and Arnold Geraldo." Helga said as he turned to Arnold.

"Whatever you say Helga." He replied.

A sudden silence had fallen upon them. Arnold and Helga just gaze lovingly into eyes as they remembered the conversation they had after the prom. Their concentration is suddenly broken by one of the teachers saying over a megaphone, "If the students will please take their seats we will begin the ceremony."

Because the students were arranged alphabetically, Arnold and Helga kissed each other goodbye as they would separated for a little bit. Everyone seated, the crowd hushed, the commencement could officially begin.

As all of the faculty on the stage took their seats, the principal walked up to the podium.

"Distinguished faculty, students, parents. I would like to welcome you all to the commencement ceremony for our graduating seniors." He started.

The students shouted and cheered for joy. The parents happily applauded for their children.

"Now I'd like to present the superintendant as he has a few words he'd like to say." He continued.

The principal stepped down and the superintendant took his place.

"Thank you Richard. I'll keep things brief. First off I want to say congratulations to you all. You are all here because you worked hard at it. And you are to be commended. While we are here today to bid you good luck in your lives, we are also a bit saddened by this. I know when I was teacher it would always bring a tear to my eye to see such fine individuals off on a completely new part of their journey through life. Just know that this is not the end. This is just the beginning of the rest of your lives. It should be enjoyed and cherished. Just keep that in mind. Now I'll turn things back over to Principal Watson." The superintendant said as he stepped down.

"Thank you sir, before we start handing out diplomas I'd like for this year's class valedictorian to say a few words. Please welcome, Miss Phoebe Heyerdahl." The principal said as he took his seat again.

The crowd went nuts when Phoebe came up to the podium. Both Gerald and Helga cheered for her the loudest.

"Thank you Principal Watson." Phoebe began.

"Well everyone, here we are. These last four years have gone by so fast. But we've had our fun as well. I definitely know we had fun at the prom last month." Phoebe said.

The crowd of students went into another frenzy as they recall the best dance they've ever had.

"Even though it's like our superintendant said, it's not really over. It's just another phase of our lives. I think I speak for everyone that we will miss high school. I know most of us plan to leave for college later in the summer. I must say that it is an incredible honor to graduate with such a great group of people." She said.

The crowd of seniors again shout for joy.

"My friends…let's get on with it." Phoebe said as she stepped down.

The principal resumed his place at the podium to address the crowd.

"If the first line of students will gather at the end of the stage we will hand out the diplomas." Their principal said.

Row by row the students gather at the end of stage. One by one each senior receives their diploma from the superintendant and then sits back down. This goes on for about ten to fifteen minutes as the graduating class had a large number of individuals. Once all the diplomas had been passed out, everyone back in their seats, Phoebe once again approached the podium.

"If everyone will join me in switching our tassels to the left side of our mortarboards." She said to her friends.

They all did as they were told as Phoebe stepped back and the principal is once again at the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the graduating class of 2005." He said to them.

At that point everyone went about the tradition of throwing their caps in the air. The final sign that high school was officially over for them. The parents in the stands roared happily for their children. Slowly but surely they all started to depart the bleachers to congratulate them. Congratulatory hugs were given by everyone among the crowd of students. Arnold quickly began searching the crowd for Helga. He found her talking with Gerald and Phoebe and some of the other girls from their class. He slowly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey you." She said to him.

"Hey beautiful." Arnold replied.

Helga gave him one of her trademark kisses as everyone else around was still celebrating. Even amongst all the noise of all their friends and families, Arnold can still very clearly hear her heart beat. Another solid reminder that they were meant for each other. As she pulled away from him she could hear his heart beating as well. This just reminded her of the eventual day when she and Arnold would be married.

"Well Arnold, we made it." She said softly to him.

"Yeah Helga, we did." He replied.

"I guess I'll be leaving for Wellington soon." Helga said.

"I guess so. Just remember Helga no matter what the distance is between us…I will always love you." He told her.

"I know Arnold. I love you too." She told him.

"But don't you think for one second that I've forgotten about that promise you made. I'm gonna hold you to it football head." She said forcefully while poking him in the chest.

"Don't worry Helga, I gave you my word. And I will deliver. You can count on it." He said to her.

From somewhere behind him he heard his mother call him, "Arnold."

He turned to find everyone from the boarding house standing just a few feet behind him.

"Hey everybody." He said to his family.

"Oh Arnold I'm so proud of you." Stella said as she hugged her son.

"Congratulations to you as well Helga." She said as she hugged her as well.

"Thanks Mrs. Stella." Helga told her.

"We're real proud of you short man." Phil told him.

"We all are Arnold." Gertie said to him.

"Thanks grandma, thanks grandpa." He replied.

"So Arnold, you excited about starting college?" Miles asked him.

"Yeah Dad I am. But I'm gonna enjoy my summer first." He said.

"That's a good plan son." He said to him.

Helga's parents walk up beside Arnold's parents.

"Congratulations honey." Miriam said to her.

"Thanks Mom." Helga said as she joined her parents.

"We're real proud of you Helga." Bob told her.

"Thanks Dad." Helga said as she hugged him.

"Hey Bob, hey Miriam." Miles and Stella said to them.

"Hey Miles, hey Stella." They replied.

Bob shook Miles hand and Helga walked back over to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him. He does the same to her as well.

"So Arnold." Miles said to his son.

"Yeah Dad." Arnold said.

"What do you two see for yourselves in the future?" His father asked him.

Arnold and Helga just look at each other and can't help but smile. They know what they want for their future. They just have to wait for the opportune moment. Plus they want to make it a surprise for their families.

"Oh, we'll just…see what happens Dad." He told his father.

Arm in arm among all their friends Arnold and Helga can't wait for the future, especially for the day when they were to be married. They had a very bright future ahead for them. Their lives had started out with their personalities being completely opposite. But through overwhelming strength, incredible will power, and true love, they had reconciled their differences to finally come together and have a wonderful time. Never before had there been a more clear and concise example of true love than in the form of Arnold and Helga's relationship. They couldn't wait to see what life brought them.


End file.
